Grace me, My King of Nights
by BlaznFangurl
Summary: InuxSessh,Yaoi.Sesshomaru was given a choice, mate or lose his throne. He will not sully his dog demon blood so he has only one person to retrieve. Inuyasha is in heat and he finds himself caught in a very awkward place.1st Fanfic ever. Semi hurt/comfort!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own any characters pertaining to Inuyasha. I also do not own anything pertaining to the plot of the Inuyasha series.

I do own any Original characters created by myself(OC), any likeness to other fanfics are by accident, there are a lot of them out, the chances of two or more fanfic's sounding a like isn't that slim :P

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I have never tried my hand at this so don't judge too harshly. It has been awhile since I seen Inuyasha so if I make any big mistakes pertaining to the actual Inuyasha references please feel free to correct me. This a YAOI, so if you do not like it please do not read it.**

**If you are interested in my original work,just find the link on my profile.**

Summary: Inuyasha, done with the /Shikun/ jewel and Naraku, is forced off on his own with Shippo now that everyone is paired off and prepared to settle down. Now that it is mating season he finds his hormones are getting the best of him and sets off to find a temporary mate. Along the way his bad temper gets him into a fight that he cannot handle and he is taken to the victor's master. This master was on his way to seek out the dog demon with long white hair and a sword carved from a fang, little did he know he had the wrong brother...Sesshomaru needs to find a mate or lose his throne, he has only one mate in mind to keep his bloodline as pure as possible. Problem is Inuyasha's capture does not plan on giving up his new and feisty prize, however the capture has a brother of his own to worry about.

(Sorry if the summary confuses anyone, just read and you will be enlightened ^___^ Thanks for checking this fanfic out! Please Read and Review ^__^)

**Grace me, My King of Nights**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha sat perched high up in the great oak tree, its changing leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. Tucking a stray lock of his silver mane behind his ear,he sighed as he watched Kogome and Kouga fool around. He had a pain in his chest every time he saw the happy couple tumbling and playing together in the fields.

Kouga had been with them for awhile now since Kogome had finally figured out that Inuyasha would never return her feelings and decided to settle on Kouga. He snickered at the look on the mangy wolf's face every time he rubbed in the fact that Kogome had settled on him. But now looking at them, it was him that was feeling the regret.

He wondered if it was regret that he was feeling or if it was just that it was now mating seasons and he was missing the key thing that he needed to indulge in said mating season...A mate.

Growling in frustration at the two lovers having a midday rendezvous, he huffed to himself, this was what he was reduced to in his hormone crazed state. A dog getting his jollies from watching the sexual interactions of others.

"Stupid goddamn hormones!" He growled out annoyed to himself.

Kouga playfully nibbled on Kogome's earlobe and growled gently when she giggled and returned the gesture with a a bite to his neck.

"Ah Kogome, never knew you had such a wild spirit, no wonder I wanted you so much as my girl." Kouga said teasingly. He was about to give his new mate a kiss until he picked up the smell of an aroused demon near by.

Sniffing the air, he frowned when he couldn't discern whether the demon was male or female. It seemed to be both or perhaps there were two demons. Yet he only picked up one scent. Annoyed that any demon around would be near their private spot, he growled, pushing himself out of Kogome's arms.

"Ah Kouga, what is wrong?" Kogome's high voice sounded in Kouga's sensitive ears.

Kouga sniffed the air again, gaining the general direction of the scent," I smell a demon, an aroused demon and it is way too close. Stay here Kogome, I will go and take care of it."

Kogome made to rise but Kouga stopped her with a hand gesture," You stay baby, I will handle this. I will show you what a real man can do unlike dog breath Inuyasha."

Preoccupied with sulking over his own misfortunes, Inuyasha did not bother to pay attention to his surroundings as he often forgot to, and so he did not hear Kouga land behind him until it was to late.

"DOG BREATH, what the hell are you doing around here!?" Kouga practically screamed.

Inuyasha not aware of Kouga's presence, jumped into the air, hitting his head on a tree branch, receiving a nasty lump. "You goddamn perverted wolf! Why the hell did ya scare me like that!"

Kouga stood over him, half naked, well even more so then usual since his loincloth was falling lazily down one hip. He had let his hair down so the dark locks the color of wet earth trailed downed his body and framed his face. Inuyasha gulped as his eyes started to trail down sleek abs involuntarily.

Kouga didn't seem to notice he was getting mentally molested or just didn't care. Leaning down, he began to sniff at Inuyasha in an annoying manner that peeved the dog demon.

"Why the hell are you sniffin' me!?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga stopped mid sniff, turning his sharp nose up at Inuyasha's scent," Yo, mutt. You know you smell like a horny bitch?"

Inuyasha, foul tempered as ever, lounged at Kouga, sending them both sprawling to the ground, a cloud of dust picking up in their wake.

"Wha'd you say," Inuyasha screeched.

Kouga kicked at him, managing to get the upper hand, pinning Inuyasha down below him."What the hell was that for mutt?"

"You just called me a horny bitch ya bastard!" Inuyasha said, trying to land a fist to Kouga's jaw.

Kouga dodged his fist, capturing his wrist in his hands, pinning them above Inuyasha's head,"Calm down mutt, for once I wasn't insulting you, I was just telling you."

Irritated and breathing hard Inuyasha stopped struggling for a moment," What's that suppose to mean anyway?"

Kouga rolled his /walnut/ eyes at the fuming dog boy beneath him," It means, you idiot, that you smell like a female in heat, what else would horny bitch mean?"

Inuyasha growled, tossing Kouga off of him and rose from the ground, dusting off his Crimson /Robe of the Fire Rat/. "Well it must be some other demon your nose is pickin' up, 'cuz it sure as hell ain't me."

With that said Inuyasha hopped into the tree and set off.

Following him with his eyes, Kouga thought about something,"Hey dog breath! You didn't answer my question, why the hell were you around here!"

Inuyasha glanced back smiling his pointed fangs sneaking out of his mouth,"Kogome does have a nice lil' perky set of tits don't she?"

He laughed as he heard Kouga's curses fill the air behind him.

– – –

Taiga sighed as he listened to the adviser that had been around for generations. The man was ancient, his bones had to be older than the castle they lived in. His wrinkled skin practically shook with the old geezer as he fumed at the young Demon Prince. Long silvery strands trailed behind the man which ever direction he decided to pace. He once again ran his thin,bony hand down an equally thin and hollow face, an old habit he had.

"Master," Junkin's voice rattled in his ears,"It is now once again Mating season and yet you sit so ideally atop your throne as if you have nothing to do."

Taiga yawned, stretching long arms up above his head and scratching at the goatee that lined his chin. Bright sienna hair stood a bit on end and curled at the tips that ran down to mid back. You could tell the young prince had only recently risen from his slumber although it was already midday.

Junkin growled, irritated at the irresponsible young master,"Master Taiga, this is a very serious matter! Do you not wish to be king someday?You know that it is not possible for you to sit atop your father's throne if you do not mate and gain a heir?"

"Junkin!" Tai moaned, slouching in the wooden chair engraved with jewels and gold." Why do you insist on bugging me so early and often about such trivial matters. Kiora sits upon the throne for now, she is running these damn lands far better than any king. Why must you insist upon me taking it?"

Junkin stopped his pacing, looking the young ward square in the eyes. "Sire, a woman cannot sit upon the throne for too long before an uproar begins. The men of the land would not have this, they would think that your sister is stronger and more skilled than you. If you were to allow her her reign, then you are risking a revolt. If such thing were to happen, then you know that your brother would return to the lands and take the place of the dormant Kingship, sending you off to the highest bidder."

Taiga straitened at the mention of his despised brother. Barely ten years his senior, the bastard deemed himself God amongst demons, it didn't help that the infuriating man was strong and cruel. Just the mention of Lucien boiled Taiga's blood.

Shaking the thought of his brother out of his head, Taiga once again slouched in his chair,"Let the bastard come, I have no need for the Kingship and Kiora has her mate to depend upon. She could have left the throne anytime she pleased."

Junkin sighed," You should no better than that master," he said in a condescending tone."Mistress Ki would not leave her people to such a undisciplined and unethical man.."

Tai smiled up at his adviser, every bit the young joker he was as a teen," Why Junkin I am horribly offended, I an very disciplined and very ethical, thank you very much."

Junkin sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Master I did not wish to do this, but I have brought someone in to speak some common sense into your head."

Taiga, who was picking his ear with his clawed finger, froze. Junkin was notorious for doing things that backed him into a corner and made him do his duty. But finding a mate was one duty he did not wish to fulfill.

The wooden double doors slammed open with a loud thud and from an ominous wind. A cold chill ran up Taiga's spine as a fine mist began to accumulate in the doorway and a shadowy figure appeared within the mist.

Taiga groaned, placing his hands to his temple and rubbing. He narrowed sharp vermilion eyes at his adviser. The man could be quite evil at times.

"Mother," was all that Taiga was able to get out before a hard slap was landed on his face.

Biting his lip to hold his tongue he smiled at the fiery red haired woman that stood fuming in front of him. His mother was a short, well rounded woman with crimson hair and eyes. Her blazing waterfall was full and luxurious, is you stared into the waves of red locks you could see highlights the color of flames.

Rising he bowed low to his mother and jumped back when she tried to slap him again,"Taiga you insolent brat! What is this I hear of you not wishing to find a mate and give me grandchildren! I have waited two hundred got damn years for grandchildren and since Kiora isn't popping any out and Lucien has been missing, I am depending on you!

Tai groaned and began walking from the throne room, his royal white robes trailing lazily behind him, swishing lightly on the marble floor. His bare feet stuck lightly to the cool floor so every step he took made a small clicking sound resonate throughout the room.

He heard his mother fuming behind him," Taiga, where on earth do you think you are going! I am your mother, do not walk away from me!"

Tai glanced backwards, sighing," I am not walking away from you mother; I simply do not wish to stand still and be prey to your stinging strikes. As I see it, we are walking together." He snicked at her shrill of rage.

"Taiga," his mother said calmer now, halting behind him, her red kimono blowing with the wind," I demand that you halt this instant!" When her son continued as if he did not hear her speak, she decided she had no choice but to use her secret bit of information that would make him listen. "Taiga, my son, if you do not come back, how will you know who your future mate I have petitioned you to,will be?"

This, seemed not only to halt Taiga's retreat but it also seemed to bring him back full force. He was in his mothers face so fast she barely had time to blink.

"What dis you say mother!?" Tai hissed through clenched teeth.

Unfazed by her son's reaction, she folder her arms into her Kimono and purse her red lips." I do believe you heard me loud and clear or else you would not be here. But if you insist on me repeating it, I said that I have found you a perfect mate."

Taiga's vermilion eyes were turning a blazing red at his anger as most demon's do,"What are you speaking of you evil woman!" Tai growled.

Red painted lips turned up into a wicked smile as Tai's mother looked upon him,"My son, soon you shall be presented to Sesshomaru of the Western lands to become his mate and give me heirs."

Tai's mouth fell open at his mother's words,"You plan to sell me off as...as a...a she-bitch!"

– – –

Sesshomaru sat upon his throne in Castle /Oblivion/ looking at his two visitors, they were two people he would never expect to see, they were his grandparents...

TBC

A/N: SO once again this is my first fanfic. I am trying to keep the personalities equivalent to the original characters. Also as you can see I have some OC going on :P Please read and review it's my first try =D(Thank you to the person who reminded me of the difference of OOC and OC XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: I don't really know what to say in Author's note for fanfics, well I guess I should tell a little about me. My grammar is bad, my punctuation could be better, I change tense accidentally some times, and homophones and stuff screw me up. Often I will say _to_ instead of _too_ or _there_ instead of _their_. I try to catch my mistakes but I am a bit impatient when rereading, basically words that sound the same and are spelled differently trip me up... Other than that I like humor and a bit of angst,weird I know, they are like the opposite of each other. Anyways I love Inuyasha and hope that I don't mess up said personality.**

**I hear that the manga goes much farther than the anime series so there is stuff that I do not know pertaining to the manga, but since it is AU, it will most likely not make a huge difference...Once again feel free to correct me if I get something wrong...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and/or any Inuyasha characters. I also do not own anything related to the plot of said series.(I am not sure if I am supposed to put this every chapter)

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru's narrowed golden orbs landed on the couple as they strolled regally into the room. It was interesting enough that his mother's parents had graced his presence, but what piqued his interest more was the tall man trailing behind them.

The man perhaps stood about his height, with pale blue hair that stopped mid back. His features were finely sculpted, with a lean face, smooth lips, and sharp ,piercing eyes. He smiled at Sesshomaru, his eye alight with mirth, the blue orbs shining with light and flecks of gold.

He knew that himself,his mother, and his grandparents(who had one foot in the grave) were the only full blooded Inuyoukai in existence. To see another Inuyoukai trailing behind his grandparents was truly interesting. Who was this man, and why did Sesshomaru have in interest in him? Perhaps it was because he could sense power radiating from the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru," his grandmother's old,frail voice trembled as she spoke, age was evident in every feature of the woman. In a way it disgusted Sesshomaru, old age showed weakness, he did not like those who were weak. "Sesshomaru," the woman continued,"I have come to hear news of your decision regarding the matter your mother informed you of."

His grandfather trailed slowly up beside his mate, the old couple both needing canes to support their old bones," Yes Sesshomaru, we anxiously await the answer you have for us. There, behind us, is our other grandson, your cousin. Your mother had a brother, he was not a strong youkai and died easily but his son is a different matter."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the man who bowed before him,so this demon was his cousin..interesting.

His grandfather continued," Sesshomaru, you were given the option of finding a mate or giving up your throne. You have sat upon the throne far too long and engage and far too dangerous battles to sit upon the throne with no heir or mate. We come again to ask what say you on this matter?"

Sesshomaru flicked a strand of white locks behind his back, clawed hand curling to crack his knuckles," You appear in front of this Sesshomaru as if you were his ruler. This Sesshomaru does not appreciate this gesture. However because you are to be respected as the eldest Inuyoukai, he will graciously not slay you where you stand. As for the matter you present to this Sesshomaru, he wonders why you ask such a question that has an obvious answer. This Sesshomaru does not plan to give up his throne so you should know the answer this Sesshomaru will give you."

His grandmothers wrinkled mouth turned up in a smile,"Good good," her gray locks trailed over her shoulders and down her small,hunched body as she bobbed her head," this is good to hear Sesshomaru. The people will be glad to know that their Lord does not plan to waste away without an heir. This being said Sesshomaru we have many mates to offer you. Just recently the Demoness of the Fire youkai clan offered you her son. He is to arrive at a later date so you two can get acquainted."

Sesshomaru growled, his fine mouth drawing into a scowl," And what makes you think that this Sesshomaru will mate with one who you choose. This Sesshomaru does not plan to mate who you pick for him, he will deem who is worthy of his mate," he spat.

His grandfather banged his cane upon the floor, gaining his grandson's attention," Sesshomaru we are well aware of who you wish to mate if what you declared many years ago still stands. We know who you want and we can not allow it. No half-breed will sit upon the royal throne."

Sesshomaru's mouth curved upwards at the thought of his annoying younger brother. Just the thought of him knocking the loud mouth around for a bit and bringing him back with him to mate while he struggled the entire time, made him happy. He had been thinking of the possibilities of mating with him the entire time the ultimatum was given to him. Although Inuyasha was a half breed, Sesshomaru was positive that his blood was strong and that Inuyasha's human blood would not effect his offspring.

The very thought of having the feisty half breed in his clutches to touch and do with as he pleased aroused him beyond all things.

The clearing of a throat brought Sesshomaru back to reality. He leaned forward on his throne, the fur that always rimmed his shoulder falling a bit forward with his hair. His golden eyes locked onto his grandfather as he clasped his hands together and placed them under his chin.

"What makes you believe that this Sesshomaru would dare take orders from the likes of you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

His grandmother smiled,"Sesshomaru although you are King, we are still elders of this clan and this land. We know of the rules and you know you must follow them...not even you are above that." When Sesshomaru said nothing she continued" We know that you wish for the rights to claim your half brother and no matter what we say you will do as you please, but know this, you have three years to find a mate, most likely you will find a mate within one. The mate you choose will be tested Sesshomaru ,so choose wisely. If this mate you choose is not to our standards then you will have the chance to mate with Hikari here, he is a second son and as you know all second sons bare both male and female sexual organs and are able to give birth. He is strong, perhaps he even matches your power, I am sure you would have a fun fight for dominance. If you should refuse Hikari then you will be dethroned and he will take your place...am I understood Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes momentarily, assessing the situation. He had been yearning for a certain someone every mating season for damn near ten years now, perhaps it was time to secure his mate and get him fat with pups to calm down his rowdy and dangerous temper. Irritated at the old bags of bones standing in front of him,he sighed, he guessed he had no choice.

" This Sesshomaru will accept your offer. Within three years he will present you with his mate, by that time his mate will already be fat with pups and the matter will be settled. Be gone with you," he demanded.

As the old couple walked slowly out of the castle, Hikari stopped behind them, his deep yet smooth voice reaching their ears," Grandparents, what shall we do if he tries to sit the half breed upon the throne as his mate?

His grandmother turned her wrinkled and aged face to him,"Why Hikari, you should know that answer, you will kill Inuyasha and his pups and that matter will be settled. Sesshomaru will have no choice but to mate with you and all will be settled."

Hikari placed his hands behinds his head as he waited for his grandmother to climb into the carriage," I fear things will get nasty if I have to slay the half breed. Sesshomaru does not seem like the type to just turn his head if someone takes what is his." He smiled to himself," Was he speaking of himself as "_Sesshomaru_" instead of "_I_"?" Hikari asked amused.

His grandfather raised bushy grey eyebrows at him and chuckled," Nobles tends to do that at times."

TBC

**A/N: Short? I tend to do that sorry. Hope I still have your attention, did I portray Sesshomaru as his -I am holier than thou- self? I don't make him speak in third person all the time, only when he feels the need to assert his superiority XD Please Read and review, writing my first fanfic makes me nervous..**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Filler chapters annoy me, I just want to get to the good stuff already, but you can't just hop around in writing * sighs * I type slow as well, trust me if I typed professionally, I would write longer chaps -_- Thanks for reading and telling me about the mistakes I missed ^^ Please want you grace my meager skills with a review * gives puppy dog eyes *

**Chapter 3**

A loud smack ran out through the small room as Kogome's hand made contact with Inuyasha's flesh.

"Inuyasha!" Kogome shrieked attempting to smack him again, " You disgusting freak!"

"Calm down Kogome!" Inuyasha yelped, keeping his hand over the growing problem beneath his robes, " I couldn't help, I swear!"

Kogome, red faced and angry began to throw things at him," That was my backpack you asshole! You were dry humping my backpack1"

The door to the small hut banged open as Kouga ran into the house, eyes and senses alert, the wolf was ready to protect his mate. " What's the matter Kogome, did this mutt try to do something to you!?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Kogome stamped her bare foot against the wooden flooring," I caught this idiot humping my bag!"

Kouga seemed to relax, only to understand what Kogome had just told him. Amused, Kouga broke out into a fit of laughter, his eyes beginning to water as he fell over laughing.

Inuyasha growled out loud. How dare that mangy wolf laugh at him, he had a girl to take care of his urgent needs, Inuyasha did not. It had been a full three weeks since fall had come. The changing leaves fell from their original homes in a maelstrom of colors, from the earthiest of greens, to the scarlet of a morning sun. Fall did not only seem to bring change to nature, it was bringing change to his friends as well.

Miroku and Sango had departed almost a month ago now that Sango was pregnant. Miroku was overjoyed at the prospect of having mini monks running around his home. He and Sango had decided to travel back and settle in an area near Sango's demon slayer tribe's original home.

Inuyasha had stuck with the village that Kiade watched over, where Kouga and Kogome also dwelled, but now even that was changing. It seemed that Kogome was finally ready to settle down with Kouga in his den.

"Shut up Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled at the still gasping wolf.

Kouga seemed to collect himself, rising from he ground and wiping at his eyes. " Aww man mutt! Never thought I see the day when you would doggy style an inanimate object! I knew you wouldn't last a month into mating season before you started to hump things!" He laughed again.

Inuyasha fumed silently, his face going red with embarrassment and anger. That stupid wolf had no idea how crazy he had been filling this entire three weeks. He had never experienced the urges of Mating season, but this year something within his body seemed to have changed. This year, he was horny as hell.

Kouga shook his head, snickering to himself, " Oh man this made my day! It's okay Kogome, I will gladly carry your bag covered in the mutts horny germs for you, are you ready to leave by the way?"

Kogome huffed in irritation, grabbing the bag and tossing it outside the door," Almost Kouga, could me and Inuyasha have some private time?"

Kouga nodded, glancing at Inuyasha one more time and walking out of the house laughing.

"Man I hate that guy!" Inuyasha fumed.

Kogome smiled at him," No you don't, you guys are best friends in your own way and you know it."

Inuyasha simply scoffed and folded his arm, turning his head to the side. His golden eyes narrowing into irritated slits.

Kogome's feminine laugh sounded in Inuyasha ears,"Silly Inuyasha," her joyous toned turned serious as she gazed at Inuyasha with a sad look in her eyes,"Inuyasha, about Kouga and I?"

Inuyasha huffed again, sitting crossed legged on the wood floor,"So you guys are really leaving for Kouga's clan?"

Kogome sighed,"Yea, I am going with Kouga. We think it's time to leave the village and settle down, you know. Now that I am 18 and done with High school, I can do what I want with my life."

Inuyasha turned around, hiding the emotion on his face from Kogome,"Like I give a damn." He jumped when he felt Kogome latch onto him from behind in a tight hug.

"You do give a damn Inuyasha, and even if you won't say it in return, I do love you and will miss you very much. I know things will be tough with the gang disbanded, but you still have Shippo and you have the village as a home. I know things will be a bit tough, but you have grown strong and without us humans to slow you down, you will get even stronger." Inuyasha could hear the strain in Kogome voice and seconds later he felt a wet tear hit his hand.

He bowed his head, his white locks trailing over his shoulder and veiling his face. He refused to let her see the tears streaming from his eyes,"I am already strong, I have a life of my own you know Kogome..."

He felt Kogome smile against his neck and she bent over to kiss his cheek,"You are right Inuyasha, be safe and happy. We will hang in the future, I promise, after all I have to go back through the well sometime, I have got Kouga addicted to modern day food!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he felt Kogome rise and listened as the hut became quite and void of sound. Positive that he was alone, Inuyasha bit his smooth,pink bottom lip as he bent over, placing his head in his lap and cried.

– – – – – – – –

Taiga paced anxiously in front of the evil woman he called his mother. The woman's red lips poised in a smile that held far to many secrets and devious words for his own personal comfort.

"You cannot possibly be serious mother. Surely you would not propose me to the grandfather of the feared Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Surely you would not convict your own son to such a wretched fate!"

Taiga's mother rolled her crimson eyes, popping yet another grape into her pursed mouth, "Do not be so over dramatic my son. I have done you a very good deed by bringing up your name to the eldest Inuyoukai. They tell me that their grandson, the powerful Sesshomaru, must mate or lose his throne. They also tell me you are his type for a perspective mate. He seems to like someone who can give him a challenge, but he seems to prefer his own gender rather than female company."

Taiga halted, running his clawed hands through his hair which appeared an amber color in the lighting of the candles that lined the wall. "Over dramatic? Mother you have forced me into a situation in which I can not avoid! You have offered me as a bitch to this Lord Sesshomaru. This demon is feared throughout the lands for his brutality and temper, and you offered to give me to him!"

His mother crossed her legs, sleek calves peeking out from underneath her Kimono."Taiga, you left me no choice, you are far to undisciplined and lenient to rule over the Fire clan and its lands. I have no one else to turn to. If you mate with the powerful Lord Sesshomaru, I won't have...other problems to deal with."

Taiga narrowed his vermillion eyes on his mother, his thick lashes raining on his vision,"What do you mean by other problems mother!?"

His mother smoothed out her flowing trail of fiery red, avoiding eye contact with her son,"It is just that...I may have come in contact with Lucien, and he may not be as you remembered him all those years ago..."

Taiga knew his mother was trying to tell him something," Mother, the last I remember, Luc was a sadistic bastard with an emotionless face yet foul temper. He threw me in a cage full of hungry centipede demons for a week and no one noticed I was missing the entire time. The only reason he let me out was because he wanted a target for his arrow practice!"

His mother chuckled," Ah brotherly rivalry. I am sure he meant you no harm dear."

Ignoring her comment, he prompted her to continue," What did he say to you when you ran into him mother?"

His mother once again turned her face away, "I wouldn't say ran into dear, I would more say he came to me...on a bit of a mission,'" on her son giving her a look to continue, she did,"Well that is to say I suspect he will be in the near by area soon, and he says he has a prospective mate in mind." With a clear of her throat she met her son's eyes,"I would suggest that you take the chance I gave to go and seek out the white haired Inuyoukai, for if you do not Lucien may be intruding on everyone's plan.."

Taiga eyes narrowed to an even greater extent as he soaked in this information. So his brother was finally coming home to claim his throne, a throne that was to be Taiga's if he found a mate first.

He glanced up at his mother who was peering at him expectantly, he sighed, sad that his fun and lazy days were drawing to a halt. "Fine mother," he groaned," If it is your wish and in my best interest, I will go to this Lord Sesshomaru. I will head out to the Western Lands immediately."

– – – – – –

Shippo wiped tears from his big, innocent eyes. Although older than most humans, he was still a child in demon years. His brown hair was tied back into a bushy pony tale, and his blue green eyes shun with moisture as he watched Kouga run off at his incredible speed with Kogome on his back, his lackeys trying to keep up with the bags.

Sniffling, Shippo began to walk back to the hut that Inuyasha was in. He could have gone with Kogome and Kouga or Sango and Miroku, both had offered to bring him along, but he felt that staying with Inuyasha was best. Over the time they had spent together, Inuyasha had become like a big brother to him, and he knew he couldn't leave him all alone.

Running on all fours, Shippo reached the house relatively fast and sighed as he pushed the door open. Hot stew was boiling in a pot over a fire and it smelt delicious. Shippo glanced around the single roomed home and finally located Inuyasha sitting propped against the wall on his cot, his leg shaking uncontrollably.

Shippo frowned, hopping over to him and hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder," Jeez Inuyasha, are you that upset over Kogome leaving?"

Inuyasha frowned, the last thing on his mind was Kogome. Unless it was her with her skirt up, her round bottom bare and pushing itself –He ended his thoughts and cursed, he refused to have those kinds of thoughts about Kogome of all people, she wasn't even hot enough to fantasize about!

In the past hour,scents of demons had been hitting him like bricks and the bulge underneath his robe was steadily throbbing and driving him insane. He had tried to relieve it his urges by yanking the trouser snake, yet even that had no effect.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned concerned, surely his friend wasn't that distraught.

Inuyasha placed Shippo on the ground, pacing the room agitated . He knew that his urges were not going to go away, and mating season wasn't over again until winter. If he didn't do something soon about his rising(literally) problem, then he would go nuts.

Shippo eyed Inuyasha from his place on the floor, in his time watching Inuyasha he had gotten himself a bowl of stew and rice and now he sat eating the broth and grain.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled in his scratchy voice, causing Shippo to startle and spill a bit of hot soup on his furry foot.

"Inuyasha Wha'd you do that for?" Shippo whined.

Going to the small storage chest, Inuyasha grabbed a blanket, a flask for water, and some other essentials, such as the things Kogome called chips, to eat.

"Shippo, pack a bag, we are going on a bit of a trip for a little while."

Shippo hopped up excitedly, his small bushy tail waving in happiness," Really Inuyasha, where where?"

Inuyasha smiled at him, his toothy grin full of mischief. "I am going to go find me somebody to screw!"

TBC

A/N: I hate Kogome, so I bash away :P Hope you review ^__________^ I know I gave sentimental emotions to Inuyasha, he does show them now and again :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is where (I hope) things get interesting. I never thought writing a fanfic would be so fun ^^ Anyways enough rambling ^^ Enjoy and R&R please...Oh yes I have a question do fanatics get offended by the smutty stuff? Because I like to write Mature rated scenes...__ Sorry it took me so damn long to update.

If you see these things / / it means I do not know if I have the correct name or spelling, like I said I do research if I do not remember something but feel free to correct me if I have my /facts/ wrong ^^

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru ran the white cloth over Bakusaiga, the gleaming metal blade shining in the beaming radiant sun light. He now stood outside of his ancient impending castle, the massive gray formation towering towards the clear jovial skies, clashing with the scenery, so like a painting behind it. /Ah Un/, his mossy green carrying demon, stood and waited for his master to finish loading his items for his long and important trip.

Sesshomaru did not plan on taking Bakusaiga because he felt no need for the powerful blade on such a simple mission. Yet he did not wish to be unprepared if a formidable enemy happened by.

Jaken paced nervously in front of his glowering lord, Rin followed the frantic green toad demon with her warm chocolate eyes lined by thick, dark lashes.

"Sesshie-Sama, why do you have to go? Rin will be so lonely without you!" Rin, his small, pale human ward whined.

Sesshomaru kept his emotions hidden, but was silently frowning on the inside, it pained him too, to have to leave his precious Rin behind. The small child's pleading eyes pulling at the heart he so recently figured out he had within him.

"I will be back in a few months Rin," he said blankly in his monotonous voice, "Jaken will watch over you and I will bring you back a new mommy to play with you."

Rin's brown eyes shined with happiness, lighting up with the innocent, pure emotion only a child could beam with. "Really Sesshie-Sama, will you really bring Rin a mommy?"

Sesshomaru flicked his lengthy /white/ locks over his slender shoulder, "Yes Rin, I will bring you a beautiful mother and you will soon have a sibling to play with."

Rin danced around happily on her small feet, her black hair twirling with her as she sang "Sesshomaru will bring me a mommy", twirling around in her new silk dress.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, golden eyes narrowing on the noisy, bald toad, "Jaken cease that annoying racket immediately. I leave now, I am off to search for my mate and expect everything to be in order on my return."

Jaken began to stutter his pointed lips opening and closing in an idiotic manner, "B..but Lord Sesshomaru! This is all so sudden! What will I do with Rin? What if the castle comes under siege? What if something happens to Lord Sesshomaru? Who is this mate you are going to search for? Lord Sesshomaru tell me what's going on!"

Jaken should have known better than to question his lord as he received a rather nasty lump upon his head by his Lord's fist.

"Jaken, I'd suggest you cease that racket as instructed. I have no need to account myself to you, all you need to worry about is watching over Rin and preparing the castle for my pregnant mate on my return"

Jaken held his sore head, his mouth agape as he stared at his lord,"Pregnant mate my lord?!"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to Jaken, that one look telling Jaken that he should shut up or lose his life.

Deciding that Jaken was no longer worth his time, Sesshomaru took leave of his house, setting out on his important journey.

– – –

Taiga ran his hands through his sienna locks as he waited patiently for his personal guard to finish packing the bags on the big boar that was to be their carrying mule. Gijiken was an odd man, skilled with a sword and trained by a ruthless pack of nomad demons, this demon was a man that you wouldn't want to cross. Yet he was a quiet, calm man who kept to himself and rarely ever spoke.

Taiga sighed to himself, this would be an incredibly long journey if his traveling companion would be a silent prude. Noticing that Gijiken had finished packing, he held out his hand to grab the reign tied around the boars neck.

Giji's hand grasped the reigns before Taiga could reach it, and the man bowed, his dark brown, nearly black locks trailing slightly over his shoulder," Allow me my lord."

Taiga's eye twitched slightly, if there was one thing that annoyed him it was another man waiting on him hand and foot. "Uh", he began, "It's okay Gijiken I can get it myself."

The stiff male showed no outward intentions that he would let his lord do manual labor. Sighing, Taiga scanned the man's mossy green eyes, searching for any sign that the man would be at least a bit entertaining to him on this long journey. When all he received was a blank scowl on the man's finely sculpted face, he gave up in defeat and accepted that this journey would be long and uneventful...

Shaking his head he began to set off out of his castle, giving his huge tower of freedom one final glance.

– – –

Inuyasha's bare feet beat down on the hard packed, worn dirt road as he traveled deeper into the huge expanse of green trees. The sky above them was beginning to turn an array of pinks, oranges, and yellows due to the setting sun. Inuyasha glanced behind him, annoyed at the lagging little fox demon.

Shippo slouched and dragged his small, furry feet as fatigue and hunger began to set on him. Glancing up at the tall, slender Inuyasha he opened his mouth but his possible whining was halted by Inuyasha's irritated voice.

"Don't you even start Shippo! I already know that you are hungry and tired, we will find a campsite soon. I smell sulfur, so a hot spring must be up above somewhere."

Running to catch up with Inuyasha, Shippo glanced around in interest, "Hey Inuyasha where exactly are we going and how soon will we get there?"

Placing his arms behind his head, Inuyasha cocked his triangular, silver ears forward catching the sound of rushing water, "I do not know Shippo. We are just traveling, just think of it as a journey to find me a new special friend."

Shippo narrowed his green eyes at Inuyasha,"You mean someone to have sex with."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his golden eyes widening in surprise. "Who...who told you about that?", he spluttered.

Shippo snicked into his small hands, "How naive do you think I am Inuyasha! Plus Kogome and Kouga told me to watch out for you because mating season is coming up and demons your age get these urges,"

A bright red blush spread across Inuyasha's pale skin as he turned his nose up haughtily into the air and continued walking. It took Inuyasha a while to smooth over his embarrassment, Shippo snickering behind him not helping at all.

He traveled the rest of the way in silence until he came to a small river that trailed from deep inside the expanse of trees that expanded up into vast faded out mountains. Deciding that the small clearing was an adequate place for food and water he sat his bag down and began to unroll the sleeping bag Kogome had bought for him on the human side. Shippo also laid down his objects, quickly running off to collect fire wood.

Seeing that Shippo was making use of himself, Inuyasha decided that he could make good use of himself as well. Stripping out of his clothes, he laid them down onto a smooth rock that was near the small, trickling river. Sniffing the air he noticed that the smell of sulfur was still strong, he decided that once he caught them some fresh fish he would go find the hot spring and take him a nice bath.

– – –

Taiga glanced around the clear patch of land. Looking towards the sparkling blue river that streamed quietly down the huge mountain, he decided that this place was good as any. Tying the boar to a low branch of a massive tree that cast shadows over them, he decided to wash up.

Leaving Giji to unpack their sleeping items, he walked over to the rushing river, the weak currents trickling around massive rocks that jetted out of the surface of the river. Dipping his pale hand into the near crystal clear water, he enjoyed the cool, crisp feel of the refreshing water. Drinking from his cupped hands he took great swallows, allowing the cool sensation that passed through him to take over. Splashing more icy water onto his face, he wiped off the remaining water with his kimono sleeve and returned back to the camp site. Plopping down onto the hard, dry earth he sighed, glancing at his guard.

Gijiken bowed again as his lord stared at him, "shall I collect fire wood my lord? Or perhaps food?"

Taiga grimaced to himself, even the man's voice was flat and boring. Attempting to make a joke, Taiga smiled at him, "While you are out collecting wood perhaps you could find me some entertainment."

Taiga snicked to himself but when he saw the man nod and take off into the tress he was shocked! No way could the man have taken him seriously. Shaking his head in confusion, he laid down under the massive canopy that was the tree tops, _oh well_ he thought _I will just wait and see what he brings back for me._

– – –

Inuyasha struck into the water, the darkened surface rippling and parting as Inuyasha raised his hand, a huge orange fish flopping desperately in his clawed hand. Sticking the fish on the sharp stick with the other one he had caught, he tossed it, the end of the branch landing in the ground perfectly. Dipping under the now dark blue water to wash off the smell of fish, Inuyasha emerged to find a shadow blocking the moonlight that had surrounded him. Knowing that the shadow was far too big to be Shippo, he grabbed for /Tetsusaiga/.

Leaping onto a rock that jetted out from the river, he turned to face the person that had intruded on his space. A tall man stood opposite of him on a rock as well, his shoulder length hair blowing in the chilly breeze that blew through the forest.

Inuyasha had no shame standing naked in front of the demon as he drew his blade, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Blank, green eyes met his golden orbs as the man stared at Inuyasha his gaze roaming over him, then returning to meet his eyes."My master seeks entertainment, you shall do."

Inuyasha glowered at the tall demon dressed in a dark blue kimono with swirling black dragons as designs. The man had a handsome face, with a sharp nose and a full mouth, however no matter how lovely his features were nothing could make up for the blank, patronizing stare he was giving Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you say," Inuyasha cackled, his eye twitching in annoyance, "I ain't about to be nobodies entertainment!"

Flicking dark strands of hair out of his face, the demon drew his own sword, a long, thin piece of metal that seemed to hold no special properties. "My master wishes for entertainment, and his wish is my command. If you will not come quietly I will gladly make you come quietly."

This was the absolute wrong thing to say to Inuyasha as he brandished the huge Tetsusaiga in front of him, the gleaming blade catching the silvery moonlight. "Oh yea," he taunted," Just try and beat me!"

TBC

A/N: Well Lolz things are finally getting somewhere ^^ Woot! I feel like this will be so fun to write in a long run ! Please read and review^^ Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am supposed to be writing in my fictions, lol but I think I have become a fanfic addict. Well I guess things get started here, woot mayhem and drama, and what's a good story with out a little angst J Um I had completely forgotten that his name had a capital Y in it…**

I do not own InuYasha.

OCC: OC characters belong to moi, so please be considerate and don't jack them =)

Chapter 5

The cool breeze blew the hanyou's white locks into his face. He ignored them, the long strands doing nothing to steal his attention away from the youkai threatening to turn him into entertainment.

"I am giving you one more chance ya jackass, get lost and I won't cream ya!" Inuyasha yelled from his post.

The demon gave him a once over, his green eyes taking in the slender build of the beautiful male before him. The hanyou had shining white hair that flowed in the wind, and were lined with the silvery light from the moon. His skin was a smooth expanse of paleness with a slight tint of color to it. The male appendage that hung proudly for anyone's view was quite impressive. Gijiken had seen far bigger, but this one should satisfy his master. The sword the small male carried looked to be far to heavy for him to be able to carry so freely, yet the young male had no problem brandishing the sword. The mighty blade had obvious power, far too much power for such a small demon to be carrying.

Inuyasha fumed silently, how he dared to ignore him!

"Hey," he yelled, "I'm talkin' to ya, don't ignore me!"

Gijiken raised his head, his expression stoic as always, "Please make this brief. My master requires wood and entertainment and I plan to bring in both before the moon has reached its peek in the sky."

Inuyasha growled, yelling as he rushed at the demon. He jumped high into the air, Tetsusaiga doing nothing to hinder his speed. Gijiken stood impressed for a mere second before lifting his blade and disappearing with lightning speed.

-- -- --

Taiga lay lazily beneath a tree, the moon's silvery light streaming through the leaves, casting patterns of light to hit his face. He listened to the chirping of crickets as he waited for his guard to return. He wasn't expecting much conversation to be passed between them but he was eager to see if the male would pass or fail at bringing him entertainment.

He heard the clashing of swords as birds flew from there perches in fear. He rose, frowning, what was going on? He hadn't expected anyone else to be in this forest at this time…perhaps some rogue demons had made the mistake of trying to assault his guard. He chuckled and began to walk towards the noise; _this should be interesting to see_ he thought.

-- -- --

Shippo hummed as he collected acorns from the forest floor. He had berries, herbs, and acorns collected in his small arms, an added bonus to the meal of fish Inuyasha had no doubt already caught.

The sound of blades clashing made him jump, a number of his acorns rolling to the ground. He ignored the small nuts, and turned around, scurrying back to their campsite to be sure that Inuyasha hadn't started any trouble.

-- --

Inuyasha grunted as hit the water, sending cold water spraying everywhere. He was drenched and breathing heavy as he rose back to the surface. Hoping out onto a rock, he wiped at the blood on his lips. This guy was fast, he didn't pack all that much of a punch, but he could deliver a lot in one fast blur! Inuyasha could hardly keep up with the demons movement, he couldn't even count how many times that sharp blade had bit into his skin.

He glanced around for the dark haired demon, where had he gone.

Inuyasha's pupils dilated when the demon appeared in his face and with one swift move the hilt of his sword pounded into Inuyasha's gut, knocking him unconscious.

"Fucking cheap shot--," Inuyasha moaned as the world fell dark.

-- -- --

Shippo dropped all of his gatherings as he saw the demon deliver a cheating blow to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's pale body went limp as he fell into the demon's waiting arms. Hiding behind the big rock where Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat lay, he peeked out, wondering what to do.

-- --

Taiga pushed his way through a bit of foliage and found himself at the river again. The water was slower and clearer here as the moon shone directly above the translucent water, revealing the colorful fish that darted beneath the water's surface.

Movement caught his attention as he watched his guard float easily down onto a huge rock jetting out from the river. When the man's long, dark robes fell a figure was revealed in his arms.

Taiga cocked a red eyebrow as he stepped fully into the opening, watching his guard with interest.

Gijiken turned his attention towards the forest where he saw his master emerge from the collection of shadowed trees. He was disappointed that he had not met his time frame and that instead his master had to come to him. Perhaps the entertainment in which he had just secured would be adequate apology for his failure.

He hopped off of the rock and onto dry, solid ground. The male in his arms was near weightless, his lean, yet firm body feeling supple in his arms. The boy looked like a fallen angel with his white locks wet from the river's water and his face slightly bruised from the fight they had just had.

The hanyou's face up close was even more beautiful. His lips were soft and pink, his lashes long and casting shadow's over his flushed cheeks.

His body was finely sculpted, nude and in all its glory. He should be fine entertainment for his master indeed.

Taiga's eyes widened as Gijiken approached him. Had the guy really went out to find him some entertainment! He waited as Gijiken lay the pale beauty on the ground in front of him and bowed down.

"My apologies my lord, I was late in bringing your entertainment, and I still have not brought your fire wood. I hope this is adequate apology on my part."

Taiga hardly registered Gijiken voice. His breath had been stolen by the half demon that lay in front of him. He had seen enough demons to tell the difference between a full blooded youkai and a half blooded one. The hanyou was a slender thing, with small, taunt hips that trailed down into firm yet lean muscled thighs. His rouge eyes automatically traveled up towards the male's exposed phallus and his own member jerked in excitement. Although limp the appendage was indeed something to be proud of. He bit his lips as he glanced at the male's face, the beautiful features looked serene in the hanyou's state of unconsciousness.

Taiga wanted to smile as the hanyou's ears twitched, causing his nose to wrinkle in an adorable child like manner.

Taiga glanced at Gijiken. "Where did you…"

Gijiken's usually blank features showed extreme pride as a wicked grin played at his lips, "Have I pleased my master?"

Taiga nodded his head, "Pleased me. Hell yes you have pleased me! When I told you to find me entertainment, I was only toying with you, I would not have thought that you would bring me such a delicious play mate."

Gijiken rose, bowing at the waste, "I happened upon him as I was collecting my Lord's fire wood. He seemed to be alone and I decided that this would suit my master's taste very well."

Taiga couldn't help but reach down and touch the male's soft skin. The hanyou's body was smooth and perfect save for a few scars here and there, no doubt from fighting Gijiken. He smiled, perhaps this trip wouldn't be so arduous after all.

Rising he turned to head back to their camp site, "Giji, grab my new prize and let's go back. We can catch a boar or something on our way back. If my new little pet wakes up, make sure he doesn't escape."

Taiga looked around for the hanyou's cloths, he didn't want his sexy little captive catching a cold, after all he would be entertaining him for quite awhile, or at least until he found this dog demon lord. Taiga thought for a second, _what was the guy's name again, oh well _he thought, he would know when he met the dog demon with white hair and an impressive sword, even if he didn't remember the lord's name.

Noticing a red robe sitting on a rock he immediately warped to it, picking up the garment, not noticing the small fox creature cowering behind it.

-- -- --

Shippo hopped over to the transformed Tetsusaiga , the rusty looking sword easy to pick up. _What was he going to do_ he thought, _Inuyasha had just been kidnapped_. Running around in a circle he decided the best action for him to do was to return to the village and get help. Determined to rescue Inuyasha Shippo tucked the blade under his arm and sped off in their original direction.

-- -- --

Sesshomaru pulled /Ah Un/ along as he treaded down the rocky path. He stopped as he came to a fork in the road. The entrance of the forest lay to his right, he wondered if there would be any point in going within the trees. Seeing no relevance in this action he turned down the opposite path to head towards the old village where Inuyasha stayed with his human companions…

TBC

**A/N: Oh no, what's this?! Lord Sesshomaru choose the wrong path! What ever shall befall the poor Inuyasha! Stay tuned for more Adventure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry this took me so long, I had computer problems and then when I actually felt like writing I had lost my flash drive -_- Anyways I have not abandoned Inuyasha and his kidnapping :) By the way you guy's reviews are hilarious XD Keep em' coming and I am super glad you like it! I thought it would be an epic fail since this is my first fanfic I ever wrote :P**

**Chapter 6**

Shippo ran as fast as he could, his little furry feet kicking up dust as he sped by. He huffed as he ran, he couldn't remember how long he had been running but he was almost near the village that Kaede dwelled in. He couldn't make out any huts but he could see the billowing smoke from the chimneys. He stopped next to a massive tree whose shade was tempting enough to take a nap in.

"I'll just take a short break to catch my breath!" He announced out loud to himself as he propped down underneath the tree and closed his eyes for a short while. In a matter of minutes however he was asleep.

– – – –

Sesshomaru continued down the village path, the only sound in his ears was the gentle blowing wind and Ah-Un snorting every once in a while. He did not need to rest but he felt that it would be best to do so before sundown. A tall tree with a thick trunk and outspread leaves appeared in his path a few feet ahead and he decided that would supply adequate shade for him and Ah-Un.

He noticed the soft snoring before he even reached the tree and decided that whatever occupied his desired resting spot would have to leave immediately. When he came to the big tree he was quite surprised to find that the occupant was the small fox creature that always traveled with Inuyasha and his pack of measly humans. This was just his luck he thought almost amused.

He nudged the fox creature with his foot actually restraining himself from giving it a hard kick. The little creature woke with a start, hopping to its feet in a flash and coming to stand in a defensive stance. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the little creature, not giving the reaction a second thought.

The little fox creature rubbed at its eyes before blinking up at him and...screamed its head off.

– – – –

Shippo blinked the sleep out of his eyes after he had been rudely awakened. _Crap_ he thought _I fell asleep!_ He looked up to see if Inuyasha had managed to get free, because only someone like him would wake someone up by rudely kicking them. The person who came into his view, however, scared him much more than the foul tempered Inuyasha did. He acted on his first reaction and screamed as if he had woken up in the belly of a snake demon. Looking into the golden eyes of his intruder he would have much rather woken up to find himself being digested!

He screamed again as fearful tears came into his eyes and as he tried to run away. He didn't get anywhere however because a foot had come down and clamped his tail to the ground, preventing his escape.

"No," he screamed and flailed his arms about as if the action would give him the strength to get away.

He felt himself being grabbed by his bushy little tail and lifted into the air as he squirmed to get free.

– – – –

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the noisy creature in his grasp. The fox was bawling and struggling to get free as if he was a predator with his prey. Well in a since he supposed he was...

"You, fox creature, cease that insistent racket and tell This Sesshomaru where Inuyasha can be found."

The fox creature seemed to go dead quiet a look of terror coming into its eyes, "Uh I...I don't know, I was just um getting nuts and berries, but knowing Inuyasha he probably went into the forest."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again at the noisy little fox who was obviously lying to him. He had not the time to deal with this little runt, if it wasn't for mating season he could have just sniffed his way to Inuyasha but far too many musky scents hung in the air.

He shook the fox, the little thing obviously getting dizzy, "This Sesshomaru does not have time for your games, if you do not tell This Sesshomaru where he can find that half breed he will be feeding you to Ah-Un here."

The fox seemed to bawl more before squeaking out that Inuyasha could be found in the village up ahead. He dropped the noisy fox, abandoning his quest for a nap and instead decided to go straight to find Inuyasha, although he had been traveling for days the need to find Inuyasha overpowered his fatigue. He paused for a moment wondering if the fussy creature would be of further use to him. That is when he noticed the Tetsusaiga laying in the sand, the rusty sheath and thin sword in its reverted form was unmistakable.

Sesshomaru turned narrowed eyes on the creature, "Why do you carry Inuyasha's sword?"

The same cornered prey look came into the fox creature's eyes before he seemed to stammer out an answer, "I...I...I took it while he was sleep to um to protect myself!"

Sesshomaru did not have time to determine if the fox lied to him or not, he would just have to take the creature back to the village with him and punish him there if he had dared to lie to him.

– – – –

Shippo knew he had just lied to Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru and that he might be pissed when he found out that Inuyasha was not in the village, but he didn't want to embarrass Inuyasha by telling his rival that he had been kidnapped.

He breathed easier and wiped his tears when he thought he was out of harm's way, however he was once again lifted and this time tossed on the dragon creature traveling with Sesshomaru.

"You will come with This Sesshomaru, if he does not find Inuyasha in the village you will be dinner." Sesshomaru said without changing his expression in the smallest manner.

Shippo swallowed back his fear, _It's okay_ he thought _Kaede will help me when we get to the village._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Taiga gazed into the sleeping face of his captive, his lashes casting a shadow over his cheeks as he snored rather loudly. He had been staring at him for quite awhile, now that the sun was out all of his captive's features were illuminated by the shining rays. The male's snowy white locks were even more silky than before and his features even more striking. Taiga couldn't help but smile to himself; this was like a rare and delicious feast.

The hanyou's ears twitched once again and this time Taiga couldn't resist the urge to touch the furry appendages. He gently massaged the inside and out by using his middle finger and thumb and moving them in a circular motion. The hanyou's ears twitched more and a small smile spread over his face as he snuggled into Taiga's touch slightly.

"He is so damn cute!" Taiga practically squealed at the hanyou's reaction.

His smile widened when the hanyou crinkled his nose and shifted, "A little lower Kagome..."

Taiga had no idea who this Kagome was but he was glad to fulfill his pet's request. He massaged lower as he thought that even his prize's voice was lovely, a bit scratchy but that was arousing to him.

– – – –

Inuyasha's foot tapped the ground slightly, Kagome always did know how to rub the right spot...wait, wasn't Kagome gone, and wasn't he in the forest? He tossed and turned, trying to escape the dark cloud that was around him. Finally he opened his eyes, the bright sun harsh with its brightness.

The first thing he realized was that wherever he was, it wasn't the river. He raised himself gingerly, his ribcage hurting from the hit he remembered receiving from his opponent. Speaking of which...

"Where the hell are you, you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled as he sprung to his feet but then immediately tripped and fell flat on his face, something or someone had his feet bound together.

Inuyasha puffed out dirt as he glowered around him, irritated at the situation, "What the hell," he yelled annoyed, "where the hell am I and who the hell tied my hands and feet?"

"That would be me," came an amused voice from behind him.

Inuyasha squirmed around a bit like a caterpillar in its cocoon before finally being able to get a good glimpse at his capture.

He blinked, shocked at the handsome red head that beamed down a very happy smile on him. The guy had a grin like Miroku got when they and the girls were forced to bathe together. He shook away his shock, anger beginning to set into his usual rash mind.

"Who the hell are you! I don't know what the hell is goin' on but I'd suggest you let me go before I have to slice you in half! And where the hell did that guy go, goddam cheater hittin' me with a cheap shot!"

– – – –

When Gijiken told him that his new prize may be a bit loud he failed to tell him that loud was a huge understatement. The beauty had woken up peaceful enough, blinking around with his confused eyes. But that did not last long, as soon as he seemed to get his surrounding he was off like a coiled, irritated snake, ready to strike out at anyone who was near by.

He thought to tell the male that he was bound but when he fell flat on his face he got a nice view of his bottom and his resolve left him. He had covered him up last night with the bright red robe of his, but Taiga had wanted to see his new pet in full light so he had stripped him bare again.

Taiga stayed still and quiet as the male barraged him with questions. He really didn't feel the need to answer any of the questions seeing as his toy was obviously disoriented...well at least he knew his trip to find this dog demon wouldn't be uneventful.

The foliage behind them suddenly rattled and both turned to see what was coming. The little hanyou was on edge like a trapped cat cornered by a predator...hmm perhaps he was some sort feline demon. He couldn't quite place what kind of ears the little guy had.

Gijiken emerged from the trees, a dead boar dripping crimson blood as he carried it in his arms. "I have brought your pet a snack my lord."

The hanyou's ears went straight up and back like a dog on guard as he bared his teeth and hissed out at Giji, "You! It's you, ya bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get free!"

Giji actually smiled at the noisy little captive as he dropped the boar and used his tongue to clean off the bloody residue on his arm. "I see you remember that I beat you?"

The hanyou spit out quite a few foul things at Giji who simply ignored him and bowed to his lord, "Shall I gag him my lord, he is quite the noisy type."

Taiga smiled as he scratched at the male's chin who was trying to bite off his finger, "It is fine Gijiken, my new pet is simply vivacious! What would a boring pet do to entertain me?"

The male seemed to go stark quiet then, as if his voice had left him altogether, he suddenly turned angry eyes on him, giving Taiga a death stare, "What the hell did you just call me?"

Taiga smiled as he gently yanked on an ear, "Oh where are my manners. My name is Taiga, I am the future leader of the Fire demon clan, and this is Gijiken, the demon who brought you to me. You see Giji here was not just fighting you for the hell of it, he was doing his duty to me. You, my cute little kitty, are now my pet, you belong to me and shall be my entertainment while I hunt for this dog demon with white hair, the son of this great demon Inu noTaisho."

– – – –

Inuyasha blinked confused up at the cheery, smiling male, "I'm a dog demon with white hair who so happens to be the son of Inu noTaisho, now that you found me how about you fucking untie me!"

The red head, Taiga, looked at the one who had defeated him, Gijiken, confused, "Wait," he said turning back to Inuyasha, "You are Lord Se..Sess..."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha offered the annoying fellow.

"That is his name," Taiga said triumphant, "Yes, you are the feared and powerful Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No!" Inuyasha spat out, "Don't compare me to that sadistic bastard! I'm Inuyasha! I am Sesshomaru's brother and you have the wrong person so fuck off and let me up!"

– – – –

Taiga turned back to Gijiken, confusion laced in his face, "I am lost, Lord Sesshomaru has a brother? I was not informed of this by mother, did you hear anything?"

Giji shook his head, "I did not my lord. My grace did not inform me of such a matter, perhaps he lies to you my lord?"

Taiga shook his head, "No, mother said that this Lord Sesshomaru was powerful and feared, you beat this little guy in a blink of an eye, he can not be Lord Sesshomaru, mother would not betrothed me to a half-demon."

The male on the ground seemed to blanch and stutter for words, "betrothed! You mean you are going to marry Sesshomaru?"

Taiga rubbed at his temples in confusion, "If he really is trying to confuse me he is doing a fine job! Well I suppose there is only one way to figure this out, we shall return to the castle immediately and get this sorted. The castle is only a few days from here, we shall take him to mother and she will tell me if he is Lord Sesshomaru or this Inuyasha he calls himself."

This seemed to greatly annoy the male and he squirmed harder, trying to get lose, "What the hell do you mean! I'm not goin' nowhere with you! I said my name is Inuyasha so let me go," he screamed.

"No can do," Taiga said," Even if you are not Lord Sesshomaru you are sill coming with me." He leaned down so that his lips touched Inuyasha's ear, "You see I caught you, so you are mine, and like it or not you will be my entertainment," he brought his face to stare Inuyasha eye to eye, "by the end of this journey, you will be calling me master. An un-mated delicacy like yourself can not be without proper 'guidance'."

– – – –

Inuyasha swallowed hard as, what was his name again, Taiga, walked away. He knew he was in big trouble. He was stuck, tied up naked, his sword no where to be seen with two demons. One had kicked his ass before and the other was emitting dangerous hormones that nearly had him drunk, but already had him hard as hell.

**/\/\/\/\**

Sesshomaru trailed into the village as if he owned the place, humans scurrying out of his way, running to their feeble homes as if that would protect them from his wrath. He paid them no attention as he headed towards a more larger cot at the end of the town, entering the place without any warning.

– – – –

Shippo hopped off the back of the dragon creature but was quickly caught by Sesshomaru's strong grip. He cried again as the faces of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede stared at the two confused and on guard.

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Miroku rose, his staff raised since he no longer sported the wind tunnel, "We had come to pay Inuyasha a visit but neither of you were here...what is going on Shippo?"

Shippo broke down, he couldn't take it anymore, "Me and Inuyasha had traveled really deep into the forest to search for him a temporary mate, but then I went for wood and berries and when I came back Inuyasha was out cold as he was being kidnapped!" He paused for breath crying some more, "Inuyasha got kidnapped and taken away!"

He gulped and nearly turned white at Sesshomaru's deadly growl sounding in his ears...

**TBC**

**A/N : I cannot believe no one told me I was spelling Koga and Kagome wrong XD Is it Kogome or Kagome and is it Koga or Kouga? Lol help me out if you review :)**

**And to **_**Chick of Inuyasha's children**_**, there you go, I focused on Inuyasha's reaction to finding out he is now a boy toy :3 Anyone getting some ideas? Inuyasha getting kidnapped by Taiga? Taiga's older brother messing with everyone's plans? Sesshomaru looking for Inuyasha? Teeheehee drama drama is a coming XD I promise it will not ever take that long to update unless my computer farts again -_- Aha cool I updated on the last day of the year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Super thanks to the 45 freaking alert-ers! You guys make me so happy, 40 in only 6 chapters is like *Screams* Also huge thanks for giving me 5, 580 hits J And of course a big smooch of love to the reviewers you guys rock :3 **

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru dropped the small fox creature, his angry eyes boring into the frightened creature as deadly growls escaped him. He had told the small boy that if he lied to him then he would be Ah-Un's dinner. He saw red flecks come into his vision and he calmed himself to keep from tearing the boy and this village into unrecognizable pieces.

He drew his Tenseiga, he knew the blade could not harm, but he knew that the sharp edge of the blade was enough to set fear.

"You will tell me where Inuyasha was taken this instant!" He knew this was mating season and he had not waited all this time to mate with Inuyasha for no reason. He was not an unorganized person, everything he did was for a reason and this was no different.

This was the year of Inuyasha's one hundred and fiftieth birthday, the year the hanyou would start his heat. It was one thing to be in season and another to be in heat, because only the females came into heat. His father had warned him about a century ago, before his untimely death, that Inuyasha was special…Back then he did not understand his words…

_Sesshomaru traveled down the richly decorated halls, the palatial quarters that his father occupied always seemed to impress him in some small form._

_He had been summoned by the great Taiyoukai earlier this morning but he had just found the need to rise from his very relaxing bath. He traveled to his father's study, the white and gold Kimono he had dawned trailing silently on the wood flooring. He stopped just short of his father's study, the servant standing by bowing to him before hurrying to open the door. Sesshomaru paid him no mind._

_Inu no Taisho sat behind his large, wooden table, his long robe trailing over the cushion he knelt upon. He kept his white head bowed over piles of paper and scrolls, his eyes darting to and from bits of information._

"_I am glad you have decided to grace me with your presence Sesshomaru," his deep voice mused._

_Sesshomaru gave a small smirk before sitting himself opposite of his father. He waited patiently for his father to finish his business even though it was his father who had summoned him not the other way around._

_Finally the man lifted his head, his brownish gold eyes solemn and serious. "I have something important to tell you Sesshomaru," he began, "I know you too well my son and I know the type of reaction I will get from you."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his sharp eyes to even sharper slits, curiosity and wariness shining through._

_Inu no Taisho sighed, his eyes going to wander towards the window._

_Sesshomaru followed his gaze out of the window, the gentle breeze blowing the window drapes ever so slightly. His gaze was drawn to a small figure playing in the field outside, the slightly rounded fluffy ears twitching back and forth as the figure chased a butterfly beneath a great tree._

_**Inuyasha** he thought as he stared at his half-breed of a brother playing carelessly beneath the big tree that sat outside of his Otousan's study. Inuyasha was unmistakable with his long, silvery hair and bright red robe. He huffed in disgust; it was such an embarrassment to have the hanyou running around the palace as if he was youkai enough to claim the place._

_His father cleared his throat drawing Sesshomaru's attention back to him. He locked his two finely clawed hands together and locked then beneath his chin as he began again._

"_Sesshomaru this is important, the thing I am about to tell you, so listen carefully." He stopped making sure he had his eldest son's full attention. "Sesshomaru as you know our demon population is slowly dwindling thanks to war and disease. Soon in a century or two you will be a fully grown Daiyoukai and I will need you to aid me and battle and protecting our people. However as much as I need you to help me secure our land, I also need to help you secure your future."_

_Inu no Taisho saw Sesshomaru stiffen, his eldest son hated talk about his future and prospects for his future mate._

"_What are you getting at Otousan?" Sesshomaru questioned his father._

_Inu no Taisho rose and traveled to the window, his huge frame blocking most of the window. "Sesshomaru I know your silly mother has raised you to hate and abhor half demons and humans a like. She has raised you to only see weakness in those you interact with and that has only hindered you in life…but let me tell you something Sesshomaru…" he turned back to his son, "weakness is only in the eye of the beholder. The one you consider to be weak may consider their self to be the strongest of all, and strength Sesshomaru, comes from within not from without."_

_Sesshomaru did not know what his father was getting at but he knew he did not especially like it. He waited patiently for his father to finish even though his annoyance level was already rising to another notch._

"_Sesshomaru, your brother, Inuyasha may be a half demon but he is a very peculiar half demon." Inu no Taisho glanced out of the window at his son who had finally caught his prize and was peeking at it through cupped hands. "You know that all second sons are born natural recessive males. They are born with far more hormones than usual which gives them the ability to develop a special trait that allows them to produce offspring. However even though this is a well known notion many do not know that just because the needed part may develop it does not mean it will work."_

_Inu no Taisho turned to his son to see if he understood what he was implying, when he was sure they were on the same path he continued, "Sesshomaru I made sure that your brother would be one of those select few whose special part **did** work, and I did so for a very specific reason."_

_Sesshomaru felt sharp pricks at his palm and he realized that he had been digging his nails into his soft flesh. He released his grip and kept himself from telling his father to get to the point, although he felt he knew what his father was about to tell him and the very thought of it made him want to lose his breakfast._

"_Sesshomaru" his father said as he glared at his son, "I made sure that your brother could bare you an heir **when** the time comes."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the unwanted memory, back then he did anything to fight the inevitable event that it would be Inuyasha who bore his offspring, but now after the war and after the near extinction of his clan, he had no where else to go in order to keep his bloodline pure.

The old lady rose, her aged face frowning with disapproval at Sesshomaru. She came to stand in front of the terrified fox creature, her one revealed eye staring at him with little fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I beg of you to tame your temper. You are in my home and while you may be a most prestigious guest your temper is aiding no one."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further but re-sheathed his harmless blade.

-- -- -- --

Kaede turned the cowering Shippo her eyes softer than they were on Sesshomaru. "Shippo dear child there is no need to cry, now calm down and tell me what you witnessed."

Shippo wiped his running nose, peeking slowly around Kaede to be sure the dangerous Taiyoukai was a suitable distance away.

"Well," he began his eyes continuously shifting to Inuyasha's insanely angry brother, "I was picking acorns and getting fire wood so me and Inuyasha could camp out, but then when I came back Inuyasha got a cheap shot from this really cool demon guy and got knocked out!" He knelt down to the ground, adding a display to his story, "then another demon came out of the bushes and they took Inuyasha away! Luckily they didn't think to take Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga with them!"

Shippo rose from the floor only to plop back down in a sitting position, "I'm worried about Inuyasha," he began to wail, "Inuyasha's like my big brother! And he told me when he turns human and the Tetsusaiga isn't around, something bad happens that puts him in a lot of danger. He told me it was even worst then going berserk!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows quirked up at this interesting piece of news, he was intrigued, truly intrigued.

Shippo continued his wailing, "There is only fourteen more days before the full moon! If we don't help Inuyasha soon he may be in real trouble!"

-- -- -- --

A collected gasp was heard in the hut as Inuyasha's friends all began to worry themselves. Annoyed with the worrisome humans Sesshomaru held up his flawless hand, the humans immediately becoming silent.

"You there fox boy," Sesshomaru pointed to the creature he had towed back with him, "You will take me to where Inuyasha was taken." He turned his eyes towards the door of the hut, the golden eyes dancing with some odd emotion that chilled those in the room, "I will find Inuyasha," he smiled something he rarely did, " and I shall see for myself what happens to Inuyasha when he is without Tetsusaiga on a full moon night," he turned back to the group, "It shall be This Sesshomaru's personal goal."

He began to head to the door, grabbing the fox by its tail, "You three will come as well," he told Inuyasha's pack without looking back, "it is not a request. Inuyasha shall need you when I am finished with him."

-- -- -- --

Lucien walked into the main hall of his soon to be castle, the grayish, blue stone casting a faint glow when the midday sun shone though the arching windows. He headed towards the throne where he knew his mother resided, playing her little games while she was still titled the demon queen of the Fire youkai clan.

He nodded curtly at the servants who bowed to him as he waited for them to open the towering double doors that stood between him and his destination. He held his self in the highest esteem and was glad his mother felt the need to have servants around despite the lack of any royalty ever residing in the castle, he would hate to have to do such minor things for himself.

Lucien ran his clawed fingers through his short spiked mane, his ruby red hair giving his chocolate eyes a faint blood colored tint. The throne hall was lit with candles, giving the gold items and jewels that littered the room a sparkling shine. Lucien never really understood why his mother had the need to have a throne room, but if it made her happy then what did he care.

His mother seemed surprise when he entered the room, flicking his fine silk robes behind him so that he did not thread on the expensive material. He had chosen a long robe of a deep black, something like a kimono that didn't close, the edges woven with a thick gold braid down them and the sleeves wide and long, two entwining crimson dragons running up each side, ending on his back by flowing into a smoke and flame design. It was only natural that he would have the Fire clan symbol engraved on his special robes.

He supplied his mother with a smirk, the only thing he would grant her, a sort of applaud for feigning shock so well.

"Lucien, darling what brings you here?" his mother ask her fake smile doing little to hide the worried look in her eyes.

"Do not play the fool mother, it does not suit you well." He stopped a good twenty feet away from his mother, his eyes a maple color with the light from the candle illuminating them, "You know why I have come all this way mother and by the smell of things I am about to be sorely disappointed."

His mother rose from the throne, the kimono she wore was a crimson red as usual, she did love to let others know what clan she "ruled" over. "Lucien, my dear child, if it is Taiga you seek then yes, I am afraid you have come to late."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at his mother, he knew the woman could be devious when she did not have her way and by the way she had reacted when he had told her his big plans that he would be taking the castle, the title of Taiyoukai of the Fire clan, and all that came with that title, he had a feeling that she had played her wicked hand.

"Do tell me what you mean mother," he said calmly.

His mother smiled at him, her blood red lips pursing as she spoke, "Well my eldest, I informed Taiga of your plans when I first returned, I thought it only fair that you planned to barge in and completely rearrange his life." She walked closer to him, "You see Taiga, being the free spirit that he is, did not seem to like the idea of you barging in and take over so…"

Lucien mouth had long since lost its amused position only to be replace by an irritated scowl, "So what mother?"

"So," she said her smile getting bolder, "he decided to go out and, I don't know...find his own mate."

She jumped at her son's menacing growl. Grabbing her long kimono in case she needed to flee, she stood her full height, determined not to let her son bully her.

"And you are sure," her son growled out, "that you did not play with his simple little head with your twisted mind games!?"

"I did not play any games," she barked defending herself, "I may have simple gave him a little push by getting him a very good deal!"

"What deal mother, do not play these games with me."

"I simply gave Taiga the opportunity to go to the demon lord of the West The Great Lord Sesshomaru and he took it."

Lucien smiled coldly at his mother's sudden intake of breath when he appeared behind her in a flash, "I should have your head for your insubordination mother! I made it very clear that I planned to come here and stake my claim on this castle, these lands, and Taiga."

He felt his mother's features turn to stone, "I refuse such a silly notion. You are brothers and once Taiga is safely in the arms of his new lord you will have no choice but to find another mate. Simple as that."

"You will tell me the path he took mother."

His mother turned to him, her eyes full of determination, "I shall not, and you have naught the right to barge into my home and treat me as if I am a servant. I am your mother and still the rightful leader of this clan!"

"You are a woman, and a foolish one at that. The only reason I have not sent you packing for your devious ways is because you are my mother and I suppose the feeling keeping me from killing you is love. However if you do not point me in the right direction of Taiga I shall torture you horribly with no remorse."

"You are an evil creature," she sighed, "but I suppose I should be proud that I raised such a strong son." She stamped her petite foot upon the ground, "fine, Taiga took to the forest path, but I warn you, searching for him will be pointless."

Lucien began to walk towards the door, his robe trailing silently behind him, he stopped turning back to his mother, "I will find Taiga mother and when I do any mate he seems to want, I will kill them."

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update, this time I was just being lazy -_- Well for some reason I keep thinking Taiga's name is Kaidan whenever I forget it…weird, I know. Well thanks a bunch for reading guys J Oh yes and don't worry about wondering if the end has come if I take a long ass time to update, there will be a big "The End" at the end, so yea…well I hope you guys can't wait for the next installment**. **I say next chapter it is time to get smutty :3 By the way does "Miko" mean human girl or just human. Also, I have no clue about the moon cycle because I forget half the stuff I learned in science, so let's just pretend it takes fourteen for a full moon to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I really don't have much of excuse except that school is a bugger and is tiring. Well I hope that this makes up for it :) BTW I know you guys want some InuxSess action but I gotta get the plot developed before I get to good stuff, at least I give you some smut in this chapter. I promise only two more chapters before Sessh gets to Inu, and this chapter is one of the two :)**

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha squirmed with renewed vigor as he was dragged like a dog through more foliage. He had been tied with some sort of rope material, his arms bound to his sides. His Robe of the Fire Rat was tied around his waist so at least his capture had the decency to cover up his male appendage. It had been days since he had first woken up and found himself bound, he looked up to the sky, the moon a little over half full. Soon, when the new moon came, he would be in big trouble around this obviously horny demon male.

He shivered at the thought. No one new his secret, a secret that he had not even trusted Kagome to know. No one knew what happened to him when the full moon hit and his Tetsusaiga was not in his grasp. He looked down at his half clad body and imagined how much worse _that_ would be if he was in heat and an un-mated male was near.

A bird flew over head just as dark clouds began to drift into the moons path, their dull forms only allowing slivers of luminous moon rays to slip onto the forest floor. Gijiken, the demon who was leading him like a dog and the guy he wanted to kill, stopped as his "master" halted.

"This will be a good spot," came Taiga's annoyingly cheerful voice.

Inuyasha could not wait to have the opportunity to break free of his bonds, when he did he could claw that happy bastard's eye out and then sprint like hell in the direction where he could just faintly feel his Tetsusaiga.

Gijiken, the tallest of the three, bowed as usual, his lengthy dark hair not moving even a centimeter out of place, "Shall I collect you dinner my lord, or do you prefer I start a fire?"

Taiga turned, his vermilion eyes seeming ablaze in the rays that touched his face. He smiled, a gesture that involved raising one corner of his mouth revealing a fang, it would have been cute to Inuyasha if he didn't want to slit his throat. "You may hunt Giji, I shall build the fire, when you return you may find me and my playmate in the spring trickling over yonder, please do not disturb us."

The dark hair male smiled mischievously as he yanked the rope abruptly and then released it. This caused Inuyasha to lurch forward then he fell back upon his rump. Inuyasha fumed silently, his golden eyes promising murder if he got lose. Gijiken gave him a superior smirk before disappearing into the dark shadows of the trees.

Taiga flashed a seemingly shy smile at his before he made quick work of gathering twigs and leaves for a hearty fire. Inuyasha watched him intently seeing as he had nothing else to do. Taiga had rid himself of his robe so his sculpted chest was bared for Inuyasha's eyes. He had wonderfully sleek muscles that coiled with restrained strength when he bent his arms. His back muscles also worked in an arousing way, flexing and contracting when the red head did simple things like walked. Inuyasha definitely did not have a problem with his view, his traitorous body was even now heating with an unholy urge, streaming through him like a potent potion.

He watched as the other male tore at a piece of his shoulder length hair and sprinkled it over the twigs. Instantly, before the cropped strands even reached their destinations they burst into sparkling orange flames, dissipating into tiny sparks before catching the dried leaves and sticks and causing the fire to rise.

"Amazing," Inuyasha whispered as the last of the beautiful flecks was consumed by the crackling flame.

Taiga looked up and smiled at him, a full smile which stretched his perfectly shaped mouth and made it look damn delicious, "My family trait, we fire youkai can create flames at will," he winked as if to portray that he meant that as more than one reference.

Inuyasha blushed to his dismay, a delicate red hue coming to his creamy white cheeks. "Just shut your trap and let me go," he cried.

He knew it was pointless, everyday when his guard would go to hunt their dinner, Taiga would take the chance to socialize with him. Much of the socializing had to do with him snapping at Taiga's wandering hands with his teeth. The male would tell him dirty things that bought heat to Inuyasha's cheeks and blood to his member, then he would leave him, hot and flustered as he watched him intently. He had a pretty good idea what the bastard was going to do to him, all he knew was that he had to escape before the pervert got the chance to do so.

Little did the little hanyou know things were about to get steamy in their bath.

– – – –

Taiga smiled as his tantalizing little half-demon yelled at him, ignoring his playmate's sour mode as usual. He had tried to let the little guy adjust to being in his company, but the further they moved towards his home, the more resistant Inuyu, which Taiga decided was an adorable name to call him, became.

He rose, grabbing the ties that held the demon at bay, he could not take it anymore, tonight he would have his much awaited entertainment. He would give the hanyou pleasures of the flesh and he would be sure to take special care so the his Inuyu would be smitten with him. He knew that devilishly delicious male would be a perfect meal to feed to the alpha raging inside of him, begging to taste the willing and able beta. He knew he was meant to be a beta, he had known it for a long time, but it was an opportunity like this that allowed him to dominant a weaker yet quite arousing creature!

Taiga trailed his way to the trickling spring his ears had picked up, his load struggling the entire way. When finally they reached the stream he turned to Inuyasha, the male's creamy flesh flushed with red. He narrowed devious eyes on Inuyasha and he immediately stopped his struggling, his face irate and curious all at once.

Taiga yanked the rope and Inuyasha came flying to him, the male's bare chest making impact with his broader one. Inuyasha's mesmerizing golden eyes stared wide at him, shock was apparent in his gaze but lust swam underneath.

"What the hell are you doing," Inuyu asked him breathlessly, partly from his own exertions but mostly from the scent of Taiga's raging hormones.

Taiga gently stroked Inuyasha's chin before he grabbed it fiercely in a tight grip; he loved the startled gasp that escaped the lusciously pink lips. "I am going to release you my little pet and I guarantee you that this experience will be a lot more pleasurable for you if you had the common sense to not fight me." He let his thumb run over his pet's full bottom lip, wanting to bite down and lick off the crimson blood that would flow there. "However I highly doubt that such a feisty creature would willingly sit still when he has been uselessly trying to escape my grasp, so my feast I shall let you try a futile escape and I will thoroughly enjoy hunting you down and when I catch you I _will_ enjoy my kill."

With that Taiga cut the rope with one clawed finger and a thrill went up his spine as his pet made his escape into the dark forest. Taiga smiled, his fang poking out of one side of his mouth, _what lovely entertainment_ he thought before taking off after prey.

– – – –

Jaken paced awkwardly across the grand hall outside of the dining chambers. He peeked inside to insure that Rin was eating her vegetables instead of playing with them, satisfied he went back to his pacing, glancing at the pink scroll for the hundredth time as if the flourished contents of it would change.

Why would _she_ be coming here? He knew that his lord had had a concubine wolf demon female that had held his favor above all his other whores. He frowned, he supposed the noble wolf woman was not his whore more so a future mate prospect, but why would she be coming there, had his lord not informed her of his departure.

A though hit him in a head, so hard he could have sworn that it was a blow from his lord himself. It was he who was supposed to inform Lord Sesshomaru's woman that he would not be back for some time. He gulped, if Lord Sesshomaru returned to find the pesky woman in his chambers he would have his bald little green head for sure.

Jaken gawked and began to run back and forth, tears streaming out of his eyes. A petite foot collided with his face and he fell backwards, a deep mark down the middle of his face. He shook off the pain and rose, ready to bombard his assailant with his Staff of two Heads.

A tall, slender woman stood before him, her pink Kimono almost shining in the candle light. The white flowers adorning the kimono signified her purity and her dark hair flowed down her back marking her as a fresh maiden. A fluffy pink animal curled around her shoulders, almost looking like Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. Jaken narrowed his eyes at her, he knew better that to be fooled by the beautiful woman's outer appearance. Her full red lips, honey brown eyes, and perfectly creamy skin did not fool him in the least.

As if reading his thoughts, Kanima smiled viciously at him, "You there toad, where might I find my Lord husband?"

Jaken stamped his little foot and held his head up haughtily, "How dare you barge in here you infuriating woman, My Lord is not in residence and he is not your Lord husband, Lord Sesshomaru would never--" another foot collided with his face before he could finish his sentence.

Kanima strolled past him into the dining hall, her slender fingers flicking a stray strand of ebony hair out of her face. Her long kimono trailed over the fallen Jaken as she passed by. She looked about the chambers, her brown eyes only finding that nuisance of human girl Sesshomaru insisted on keeping around. She had tried countless time to get her Lord to get rid of the thing but if ever she even began he would treat her quite violently. She shivered and smiled at the thought. She tried a friendly smile at the girl but the little rat stuck her tongue out at her and scurried away.

The little toad as usual was not far away and he scampered into the dining hall nursing his no doubt sore face.

"You little witch," Jaken sneered at her, "How dare you waltz into his Lord's dinning hall without permission!"

Kanima turned to him, her own sneer upon her face, "Cease your racket you infernal toad! When I am lady of this manner I will eat you and that little brat as my celebratory meal! Now where may I find my Lord? I have important matters to speak to him about."

Jaken folded his spindly arms and smirked, "My Lord is _out_, and he will be _out_ for quite awhile, so why don't you get_ out_ as well?"

Kanima narrowed her eyes at him, irritation written all over her face and in her stance, "What do you mean by out toad? You will tell me this instant."

Jaken held his ground, determination in his eyes, "You will refer to me as Jaken woman and you will not question lord Sesshomaru's whereabouts or he shall have your head upon his return. My Lord insisted that no one be here upon his return so you will leave."

Kanima grabbed the toad by his neck, applying just enough pressure to choke it but not enough to snap its neck, "You will tell me toad or I will eat you and trade that ghastly human girl to some barbarian demons and feign to My Lord that I had naught to do with any of it."

Jaken cursed the retched woman and a devious thought popped into his head, "My Lord Sesshomaru has gone to search for his long awaited mate!"

Kanima gasped and released her grasp, stepping back in apparent shock, "You lie you retched toad!"

Jaken rubbed at his sore throat smiling up at the woman, "I do no such thing you silly woman."

Kanima, fuming, stormed out of the dining hall and ultimately out of the Castle Oblivion, her anger boiling. She headed to her finely wrought carriage, thoughts swimming through her head. She plopped down into the embroiled pillows, her claws raking into the seat beneath her, _fine_ she thought _if he wants a whore to bear him children it is no concern to me, I will still be his rightful mate and I shall be the Lady to my Lord, when she has bared his heirs I will simply kill the bitch._

She looked out at the gloomy castle with a nasty smile, "No one will have my Lord but me," she whispered as her carriage began to pull off.

– – – –

Inuyasha tried to calm his raging heart, he could smell him, he could sense him, and damn his hormones he could feel his body _craving_ him, craving for the no doubt physically stronger male to hunt and capture him!

His skin itched with a never before felt sensation as the smell of the aroused male became stronger and stronger. A tree shook to his right and he jetted for his next hiding place, determined to ignore his needs and get free of this demon. As soon as he located his Tetsusaiga he could kill this bastard and be done with this madness.

He stopped at a tree halfway to his destination and stared with wide eyes at the shadowy figure leaning nonchalantly against the great trunk of a massive tree. Inuyasha's breath caught at the devilish gleam in Taiga's eyes. He got a panicky sense of feeling that if he didn't escape he was in for some deep shit!

Growling he brought his claws to his chest and and cut his skin so that four thin lines of blood trickled down his chest. Taiga's eyes widened slightly in confusion and Inuyasha smiled wickedly.

"Blades of blood!" He yelled before four red crescents were sent flying in Taiga's direction.

Taiga dodge fairly quickly and Inuyasha cursed since he no longer had the element of surprise. He watched as his blades crashed into the tree branch causing the wood to splinter and causing the thick appendage to crash to the ground.

Taiga appeared on a branch further up the tree and Inuyasha frowned as the males laughed at him, "You are a sneaky little devil aren't you, and here I thought you were defenseless." He held up a hand and smiled widely, "Let me show you my own little trick, it is like yours only different."

Red orbs began to float out of his hand and formed into little birds. Inuyasha cursed and dove for the ground but he wasn't fast enough.

"Fly my little fire birds," he heard Taiga call before red blurs began to fly all around him and crash to the ground with little explosions. He looked back and saw quite a few heading towards him. With quick thinking (which he rarely did) he grabbed his Robe of the Fire Rat from around his waist and threw it over his body just as the little missiles crashed into him.

His clothing may have saved him from being burnt in various places but it did not stop the force of Taiga tackling him into the ground dangerously close to the stream. Somehow he had managed to chase Inuyasha right back to their original place.

Inuyasha cursed his stupidity and attempted to get lose, "Iron-Reaver--" he was cut off however by his wrist being restrained and pushed above his head and a surprisingly supple pair of lips upon his own.

His eyes widened in shock as a tongue snaked into his mouth ceasing all verbal protest. He didn't know why but his body went immediately limp and relaxed as the skilled mouth worked his own.

All too soon the lips left his and he suddenly found himself flying through the air and crashing into the water. He looked up confused and angry only to find Taiga strolling into the thigh deep water, his clothes completely gone. He looked at his own naked body, when had that bastard removed his clothes!?

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the protruding sight of Taiga's member lancing out at him. His body gave uncontrollable shivers as his breathing increased and as he tried to slink away slowly.

The male was gorgeous in all his naked glory and damn did Inuyasha want to whimper. He wanted to call out to the male and beg him to pummel his ass. Inuyasha shook his head, his wet locks hitting him in the face, _damn this_ he thought, he was no bodies bitch, especially not this random guy's!

He was about to rise but he suddenly felt a warm breath tickling his fluffy ear. He glanced up, frozen and confused and found that of course Taiga was no longer in his original spot. He was suddenly forced down into the water flat on his stomach, nothing but his bare ass above the water.

He turned his head so that the water would not consume his face and heat ruched to his cheeks as he felt something long and slick nestled into the line that separated the two hemispheres of his rump.

Inuyasha's breath came out fast and shallow as all seemed to go still and waited for Taiga's reaction. He heard a growl above him and to his other dismay the fight seemed to leave him and he whimpered, loud and long.

"You know what I am going to do to you right?" Taiga questioned, his voice husky with lust.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha whispered harshly despite the waves of lust being emitted from him.

"Exactly," Taiga answered, grabbing Inuyasha's hard phallus beneath the water.

– – – –

Taiga groaned with pleasure when his pet's deliciously round butt came up in an offering position, grinding against his member in slow circles. The little male probably had no idea what he was doing but Taiga would be glad to teach him how to do it right.

*He slid his hand up and down the decent length and girth of his pet's penis. The male hissed and his face contorted into an angelic and innocent picture as his pet bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut, the rosy color of his cheek heightened.

Taiga licked his cheek, trailing his wet tongue down the boys long, smooth neck. His pet shuttered all the more and another whimper escaped him as his ears began to flick.

"Say you want this Inuyasha, and I will give it to you."

His pet growled at him, but it turned into a moan when he nipped his ear, "Fucking bastard!"

Taiga smiled flipping the boy over to his back and pinning his slender wrist above his head. His breath was nearly lost at the sight of his treat. Inuyasha's silvery, white locks floated in the clear water and shone in the moon that lay directly above them, his skin also seemed to shine with an unearthly light as the water trailed over him. His piercing eyes were wide and fierce, yet innocent and wanting all at once. Taiga knew this guy could definitely steal his heart, if only he could steal his.

He locked eyes with his pet as he trailed down his body, letting his tongue travel over his smooth stomach and dipping into his navel. Inuyasha broke his gave, clenching eyes shut while he whimpered. Taiga continued down, licking into the silvery hairs that lay just before his treasure.

Inuyasha began to writhe and his unholy scent hit Taiga like a fist to the face. Taiga growled, a calling to Inuyasha and the male blushed all the more, his soft lips open as pants of breath escaped through them. He growled again and the persistent hanyou growled back at him, baring his fangs in challenge.

Taiga chuckled and without warning brought the wet heat of his mouth over Inuyasha's member.

– – – –

Inuyasha screamed, or moaned, he wasn't sure which, he didn't care, all he knew was that a scratchy, pleasurable sound came from his throat, loud and hard.

His body erupted from the water but he was held down by the force of Taiga's hand pinning him down. By everything that was unholy this was an ungodly sensation. The soft, wet lips trailing up and down his shaft, the rough tongue snaking over his slit which had been leaking profusely. A burn began to build up low in his stomach, he felt as if a flame was attempting to eat him from the inside. Then all too soon something exploded inside of him and he yelled out in pleasure as a rush of sensation spread though his body and erupted from his member straight into the waiting cavern of Taiga's mouth. He shivered as a wave of after shocks spread through him and streamed out in white hot ribbons. When all subsided he watched through half slit eyes as the other male licked off the last of the residue from his slit.

Taiga licked his lips and smiled triumphantly, "That is all I will give you for tonight since this is your first moment, but next time..." he trailed off for a moment, "next time I will show you something truly pleasurable."

Inuyasha felt himself drifting off to sleep as Taiga's figure began to blur. _Dammit _he though as his mind began to fade, he was in trouble really deep trouble.

TBC

**A/N: Argh the accursedness of watching the anime instead of reading the manga, I don't even know half the stuff that happens..black Tetsusaiga? Are you kidding me? Dragon scaled? -_- I am ashamed I know nothing...maybe I should just read the manga...? **

**Anyhow, I have to let Inu-baby get smitten with Taiga so when Sesshomaru and/or another *cough cough* rips them apart Inu will be all the more heart broken and it can be a little more angsty...I hoped you liked my smut, it's funny how words can make getting suck sound like a religious experience O.o and like I said one more chapter before Sesshy-Sama gets to Inu-baby ^^**

**And the part with the * I will probably draw it and post it on my Deviant Art, you can find me under BlazianFangurl or get the link from my home page.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay since this is a fanfic and ppl are all "I want Sess/Inu" I will forgo any previous planned plottage and get to Sess and Inu.  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, _he could smell him_, and he could smell Inuyasha. The area by the stream reeked of him; it smelled of him and his pheromones, _his sex_. His pupils seemed to dilate with every waft of Inuyasha's scent that entered his nose.

He was angry. No, anger did not begin to describe the oily feeling rolling around inside of him. He wanted to kill the person the other scent belonged to. Any rogue youkai who would dare take what should only be sampled by him would die a slow and painful death by his hands.

He growled, irritated at this mess his idiot half brother some how got himself into. What pathetic excuse of a youkai could not protect itself against enemies? He ran his hand through his silky locks, the urgency to claim what he wanted was eating at his insides like a disease. He was so close yet not close enough.

He gave the spot one last glance before he turned back to return to the humans, he would find him before the full moon, and if he found that Inuyasha was not in perfect, undamaged condition he would roar and rampage.

-- -- --

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all sat in a circle on the ground around a small fire. Sesshomaru had wandered off, so they had taken the chance to talk amongst themselves.

Miroku lay his chin on his locked hands in concentration, "What do you all suppose Sesshomaru wants from Inuyasha?"

Sango frowned slightly before raising her eyebrows in a show of amusement, "Maybe he wants to mate with him," she joked.

The group laughed simultaneously before they quieted again as Sesshomaru appeared as if he had emerged from darkness itself. He didn't look all too pleased either. In fact he looked ready to murder someone.

The group stayed quiet as the Taiyoukai traveled to a distant, withering tree and simply leaned against it with his eyes closed. They all wondered silently for the rest of the night what had irked Sesshomaru to the point of him having to brood.

-- -- --

Luc traveled trough the colorful foliage, determined not to lose the faint scent of Taiga. He had traveled for days now and the tonight would be the night of the full moon. He was determined to find Taiga and haul him back to their home before the next moon cycle was over. He had things that had to be done to the neglected Fire clan and he was anxious to claim his mate as soon as possible. Mating season would be in full bloom come the next new moon and every respectable lord knew that by their 600th year they should have a mate secured to bare their offspring

He paused in thought, it was true that Taiga was a second son, therefore he was able to bear offspring but Luc didn't exactly know how to go about that process. He would ask his wretched mother for the fundamentals when he returned, for now he was on his brother's track and what ever smell he sensed mingling with his brother's hormones would soon be tasting his blade.

– – – –

Inuyasha stared at the tall, slender demon bathing in the same stream that they had...he trailed off his thoughts as a blush began to spread to his cheeks. He was no longer bound because he had given up trying to escape in the two weeks he had been traveling with this male. Even he was smart enough to know that it was futile to try to escape when each time he did he got caught and got punished, even if that punishment was pleasurable. He smiled naughtily when he thought about his last few breaks for freedom. He had done those on purpose for he had far too much pride to ask for his captors skillful touch willingly. His urges had been getting worse and worse and every time he felt like he was on fire, Taiga was right there ready, and eager to relieve him. He didn't see why it was such a big deal to take a mate, all Taiga did was please him with his mouth, and while it felt much better than Inuyasha's own hand, he still did not see what the big deal about this "sex" was.

Inuyasha looked up and found that Taiga's glossy red eyes were on him, the familiar glaze of lust evident in them. He squirmed where he sat underneath a tree, hidden from the sun's final rays. The dusky sky and the dimming light added lovely shadows that dipped into all of Taiga's finally sculpted cuts and the sight was certainly a feast for his hungry eyes.

Taiga rose in the water, revealing all his glory just as the sun finally decided to take its leave. Even if his body was covered in the night's darkness Inuyasha was still turned on. He had learned that resisting had no point, he had no clue where he was being taken but if he was going to be a concubine for this male he didn't mind. Taiga gave him fight and pleasure, two things he certainly didn't mind combining for awhile, after all he didn't have much else to do.

His white ears flicked when Taiga crooked one clawed finger at him, beckoning him to come into the water so that they could play. Inuyasha was out of his Robe in mere seconds, leaping into the water with one great jump. Taiga caught him effortlessly and had him on his back in an instant. Inuyasha groaned and raised his ass, grinding it against Taiga's member. Taiga growled in return, his sharp fangs raking over the silky column of Inuyasha's pale neck. Inuyasha whimpered as his head was yanked back by a firm pull of his hair. He growled when Taiga bit down on his shoulder and he raked a claw across Taiga's cheek in revenge.

– – – –

Taiga chuckled as he licked at the two punctures on Inuyasha's smooth shoulder. He loved the way the hanyou shivered under him when he grasped his members. A few strokes and the fight was gone from his feisty pet, replaced by a begging puppy. He stroked and squeezed in slow, sure motions, teasing the boy all the more.

He loved the wetness that dripped over his fingers as the boy whimpered and writhed under his touch.

"I love how wet you are," he teased.

His little pet shivered all the more and he knew he was close. The hanyou was beautiful in the moonlight and he realized just how much he wanted to be inside of him, he voiced his thoughts, "I want to be inside of you," he mumbled.

He loved the confused expression on his pet's face as he dipped his fingers into his mouth.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha said in his raspy voice, "You want me to put _you_ in my _mouth_," he asked horrified.

Taiga chuckled again as he released Inuyasha's hair, bringing his spare hand to the round globe that was Inuyasha's ass, "Not quite."

He didn't give the hanyou time to understand before he gently thrust a long finger up the tight canal that he so desperately wanted to indulge in.

– – – –

Inuyasha was beyond surprised when he felt the slight sting _there_. He cried out in shock and a bit from the pain. He didn't fully understand what Taiga had meant by being inside of him but surely he didn't mean he wanted to put _that_ up his...

He shuddered and bit his lip as Taiga's finger dug further, stretching him with an odd feeling that bordered on pleasure but was still slightly in the pain range. He squirmed a bit not entirely liking the feeling, but it didn't seem to detour his hormones because his member was leaking more than ever.

His face twisted in displeasure when he felt another of Taiga's too long fingers slip into him, stretching him more and causing a burning feeling. He definitely did not like the aching pain and he cried out when Taiga began to separate his two fingers.

The pain was not the only thing he was feeling however and he looked at his hands in a panicking haze. To his horror his claws were gone and his heart nearly stopped when a lock of pure black hair streamed into his face.

He heard Taiga's startled gasped and clenched his eyes when the intrusive fingers left his sore channel. Inuyasha deftly rolled over, ignoring the sting up his butt. He wasn't sure what Taiga would think or do about his human form.

Taiga's eyes were roaming over him before finally coming to meet his dark blue, almost violet ones. He gulped, not sure what to do or say.

"Beautiful," Taiga whispered as one of his strong hands trailed through Inuyasha's wet locks floating atop the water.

"I...I transform on full moons," Inuyasha offered as an explanation.

Taiga's hand had trailed up his long hair and was now gentle fingering his human ear, "I didn't think you could get much more delicious, but it seems I was highly mistaken."

Taiga's lips fell on his and his panic quickly began to fade. He opened his lips up to Taiga but the meeting of their tongues never came. No, he suddenly found himself flying through the air, landing face first into the water.

"Ow dammit," he growled as he sat himself upright. He expected to find Taiga treading towards him with a mischievous grin on his face, he should have known by now that gentle wasn't the youkai's style.

That wasn't what he glanced up to find however. No what he saw stilled his heart and sent fear through his entire body. Piercing red, angry eyes met his fear filled blue ones. What he saw was an angered Taiyoukai that looked ready to kill. What he saw was an irate Sesshomaru ready to kill him!

**TBC**

**A/N: And it's over, well this chapter not the story. Yea yea, Sesshomaru gets Inu-baby's sweet little ass in the next chapter. I guess I can finally get to all my angsty glory after that, teehee how fun^^ Thanks for reading, sorry it takes so long to update, I write original fictions and I have 3 main ones that must get updated before I even get to think about this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy crap wow, do you guys know how much I adore you all, your reviews are the best and man do they make me laugh. I got so many "Oh shit I smell a fight" in a row that I cracked up XD You guys rock and if ever I can incorporate a random moment that you guys would like in the story I'd be happy to take the challenge ^^ Since the reviews were so great I decided to update really fast, okay who am I kidding, I want some Inu/Sesshie too XD * fangurl power ***

**Chapter Ten**

Inuyasha cowered in the now chilling water, he was all too aware that he was naked and in his human state and could do nothing against Sesshomaru who could, despite his dismay, pound him on an average day. He tried to glance over at Taiga but as soon as his eyes would even begin to shift from Sesshomaru's crimson eyes, the enraged male would growl and step closer.

The stream wasn't that deep so he was partially lying, partially sitting on the eroded bottom. His mind raced as he tried to figure out the best way for escape, he could just bolt but then Sesshomaru could easy just claw him in the back, taking him down like a new born fawn. He decided that his best chance to run would be if Sesshomaru was distracted, that being said, he raked his hands through the slightly salt filled water and bolted when Sesshomaru cried out wiping at his eyes.

He didn't have time to look back and see if Taiga was alright, as long as Taiga wasn't on Sesshomaru's hit list, everything should be fine...

– – – –

Taiga shook out the ringing in his head. He had been thrown against a large oak tree so hard he thought he would break his back bone. Anger raced through him as he realized someone had interrupted him from his oh so delicious snack. He rose to his feet growling, little red birds floating just above his hand, ready to be launched at his assailant. He startled slightly as he saw the tall, and quite beautiful youkai standing in front of him, his eyes pure red and his beautiful fangs bared...at him. He was mad. Mad was most likely an understatement...a huge understatement. Taiga realized on close inspection that this male was like a handsome, older version of his pet, long flowing white locks, but minus the cute furry ears...perhaps that was his mate?

He growled at the male, he didn't care if his pet was his son or brother, Inuyasha was his prize now and he was not giving him up.

"What the hell do you want!?" He spat out at the menacing male.

The beautiful youkai's eyes narrowed giving him the appearance of an enraged beast, "I shall have your heart for dare touching This Sesshomaru's belongings!"

Taiga's eyes widened, the inner maple color clear in the depths of his eyes, did the male just call himself Sesshomaru, as in the Daiyoukai of the West, the fearsome lord Sesshomaru that his mother had planned to give him to. His heart nearly burst as he tried to comprehend what to do but he didn't get far before a white blur was in his face and he was sent flying into the air and through multiple trees.

– – – –

Inuyasha stopped just for a moment as he saw dust rise into the air a bit from the area where Sesshomaru and Taiga were. He cursed silently as he realized that Sesshomaru was most likely going after Taiga after all, for what reason he had no clue but most likely it was Taiga who initiated it. He didn't really think that Taiga would have a chance; he looked up at the huge moon shining light on the near pitch black forest path. He knew if he didn't do something Taiga might die and he didn't really like that notion, it actually made him felt very uncomfortable.

Inuyasha hardly noticed how the light breeze seemed to stop and how the birds seem to stop chirping. It wasn't until he heard rustling and growling that he realized that he was all alone in his human state and something with a very nasty aura was coming towards him. He started to back back slowly towards the way he had first came, even in his human form he knew Sesshomaru's scent and this wasn't it. It kind of smelt like cinder, or smoke, the nose tickling smell that sort of smelt like Taiga.

He didn't like the smell and he certainly didn't like when a red haired fellow stepped out of the dark bushes. The male had short spiky hair the same color as Taiga but his facial feature were much more sculpted and his eyes were tri-colored, vermillion, map and at the moment flecking with red.

He swallowed as the male growled at him and drew his swords. He wanted to swear something fierce at the guy but he didn't get a chance to say much...

– – – –

Sesshomaru was just about to drive his poisonous claws into the little vermin chest but an explosion of some sorts distracted him. The male was no threat to him so he easily turned his attention to the blaze, not liking that that was the direction that his half witted brother had bolted. His eyes narrowed as a lithe figure came running out of the smoke, coughing and looking slightly charred. _Inuyasha_ he thought with a possessive growl.

– – – –

Lucien had found him, the little rodent whose scent had mingled with his brother's. He was slightly disappointed, the scent had smelt like that of a demon but here was a human, pretty as he was, running from him like a little bug. He certainly hoped Taiga had had his fun because his little play toy was going to be ashes soon.

The male had had to stop to cough and catch his breath, the smoke from his attack deep in his lungs. He didn't even bother to run after the male. He stepped out of the dust cloud, his sword in hand, his target collapsed on the ground struggling to breath.

He grasped the smooth, black hilt tighter as he realized that he was not alone. He glanced over and saw a figure looming over another figure. To his dismay, on closer inspection it was a very pissed looking demon male looming over an injured Taiga. He growled fierce and loud as he ignored the little human and went at the other demon full speed.

– – – –

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at the speed of the other demon and hardly registered the burning sensation on his arm. He swiftly kicked the new demon off of him, admiring the burn running down his forearm, he had actually been injured, what fun this would be!

He smiled a sinister notion that illuminated his lovely features, "This Sesshomaru does not know who you are but This Sesshomaru is impressed. This Sesshomaru shall have fun ripping every bone from your body."

The other male, who looked eerily like his former prey stood as tall as he and looked to be a formidable opponent spoke, "You are Lord Sesshomaru am I correct? My mother sent my future mate to you but I am sorry to say I need him back, I am not sorry to say that the West will be missing a Lord when I am done however."

Sesshomaru nearly had the urge to laugh as the long, /greenish-yellow/ whip strung from his finger. "This Sesshomaru does not know who your future mate is but if it is the little cur who dared to sample my property, then you can die along side of him."

The time for words was done as Sesshomaru lashed out with the stinging whip, just barely missing his target. He smiled again and sighed in exasperation as he moved to run alongside his foe.

– – – –

Inuyasha was finally able to breathe properly, he could feel a couple of stings here and there but he wasn't hurt too badly. He looked around looking for the crazy demon and saw, in confusion, that he was fighting Sesshomaru and keeping up! He didn't have time to be impressed however as he noticed that Taiga didn't look too well hunched over on the ground.

He ran as fast as he could and finally reached Taiga, the male groaning from who knows what kind of injuries.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Taiga smiled rakishly, "When you said that Lord Sesshomaru was your brother you weren't lying were you?"

Inuyasha rolled his dark eyes, "Of course not, that guy is insane, and why did he attack you?"

"Apparently he was mad because I tried to fuck you."

Inuyasha blushed despite himself, "Wha...what, why, what is it to him! That bastard!"

Taiga sat, his hand cradling his ribs, "Apparently you are his property and he didn't appreciate me sampling the goods before he did apparently."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, "What, what do you mean before he did."

Taiga looked up, a serious frown on his face for the first time since he had come across Inuyasha, "I mean I think your brother wants to keep the mating inside of the family."

Inuyasha could hardly recoil in disgust before he was unceremoniously tossed into the stream.

– – – –

Taiga's eyes widened as his brother loomed over him, shock was evident in his features, "Lu...Lucien! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Lucien frowned down at him, red flecks nearly taking over his eyes, "I will deal with you later," was all he offered before he scooped up Taiga under one arm before leaping into a tree, just in time to dodge an attack from Sesshomaru.

Taiga was embarrassed and indignant all at once, how dare his brother waltz into this situation and treat him like a child. He felt something wet hit his forehead and he glanced up and noticed that Lucien had various slashes dripping blood.

He looked down at the ground where Lord Sesshomaru stood looking up at them. "Why are you fight in him?" He demanded.

Lucien seemed to ignore him as he sheath his blade, "I will leave for now Lord Sesshomaru until I get my ward out of danger, know this though, if ever we cross again I shall end you for daring to injure my brother!"

With that Lucien disappeared in a blur, Taiga's protest fading into the air.

Sesshomaru made to follow but the movement from the stream caught his attention far more than his current foe. Inuyasha sat a confused expression on his pretty face, his naked body barely covered by water. The gleaming moon shone on him and the light caught the water soaking his black locks that trailed down his wet body. Sesshomaru could smell his little brother and this human state was perfect for what he was about to do.

He understood fully now what his father meant when he said he must claim Inuyasha when he was at his weakest yet ripest...

**TBC**

**A/N: =] Well, well? Did you guys like, was it expected, big brothers coming in tossing people around? I guess after the next chapter their won't be much of Taiga and Ohmigosh I get to get Inu baby pregos *squeals * XD This was one kinda long chapter but since I was gonna update it either way I decided to split it into two**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Haha Inu/Sesshy sex is the best. That's all I have to say XD. **

**I should probably do this again: **_**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters or phrases belonging to the Inuyasha Series.**_

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha shook the dizziness from his head and made to rise but instantly Sesshomaru appeared in his vision, standing not too far from his wide open legs. He was frozen with what he was sure was freight and he swallowed the lump in his throat before attempting to speak, "Sess...Sesshomaru...?"

Sesshomaru's eyes did not meet his, no, the now golden orbs were staring at his naked body with such intensity that Inuyasha felt like his skin was being touched all over. He shivered and the movement seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of his daze, he stared into Inuyasha's eyes, the depths of his orbs filled with some odd emotion that Inuyasha could not place. Whatever it was it made his stomach turn flips and his heart beat faster.

It wasn't until Inuyasha's body seemed to perk up that he realized that there was a strong smell radiating off of Sesshomaru that seem to be flowing directly at him. Even in his human state he could smell it and curse his body he was getting turned on! Sesshomaru was releasing sex pheromones!

Inuyasha was pretty sure he should be disgusted that his own brother was trying to attract his attention with his scent, he began to back away slowly sure that his brother was in some crazed state.

– – – –

Sesshomaru noticed the barely noticeable movement of Inuyasha backing away from him. He didn't even bother to move forward he simply returned his gaze to the lovely sight of Inuyasha's slender muscles moving to perform the simple task of moving him while speaking. "Do not dare to move away Inuyasha. I shall make this simple if only you cooperate but if you prefer to do this the hard way that is fine as well. I shall gladly enjoy hunting you down like a little bitch."

He loved the way Inuyasha's face twisted with anger and the way his little furry his stood straight up, "who the hell are you callin' a bitch you asshole and what the hell do you want! If you didn't notice I was about to have sex before you ruined it and started all this commotion!"

Sesshomaru could not stop the growl that erupted from his throat at the mention of someone else touching what was his. He was very glad however that he made it time and that Inuyasha's virginity would still be his to claim and tonight he would claim both virginity and bearer of his offspring.

He moved closer, silently loving the way Inuyasha trembled in his presence. He knelt, directly between Inuyasha's spread legs, fingering a lock of the ravishing black hair, "You will not speak of that Inuyasha for soon I will be the only one touching you." He clenched his hand, pulling the lock and bringing Inuyasha's face forcefully to his, "I will punish you for daring to give what is rightfully mine to another!"

It was evident that Inuyasha's simple mind did not understand but it was no matter to Sesshomaru.

He smiled as Inuyasha struggled to get away from his grasp, "I don't know what you want Sesshomaru, but get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru grasp Inuyasha's chin roughly as he stared into his eyes, "If you do not know Inuyasha then I shall humble myself and show you exactly what I _want_."

Before Inuyasha could utter another word Sesshomaru brought their lips together, the harsh gesture not gentle in the least but he was determined to show Inuyasha that he had no choice in this matter.

– – – –

Inuyasha could not believe what was happening. He wanted to recall as Sesshomaru's lips harshly collided with his, causing him to taste blood. He was confused and scared when he felt Sesshomaru's strong arm wrap around him, crushing their bodies together. He was painfully aware of his naked state and struggled, to no avail, to get away from his older brother.

Sesshomaru did not let up and he found his lips being passed and felt a tongue snaking into his mouth, he whimpered which was a mistake, the submissive gesture only fueling his hormonal brother.

He struggled anew but he was simply forced back into the water, his arms being stretched above his head, his bare body being pinned to the pebble filled bottom of the stream. His cheek flamed and he forced his head away, struggling to breath.

"Do not fight me," he heard his brother warn in a low voice dripping with command.

Inuyasha did so anyway, attempting to strike out with his knee. Somehow Sesshomaru's evaded him and his own leg ended up pressed against Inuyasha's very sensitive sex, the slight pressure driving him insane.

"I can smell your lust little brother, do not fight me and this shall be easier on you."

Inuyasha cursed his weak state and he cursed that he could feel his groin swelling with arousal. He shivered when his brother's tongue licked up and down his neck and screamed when his ear was bit roughly.

– – – –

Sesshomaru's body screamed to him for release. The tangy taste of Inuyasha had danced over his taste buds and flowed through his blood like poison. He could feel the demon inside of him begging to stop being gentle and to fuck his mate; to assert his dominance, but he did not give in.

No, he knew this process was delicate and he had to do everything precisely. He let his slender hand snaked down Inuyasha gently sculpted abdomen and rejoiced when his hand found the smooth but hard flesh of Inuyasha's member. He smiled, the appendage was just the right size for his taste and he grasped the rod, loving the sharp intake that came from the lovely meal beneath him.

Inuyasha's lovely features were contorted in pleasure and confusion, "Wha..What are you doing, stop, and don't touch me there..."

Sesshomaru smirked as he began to stroke Inuyasha with fast, sure movements. He loved the way his little hanyou squirmed beneath him, apparently not too accustomed to the sensation.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha again, pleased that his younger brother's lips parted automatically. He dueled with Inuyasha's tongue, the sweet taste of Inuyasha's mouth affecting him like miasma.

Inuyasha moan into his mouth and he growled in response to the submissive sound. He brought his lips to Inuyasha's ear, his tongue snaking around the edge before he spoke, "You are so responsive Inuyasha, I hope you are this arousing when I am inside of you. Tonight I will fill you with my seed and soon you will carry my babes... Feel lucky that you have such an honor little brother."

He felt Inuyasha tense just before he began to shutter with release. Right at that moment Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into the soft flesh at the base of Inuyasha's neck and nearly came himself at the scream that was ripped from him.

– – – –

Inuyasha screamed, the scratchy noise radiating through the empty area. He began to shake as his release was prolonged alongside this intense burning sensation filling his body and throbbing at a point just below his genitals.

He didn't understand what Sesshomaru had just done but the sensation was indescribable it was like the perfect pain strung with an amazing pleasure. He could only watch in horror as Sesshomaru bit his finger and dabbed the trickle of blood into the trickle of blood flowing from the punctures in his neck. He watched through slitted eyes as Sesshomaru's hand disappeared between them just before he felt a stabbing pain at the spot that throbbed just below his member.

He would have screamed in agony as he was flipped over and plunged into by Sesshomaru thick member. The pain was horrid, not just in his tight channel but in the spot that throbbed as well. He was so confused and in a daze of pain as Sesshomaru's hips worked his member into his puckered and probably bleeding hole. He thought he was dying, but the pain came to an immediate halt when Sesshomaru licked over the spot he had bitten.

The harsh pain was immediately replaced by a heavenly sensation and he was acutely aware of how full he felt each time Sesshomaru pounded into him and he was very aware of the centered pleasure he felt whenever Sesshomaru struck something inside of him.

He moaned in dazed ecstasy as he member was stroked, his neck was sucked, and his ass was pounded.

He was leaking like crazy and he knew he would come soon, he begged for his release to hurry and he begged to Sesshomaru. He begged like a little bitch in heat!

He heard Sesshomaru's growl and the sound made him shiver, the dominating male above him making him shudder. He felt Sesshomaru tense and he knew his brother was about to release.

He was even aware of being flipped over and he didn't notice that there was now another hole for Sesshomaru to dive into. He gasped when he felt a place he had never felt being filled by Sesshomaru's girth. Any thoughts left his head however when he felt a slow burn start to rise and then burst. It was amazing, the feeling Taiga had given him had not come near to this.

He heard Sesshomaru groan as wave after wave hit him and he secretly loved the heat of Sesshomaru's seed that filled him.

They both came down from their high simultaneously and Inuyasha could barely stay conscious. He was so sated and worn out that he felt like he could sleep for 50 more years. It was only when he felt the surprisingly gentle kiss upon his forehead that he realized what had just happened.

His brother, his _flesh and blood_ brother had just forced him into having _sex_, and as he felt the place beneath his member throb he knew that one, Sesshomaru knew about his little secret, and two he had just been possibly mated.

TBC

**A/N: Nmm, sorry it wasn't all detailed, it was a fast fuck for Fluffy-sama so I couldn't really be all love dovey. Next time though, next time I will make them go slow and it wont be so horrid for poor Inuyasha. I took some of the mating thing from m original story but its kind of different -_-Thanks for reading, review plz, and no its not over XD that would be horrid to ens a story like that :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry about the delay, my life is crazy and my time for writing has been short and my will to write has been low but I am getting better and things are calming down, so seriously don't give up on me ****Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his feverish sleep, the momentary coolness on his forehead doing nothing to sooth his irritation. Memories swam in his mind, memories of the unexpected night that had only just befallen him. Vivid pictures swam back and forth, memories of the shock of seeing Sesshomaru in such a terrifying state, memories of the pain of being opened, and most of all, the memories of his brother filling him!

The red haze that seemed to cloak him gradually began to fade into a calming blue and his body immediately relaxed in response to the calming sensation. He could hear his heart beat; he could hear the gentle thumping lulling him into a calming state. Another heartbeat sounded in his head, it was faint, oh so faint, but it was there and it brought warmth to his heart, the likes of which he had never before felt.

He unconsciously smiled as he let his heartbeat fall in sync with the quiet, whispering sound. The haze around his eyes began to clear as he squeezed his eye tight to try to force them to fight the pulling darkness. Finally, his golden orbs showed through thick lashes. He could feel someone lurking, looming over him, and he glanced up, his eyes meeting a pair that were near identical to his own.

He gasped, attempting to spring up and away from his past assailant, however as he tried moving, he found that he was tightly bound in the furry white sash that belonged to Sesshomaru. He was confused as he glanced around, the scenery akin to that of a shack. His eyes searched around, frantically looking for an escape or some form of aid that could help him escape.

He felt a smooth hand grasp his chin, forcing his face to turn upwards and stare back into his assailant's face. "Calm down Inuyasha," the deep voice belonging to his older brother commanded him with every intention of being obeyed.

His heart was now racing, and he no longer felt calm. He felt irritated, and violated, and more that a little scared!

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a firmer tone, "you need to calm yourself. You have no need to fear me, I can smell it on you, and I can feel your heart rate spiking."

Inuyasha bit down on the furry sash, attempting to spit the material out of his mouth as he glared daggers at his brother.

Sesshomaru rose from his looming position, sitting in a traditional style as he patiently removed the piece of his MokoMoko from Inuyasha's mouth.

"You disgusting bastard," Inuyasha spat upon removal of the fur from his mouth. "How dare you do what you did? I will kill you, you asshole!" Anger was evident in his fine features as crimson red crept into his cheeks. He looked like a child who had just received a spanking.

Sesshomaru sat quietly, his eyes trained on the hanyou. He sat silently for a moment longer, his face blank as he listened to Inuyasha's harsh breathing. "I deserve that I suppose," he said as if Inuyasha had just accused him at cheating in a game of swordplay. "Yet that is beside the point my little half wit brother. You will calm down now, am I understood."

"Understand this you dick, I will make you pay! How could you! You disgusting asshole, I am your brother!" Inuyasha screamed his voice raw with emotions.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, shutting Inuyasha up instantly. Sesshomaru rose, stepping over his bound brother and towering over him. Inuyasha's face was red with anger but Sesshomaru could tell it was from exertion as well. He bent down, gingerly stroking one of Inuyasha's silver ears between his thumb and forefinger. "You may call me what you wish Inuyasha but I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. I will tell you again my _beta_, you will calm down, if you were smart enough to realize Inuyasha, that you are highly fatigued, you would not waste precious energy yelling nonsense."

Inuyasha's lovely face contorted, but before he could speak, he felt the dark haze wash over him again and he slipped back into sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed, returning to his original place upon the floor. The door slid open and the one eyed, old woman stepped into the room with fresh water and a fresh cloth. She also carried in her wrinkled hand a small cup of a clear green liquid.

"Lord Sesshomaru, has Inuyasha not awakened yet? It has been near seven days, ye should know why he sleeps so much."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes, looked towards the floor, and allowed his silver hair to stream forward to conceal his features. He let a smile play at his lips as he recounted the events that may have been the reason for Inuyasha being so fatigued.

Perhaps it was when he used the first hole, releasing his seed in hopes of impregnating Inuyasha. On the other hand, perhaps it was when he ravished his glorious ass.

He flicked his hair out of his face, bringing his mouth back to a thin line before glancing up at the aged human gently dabbing at Inuyasha's forehead with the cloth, " I would suggest you move away," he warned the human, "he is about to awaken again and he is very pissed."

Kaede did as suggested and stepped away, gingerly placing her hands behind her back as she watched with meager curiosity. As Sesshomaru predicted, Inuyasha woke vigorously, flailing his arms, swearing as if it were a language.

Inuyasha's golden orbs stared confusedly up at Kaede, "Old hag? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her, puzzlement evident in his face.

"Ye must have been injured in the head if ye do not recognize my home by now Inuyasha."

"Your home…?" Inuyasha questioned as he glanced around in all directions except behind him. "Where is that asshole?"

"If you are referring to me Inuyasha, then I am right here. I would advise you choose a different name to call me, my Lord works fine, but I shall not tolerate this 'asshole'. It is unacceptable."

Inuyasha jumped when he felt lengthy, slight fingers sliding through this hair. He growled, attempting to turn his head and bite the repulsive hand, in a blur however, he found his chin in Sesshomaru's tight grip, and he found himself forced to lock eyes with his older brother. He glared up into his the eyes the same sparkling gold color as his own; the domineering gleam in them frightened and surprised him, all at once.

"Do not think, Inuyasha, that for minute I shall put up with your insubordination. If you remember little brother, as I am sure you do, I am now your governing mate, your alpha and you are my beta, my submissive, therefore you _will_ answer to me!"

Inuyasha's breath was harsh as it pushed through his soft, pink lips. He gulped unintentionally and hated the prestigious smirk that came to Sesshomaru's lips.

"I see that you are not as dumb as you seem _little brother_." Sesshomaru commented. "I will not repeat myself when speaking to you Inuyasha so I suggest you listen carefully for next time I shall not be so lenient with my commands. As I just said, you are now my mate, as you are an idiot I do not expect you to know anything about the rules of mating so I shall explain them to you here and now. A mating takes place when one who possesses the ability to be a dominate marks one who is a beta. Betas are generally males who can bear offspring or females. You are the former, as you already know Inuyasha so do not try to feign ignorance. When I sunk my teeth into your neck days ago, I was marking you as the mate that shall bare my offspring."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and then closed so that he could fight back the emotions that were rising inside of him. Sesshomaru was having none of this however and he jerked Inuyasha's chin again, a simple command to open his eyes.

Inuyasha did as _told_, opening his eyes, which were eerily bright.

"Our precious and untainted bloodline has been sorely depleted Inuyasha, and I have little choice but to turn to you in this matter, and besides." He spoke, leaning down to share a secrete with Inuyasha, "for some reason my body craved you explicitly and you alone." He whispered his voice a guttural grate that had Inuyasha's heart pumping. "My body chose you and since you were most convenient I went along with my body's wishes. Consider yourself fortunate Inuyasha, the fact that you shall get to bear my offspring and the future leaders of our clan, should be a most esteemed privilege to you."

He released Inuyasha's chin and let the words sink in as Inuyasha's head dropped to his chest.

Sesshomaru waited patiently, wondering what Inuyasha's reaction would be, and was not in the least bit stunned at Inuyasha's next words.

"I hate you." Inuyasha said quietly enough, but the emotions in his voice were raw. If his face were visible, one would assume that he was crying.

"That is fine with me Inuyasha, you may hate me with all you will, but that does not change the fact that you will be the carrier of my heir so I'd recommend you prepare yourself. As soon as you are on your feet we shall be heading to Castle Oblivion where you shall remain until my progeny are born."

With that Sesshomaru rose, trailing out of the room without another word or a second glance.

Kaede was there the entire time, still as a leaf and silent as the night. She seemed intrigued by these events but was not surprised; after all, she had had an odd dream about this very predicament. She cracked a grin; who knew her vision about these two would come true.

She trailed forward with her cup of green liquid, stopping at the edge of Inuyasha's cot, his head still down, his silver curtain of hair concealing his face.

"Drink this child," she spoke in her aged and wise voice, "it will quell the uneasiness in ye stomach."

Inuyasha's hand unconsciously clutched at his smooth stomach beneath his robe. He turned his head away from the elderly woman, hiding his face even more. "Go away," he said his voice cracking, "I don't want any of your—."

Before he could finish his sentence, his stomach lurched and he spewed the last thing he ate all over the floor. Heat rushed to his cheeks and gave them a flaming hue as he glanced up with tear-filled eyes at Kaede. "I'm sor--," he began but she stopped him.

"It is alright Inuyasha. I would not expect sickness this soon but perhaps it is a different story for demons. Just drink this child, it shall help, I will clean up the mess."

Inuyasha watched as Kaede left the room and he downed the bitter green drink before plopping back onto the semi comfortable cot, his heart, head, and stomach all confused.

He didn't have much rest however because as soon as he closed his stinging eyes, the door was opened again and a shrill "Inuyasha!," sounded in his delicate ears.

He slightly opened his eyes, Kagome's large, dark brown eyes staring down at him, her long black hair tickling his nose.

He angrily swatted her away, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything, especially not her. "Go away Kagome."

"Well then!" Kagome began to rant, anger evident in her features as a vein in her head began to pulse, "what a way to greet a friend who was worried about you, you asshole."

Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest more but Shippo's voice stopped her.

"Eww, that's gross! Hey Inuyasha did you puke, how nasty to just leave it there."

Inuyasha let out a whimper before he threw his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. "Shut the hell up Shippo!"

Inuyasha heard more feet shuffling into the room and he glanced up to find Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway.

"Yo, Inuyasha, how ya feeling?" Miroku asked with his usual cheery attitude.

Inuyasha glared at him, why did he get be so damned cheery.

Miroku laughed nervously, scratching at his noise, "What is with the death glare Inuyasha"

"He is very emotional," Kaede's voice came from behind them. She had returned with a bucket and some cloths and she made her way to clean up the mess.

"Emotional?" Kagome asked confused. "What is going on Inuyasha?"

"It's none of your business."

Kagome fumed silently, it was times like this that she wished Inuyasha still wore the command necklace around his neck.

"It is best that you tell them Inuyasha," Kaede said, still cleaning the mess.

Inuyasha turned his head away from the group, sighing heavily.

"Tell us what," Sango spoke for the first time since entering the room.

Inuyasha flung his arm away from his face, and punched the floor heatedly, startling everyone. "I am fucking pregnant okay! I have Sesshomaru's child growing inside of me…"

Everyone in the room was too shocked for words. The only sounds heard were the crickets chirping outside of the window and the swishing of the cloth as Kaede washed back and forth.

Kagome was the first to seem to find her voice. "I… I don't understand Inuyasha, how… how is that possible?"

"It just is," Inuyasha said, turning on his side so that his back faced his friends.

Kaede stood, finished with her task. "Come children, Inuyasha needs rest. Lord Sesshomaru will be returning soon, I shall explain all to ye all later."

As the five made to leave, Kagome lingered. "Inuyasha…," she said quietly.

"Just please go Kagome," Inuyasha asked in a whisper, too tired to deal with anything that night.

Kagome frowned, before heading out as well. It was not long before the liquid Kaede had given him took effect and he was resting comfortable and soundly. He did not even stir when the door softly slid open and Sesshomaru stepped in, his body free of his usual Kimono and armor. He stood over Inuyasha in a white linen shirt and his loose, white pants. He watched Inuyasha's sleeping form for a long while, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath and catching the occasional fluttering of Inuyasha's thick eyelashes.

He smiled despite himself and bent down to settle himself beside Inuyasha, tucking his younger brother firmly into his embrace before he let the MokoMoko fan out and wrap around them.

That night, both the brothers slept peacefully.

**A/N: Well there you go, once again, I am sorry about the delay, stuff is always hectic with me and well I get busy and tired. School will be out in two weeks so I will have a lot more time to write so the updates should definitely come faster. I hope you enjoyed and eagerly await the next installment! Thanks for all the love, Blazn~~**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am seriously behind on all my other writing but I was reading another fanfic and it made me want to write so badly that I could not resist! I want some Inu-sesshy drama :D Thanks for your reviews, you guys rock I am officially at 105 alerts, 60 favorites, and something around 19,000 hits! So smooches to you all and keep those reviews coming because I love them, even the random "please update" lol

Chapter 13

Inuyasha stirred as soon as he was bereft of the supple warmth that had engulfed him that previous night. Everything had felt so comfortable, so peaceful that he slept better than he had in years. The soft, warm breathes of air that brushed over his face made him feel secure and washed over him like a perfectly heated hot spring.

Now, however, the heat was gone and so was the serene, relaxed feeling. Now he could feel the aches of his body; his sore limbs; his aching stomach; his pounding head, the pain seemed to come back tenfold! He woke with a groan, stretching out his long slender body like a cat before blinking around sleepily at his surroundings.

"You have awakened I see, good that is one less task that I am forced to do."

Inuyasha immediately stiffened at the deep voice that had just spoken. He did not bother to look behind him; he only rose into a sitting position before asking, "Why am I supposed to be awake?"

Sesshomaru stood leaning against the wall, his broad chest still bear of his armor. "You will start packing now Inuyasha, by the end of this day we shall be heading back to my home. You may do whatever you please between now and the rise of the moon, but come nightfall you will be saying farewell to this place."

Inuyasha noticed the soft white fur wrapped around him and he stroked it to comfort himself. "And if I refuse?" He asked in a soft, hoarse voice.

There was a rustling as Sesshomaru moved to collect his armor and remaining clothes, "I am in no mood to play games Inuyasha. Whether you come by your own will or by mine, you will come, awake or unconscious, it does not matter."

Inuyasha gripped the MokoMoko unconsciously; he spoke in a callous yet quiet tone. "I don't have a will… my opinion was never taken into consideration from birth, my needs were never considered, my will has never been my own—"

Inuyasha flinched and his face contorted as Sesshomaru violently gripped his hair, and bent his head at an angle that hurt badly. "You are correct Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed, red flecks streaming into his eyes, "Your will does not matter! Do you think I would willingly give you my bearer's* mate mark! It is an insult of the highest order to have to breed with a filthy vermin like you, even thinking about our bodies joining disgust me, and the fact that my body would even want to fuck you is like dagger to the heart! SO KNOW THIS Inuyasha, it is I who has the right to complain and I alone! Be lucky that I am not forcing you to live the life of a half-bred bitch that goes around and gives himself to anyone! Know that you are lucky that I am kind of enough to give the likes of you the chance at being something more than filthy, half breed scum!"

The words humiliated Inuyasha, mean and nasty things were said to him, he had been insulted nearly all his life, but he had never been insulted in such a manner as this. For some reason it hurt him, the words stabbed at him, burning like poison.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha, well more so threw him away like a piece of unwanted trash. He landed with a hard thump upon the futon, the soft material luckily breaking his fall.

"Now mutt, I will tell you again be ready by nightfall." With that final message, Sesshomaru trailed from the room.

Inuyasha's heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His face was red and perspiration ran down it, dripping onto the floor with soft splats. He was shivering, scared and shocked… he had never seen Sesshomaru so enraged before, the hateful look scared him more that the Taiyoukai's demon form did. He gripped his arm to quell his shivering body. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly… He would have to live with Sesshomaru for a long time, he would have to deal with him daily, and he did not have the opportunity to feel fear. He did not want to feel weak an insecure in the presence of Sesshomaru, but that look… could he deal with that look for the rest of his life?

He dropped down to the futon, his head buried in his arms. He could still feel the MokoMoko in his grip and he brought the wonderfully soft material to his face, breathing in Sesshomaru's exotic scent. The smell sent shivers over his body, a different kind of shiver that made him ache to be touched in a loving manner. He let the tears stream from his eyes, the salty drops falling instantly to the MokoMoko to be forever absorbed in the depths of the fur. He curled up with the MokoMoko and let the tears flow until he once again fell asleep.

"Inuyasha," a soft male voice called out to him, waking him from his slumber.

He stirred, the soft fur tickling his face. Inuyasha rose and blinked at the person who had woken him. At first the features were blurry but slowly black hair and dark brown eyes became clear as he looked up into Miroku's smiling face.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha mumbled as he rose and glanced around. The sun was high in the sky and birds were chirping outside the house. It must have been midday.

Miroku sat back on his haunches as he held out a cup of freshly brewed, steaming tea. "Care for some tea?"

Inuyasha rose to a sitting position, tucking his bare legs beneath him. He blushed as he noticed that his hakama and obi were missing, revealing his bare legs and exposing his creamy thighs. He laid the MokoMoko over his skin before taking the tea from Miroku.

"How was your rest Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was staring down into the cup of dark green tea, his golden eyes dark and blank as he stared at his rather pale complexion. He remained that way for quite a while, watching his reflection get swallowed up by the steam. Finally he spoke, not bothering to glance up, "you woke me for small talk Miroku?"

Miroku sighed, he had tried to put on his goofy smile to cheer Inuyasha up, but it seems Inuyasha was in no mood. "Kaede told us what has happened Inuyasha… How do you feel?"

"Like a dirty mutt," he spat, disgust leaking through his words. "How the hell do you think I feel Miroku! I was fucking fucked against my will and now I am pregnant! And on top of that the person, who mated me, hates my guts and will most likely abuse me for the rest of my days!" He hated the exasperation and sadness he heard in his words. Why should he even care? Why did it matter? Why did it hurt so badly to be hated by the one who had always hated him?

He brought his hand to his neck and gently stroked the sensitive bite mark. The puncture holes were still there and they stung slightly when he ran his hand over them.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said all mirth gone from his face, "You do not have to do this if you do not wish to. You have a free will; you are yours to do with as you please…"

"Ha!" Inuyasha scoffed bitterly, "I lost the right to control my will the day I was born… You don't understand Miroku; demon interactions are different from you humans. I was promised to Sesshomaru since birth and it was the will and wish of my great father. Sesshomaru honored and loved him dearly and he promised, on my father's grave, that he would restore the Inu youkai to the full force they once were..." Inuyasha stroked Sesshomaru's soft fur, the white material seemed to bring him comfort as he spoke, "I can't just refuse him… no, that isn't the way to put it, he won't allow me to refuse him… He hates my guts Miroku… but…"

Inuyasha glanced up; his gold eyes alight with emotions. He stared at Miroku, one of his few friends, hoping that the other male would understand.

Miroku stared back at him, his mouth drawn out into a thin line his dark eyebrows knitted as if he was deep in thought. "Inuyasha… do you, for some unknown reason, love Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, was Miroku insane? Love! Sesshomaru! Was that even a possibility? He loathed him for being stronger than him, he was jealous of him because his childhood was filled with love and admiration while his was full of hate and contempt, he resented him for treating him like a dog, but love him… he didn't think so.

"I… I could never love that bastard! Never, why would you even ask somethin' like that?"

Miroku simply smiled at him, shaking his head as he made to rise. "Well Inuyasha, you are right, I don't know much about what goes on inside of demon families, but I do know that if you are not happy then you should not give into Sesshomaru's will. He is a Lord use to having his way, it is true that you carry his barn but that could be your advantage Inuyasha. Do not let a haughty Taiyoukai make our little hanyou miserable." Miroku gave him a wink as he trailed outside the door.

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded, shocked at such serious words coming from Miroku. He smiled as he dropped his gaze to the dusty floor, his hair falling forward giving him the appearance of a fallen angel. "If only it were that simple Miroku my friend…," he mumbled quietly into the silence.

"Shippo move out the goddamn way!" Inuyasha yelled when he nearly tumbled with his few personal items that he was packing into a sack.

"I'm only tryna help you stupid dog!" Shippo yelled back rubbing at the bump forming on his head from Inuyasha stepping on him, "You are such a clumsy idiot."

A vein ticked in Inuyasha's head as he grabbed Shippo by the cheeks and stretched them in what had to be a painful manner.

"Ow ow ow," Shippo whined with tears in his eyes as he flailed around trying to get free.

"Inuyasha, you leave Shippo alone!" Kagome's command came from the doorway and Inuyasha reluctantly did as told, it was one of those moments where he forgot he no longer had to take commands from her. It had become like a bad habit.

"Why the hell does he want to come with me anyways?" Inuyasha complained as he tossed the items into the bag, which looked like one big mess.

Kagome sighed, shooing him away from the bag as she attempted to organize the contents. "Inuyasha, you are all Shippo has in the village. He cannot come with me because I cannot provide him with proper guidance to become a good, strong demon. He does not like Kouga either so that is a no go. Miroku and Sango are busy with the new babies; they really would not have time for Shippo. Only you can give him the right opportunity to grow up properly."

Inuyasha sat upon the floor, his arms tucked into his hitoe*, a gesture he seemed to do unconsciously over the years. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor of Kaede's home, "Why should I have to take him along, I will be miserable enough without him, why would I want more trouble."

A shoe hit him dead in the face and he fell over, cradling his bleeding nose, "Ow! What the hell was that for!

Kagome stood, placing her hands on her hips. She looked like an enraged mother with her hair pulled back into a long, black ponytail and her Kimono tied with a big pink ribbon in the front. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at her thoughtfully, as annoying as she was, he would miss her. The thought of not knowing when he would see his friends again saddened him beyond words and he rose, making his way to the door.

"I'ma go out for a walk 'K. Can you finish packing for me Kagome?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha with sad eyes as he made his exit, his face sullen and his mood obviously dampened. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and she hugged Inuyasha's obi slash to her chest, "oh Inuyasha…," she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Inuyasha traveled through the small village, watching humans he knew by name and faces travel back and forth performing their daily task and chores. He silently admired he quiet beauty of the surrounding lands as he walked along the beaten path. Everything was so familiar too him, everything was the same, and everything was always in the same place every day. He had come to get use to the steadiness of the human lifestyle… he had come to find this place as a real home.

He leaned against his favorite tree that he enjoyed napping in, gently running his hand over the rough gray bark. A light breeze blew over the land and his silky white hair flew into the air as the wind combed through it. Inuyasha relaxed against the tree, enjoying the wind's caress and loving the scent of the land. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. He throat felt dry and rough and his lip quivered. He felt so weak and insecure at the moment, a little rabbit ripped out of its safe haven under the ground or a fish speared from the murky depths of its watery home. Everything felt so hectic. He did not want to go, he did not want to leave this place, this life, the home he could actually call his own even if it was riddled with humans.

He thought about the horrid moments had had in his childhood at his family's castle, so many bruises from hateful fist and so many cuts, both physically and mentally. He slumped, letting his forehead support him against the tree. Inuyasha knew things were different, he knew all the members of his clan were dead and gone but still, there had to be staff, there had to be attendants, there had to be someone who would judge him!

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a tight grip encircling his wrist. He jumped startled by his assailant but when he looked up into golden eyes, the shock faded.

"Time for lying about is over Inuyasha, you had better be ready for departure because I shall not wait for you. We will be setting out by foot to my home and it shall take quite a few days. I have adequately supplied for our journey for the both of us so your only job is to not hinder our progress, are you capable of such a simple thing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared angrily at his harsh older brother hoping that the look on his face told Sesshomaru just how he was feeling now.

"You may glare at me all you wish Inuyasha, but you will answer me when I speak to you am I understood?"

Inuyasha continued to glare and remained silent but was forced to open his mouth and speak when the grip on his wrist took on an ungodly pressure. He hissed in pain before he cried out yes!

"You shall refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru am I understood Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha cradled his throbbing wrist as he glanced meekly into Sesshomaru's handsome yet stern face.

"Am I understood Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down as he spoke the embarrassing words, "Yes… Lord Sesshomaru."

The blush on Inuyasha's did not due his mortification justice. Sesshomaru had dragged him like a dog by the wrist back to the cottage where he literally threw him. Inuyasha once again landed on the soft futon perfectly, the bed breaking his fall.

He kept his eyes down casted, all his friends were now in the room and they all stared at him with horrified looks. He could not face their scrutiny however; he did want them to see him this weak state.

"You all will be saying goodbye to Inuyasha now. He will be away for quite awhile so do not expect to see him anytime soon. I'd suggest you make this short, I do not have time to waste on your silly human customs of saying goodbye."

Kagome stood up, rushing Inuyasha, seeming flustered, "Wha… Inuyasha you are leaving so soon… bu… but we hardly had any time with you at all. Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Inuyasha picked himself up, his eyes never leaving the floor, his voice was bleak and unemotional as he spoke. "My Lord wishes to leave immediately."

Inuyasha picked up the little brown sack, securing it over his shoulder before picking up his neatly folded obi and putting it on. His hand quivered violently so it took him a long moment to tie it, all the while no one spoke.

"But Inuyasha… must you leave this instant?" Sango said, placing her tea on the ground, her face mirroring Kagome's distraught look.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, answering for him. "Inuyasha will be leaving now, so say your final goodbyes so that we may depart. Be happy I am generous enough to give you this opportunity."

Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck, tears dripping down her face. "Oh Inuyasha, I wish I could help," she whispered in his furry ear, "such a horrid person Sesshomaru is, ripping you away from your life."

Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes full of sadness and suppressed tears. He would not cry though, he would not show such a weakness in front of Sesshomaru. "I wish I could help myself," he whispered to Kagome before giving her a peck on her perky nose and trailed over to Sesshomaru.

He looked back at all his friend's faces as Shippo climbed up onto his shoulder, little tears in the corner of his eyes as well. He gave them one finale small smile before turning his back to them and whispering goodbye.

Inuyasha trailed behind Sesshomaru but stopped in the doorway for a mere moment. He looked back the tearful Sango comforting the bawling Kagome and then locked eyes with Miroku. Miroku's face was a mixture of sadness and anger as he made to speak but Inuyasha shook his head stopping him. He gave a small smirk before a single tear rolled out of his shimmering eyes.

"Take care of everyone," he begged quietly before disappearing out into the night.

**A/N: Well that was sad **** I'm kind of unhappy, that is a shame I made myself feel sad. Well anyways, the next chapter is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha traveling to the castle, the time frame will only take one chapter so I won't procrastinate. If you guys thought Sesshomaru was mean you haven't seen the half of it, he gets a lot nastier before he gets nice and clean **** Well I hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the love!**

**Bearer's: Taiyoukai have three different marks, bearer is the one that marks a beta as the bearer of the children. It is not the actual permanent mate mark  
**

**Hitoe: A form of Kimono, Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire rat fits the description of a hitoe a bit**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Special thanks to darkroge and milkchocolatehot64 for the helpful comments on the last chapter! And to pumpkinpi, brz, lulupopo12, niceladysakura, KatzeIason69, petpeeves12, dashllee, Celestialuna, ruby red 1989, kale24, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Artistic Dragon, konekochan and many others (whom I am too lazy to go to further pages to get names)for their great and lovely reviews! I am glad you all like it and I value your opinions very much. In addition, as suggested I changed the ratings to hurt/comfort, it may even go borderline angst so I am sorry to the Inu lovers but I promise that he gets his justice on our Lord ass Sesshomaru

It gets sort of mean later in the story, but it's not that angsty...well not real angst, my angst is like a kitty vs a lion :P

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha felt odd walking in front of Sesshomaru like a slave that who was known to run away. He could feel Sesshomaru's steely gaze boring into his back. He felt highly uncomfortable. They had been traveling for four days now and neither one of them had spoken a word. The only time Sesshomaru had spoken to him was to instruct him to walk beside the green thing for some odd reason. He had done as told, keeping pace with Ah Un. Sesshomaru would stop and the only reason Inuyasha was aware of the stop was that the big beast would nudge him to stop as well. He sighed. Did he want to hurry or did he want this to drag on forever? What would be better? To be trapped in a castle with Sesshomaru, a place where he ruled and a place where he could do anything he wanted to him or, deal with awkward, long-lived silence? Definitely the silence he thought.

"We shall stop here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice reached his ears and it was quite a surprise, so much so that he jumped and turned around wide-eyed as if he had just been caught in the midst of a dirty act.

Shippo, who had somehow mastered the art of sleeping on his shoulder while staying upright, woke with a start, he seemed to forget that he was perched on Inuyasha's shoulder and almost fell.

Inuyasha was not currently paying attention however; the heated gaze Sesshomaru impaled him with held his attention. He caught Shippo without glancing away from his capture and let the little fox slid gently to the ground. Inuyasha's breath rushed from his body at the empowering scent coming from Sesshomaru. He was not sure what had caused Sesshomaru's mood to change so suddenly but he and his hormones could tell that he was in a very peculiar mood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sesshomaru could not help his raging hormones! The moment Inuyasha had turned to look at him with such an innocent look his barrier had shattered. He tried, since the village, to appear unyielding in his claim of dominance in the relationship however long it would last. He could not let the hanyou believe that he had any other place in this relationship other than to bear his offspring and nothing else. He could not afford to spare emotions on Inuyasha. But damn, did he want him. His little brother was the near epitome of ungodly beauty. Even now, slightly covered in dust from the days travel, he looked delectable. He craved to take him, he wanted to ride him long and slow, but doing such a thing would send mixed messages to the hanyou.

He had to stay firm with Inuyasha, he knew his little brother far too well and if he did not play the situation correctly he would end up in a compromising position. He dismissed his traitorous thoughts, he would not be lenient on Inuyasha; one had to train a new puppy in the early stages or bad habits would surely form in the future.

He dropped Ah Un's reigns and beckoned to Inuyasha with one long, slender finger. "Come here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grasped the cord that held together the excess folds of his hitoe, biting his soft pink lip as he did so. He fidgeted with his robe, pondering if it would hurt him more to do as told or to disobey.

Sesshomaru's patience must have been short for some unknown reason because he was in Inuyasha's face in an instant, his steely grip around Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha braced himself for pain; he had come to find this gesture a show of dominance from Sesshomaru, a warning that if he disobeyed he would be punished.

Inuyasha whimpered, even he was not foolish enough to anger Sesshomaru when he was already in his grip.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled jerking Inuyasha's body roughly to his, "know this, just because you are carrying my barn does not mean I will not punish you! Of course I cannot punish you like I wish to for fear of injuring my child but do not test my patience."

Inuyasha placed his free hand on Sesshomaru's unyielding chest, attempting to push him away, "You certainly did not seem to care about your child when you were tossing my like a rag doll in Kaede's home!" Inuyasha sneered at him and immediately regretted it. His wrist stung and he hissed; Sesshomaru's poisonous claws had evidently made contact with his skin.

"Does it hurt mutt?" Sesshomaru asked seductively against his ear. "Go ahead Inuyasha, cry out, it arouses me beyond limits to see you in pain, did you know that is the reason why I have tortured you so much in the past."

Inuyasha blushed as he felt Sesshomaru's free hand slither up his chest, when he had gotten under his clothes, Inuyasha did not know but Sesshomaru's dangerously sharp and deadly claws were far too close for comfort.

He whimpered when he heard a small tear at the same time as Sesshomaru's wet tongue snaked down over his neck to trace the mark that labeled him as Sesshomaru's fuck toy. He wanted to fight him, every part of him wanted to kick this bastard's ass for ruining his life in such a short period but he knew he was of no match to Sesshomaru.

If he did have the power to teach this prick a lesson, by the gods he would do so! He wished silently with all his might that someone would give Sesshomaru just what he deserved!

"Pay attention mutt!' Sesshomaru barked as he pinched Inuyasha's no doubt rosy nipple much too hard for any kind of pleasure. "Such an arousing face you are making," Sesshomaru gloated when Inuyasha cried out in pain.

Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru; he was ready, _ready for him_. Inuyasha struggled anew; he could not take that again, not here in the wild like a dirty animal. Sesshomaru must have smelt his fear because he gave Inuyasha a nasty sneer before ripping another part of his valuable robe.

"Sesshomaru please stop! I beg-"

"Shut up Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat out rudely interrupting Inuyasha. "Do not beg it is disgusting and do not speak unless I instruct you to do so!"

_This was ridiculous_ Inuyasha thought to himself, Sesshomaru was not even this cruel when they were children.

"Screw you, I don't care what you do to me I am not a dog! The only reason I am here is because you are a tyrant and I somehow was screwed in this situation by being the only Inu Youkai left for you to screw! I am not—." He saw Sesshomaru's hand before it could hit him and he braced himself for the harsh blow. He was slightly relieved but confused when he felt nothing and timidly peeked through thick lashes to see what was happening.

"Ou eave Inuasha uhlone!" Shippo mumbled angrily as Sesshomaru violently shook him. The feisty little fox had his little teeth sunk into Sesshomaru's hand hanging on for dear life. Finally, the little fox could hold on no more and was sent flying through the air. Inuyasha caught him just in time.

Inuyasha glanced down at Shippo and was relieved that the little fox demon was only a little dazed, his eyes were dizzy spirals.

Sesshomaru's angry growl told them both that he was not happy. He was advancing in them, murder in his eyes.

Inuyasha placed Shippo down behind him and stood protectively between him and the child, not willing to let any harm befall Shippo while in his care.

"Step aside Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"No," Inuyasha said forcefully, his gaze just as steely as Sesshomaru's. He wished like hell that Sesshomaru did not currently have his Tetsusaiga in his possession, but he did so fighting was out of the question.

"You _will_ move Inuyasha or I _will_ move you!"

Inuyasha stood his ground as Shippo gripped his hakama leg, cowering in fear behind him. Inuyasha would not let Sesshomaru hurt Shippo, even if it hurt him in the process. "He was only trying to protect me! Unlike like you he cares about me and cares if I get hurt and I am the same for him. You will have to kill me and your unborn pup to even touch him!" Inuyasha's tone surprised him. His voice held no trace of fear and he sounded like he was ready to go to hell and back.

Sesshomaru's stare was like daggers. He looked at Inuyasha for a long moment. Dark gray clouds begin to roll in as the wind picked up and rain began to fall from the skies, blanketing the vast land in drops of water.

They both held their ground neither seeming to want to back down, but to Inuyasha's surprise, it was Sesshomaru who put an end the situation. He brushed his dripping wet silver locks out of his face, his features seeming to go blank again before he turned his back to Inuyasha.

"Find shelter Inuyasha, I will deal with you later, I do not have time for you to lose my pup because your half-breed body can catch such simple sicknesses."

Shippo and Inuyasha both watched as Sesshomaru disappeared with a flash of lightning. Inuyasha glanced down at Shippo who looked as if he had just seen a ghost, "Unless you have a death wish never do that again!"

Shippo sniffled, his big eyes shimmering with tears. "Wah! Inuyasha that was so scary, he is so mean! I don't like him, we should go home!"

Inuyasha picked up Shippo as he began to travel to a tree that would protect them from the rain, "I told you should have stayed," he mused.

* * *

Castle Oblivion was big and impending, the dark gray walls towering over the entire western lands. The gates surrounding the castle creaked ominously behind them as they made their way down the white paved walkway.

Inuyasha glanced around him, it was midday and the sun was high and bright. A gentle breeze blew here and the familiar scents of Inuyasha's childhood came flooding back. Memories started to pour into his head, the good memories such as the smell of freshly baked treats cooling on the windowsill. Inuyasha's heart swelled with hope, perhaps the old cook, something like a grandmother to him, was still around. He glanced around the beautiful courtyard; it was an array of lovely colors, all the green was littered with vibrant reds and sunny yellows. The greenest grass and the most beautiful of flowers always grew in the Castle's courtyard.

He breathed in the fresh, open air as small birds flew and danced above their heads.

"Inuyasha I'd suggest you hurry your pace least you want to be sleeping outside." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru bark at him.

He puffed out his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at the asshole's back. Leave it to his Lord ass Sesshomaru to ruin a beautiful picture.

He smiled at all of Shippo's oo's and ah's. It was evident that Shippo had never seen such an extravagant place as Caste Oblivion. "This place is so big and fancy Inuyasha! Will we really be living here?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess, knowing that asshole though we might just have a rather large dog house in the back yard."

Shippo puffed out his cheeks as well, "Stupid baka!"

A small rock hit both of them rather hard in the foreheads and both wailed in pain as they caressed the lumps forming there.

Both looked up to find their assailant but only caught sight of Sesshomaru glancing back at them.

"Damn," Shippo said, "he is a sneaky one, attacking us in the middle of a conversation."

"Be lucky it was a rock Shipp," Inuyasha mused.

Jaken stood waiting at the door, a look of fear on his face. "My…my Lord, you have returned so early, it has only been a month, I thought it would take much longer..."

Sesshomaru gave him a second's glance before gliding past him, "None sense Jaken, is all in order?"

"Well," Jaken said fidgeting with his staff, "yes my Lord all is in order except well my Lord—."

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow at the green Kappa but his would be question was stopped by a red and black blur screening and launching itself onto him.

"Sesshie-Sama! Sesshie-Sama!" Rin squealed as she showered Sesshomaru with huggled in her lovely red kimono. "Rin missed Sesshie-Sama so much!"

A snicker escaped Inuyasha but he immediately shut up when Sesshomaru gave him a stare that told him if he said anything he would sorely regret it.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin, squeezing her to him tightly, "I have missed you as well," he said gently and lovingly not able to hide his affection for the small human whom he had gotten use to seeing all day every day.

"Did Sesshie-Sama bring Rin a mommy as promised?" Rin asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru gave her a peck upon the forehead. "Yes, for now, but you two can meet later, right now she is tired and dirty and needs to be cleaned."

Rin ran off giggling, singing her "new mommy" song.

Inuyasha, who was slouching where he stood, stood straighter when Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Come Inuyasha, I will show you where you will be staying."

Jaken gawked, running to stand in front of his master. "My Lord, I hate to bother you, but there is an urgent matter that requires your attention."

Sesshomaru stepped over the little kappa, "Not now Jaken, I will take care of all business on the morrow. Come Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did as told trailing behind Sesshomaru.

Jaken placed his head in his hands, exasperation on his face, "He is going to kill me when he sees his chambers."

* * *

Inuyasha was amazed at the renovation of the beautiful castle. He did not remember the place all that well but the deep burgundy carpet lined with gold designs was definitely a new addition to the palace, as well as the red and gold walls and golden candleholders hanging from the ceilings.

He was so engrossed in the beauty of the castle that he bumped right into Sesshomaru's back and jumped away instantly. Sesshomaru glanced at him with disgust and a blush crept to Inuyasha's face.

"This," Sesshomaru said pointing to an extravagantly decorated door, "is my room. You shall never enter my chambers without my expressed permission, you are not allowed near my chambers without expressed permission, I do not even wish to hear you speak about my chambers, am I understood."

Inuyasha nodded but quickly corrected himself when Sesshomaru glared at him. "Y… Yes Lord Sesshomaru," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru led him further down the hall, quite a few feet away from his room. He thought they would enter another hall but Sesshomaru stopped at the very last door. It was plain, a boring dull brown and the room itself was obviously much smaller than Sesshomaru's chambers. Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru would inform him that this was his closet and that he was not allowed near it but that did not seem to be the case.

"This is your chambers," Sesshomaru announced sliding open the door. Despite its outer looks, the room was quite large and beautifully decorated and deep raspberry colors. "You will be staying here, what you do in here I do not care but you will not disturb me under any circumstances unless it is to inform me that you have an injury that could threaten my pup. Otherwise, you will remain in this room unless I summon you or allow you to venture out, am I understood?"

Inuyasha's face was redder that a beat. "What!" He wailed. "You are locking me in here, but you can't possibly-."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he once again captured Inuyasha by the wrist before tossing him into the room, Inuyasha artfully landing on the futon. "You do not have the right to tell me what I cannot do mongrel remember that. Be lucky that I am allowing you to live indoors!"

With that he slid the door close with a hard slam leaving Inuyasha in silence and shock.

"You stupid butthead!" Shippo yelled, throwing a pillow at the door.

Inuyasha righted himself, slumping down on the futon, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "You asshole!" He sniffled into the pillows, "you cruel asshole!" He glanced at the large window, the only symbol of freedom he had seen all week and even that had a barrier of glass. He wiped his eyes before burring his head into his knees, "please," he mumbled, "someone help me…"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to his chambers, his emotions still high. Who did that mutt think he was, daring to tell him what he could not do in his own home? He would definitely have to train his new mongrel to be obedient.

He slid open the door to his chambers and found quite a surprise. His chambers were a mess, furniture were ripped, claw marks all over them and glass smashed. He narrowed his eyes at the figure lying saucily in his bed, playing with her black hair.

"Where is your new bitch Lord Sesshomaru? I would like to welcome the little slut personally."

Sesshomaru threw her a bored expression, "Kanima…What a mess you made…"

She smiled at him, her deadly teeth gleaming, "Jaken let me in."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, "Did he now... Oh Jaken, I wish to have a word with you…"

**TBC**

**A/N: And done! Don't bite my head off please, I'm telling you Sesshie-Sama is about to get real assholic(made up word) so if you don't like violence, especially since Inu is pregnant then I'd suggest you stop! But for those who can go through the bad to get to the good, hope you like! And YES Sessh went to sweetie to prick in a short amount of time but revenge is a white haired hanyou ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you as always, I love that you guys(most likely all girls lol) review so soon after I update, it makes me feel really happy! And thanks to Ashlan who gave me review 100! Like I said, Sesshomaru is an asshole but since I certainly can't stand a sniffling Inuyasha who gets screwed over and cries too much, I won't make him as such, I refuse actually :D

As pointed out to me by Izzanami (again many thanks to you) Sesshomaru somewhat abruptly went to wanting Inuyasha to tossing him around like some trash. I wanted this but it is probably confusing at this point, so I will definitely focus more on what is going on Sesshomaru's twisted little head so you all can see what he is really feeling. And also thanks to the same person, I will stick to English words lol, I can barely use correct grammar in English yet alone Japanese XD And as for Kanima, let's just say she takes the word bitch to its full meaning. But seriously no more mister nice Inu

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru pumped his hips into the moist cavern as he sucked at the rosy nipple hovering over his mouth. He worked the creamy flesh with his tongue, bringing it to a stiff bead. He growled because it was not enough, he wanted more, needed more. He flipped the one underneath him over, maneuvering himself so that he was only bereft of the moist pleasure for a short amount of time.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, more, give me more!" The raspy voice called out.

Sesshomaru growled in return, grasping smooth mounds of flesh and kneading the soft flesh there. His conquest moaned and squirmed, causing him to be taken in deeper as the soft walls contracted around his shaft.

"Damn you," he growled, pinning his partner to the bed and pumping into the wet pleasure vigorously.

The supple body beneath him began to whimper with release, clawing at the bed covering and writhing uncontrollably. Finally, Sesshomaru felt the sucking clench of his partner's release and he too released his seed, his orgasm nowhere as near satisfying as he wished it to be.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru, you came so quickly, I am nowhere near as bruised as I usually am."

Sesshomaru removed himself from the woman pouting beneath him, her beautiful features flushed with pleasure, her honey brown eyes shining with admiration and lust…She disgusted him at the moment.

"Shut up Kanima." Sesshomaru mumbled as he got off the futon, traveling to the washbasin on top of his magnificently carved counter. "You look like an adoring puppy, cease giving me that disgusting look and wash yourself, you smell like sex."

Kanima licked at the drop of Sesshomaru's essence that had landed between her ample breasts. "I would think so My Lord, after all you have just fucked me thoroughly," she mused as she slithered up to Sesshomaru, rubbing herself against him.

Sesshomaru, already annoyed, was in no mood for her playful games. He grabbed a handful of her ebony locks harshly before forcing her head back so that she could see into his eyes. "I am in no mood for you Kanima, I should slit your throat for destroying my room but I have not the energy to punish you now." He let her go only to grab her roughly and yank her to him before roughly grabbing her plentiful breast. "I'd suggest you get dress, the demon inside of me is hungry and he wants to do things that you could never handle wench."

Kanima whimpered as he gripped her breast with considerable force. When finally Sesshomaru let her go, she growled at him. "My Lord is such an ass today!"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the angry woman, "Do not get besides yourself Kanima."

The wolf Demon snatched her tattered pink kimono off the floor, her dark tail flicking back and forth angrily. "I would never do such a thing _My Lord_, I am never beside myself, I may do what I please when I please and your presence in the matter changes nothing. _My Lord_ is such an arrogant ass!"

Sesshomaru smirked; it was so easy to ruffle her fur. He tolerated Kanima for a reason, not only was she beautiful beyond most female he had encountered, she was to be his mate. She had been delivered to him from the leader of a vast wolf clan as a peace offering upon his succession of his throne. At the beginning, he had no interest in her and vice versa, but overtime, things changed. For one thing, when he had first called her into his bedchambers she had nearly tried to bit his throat out, he remembered having his blade to her creamy neck yet her gorgeous eyes held not a drop of fear or regret. That, Sesshomaru mused to himself, turned him on and attracted him as no part of her beautiful body could.

He beckoned her with one slender finger, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Come here Kan-san." The playful nickname was proof itself that the relationship they shared was one that many would never be allowed to share with the imperious lord.

Kanima sniffed and turned her nose at him, remaining where she stood. "I think not my Lord, you insult me then you summon me, I think it is you who is beside yourself. You may be able to slay any demon that comes your way but I am a force to be reckoned with!"

Sesshomaru almost smirked at that, it was true; Kanima was indeed a force to be reckoned with. She was not so imposing on the eyes, but she was fast and she was precise. Kanima was as smart as they came and she was a survivor, she was not all bark and no bite, she had both bark and bite and knew when to use both.

Just the thought of her made Sesshomaru horny again; he liked his playmates feisty with a side of danger. The great Sesshomaru actually humbled himself and walked over to the female below him who neither obeyed nor took heed of his order. "I shall punish you for disobeying me Kan-San." Sesshomaru growled _almost_ playfully.

* * *

Inuyasha stirred from his sleep, he blinked his still tired eyes to rid himself of his bleary vision. He glanced around, not too aware of his surroundings, this did not look like Kaede's home. He sat up as his stomach began to growl due to no doubt hunger, he had no idea when he last ate a proper meal. A breeze blew across his bare shoulders and he looked towards the open window. The day was still among them and the sun's warm rays cascaded from the sky into the spacious room. His eyes wandered the clear blue skies and he watched, still a bit dazed with sleep, as birds jetted into the sky and performed a spiraling, dancing arc towards the sun before fading away. The cherry blossom tree outside of the wood framed window rustled gently at the breeze tickled the flowers and leaves and a few stray petals floated into the room. He plucked one out of the air and noticed that it was instead a very tiny blossom.

He looked down lazily at the small piece of nature and smiled, the little flower brightened his day, the day that he was just remembering. A knock sounded on the sliding door material and he jumped. He glanced around the room, wondering if he should answer and call the person outside of it into his room. _It cannot be Sesshomaru_, he thought, _he would simply barge in without my consent… I wonder who it could be. _

Another soft knock sounded this time accompanied by a soft female voice. "Uh…um young mistress, it is your new lady in waiting. My name is Ayame might I come in? "

Inuyasha frowned slightly, the woman on the other side of the door had called him a mistress, did that mean that she thought he was a woman? He rose, not noting that his robe had slipped off both shoulders and that his hair was in disarray.

He padded barefooted (since he never wore shoes in the first place) to the door and slid it open, casting his eyes on a short red haired Fox demon that was much shorter than he was. He stared down into shocked blue eyes as the woman or girl, nearly dropped her load in shock. Inuyasha caught the falling items and looked at the frozen girl, "Are you okay?"

Ayame didn't speak, who was this strange male in her mistresses room? She glanced at the curious gold eyes that stared at her while she stood in fear. The beautiful male looked as if he had just had a rut and tumble. She gasped inwardly, what if this man had done something to her new mistress; Lord Sesshomaru would have her head!

"Y… You, what have you done to my mistress you beast! Remove yourself from these premises immediately, if you have done something to my mistress I shall report it to my Lord Sesshomaru immediately and he shall kill you!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows quirked in amusement and one of his fangs was bared when his mouth smoothed into a lopsided smile. His golden eyes crinkled with amusement as he stared at the furious little thing threatening him. She would have to excuse him if he felt no fear towards her; she was a bit on the tiny side to frighten him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down. I have done nothing to your mistress," he told her, "believe it or not, I am you new 'mistress' but I am not all too fond of being called mistress so you may call me Inuyasha."

The girl's eyes widened and her small mouth worked like a fish out of water, she stared at him for another long moment before her big blue eyes filled with tears and she dropped to her knees before him, bowing down. "Please forgive me Mistress! I… I had no idea, please; please forgive my insolence my mistress."

Inuyasha scratched at his nose; this was a bit embarrassing; he did not mean to make her cry. He came to his knees before her, patting her head a bit. "Just calm down, it ain't like I'm mad or nothin', I just don't want to be called mistress which you are still doing. I'm not mad so just stop with the tears."

Ayame glanced up at her mistress, her eyes shimmering with tears, "R..Really mi—um what shall I call you again?"

Inuyasha smiled wickedly at her, "My name is Inuyasha, the great Dog Demon, strong and powerful!"

Ayame looked slightly confused, her cute face holding a quizzical expression, "I've never heard of you."

Inuyasha choked and lost his balance before falling over and twitching a little at the insult. He quickly sprang back up to defend his honor. "I just like to keep a low profile is all!" He argued.

Ayame rose, smiling at him as she curtsied. "Of course mi—uhm L… Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned in irritation, "not Lord Inuyasha, just Inuyasha, none of that fancy shit."

Ayame gasped and blushed, "Lord Inuyasha such language from a la—um ell still you mustn't speak with such language!" She reprimanded.

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves and closed his eyes before turning away from her, "Ha, what's so bad about a silly curse word, it's not like I'm a frilly princess or somethin'."

Ayame blushed, actually that was exactly what she thought she would find when she came to greet her mistress. Instead, she found Mistress Inuyasha, a longhaired beau with golden eyes who had met all her expectation but had turned out to be a male! To think Lord Sesshomaru would take a male was never a thought that had occurred to her. Still, she was to be head Lady in waiting and so she would be, no matter if her mistress was male or female!

Her mistress sat the washbasin and towels down on the small table besides the futon and she blushed, how could she let her mistress do such a thing. She was going to protest immediately but her mistress turned to her, a frown marking his lovely features.

"Ayame right?" When she nodded, Inuyasha continued. "Did… did Lord Sesshomaru send you to me?"

Ayame nodded and curtsied again, grabbing onto her black kimono with various ping and white floral designs weaved into them. "Yes Lord Inuyasha, he did, he said I was to be sure you were clean and presentable for dinner! He wishes for you to take a bath and to change clothes."

A rustling coming from behind them caught their attention and both turned curious eyes to the bed. Ayame looked horrified as a little lump began to move under the covers but Inuyasha realized right away who it was.

"Nouasha! Elp, cant git ou!" A little voice mumbled incoherently beneath the covers.

Inuyasha shook his head before closing the distance between him and the futon and throwing the covers back. Shippo sprung at him and he caught the little fur ball before dangling him by the tail. "Nice of you to join us."

Shippo flailed cutely, his little arms moving furiously as he tried to scratch at Inuyasha. "You lug head, put me down, put me down now!"

Inuyasha smirked and placed Shippo on the ground. He was not there long however before he was scooped up again!

"Oh my goodness!" A female voice screeched before crushing him to her chest, "you are too cute little guy!"

Shippo blushed cutely as the unknown woman cuddled him. He even began to giggle helplessly when she started to tickle his little feet.

"Hahaha, stop it, stop it!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sappy scene. "Ayame tell me, did Sesshomaru request that I come to dinner or was it optional."

Ayame glanced up at her master confused for a moment before tucking Shippo in her arms, "Oh yes! My Lord said that you are to come to dinner and that he will not be happy if you are late and he said that you are to be on your best behavior. He also said that if you act uncivilized he will punish you." Her cheeks once again took on a rosy hue. "But Lord Inuyasha would never act uncivilized, he is royalty after all! Lord Inuyasha must be quite special for Lord Sesshomaru to pass up all others for him."

Inuyasha snorted loudly and made an "as if" sound before turning and gazing out the window. _Special my ass_, he thought.

"He is an ass," Shippo spoke echoing his thoughts.

Ayame gasped and glanced down at the cute bundle, "Oh no no no," she said, "not you too!"

Inuyasha brooded silently. Who did that asshole think he was, kidnapping him, dragging him half way across the land, abusing him, and now ordering him about like a servant! Inuyasha knew that living with him would be hell but so soon… he had to get away from this deranged man and this confining castle.

"My Lord, dinner will be ready shortly so we must get you prepared."

Inuyasha scoffed again, "I'm fine just the way I am thanks."

Ayame paused in her gathering of the bathing materials, "Oh no, but you must! If you do not Lord Sesshomaru will surely be irate with me for not seeing through his orders!" Her eyes began to shimmer again and Inuyasha groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'll bathe, but only because I don't want you to get into trouble on my account!"

Ayame immediately brightened up and beamed a smile at him. "Oh thank you, thank you Mistress Inuyasha," she said bowing, "I really will do my best to serve you so please be patient with me!"

Shippo snickered from the floor and Inuyasha glared at Ayame. "What did I tell you about the mistress thing? And stop that infernal bowing!"

* * *

The bath, Inuyasha had to admit, felt heavenly! The warm water had a delightful aroma to it that seemed to melt his tension away along with the billowy steam. He glanced up as the door slid open and Ayame emerged with various little bottles in her arms.

"My Lord Inuyasha, have you bathed yet?"

He had indeed scrubbed once with little real effort but he had quit prematurely to just enjoy the steamy water.

Ayame huffed before sitting down the bottles and picking up the washcloth, which had been flung to the floor. "My Lord, you are not much help in this matter at all."

Inuyasha gave her a grunt in reply as she fussily made him rise so that she could scrub at his back. He sighed, oh well; he guessed his relaxation was over.

Shippo, who had somehow found his way into Inuyasha's bath, was now splashing around, spraying him with water. Inuyasha irritated, pushed his head under the water for the briefest moment and chuckled when he came back up spluttering.

"My lord, that was awful! You mustn't be so mean!"

Inuyasha hmphed and took the towel from her. "He is use to it," he said before he started to clean himself, doing a much faster yet less thorough job.

Ayame picked up the bottles and began to pour cold, syrupy stuff into his hair. He sniffed the air and leaned his head back to stare at her. "What is that stuff?"

Ayame smiled down at him before pushing his head back up gently. "It is called shampoo my Lord, it cleans and freshens the hair and scalp!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air again liking the fruity fragrance that this shampoo caused. If he remembered right, Kagome had tried to use some of the cold stuff on him before…

His thoughts of his friend left him as he felt Ayame's claws began to gently massage his head. The sensation was heavenly! His head lolled back a little as Ayame worked her skillful fingers though his long locks, the bubbling shampoo causing his scalp to tingle in an enjoyable fashion.

He moaned a little and closed his eyes, he could get use to this…

* * *

Inuyasha flinched again as another tangle was combed from his hair. He was about ready to take the comb from Ayame and toss it out of the window. She once again ran the comb through his lengthy hair and he braced himself for the pain but luckily, none came.

"Do not worry," Ayame laughed as she picked up yet another bottle of unknown substance and poured it into his hair, "I am done my lord and you hair is now silky smooth and shiny. Like silver spun from a spider!"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped forward, his head feeling extremely light. He pulled at a lock of his hair and noticed at indeed it was much longer and extremely smooth and shiny. He felt Ayame gathering up some of his hair and noticed through a floor length mirror across from them that she was gather his hair into a low ponytail. He did not protest as she picked up a rather large white bow before brushing the sides of his hair into a halo effect that combined with the ponytail. When she had the bow in place, she once again picked up the brush to comb back his lengthy bangs to the top of his head, pinning them in place with white crystal clips.

Ayame looked up at her work in the mirror and smiled with pride. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Inuyasha blushed, a deep red that went lovely with his pale complexion. He had donned in a white kimono, his Robe of the Fire Rat deemed filthy by Ayame. The kimono was pristine white with very pale pink cherry blossom designs down the long sleeves and down the edges and bottom rim. Even paler lavender vine like designs were weaved into the remainder of the kimono as they artfully came to meet the blossoms. It was not as if he could refuse such a feminine outfit! What else was he too wear, he had tried, and failed, to convince her to change the outfit! She had force him to allow her to paint his face with light make up. She had wailed that it was her master's wish and he had flat out refused! But her crying and her insisting that she would be dismissed if she did not follow Sesshomaru's every command got the best of him! She had lightly dusted his cheeks with a faint pink powder and brushed his lips with pink lip paint with added to the subtle arch or her upper lip and fullness of his lower. All in all, he had to admit, he did look quite nice.

"What a lucky man my Lord Sesshomaru is! You shall be the talk of the coming ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Inuyasha asked absolutely petting Shippo's head who was quietly munching on acorns brought to him by Ayame.

Ayame seemed excited by this coming ceremony, "Yes Lord Inuyasha, the ceremony where Lord Sesshomaru shall announce his future mate! Aren't you excited my Lord?"

Inuyasha was about to tell her that she had the situation all wrong and that he was definitely not the person whom Sesshomaru was to be betrothed to, but a bell seemed to sound through the entire castle and Ayame jumped to her feet.

"Oh no! That is the dinner bell, hurry Lord Inuyasha, we must hurry to the dinner hall before you are late!"

Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's lap and onto his shoulder as Ayame grasped two small white flowers and tucked them into his hair.

"There," she said. "Now you are perfection my Lord! I do not think anyone matches such beauty, save for Lady Kanima of course!" Without saying more, she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and speedily rushed him through the castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced up from his place at the head of the table as the servant girl he had sent to tend to Inuyasha emerged with said person through the tapestry acting as a door into the dining hall. He spared both a meager glance before turning back to the food being presented to him.

It was not until the servant bowed to him and rushed from the room that he bothered to fully analyze Inuyasha. He sat two seats down to his right, directly in front of a lighted candle casting beautiful shadows on his soft features. Inuyasha wore an extremely white kimono, giving him a pure, angelic air about him. His hair was shining like silver and was completely pulled back showing his fair and lovely features to their full advantage. He wore light make up that complimented him greatly, giving him a slightly more feminine appearance. Overall, he was indeed a prize to be proud of. Sesshomaru's current thoughts were immediately replaced by the urge to kiss those perfectly painted lips that seemed to gleam in the candle light. The servant girl had done a good job, when he said to make Inuyasha pretty, she took it to the extreme. He did not even realize he could look this feminine.

Inuyasha blushed deeply at Sesshomaru's heated gaze. He was too afraid to glance over to meet the unyielding stare. Sesshomaru's gaze made him uncomfortable. He could not tell if he was pleased or not, and frankly he did not understand why he actually cared. Unable to meet his assailant's eyes, he instead turned his attention to the other pair of eyes staring at him. Honey brown eyes met his and the look in them was none too friendly. Inuyasha took in the woman's full feature. Ayame had warned him about Sesshomaru's other mistress, or in his opinion his only mistress. She was lovely indeed, her face was perfection, slightly slanted eyes with thick dark lashes, a straight nose carved to perfection and a mouth that no doubt had men panting at her feet. She had long black curls that were piled high on her head, a few strands left lose to frame her face. Her kimono was a deep pink, which matched her makeup and accessories perfectly. By her ears, Inuyasha guessed that she was a wolf demon.

He glared back at her, what was her problem; it was not he was intentionally playing in her territory.

A plate of food was placed in front of him and he immediately lost interest in the woman. Fresh fish, rice balls, soup and much more were now steaming in front of his face and the aroma was amazing! His stomach growled as if it too was expression its joy at the food. He glanced over at the head of the table and was overjoyed to find Sesshomaru silently eating with his eyes closed. He had not been away from his roots for so long that forgot proper table manners. The _head _of the family always began to eat first and then the others could follow.

He eagerly picked up a rice ball and began to place it in his mouth but he noticed a slight little problem staring up at him. The human girl that Sesshomaru had obviously adopted stood beside him, her big eyes twinkling with excitement as she held her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha put down the rice ball and stared at her, offering her a small smile. That was apparently all she needed before her face broke out into her own smile and she presented him with a single, but lovely flower. Inuyasha blinked at her for a moment.

"It is for you! Rin picked it as a welcome just for you new mommy!" The girl cutely beamed at him.

If Inuyasha had been eating something, he would have choked, had she just called him _new mommy_!

He smiled shakily at her and took the flower, "Uh… Thanks you very much, I will put in water as soon as I can."

The small child smile widened before she gave him the cutest curtsy and scampered off to sit beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha glanced towards Sesshomaru to see what he made of the situation but he was just as he was before. Inuyasha sighed out loud before glancing back at his plate, _oh well_ he thought _no use thinking on an empty stomach_.

He once again picked up his rice ball but could still feel a heated gaze on him. He glanced towards the woman who was still staring daggers at him. He placed his rice ball down _again_ before he met her stare again.

"Is there a problem?" He asked quietly and was shocked when the woman smiled broadly at him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kanima smiled to herself. Lord Sesshomaru had forbade her from starting an altercation with his new bitch but he had said nothing about said bitch starting an altercation with her…

TBC

A/N:FIRST off lol, I changed the part with Ayame because it was getting bad feedback, I don't like Inuyasha girly either but Sesshomaru does :P He WILL NOT be made into a doll i PROMISE so please be patient :D! i write slow and you guys scare me lol, im joking, I love you all! Eh okay, I was gonna keep gong but this is long enough, plus I am tired, it is 7 am and I have not slept since 2 pm the prior day! Well anyways Ayame is that wolf girl that Kouga was supposed to marry, I figured its best to keep as many original characters from the show as possible, and plus she fit the role pretty well since she and Kanima are both wolf demons and all (and I'll explain how she got there later). Inuyahsa wearing makeup and not fussing what! Lol it will not be reoccuring, he just submitting to Ayame so she wouldn't cry anymore :D But still Inuyasha with lip gloss, yum!

Anyways apparently, I write in a passive voice as much as Word kept giving me that error message, whatever I guess I will just be a passive writer lol. Hope to find some lovely reviews when I wake but of course, you guys are awesome with reviews so I'm not worried. This was kinda a watse of a chapter but hopefully I make things interesting :P

Thanks for all the love, I promise not to take long to update, next chapter Kanima is a ass and Sesshomaru's caring side rears its pretty head, meaning some InuxSess action without the bullying :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **:P**

**Chapter 16**

Kanima's syrupy light eyes shone with something akin to amusement and contempt in a mix of disgust. Inuyasha narrowed his own golden orbs at the look she was giving him; he did not like that look at all. He had ignored his food for long enough and if this irritating woman had naught to say then she was not worth his time nor his attention.

He had long since asked the woman if she had a problem yet she still sat with that annoying smile on her lips saying nothing. He thought she would just ignore him, so he finally decided to return to his food, which was no doubt steadily losing heat. Just when he decided to pick up his utensils, the annoyance of a woman finally decided to speak. Her voice was a smooth, delicate sound fitting someone who would be a beautiful singer.

"So you are my Lords new bitch? I would think my lord too prestigious to even encounter a dirty half-breed, yet alone a cross dressing ugly one. Tell me mongrel, what sway do you hold over my lord, is he being forced to honor some long ago pact? Or, did he happen to need a very quick fuck and the unfortunate outcome was you bearing his child?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Sesshomaru quietly ate his dinner while listening to the altercation in which he knew was unavoidable. Both Inuyasha and Kanima had tempers, simple as that, and bad blood between the two was bound to form. Kanima was a very jealous woman and she did not allow threats to form inside something she had already secured. He knew she considered him one of her conquest, she considered him her highest conquest to be exact, and Inuyasha was a threat and blemish to her image.

He did not intend to break them up, after all what Kanima had said was partly true, the pact his father had bound him by was forcing him to mate with Inuyasha…

He frowned, who was he kidding, he would have sought out the hotheaded hanyou eventually, after all he had had an unnatural attraction to the oddly beautiful hanyou for the longest of times. All the stories of half-breeds being ugly and vicious, nasty, and idiotic creatures told to him by his mother failed to measure up to Inuyasha. Well, all save for the idiotic part. Even he would not deny that somehow he would have found his way to his mongrel brother when he was in some insane heat and the outcome would have been what it is now. In short, he could not lie to himself that he did not want Inuyasha specifically for his carnal needs… He was not even all that upset that he was Sesshomaru's only hope for a pure bloodline…

He silently watched through narrowed eyes as a play of emotions ran over Inuyasha's features, the first obviously anger, followed by confusion, and perhaps humor… the last one was a surprised to Sesshomaru, what could Inuyasha possibly find humorous.

* * *

"I honestly don't know why am here," Inuyasha sneered at Kanima, "but apparently your lord wasn't getting something he wanted here so he came to me. I am no one's bitch and I am not all that thrilled to be here, but while I am on this unfortunate visit, I'll be sure to piss all over your little domain like the _mutt_ I am." Inuyasha smiled wickedly at her while giving his hair a proud toss.

Kanima's hand shook violently as she gripped the porcelain teacup in her hand. "Do not dare to presume that you are a better fuck than me whore, because you are not, and do not dare assume that you threaten me in any kind of way. You are here for one reason and one reason alone you dirty trash, my lord will use you for his political needs and that is all." She smiled again, her blood red lips stretching into a cruel line. "I prefer to keep my body in perfect shape, so if my lord has a little mutt to bare him heirs that is just fine with me, at least I know my place which is besides my Lord Sesshomaru. I do not see a mate mark on you, do you know what that means little mongrel? It means that when my lord has what he wants from you, he will throw you away like a used rag, you dirty little mutt."

Inuyasha knew he should not stoop to this woman's level, after all, what reason was there to fight her? She was defending her place by his Lord Ass' side and she could have it, he did not in the least want to be mated to such a beast. He glared daggers at said beast, because he denied none of what she said, and for the briefest moment, he realized, for some reason, that the words hurt. It was not his choice to be brought here, he did not want to be linked to a male who only needed him because he was a last resort, because that is exactly what he was, a _last resort_.

He clutched at his stomach, what would he be to his off springs, the person that bore them and nothing else? Moreover, the thing that irked him the most was that it bothered him, it bothered him to be used and thrown away by Sesshomaru and Gods forbid the reason why it irked him.

"What's the matter little mutt, did your master not teach you proper manners? You speak when your betters address you."

"Screw you!" Inuyasha nearly yelled as he continued to try to reign in his temper. "I don't care what a bitch like you thinks, you're just jealous because your grip on your Lord asshole isn't as tight as you think! And you!" He turned to Sesshomaru anger blazing in the depths of his eyes, "how the hell can you just sit there! I know what I am to you! I know the only reason why I am here is because I am the last Inu-youkai you can turn to, but dammit if I was strong enough to resist you I would rip your head off for putting me through this bull shit."

Sesshomaru decided to grace them all with his opinion (what a shock!) when Inuyasha had finished ranting at him. "I would watch your mouth little brother." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Your idle threats are un-amusing, and as for what I do and who I do it with, is none of either of your business," he said throwing a pointed look at the seething wolf demon to his right. "And as you so elegantly put it Inuyasha, _if _you could resist me, yet you cannot, so there is no need to voice utter nonsense. Now," he said, placing his utensils down next to one of his plates, "You are dismissed, I fear if I have to hear much more of you I will lose my appetite."

Inuyasha was shocked and angry beyond words. That woman had said such outrageous things to him, it was only his right to retaliate, and it was he who was being dismissed. How much of an asshole could this guy be? He stared at Sesshomaru for another long, icy moment before shaking his head and quietly storming off, he would not even grace the asshole with a response.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ayame peeked behind the door, watching in horror at the scene that had just transpired during dinner. She could not believe her Lady Kanima! How could she be so…so horrid to Mistress Inuyasha? She watched with wide brown eyes as Lord Sesshomaru spoke such mean words to Inuyasha and then dismissed him, without dinner! She nibbled at her bottom lip; her mistress had to be starving.

She glanced towards her new mistress' rigidly retreating back, she could not remedy the situation, but she could certainly provide Inuyasha with a proper meal!

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inuyasha ripped at another expensive pillow stuffed with white feathers, the little fluffy fillers floating about him like snow. He was pissed, irate, incensed, furious, and anything else that meant pissed the fuck off. He wanted to kill something right now, he wanted take hold of a certain neck and strangle it until it cracked beneath his fingers, then, he wanted to watch as rabid wolves tore said dead body limb from limb in a bloody mess.

He pressed his head against the wall, letting his breathing calm down. He would not let this get to him; if he let this get to him, he would be in for a long and harsh time at this castle. There was a soft calling of his name outside the door, and it slid open, Ayame stood with a tray filled with delicious smelling foods and he stared up shocked at her.

"Ayame… how did you…"

Ayame blushed before sitting the tray down o the table and bowing. "Forgive me my mis—my Lord Inuyasha, I… I was peeking and I overheard…and I thought that you might be… I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha rose to his feet and made his way over to the cowering girl. He placed a hand on each of her slender shoulders and when she looked up, he smiled tenderly at him. "Thank you," he spoke quietly, "that was very kind and very considerate of you."

Ayame looked up; her eyes alight with pride at making the right choice. "There is some of everything here," she announced as if she were the master chef behind the meal radiating the delicious aroma. "I didn't know what you might like so I got a little of everything, there is fresh tea here as well."

A little bell rung in the direction of the kitchen and Ayame bowed again. "Please excuse me Lord Inuyasha! My Lady is calling; I will be back for your tray later." With that, she scurried off.

Inuyasha stared at the food longingly but did not touch it, as much as his stomach rumbled at the smell of the delicious looking meal; he was in no mood to eat anything at all. He turned and found himself looking into the full-length looking glass; his reflection looking at him was clear and spotless, spruced up like a show dog, pretty as a doll. _It was not him; the person in the mirror was not him at all._ He frowned at the face looking back at him; he looked so much like a painting, a false fairytale written by some disillusioned person… He hated it! He began to untie the Obi holding the Kimono together. He let the silky material drop to the floor and began to shrug out of the all too white material. He grabbed the flower out of his hair and plucked it petal-by-petal, watching as each white petal fell to the floor. Next to go was the annoying face paint, he used the wash cloth left by Ayame earlier to wipe away to the stuff sticking to his face, scrubbing til his face felt fresh and clean.

He then proceeded to thoroughly ruff up his hair, shaking out all pins and ribbons so that it flowed back into its normal style, only it was still silky and smooth. _Oh well_ he thought, this was better than nothing was. He stared into the glass again, _there_ he thought _this is more like it, now…_ He made his way to the sliding doors located at the other side of the rather long room. It was evident that this was a closet and to his content, he found plenty of clothes filling the space. He hoped these were for him, if not, he wound now be borrowing someone's clothes. Inuyasha sift through a majority of the clothes before he found something he deemed none frilly or meant for a princess. Most were Kimonos, long, traditional ones worn by royalty or for special occasions, he only wanted one that he could move around in properly. Finally, he found a dark blue outfit accompanied with some proper hakama, and he adorned the clothes. He would have to demand his Robe back whenever Ayame popped up again.

A breeze blew from the open window, causing his hair to fly into his face. He whipped the silvery strands away and stared out into freedom. _I'll be damned if I stay cooped up in this room like a child_! He glanced back as his door stood open and Shippo came bounding in with a snack in his mouth.

He took the charred fish out of his mouth and held it up triumphantly. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, look, look, I snuck out a snack!"

Inuyasha snickered and shook his head at Shippo, "Thanks but, Ayame already brought me food, you eat it."

Shippo was more than happy to oblige. "Okay! Say Inuyasha where you headed?"

Inuyasha tied to the gold Obi tighter around him before nodding towards the window. "There is a river that runs through these lands, the place is real relaxing and quiet, I need to get away from this hellhole so I am heading there."

"I wanna go, I wanna go to Inuyasha!" Shippo whined as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha gave in, "just shudup wit all that racket jeez!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Kanima was still seething with anger! How dare that dirty, pathetic excuse for a demon insult her so! Furthermore, how could her Lord Sesshomaru reprimand her for his whore's insolence! She had long since left the dinner table, ignoring Lord Sesshomaru's harsh orders not to instigate anything with _Inuyasha,_ what an ugly name as well, Lord Inu no Taisho would have been far better off feeding him to a dog!

She stood at a window for a moment, gazing out at the sliver of moon in the night sky. Sometimes she almost wished she could throw away her cares and howl at the moon all night like her carefree brethren did. She shook her head; she did not have time for such silly thoughts! A silhouette moving against the dark of the night caught her eyes. She squinted, eyeing the figure carefully. Was there some sort of intruder idiotic enough to sneak upon Lord Sesshomaru's castle, or maybe a servant sneaking out for a late night rut?

She looked harder and to her surprise and delight, she found _Inuyasha _sneaking his way through the courtyard, where, oh where could he be off to at such an hour, without Lord Sesshomaru's permission at that. A wicked smile came to play at her red lips, she headed towards the back doors leading outside the castle, she would soon show that mutt who was head bitch around here!

* * *

Inuyasha sat under a fully-grown cherry blossom, the soft pink of the flowers slightly illuminated by the little piece of moon that was high in the sky tonight. The soft bubbling of the river relaxed him. The coursing water was beautiful at night, deep blue with slivers of light reflecting off its surface, small fish lunching into the night for an unknown reason only to return to the icy depths of their watery home. He loved the river; it was always his hiding place when he was a young pup. He watched Shippo amused as the kid laughed and ran away from the spray of water that came with a gust of night breeze.

"Be careful Shippo, the water is very cold, and I am sure as hell not jumping in to save you if you fall in." Inuyasha mused from his perch.

Little did either of them know of their peeping tom. Kanima smiled evilly towards the scene watching the mutt's little brat play by the water, she glanced down at her little friend she had called from deep within the forest.

"If you do a good job," she said to the slobbering beast at her feet, "I'll give you a nice, bloody treat."

The wolf demon at her feet growled and was off in an instant, bounding towards its little prey with deadly speed.

Kanima smiled as she watched the scene unfold, "Be careful indeed," she mused.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inuyasha caught its scent but he figured it was simply lurking somewhere deep within the trees, he had no idea it was stalking poor Shippo. It was not until he heard the growl and watched as a blur came slamming into Shippo, knocking him into the water, did he realize that the wolf demon was near. The mangy creature was something akin to what Kouga sometimes traveled with, except it was black with a moving eye in the center of its forehead and had two slobbering heads instead of one.

Inuyasha was pissed at himself at the moment for not sensing its presence yet still it was pretty fast to be a normal wolf demon, well obviously it was not due to the fact of the two ugly heads snarling at him. He wanted to tear the thing apart, Tetsusaiga or no Tetsusaiga, but now Shippo was spluttering in the ice-cold water trying to fight the strong current with his little arms.

Inuyasha stared down the beast and wondered what to do, Shippo definitely needed help but the wolf did not seem like it was going anywhere. As expected, the creature lounged at him and he dodged, before bending his hand so that his nails dug into his palm drawing blood.

"Blades of blood," he called as red strips flew at the beast, sending it into the air and crashing to the ground a considerable distance away.

Inuyasha took the chance to run the river's edge, glancing frantically for Shippo who had been calling out to him. He caught sight of a furry, sandy brown tail floating about in the water before Shippo once again emerged spluttering. He was far too out for Inuyasha to grab him from his spot. Irritated he glanced back at the beast, which was still disoriented, and decided that it had to be done.

He did not bother to take off his clothes, poor Shippo looked like he needed help now and he did not exactly have the luxury of time on his hands. He braced himself for the freezing cold sensation that hit him, but even preparing himself couldn't help the shock he felt as the water instantly seeped through his clothes and chilled him to the bone. Freezing was a damn understatement! He spluttered as every inch of him began to shiver. Ignoring his condition, he swam with the current towards Shippo, who, among his arrival, grasp onto his neck and held on for dear life.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, its cold! It's so cold!" Shippo wailed.

"No shit lug-head!" Inuyasha yelled over the roar of the river. "Just hold on so I can get out of this damn ice cold water!"

Inuyasha swam against the current and reached the edge with little to no problems; he grabbed Shippo by the tail and placed him on safe ground. He himself was about to lift himself out of the water but a black blur came crashing into him, plunging him under the frigid surface.

He was not prepared, so water rushed into his lungs. He quickly clawed his way to the surfaces where he took many fortifying breaths. Now he was soaked from head to toe and very pissed, he glanced around looking for the mangy beast and was surprised when two massive jaws snapped at the air I front of his face. He ducked under the water and grabbed the beast by its hind legs, grappling it around both of its necks when they were submerged.

A moment passed before anything happened, the air still with anticipation. Finally, a black lump floated towards the surface, its heads still beneath the water, its body limp and lifeless. Inuyasha submerged, gasping for air, two cuts nicked his jaw, and when he rose from the water, there was blood soaking the clothes right above his thigh.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha knelt down on the ground panting hard as water dripped from him.

Both of them were shivering as the cold air added to the chill they were already feeling. Inuyasha did not bother to answer because, no, he wasn't alright, he had been insulted, attacked, and just now nearly drowned and now he was so cold he could hardy feel his appendages!

Shippo let out a shivering laugh as he tried to lighten the mood, "Heh heh, I thought you said if I fell in you wouldn't save me."

Inuyasha gave him a death stare but motion far off in the trees caught his eyes and he caught the unmistakable color of pink, a lot of pink! _That bitch_ he thought, _so this is your doing_! He rose to his feet and began to walk back towards the castle; he was definitely, positively going to kill her…as soon as he could feel his male part again, at the moment, he feared it would fall off if he didn't get warm.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, reading over some type of scrolls. It was late in the night and Inuyasha watched him through tired, narrowed eyes as he knelt on the soft, silky cushions at the far end of Sesshomaru's large study. He was exhausted and the chill, which had just begun to leave his body, was back. After Ayame had nearly had a nervous breakdown over him and Shippo slinking into his room, sopping wet and nearly blue, he had been forced into a hot bath and not very happy about once again having every inch of his body soaking wet, but the bath did take the numb feeling away.

He had immediately taken himself to bed, snuggling under the warm blankets; Shippo already bundled under layers of cloth looking quite cozy. He has just started to feel the pull of sleep when Ayame came to him announcing that his Lord Ass would like to see him, and that it was not a request. Inuyasha reluctantly left the soft warmth and made his way to Sesshomaru, and now here he sat, silent and still slightly shivering. He sneezed again for the unknown time and this time Sesshomaru gave him a sideways glance that positively radiated irritation. He wished the bastard would tell him what he wanted so he could go back to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha who positively reeked of river water. Kanima had seen it fit to come and inform him that his new arrival was seen sneaking off into the night. Sesshomaru was not very worried, after all, he had Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in his grasp and there was not a very good chance that Inuyasha would leave without it. He eyed his half brother and noticed that his skin was paler than his usual color, he had two cuts on his chin, and he looked exhausted. What exactly had Inuyasha been doing outside he wondered. Inuyasha sneezed again and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He watched as Inuyasha brought the kimono sleeve to his face to wipe at his nose.

"You are utterly disgusting," he said with contempt as he rose and tossed a handkerchief at Inuyasha, which hit him in the face.

Inuyasha swatted the fabric from his face and gave him a death glare as he loomed over him. Sesshomaru could see a faint red tint to Inuyasha's cheeks as he sniffled ungracefully again.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked sounding far more nasally than usual.

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's chin in his hand and lifted up his face so that he was forced to look into his eyes. "Watch your words Inuyasha," Sesshomaru cooed in his disturbingly calm voice. He let his thumb smooth over the cuts, then over Inuyasha's soft mouth and he could feel his unusually warm breath against his skin. He let his thumb trail over one of Inuyasha creamy cheeks before travelling over the bridge of his nose and roaming the other.

"You have a fever," Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha growled at him and jerked his face away. "It's none of your business," he spat his voice even now thick and scratchy, the warm color of his cheeks deepening as he momentarily closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall. After a moment he opened his deep golden eyes to glare at Sesshomaru, "what do you want, in case you didn't notice _my Lord Sesshomaru_, it is rather late at night and I am tired."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, he was bare of his armor and his kimono hung at the waist, the sleeves drooping down to meet his white Sashinuki hakama. "Why were you outside Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed and turned away, so the conniving bitch not only tried to do bodily harm to him tonight, she had also run back to her master with a nice story to tell. "Because I wanted to get away from you and your whore," he bit out as he glanced anywhere but at Sesshomaru.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly but forcefully. He waited and when Inuyasha did not do as I told, he once again forced him to look him in the eye. "I will not fight you everyday of our time together Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared harder at him, "Well then do us both a favor _My Lord_ and dismiss me so that we can spend as little time in each other's company as possible."

Sesshomaru smirked at him, a gesture that went beautifully with his lovely features; Inuyasha's eyes widened a moment as his stared at the wicked tilt of Sesshomaru's lips and thought such a thought.

"I am surprised that you could string together such a sophisticated sentence Inuyasha, but that is beside the point," Sesshomaru drawled on leaning in closer so that his mouth was only inches away from Inuyasha's mouth. "You must not fear my punishment Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced back up into similar eyes, his lidded due to the rush of heat he was feeling, whether it is from a fever or from other things. "I guess I have been a bad mutt?" He asked, his hot breath mingling with Sesshomaru's. Was he flirting?

"Are you playing a game you know nothing about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's asked, his thumb had once again found its way to Inuyasha's mouth and was moving in slow languid strokes. "Do not be so eager to spar with me Inuyasha, I play to win." Was Sesshomaru flirting back?

Inuyasha could feel warmth flooding him and he could feel his blood racing. The heat felt nice but at the moment he was too hot! He felt dizzy and slightly less aware of everything… everything except Sesshomaru. His lips parted on their own and his breathing sped up… surely, such a simple touch could not do so much turmoil to his body.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him and his grip on his chin became slightly firmer, "Inuyasha?"

"It is so hot," he mumbled dazed before he succumb to the dizziness and heat, and fainted against Sesshomaru!

**TBC**

(Oi Inuyasha! Way to ruin the moment! Aww poor baby, what is Sesshomaru going to do with a feverish and dazed you hmm teehee I wonder :3 )

**A/N: I kinda just pop up in the middle of nowhere right, just randomness? Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day or very very soon, I am serious! Seriously serious! And as for that flirting part, it was just for added lolz or wftz, I know it was OOC but Inuyasha darling was delirious!  
**

**LOOK lol these peeps have far too many ways to spell their names! I love Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and I know they can be spelled like Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru, or InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, but I am going to spell them the way I am now because it has been up for a long debate. Many of the that are a tribute to Inuyasha have BOTH spellings in one paragraph so I just decided not to fret over it. Different people choose to spell their names in different ways and none of them are technically wrong because they have all become, in sorts, the norm depending on who and what you read. So I AM SORRY if I am not using the spelling you want. I get it sometimes it is just a /o/ and other times it's /ou/ like Koga vs. Kouga, you guys get it and and as long as I am not spelling them off the wall like I did Kagome (I still apologize I guess lol) then you guys shouldn't get too upset. Unless you want me to go back and change it all to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and then the next update really will take forever because I hate editing :/**

**On that note( and the annoying rant over) I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! You would think I don't have fingers or something, but its summer and the laziness has gotten to me. Accept an apology please? I promise to make it worthwhile :D That two headed dog thing was on an Inuyasha video game so I figured I could use it. I have two more OC's and then that's it with them, they are kinda like necessary to the rest of the plot and kinda for added laughs :3 I say the baby is gonna pop out soon hehe and oh yeah Sesshie-baby is back to being an ass :[ Rawr (not in the next chapter but soon enough)! Um opinions? Do you see, do you guys see how long this A/N was gwah :3 I love you all~~ One more thing, when you think of the after effects of these love stories Sessh is immortal and Inu is a half breed, doesn't one live way longer than the other? O.o sniffle* I hope not :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Okay! So it is official, you guys scare me lol, you all want Kanima to die a slow and bloody death by the hands of Inuyasha, have I summed this up correctly. Well I would love to tell you that yes he mangles her and tosses her over a cliff, but… well I guess you will just have to wait!

Oh yes! THANK YOU FOR 152! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS (if I had any ^_~)

**Chapter 17**

Inuyasha was warm and cozy, soft warmth enfolded him like a mother's loving embrace. He snuggled deeper into the plush-ness around him, picking up Sesshomaru's scent in the process. Sesshomaru's scent was everywhere, it filled his nose and took over his senses, it was as if Sesshomaru had scattered into a million particles and rushed over his senses. Why was his smell everywhere?

He felt a cool sensation come over him when something moist was pressed to his forehead, Gods that felt good. Where was he anyway? He reluctantly opened his eyes, which indeed made his head throb more than it already was. He peeked through lashes to peer out at his surroundings, his golden eyes still showing signs of fatigue.

He first noticed the lavish state his current surroundings held. The room was beautiful, set in deep gold and dark blues with a splash of dark violet here and there. Golden drapes shimmered in the candlelight, tied back with dark blue cords revealing arched windows slightly open so that a light breeze blew into the room. The moon hung high in the sky, slightly fuller than what Inuyasha remembered, how long had he been asleep? He looked around the room that was visible to him; golden, blue, and violet cushions lined a wall and were piled neatly in a beautiful display and a carved desk sat near him, beautiful golden candles dancing with warm fire light sat atop it. He rose slightly but his head gave a particularly sharp throb and he fell back into the silky cushion supporting his head.

"So I see that you have come to Inuyasha." A deep voice sounded behind him and he jumped. A well toned armed crossed over his body, which was covered in some type fur duvet. Inuyasha then saw a curtain of silver fall into his vision before Sesshomaru's bored expression appeared as well. "It is about time."

Inuyasha squinted at Sesshomaru then his eyes widened in shock as he realized that the other male's chest was completely bare.

"Where the hell are your clothes," Inuyasha croaked out his voice rough and dry. Man did his throat feel dry and sore.

He heard shuffling and made to turn around but Sesshomaru instead trailed to the other side of the room and loomed over him with an unreadable expression. After a moment, he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side with a look that said he thought Inuyasha was an idiot. "This is my room," he began, "I may be clothed however I please in it." He glanced back down at Inuyasha who stared at him with an expression of mild shock. "What?"

Inuyasha sat up despite his head and caught the falling cloth that was situated on his head in his hand; fingering the white material meekly with his finger… he was in Sesshomaru's room…. in his bed! "Well, it is just that… I am in your room… in your bed."

Sesshomaru stared at him, his expression, which was just blank, went to blank confusion and then there was a fleeting moment of amusement so fast Inuyasha thought he was delirious! However, he had caught it; he had caught a genuine smile from Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha and traveled to the desk, which was lined with candles. He could not see what he was doing, but his mind was not exactly preoccupied with the matter either. His eyes were entranced at the play of muscles moving along Sesshomaru's finely sculpted back. Inuyasha swallowed silently and silently reprimanded himself for being engrossed by anything to do with Sesshomaru, but oh was his flesh heavenly! He was a beautiful color, seemingly golden like the beauty of his room but at the same time pale like the beauty of the moon.

Finally, Sesshomaru turned around and Inuyasha immediately met his eyes instead of daring to glance at the no doubt wondrous chest.

"Here, drink this." Sesshomaru demanded as he held out a plain porcelain cup that was steaming.

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw a small teapot steaming on the table. He immediately imagined Sesshomaru pouring tea and fought to keep the smile from spreading across his face. "What is it?" He asked quietly because his throat bothered him.

Sesshomaru still held the cup out to him, "It doesn't matter, just drink it, and it will soothe your throat and bring down your fever."Inuyasha took the cup and Sesshomaru sat on a stool, a regal one meant for royalty, but still a stool, which was oddly amusing to Inuyasha. Oh Gods, he must be giddy with fever! "Tell me Inuyasha, how is it that you became sick exactly?"

_Sick _Inuyasha wondered to himself and then promptly remembered the lake and _that bitch_! He huffed and frowned, "I don't know, I guess all these _unnecessary problems_ have been getting to me...," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru flicked his hair out of his face and narrowed his eyes, ignoring the obvious sarcasm leaking through Inuyasha's words. "Kanima tells me you somehow found your way into the river. Tell me Inuyasha what sort of idiot task you might have been performing where you decided to put my unborn child in danger?"

Inuyasha was about to place the cup to his lips, but Sesshomaru's rather edged words ate at him. "_Excuse me_," he bit out through clenched teeth, "did you just infer that it was I who fell into the river of my _own accord_? As if I am too _stupid_ to keep my balance, is that it Lord Sesshomaru? Well I will have you know the oh so prestigious and imperious father of my child, the only reason I was in the damn river was because I was saving Shippo, that is the name of the little fox demon that accompanied me, in case you didn't know, from drowning! Furthermore the only reason I had to save him was because a heap of ugly, black fur with two heads seemed to magically appear out of nowhere and attack us!" He glared openly and angrily at Sesshomaru, "You put the two together and see if your cunning mind can come up with an answer."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha quite at a loss for words, and he had never been at a loss for words. He was not sure rather to angry or embarrassed, at the moment, he felt a bit of both, and neither towards the red-faced beauty lying amongst gold and blue spun silk.

Inuyasha sipped at his herbal tea before returning his gaze back to Sesshomaru, "I may be rash and impulsive but I am _not_ stupid Sesshomaru, I can't say the same for your… _lady_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha began to sneeze a few times and mutter some faint foul words, some about his cold others about him. He rose silently from his seat and made his way out of the room.

Inuyasha watched him silently and confused; where the hell was he going? Moreover, he still wasn't sure why he was in Sesshomaru's room (maybe he should sneeze all over his pillows or something just to spite the asshole!).

* * *

Kanima had just emerged from a rose filled bath and had shooed away the little wolf girl she had brought back with her. Her clan had merged with some bigger clan of wolf demons and the girl had been left without a position of hierarchy. Apparently, the one her heart was betrothed to, found love in another and she left her brethren behind in search of some other life. Kanima had met her wandering aimlessly in the forest on her way home one day a year ago and as a mutual agreement the girl agreed to be her personal lady in waiting in return that Kanima would convince her dear father to add her old clan to his protection policy. She was a sweet child and Kanima had taken a liking to her upon their first meeting, admiring her take-charge abilities. This alone made her an invaluable help to someone like her, but lately Her Lord saw it fit to force her to take care of his new pet!

She brushed harder at her dark hair, running the brush through the long length of her silky black threads. Softness brushed against her leg and she bent down to gently tickle Megami under her pink chin. She was a rare and pink fox demon which had been given to her at a young age and who was her life-long friend. The fox's bushy pink tail flicked happily, as she curled around her master's leg. Kanima sighed and continued to brush her hair, which fail to her waist. She stared into her reflection, her naked body pale as milk and flawless, her breast jutting forward proudly with youth and her stomach flat. She knew she was beautiful, she knew that her Lord worshipped her body, many times a day at times, so why now did he not come to her? The very thought of the reason why angered her.

As if summoned by her thoughts, her Lord appeared in the mirror, his expression blank as he stared her in the eyes through the mirror. His eyes shortly roamed down her body, slow and languid, and everywhere his golden gaze touch warmed as if the caress was physical.

"My Lord," she began as Sesshomaru stepped towards her, his magnificent chest bare and the deep ripples of his abdomen highlighted by the candle light.

Sesshomaru had reached out towards her and his hand now trailed up her smooth back. His eyes followed his hand as he moved it further up to trail over her shoulders and then to the tops of her breast where he slowly stroked back and forth. "You have a beautiful body Kanima," he said in his usual bland tone, "your skin is flawless like a painting, your hair is black spun silk, and your face could beguile the keeper of hell himself."

His hand began to trail up her neck and her pulse raced, she opened her mouth to breath out breathless words but all that came out was a strangled gasp when Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her neck and jerked her to her feet. She was all for rough play, but not that kind of rough play.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What on earth-."

"Shut up Kanima," Sesshomaru growled out his eyes flashing with irritation. "It seems that along with your beauty comes a wicked tongue that can lie as easily as she breathes, am I right my dove?"

Kanima swallowed roughly and met Sesshomaru's gaze. He was indeed pissed at her. "I know not what you speak of my lord." She said calmly despite Sesshomaru's death grip.

Sesshomaru lifted her slightly, causing her naked body to rise until her toes only supported her. His free hand had come to her chest and he was languidly stroking back and forth over her nipples with one sharp claws. "Do not lie to me further Kanima, I am not in a particularly forgiving mood at the moment. Now tell me, did you or did you not have something to do with Inuyasha and the river."

Kanima glared daggers at him at the mention of his whore's name. Why was he so angry over that piece of trash? "Oh, is _that_ the reason you are cross with me My Lord?" She asked in a bored tone, but gasped when a sharp, painful sensation ran through one of her breast. She cried out in indignation when she was roughly tossed upon a pile of pillows.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru angrily as she gently tried to sooth the painful ache in her chest.

Sesshomaru stood over her, his usual golden eyes flecking with red. "I will not tolerate anyone who is a danger to my unborn pup Kanima, do you understand me?" He growled out angrily.

Kanima glanced away from him, her own temper flaring to the surface.

"Do-you-understand-me-Kanima!" He pronounced each word as if he were speaking to a child who was hard of comprehension.

"I damn well heard you!" She spat out, turning back to him the dark pupils of her eyes dilated to thin slits, showing that she too was close to her boiling part.

Sesshomaru gave her one more withering glance before he headed towards the door.

"I suppose you will not be gracing my bed tonight?" Kanima bit out as she stared at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

"I have a prior engagement," he told her curtly before disappearing.

Kanima slumped down on her futon and let her nails claw at the pink and white silk pillows. Damn that Sesshomaru, and damn that whore for daring to still him away from her! She growled aloud as she began to pet Megami's head; she would get that bitch, if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha sleep, a red hue slashed across his face from fever. His breath was warm and whispered across Sesshomaru's skin as he lay only inches from Inuyasha who had curled into him the moment he had joined him in his bed. Inuyasha's rather long lashes cast lovely shadows over his cheeks, which made Sesshomaru itch to touch him even more. He was extremely frustrated as his fingers nimbly stroked Inuyasha's hip through the silk kimono.

Inuyasha had already fallen back into slumber by the time of his return and now he dozed peacefully, sleeping off his sickness. He looked utterly delicious curled against him, his hand gently curled against his face like a child, his other hand currently preoccupied by Sesshomaru. He had not been able to resist the urge, as soon as that hand venture to his chest he had grabbed it and began to absently stroke Inuyasha's long slender fingers. Now, he held those fingers to his lips, loving the smooth feel of them and loving Inuyasha's scent…

Inuyasha had an arousing scent, a mix of fierce, of gentle, of wild and tame, of mystery and sexuality. He had a scent that belong to only someone who could have the great Daiyoukai Sesshomaru lying in bed fretting about as if he were a mother hen every time the person next to him seemed warmer than before. He sighed again; he wanted to believe that he was only concerned for the well-being of his child but an annoying voice deep in his head, most likely his buried conscience, was irking him with the notion that he was worried about Inuyasha as well.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, not entirely sure what he should do at this moment or if he even wanted to do anything at this moment.

"I know you are awake Inuyasha," he heard the deep voice rumble through the chest he had somehow came to be snuggled against.

Inuyasha blushed, a deep hue of pink as he opened his eyes to stare into Sesshomaru's equally golden ones. Their faces were extremely close, so close that their breaths mingled as the breathed. He stared into Sesshomaru's eyes and Sesshomaru stared back. Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of Saki and he eyed Sesshomaru's mouth suspiciously, "Have you been drinking?" He asked groggily still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled, slow and lazily, and Inuyasha could definitely tell that he was more than a little buzzed, why else would he be lying curled up against Inuyasha of his own accord?

Sesshomaru's other hand appeared from behind him and he picked up long strands of Inuyasha silvery white hair, gingerly stroking the ends. "That, little brother, is none of your business."

Inuyasha squinted at him, realizing that he was not too drunk to be his usual surly self.

"It seems agitation has befallen me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, twirling Inuyasha's hair while he spoke, "that agitation has all been brought upon me by a certain mutt who has been infuriatingly running through my mind none stop." Sesshomaru stared into golden eyes, which had widened in confusion. "I have no clue why you are in my head, my need for you is over at the moment, or so I thought but it seems I have developed a mutt fetish that I have been trying to deny." Sesshomaru was never one to neither be shy nor withhold what he wished to say. Inuyasha was a thorn in his side, a thorn that his body had been craving none stop since the night he took him.

He could tell Inuyasha was at a loss for words, good he thought, that is just how he liked it. Inuyasha tended to say idiotic things that ruffled his fur.

"Why is it that you smell delicious Inuyasha?" He knew he was feeling the after effects of drinking too much hot Saki, he didn't get drunk but it could impair him by the slightest bit, it was probably thanks to the drink that he felt like being oddly…sentimental?

Inuyasha opened his mouth but that is how it remained open, without any words coming out. He was confused, and hot, and bothered, the constant stroking of his fingers sending little shivers through his body.

Sesshomaru released his hair and began to stroke over the red tint running across his face, "It seems your fever is back," he mumbled. "You know what they say Inuyasha, the best way to get rid of a cold is to sweat it out, let's see if we can't engage in some sort of activity that can work up a sweat," and with that he captured Inuyasha's open mouth, giving the hot and bothered hanyou no chance to escape or protest.

* * *

Sesshomaru was horny, there was no point in denying it, he was horny and he wanted to screw, and the person he wanted to screw was conveniently already in his bed! He was ravishing Inuyasha's mouth and his prick was so hard he had not even felt the transition from its previous state to the one it was in now. Inuyasha was mewling or something beneath him and his hands were all over the place, first meekly pushing at his shoulders, then giving up he let them roam up his neck and finally settled on his chest, which he was massaging and driving Sesshomaru insane!

Sesshomaru growled and captured Inuyasha's wrist, pinning them above his head. He released his mouth and stared at him with desire burning in his eyes. "You don't get to touch Inuyasha," he breathed out harshly. If Inuyasha kept stroking him he was not going to last too long.

Inuyasha breathed out harshly through thoroughly pleasured lips, licking them before sneering at Sesshomaru, "I'm the sick patient, don't I get any sympathy my lord?"

Sarcasm dripped through Inuyasha's words and Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, "I do not show sympathy Inuyasha," and just to prove his point he bent down to lick the rim of Inuyasha's furry ear, which drove the hanyou beneath him utterly insane.

Inuyasha whimpered and regretted it because the noise seemed to give the sick bastard above him extreme pleasure. "Asshole," he breathed out breathlessly, "who told you could touch me."

Sesshomaru trailed his skillful tongue down Inuyasha's creamy neck, and stopped to cover his 'birth bearer' mark with his mouth. He knew sucking on the spot would bring Inuyasha to an orgasm just as it would if it was his mate mark. To his satisfaction, he heard Inuyasha shudder and felt the shivers wrack his body before he cried out in ecstasy, which was sweet music to Sesshomaru's ear. "No one tells me anything Inuyasha, I do with what I please with what are mine, and you," he said against Inuyasha's mouth once he was returning from his nirvana, "are all mine."

With that he made quick work of Inuyasha's kimono, far too impatient to actually take it off he resorted to just ripping it until only thin strips of silk clung to Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha was not fighting him, which was good. He knew he had the hanyou wound up like a child's toy, ready to burst open to reveal its goodies.

He currently had their mouths locked together again, his tongue stroking the inside of Inuyasha's mouth, which tasted like a sweet blend of nectar made from erotic sex faeries. His fingers tweaked a rosy nipple and Inuyasha gasped into his mouth before growling and nipping at him… So, he was not going to be a good boy… good Sesshomaru thought, Inuyasha would not be Inuyasha if he sat idly by. Sesshomaru let his hand trail down between them, because Inuyasha was currently situated in his bare lap, and began to tease Inuyasha's member back to life.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inuyasha could not believe he was doing this with Sesshomaru! The bastard had been beyond cruel to him since their meeting, hell since birth, and not here he was, about to do some very naughty things. So why was he? He wanted to blame it on his fever, which was obviously making him delusional because he was on fire right now! However, he could tell by the shivers of anticipation running through him that he was indeed attracted to his brother and that his body was craving every moment of it! He had not forgotten how Sesshomaru had roughly stolen what was his to give and his alone, but he could not dwell on the past that he could not fix at the moment, and it wasn't as if he could deny Sesshomaru. Hell, it mortified him, but he did not want to deny him at this moment in time!

He moaned aloud as Sesshomaru worked his male member to a hard staff that had him panting with pleasure. He wanted to touch him as well; he wanted to know if that chest and abdomen felt as wondrous as it looked. He squirmed against Sesshomaru's death grip, distracting Sesshomaru by kissing him back just as furiously as Sesshomaru, and to his success one of his wrist came free in a loosened grip. He took his chance immediately and grabbed at Sesshomaru's engorged member, stroking him in the same fashion in which he was being stroked. To his giddy pleasure, Sesshomaru moaned, long and low and the very sound called to something deep inside him that revealed in pleasure at subduing a beast.

Sesshomaru growled against Inuyasha's lips, Inuyasha licked them in a move that said that he was triumphant, and there was not a damn thing that Sesshomaru could do about it. Sesshomaru captured that devilish tongue for a long, hard moment before he raised Inuyasha up slightly and with ease to position his round and creamy bottom over his prick.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moaned against his lips, which were bruised and tingling, "is it gonna hurt again?"

Sesshomaru ran his forefinger over Inuyasha's lips and made him take in into his mouth, getting it nice and wet. He then proceeded to use said finger to push against Inuyasha's puckered hole, causing the hanyou to hiss lowly and whimper against his neck as he stretched him. Inuyasha's mouth was gingerly biting his neck in an attempt to distract him from the momentary pain.

"It will normally hurt Inuyasha, but you will get use to it, besides, you have already experienced what lies beyond the pain."

Oh yes, he thought, he knew what lied beyond the pain indeed, and it was amazing! He instead focused on the gentle pulling of his member and the amazing feeling he was getting. His breath hitched when he felt the head of Sesshomaru's member enter him, and cried out when it slipped though.

Sesshomaru once again captured his lips, this time in a slow, burning embrace, which was meant to distract him. It did the job fully because Inuyasha moaned in pleasure in kissed him back. Sesshomaru was now fully sheathed inside of him and Inuyasha was panting.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru breathed into his ear as he began to work his hips in a slow sure pattern, "You are utterly delicious."

Inuyasha's eyes were squeezed tight as he fought to keep the stinging in his eyes from rolling down his cheek, gods did Sesshomaru's large member tunneling into him hurt! But slowly, ever so slowly he could feel Sesshomaru getting closer to that heavenly spot. Finally, he felt the ecstasy roll through him as Sesshomaru began to move faster and deeper inside of him.

His arms went around Sesshomaru neck as he felt the ungodly pleasure of the ride. Sesshomaru moaned and panted, searching out his mouth again so once again their tongues could duel as they shared this intimate experience.

Finally, he could feel the bursting heat rise through him and soar, before erupting like fireworks into a million tiny sparks, shattering him into a mindless bliss. He moaned and cried out in amazement just as Sesshomaru groaned and shuddered and he felt Sesshomaru's release inside of him.

Together they came back to earth slowly; Sesshomaru falling back with Inuyasha sprawled against his heaving chest. He grabbed Inuyasha's chin and kissed him one long and hard time before he rolled them over and wrapped them both in his silken covers, letting Inuyasha's slowing breathing lull him to sleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: See! I told you it would not be long! And I must say awwww! That was cute and I am proud of myself :D I hope no one burst my happy bubble lol . Next something about whom Sesshomaru is choosing as his mate and stuff  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** It actually was not that long this time, a couple of weeks? I've decided to give myself two week deadlines to update faster, so I am trying! Anyways maybe you guys are being too harsh to Kanima, judging a book by its cover or after a few glances at the pages? Maybe we should hear her story too… Oh yeah *ahem* HUGE FREAKING THANKS AND LOVE FOR 185 reviews! I WUV YOU ALL!

**Chapter 18**

_The young wolf princess stood behind the great oak tree and peeked around the rough bark to get a better glimpse at the tall beautiful man her father now spoke to. The mesmerizing demon stood with an air of superiority, he was tall, lean, and had a face only someone with a wicked heart could own. This demon was in short, perfection. She swallowed a lump in her throat as he father motioned to their glorious home with his spread arms and the man said something that pleased her father very much for he applauded and began to escort the man towards his private chambers. She stayed where she hid, her eyes, a mix of molten bronze and rich chocolate, narrowed at the armor-clad demon in utter annoyance. Just another Lord seeking her hand in marriage simply for her mother's fortunes!_

_She continued to watch as her father led the way to his chambers, but all too suddenly the demon turned and his golden orbs met hers. She gasped and was frozen in place, his fierce and stony stare too mesmerizing to look away from. He gazed at her for another second before blinking away his mild interest and trailing after her father._

_Her face lit up as if he had touched her, or said something that would cause her skin, which was nearly as white as a flower petal, to flush with a vibrant hue. She turned her back against the tree, her breathing heavy, who was this demon and why did he have to bother her life?_

_The day was still young and the sun reigned over the sky with its mighty warmth, its beams of light reaching the world below adding light and life below. She roamed barefooted over the fallen cherry blossom petals littering the green ground, making a game of finding whole flowers that fell. She was on edge about her father's plans for her yes, but she still took the time to enjoy the beautiful day and the freedom she now had but may not always claim. _

_Her dark hair trailed behind her in the wind, its gloomy shade a huge contrast to the joyful colors of nature. She began to weave the flowers through her hair, the color may have been dull but accessories were a girl's best friend._

"_Dancing about like a wanton maiden as usual I see my child." A mature voice spoke from the garden that started where she now stood._

_She glanced around and met hazel eyes dancing with mirth. "Mama! You are awake early today, are you planting new flowers?"_

_Her mother sat down her straw basket, brushing off her dark maroon Kimono before she joined her daughter. "Yes darling, the guest that your father is entertaining was gracious enough to bring me the seeds of such an exotic flower, the petals grow into glorious shades and the roots and stems are strong remedies for many sicknesses."_

_Her face immediately fell at the thought of their royal guest. "Mama why must these arrogant men come to my home, bargaining for my hand in marriage as if I was some door prize that came with our lands!"_

_Her mother came to her and grasped her soft hands, pressing a palm to each side of her pale cheeks. "What a fiery will you have daughter, any man would be honored to have you whether or not you come with a large estate. You are beautiful beyond compare and strong, your will is fierce and your mind is sharp, you will accomplish great things."_

"_Oh mama," she said her light eyes shimmering with moisture. "I get all those wonderful qualities from you! I am proud to be your daughter, I could never ask for a better mother than you."_

_Her mother sighed, brushing back her still vibrant onyx hair with one hand and linking arms with her with the other. "If only your father still saw me as beautiful... he no longer talks to me, or dines with me, he does not even wish to grace my bed at night." The laughter in her mother's eyes had died so quickly, replaced by a dull self pity. "I no longer interest your father, he has taken a mistress who he is now smitten with. He ignores me so much that I wonder if I even belong here anymore."_

_Kanima stopped in her tracks, whirling around to face her mother. "Don't ever say that mama! This is your family estate, father may have inherited it by law, but this is your home and you should never have to go anywhere! He loved you once, make him love you again! Don't allow him to use you and throw you away as soon as something new enters the market! Don't you know mama," she said with a sad smile, "a wise woman once told me that the sweetest fruits are the ones which have time to mature!"_

_A tear escaped her mother's eyes and he reached out to wipe it away noticing the difference in their skin, her's smooth and flawless her mothers slightly worn yet still beautiful. As she comforted her mother she could not help but wish and hope in the back of her mind that never would she have to endure such a situation._

_Kanima once again peered from behind a hiding place, searching out her father and his guest. It was time that she showed herself as an undesirable woman so that the haughty demon would have no interest in putting up with her nonsense. She had purposely wore her hair down, long and free flowing so that she cold portray herself as a wanton, even her kimono rode low on her smooth, creamy shoulders, revealing more than a girl her age should._

_She had seen the noticeable male roaming around here somewhere, if only she could figure out where the crafty son of a bi-_

"_Is this a custom of wolf demons? To spy in their guest?" A deeply rich voice asked in a monotonous voice behind her._

_She jumped and gasp, turned around and braced her back against the tree so she could calm her raging heart. How did he get so close to her, so fast and without so much as a sound; her ears where sharp, she could pick up anything!_

"_How... How did you get here!" She demanded more so than she asked._

_The demon was much more of a gorgeous sight to see up close. He had pale flawless skin and eyes the color of shimmering molted gold. His eyes were sharp and penetrating, as well as cold and hard, as if he would kill someone without a second thought. He had a crescent shape mark donning his forehead and two long strips on each cheek. His hair was a long, silver waterfall of beauty and it was evident that the body he hid beneath his armor was just a lovely a sight as his face was._

"_I walked, I do believe that is what one does if they wish to go from one place to another."_

_She pursed her red lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not speak to me as if I am incompetent!"_

"_Then do not ask incompetent questions," came his reply without so much as a second between her words and his._

_She could feel her cheeks grow warm as he embarrassed her yet again, damn him and his sharp tongue she cursed in her head._

"_Why do you insist on tracking my every move?" The demon Lord asked with very little interest, his eyes not even on her but something in the distance._

_Angrily she searched the sky for something that could be far more important than her, but all she saw was a flurry of cherry blossoms falling from some nearby trees planted by her mother. "I do not insist on tracking you," she said through clench teeth, "I only aim to be able to rejoice the moment you leave and never return to my castle!"_

_His attention returned to her, one of his eyebrows arched slightly and even still he did not seem to look a least bit interested in her or what she had to say. This demon infuriated her!_

"_Your castle? I do believe that this is Lord... well whatever his name is, I do believe he owns it so it should be no matter of yours whether I stay or not."_

_She could not help the slight sneer that came across her face. "This is my home and my mother is the true owner of it! That fat bastards only thinks he is of any importance because he married into this royal family. If I had my way he could be fed to a dragon!" She composed herself, forcing a false smile upon her face. "You will leave, and you will not accept any offer that he gives you for this pack or my hand! I will bow down to no male and I would gladly kill the cur who would dare and try to make me!" She kept her voice level but hard, if she showed any fear or uncertainty to this demon, she would be in trouble._

_The demon narrowed his eyes at her, the look sending shivers up her spine. "This Sesshomaru does not take orders from anyone, and I would gladly kill the fool who would dare to order me about."_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_No I am simply making a general statement." He answered her once again without missing a beat._

_Kanima blinked a few times, was that a threat or was he making fun of her! Either way she did not like it._

"_You listen here you-"_

"_Oh Lord Sesshomaru there you are," a jovial voice said from behind them, cutting off her words._

_Kanima turned to find her adulterous bastard of a father, his gut over lapping his waist and his large beard not at all complimenting his features. The robust man made his way to them, large jewels adorning his girth glittered in the sun light as he wobble to them._

"_Lord Sesshomaru," he paused for a moment to eye her with disdain and then put on a false smile for their prestigious guest, "oh I see you have met my daughter Kanima My Lord, I do hope she behaved herself like a proper woman should." The man gave neither a chance to answer as he turned back to the demon lord Sesshomaru. "My Lord, please allow me to finish showing you our beautiful grounds, Kanima, you run along and go make tea or something, a young girl like yourself should be learning to be a proper wife."_

_Kanima scowled at the man and raised her chin defiantly, remaining where she stood. "Lord Sesshomaru and I were having a conversation father," she said tightly._

_Her father returned her scowl, "well now it's over, this is a man's business time and little girls are not invited."_

_Kanima could feel her rage boiling over. She was so angry that she had almost forgot about the Lord in presence who choose the moment to speak._

"_She will do," Lord Sesshomaru suddenly announced before turning to walk back towards the entrance._

"_What," she asked, confused by the words and the look of disbelief on her father's face. _

_Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked back, that same bored look plastered on his face, "As my mate prospect, you will do. I shall return in two months time, be prepared, I do not like waiting Kanima."_

_The way he said her name made her burn, with rage and some other emotion that she dared not place a name to._

"_I will do no such thing!"_

_Her father's meaty hand came down on her shoulder and he forced to turn towards him. "Watch your mouth wench! That is Lord Sesshomaru you are daring to defy, he is the famous dog demon of the west, said to be able to kill thousands of demons in a blink of an eye. You will do well to watch your mouth you stupid girl! Besides that you have no choice in the matter, I own you and I have the last say in who you marry, or would you rather be disowned?" He asked with a cruel smirk._

_She jerked away from his hand and out of rage raked her claws over his face. Angrily he whipped around and slapped her, but he had done so before and she only smiled at him when he his eyes widened in the shock at the fact that she had withstood a blow from him._

"_You engorged, traitorous idiot," she said ignoring the sting of her cheek, "you will choke and die on the food you love but before that you shall become so repugnant that no woman will ever want you! Any woman would be out of her mind to put up with you and try to search for the tiny stump of a prick you no doubt have hiding in all of your blubber."_

_She raised up the hem of her Kimono and began to storm away._

"_Your mother is an old hag and you are a filthy whore! You should be blessed that such a prestigious Lord would even want a dirty thing like you, you stupid bitch!"_

_Kanima turned to glare at him. "Oh you have yet to see the whore in me father! I will stain your name and dishonor this family beyond your imagination! Everyone knows about your incompetent mistress, the damage is done, the fire has started just allow me to go collect the lumber to keep it flaming!"_

_With that she walked away, she walked away from her father, but also away from her false sense of security, if she would be forced to be a slave to some despicable demon then she was going to use those two months to harden her mind, body, and her heart!_

* * *

Kanima stared into the looking glass, her pale body covered in a translucent slip. Once again Lord Sesshomaru was not in her bed. She smirked mirthlessly as she remembered her first encounter with Lord Sesshomaru, wondering why he picked her of all people. It had been well over a year since she had accepted the bastard into the heart she thought she locked away from him, but somehow the male had an irresistible aura about him that even she could not resist. She had tried at first, to hate him, to undermined him, hell to do whatever she could to get him to throw her out. She was well prepared to live her life as a whore, getting by on her body until her looks faded, and by that time she would be old and ugly and nothing would matter anymore. But just that one night, that one time she had caved into his need to screw, was enough to get her hooked on her Lord. A male of mystery, like a puzzle whose pieces constantly changed...That is how she saw him at least, there was the Sesshomaru that he showed the world, the cold, heartless Taiyoukai who took what he wanted without quarter, and then there was the Sesshomaru that she had caught rare glimpse of. The one who allowed the little human girl to braid flowers into his hair, or the one one who cradled the small child when she was frightened by the sounds of wolves howling in the night, or even the one she would catch staring at the cherry blossoms falling, his eyes soft and distant as if longing for something...or someone...someone that was not her.

She growled, was it not she who declared that she would never be forced into the position that her mother was in. True, she had resisted the powerful lord that was Lord Sesshomaru at first, but now that she realized what or more so who she had in her grasps, she was sure as hell not giving it up and moving over for some second class mutt, no matter how pretty he was!

She rose, her slip only falling to her mid thigh, the rest of her bare. She slid open her door and began to pad down the long hall to Lord Sesshomaru's room. She could smell the scent of a rut in the air but she could care less, she had something to say to Sesshomaru and he would damn well listen. She was not a fool, she would not dare disrespect or insult him, but she had come to realized that Sesshomaru admired strength of the body, mind, and will.

His door was shut but that would not detour her, sliding it open she stood with her arms crossed, the light from a few lit candles illuminating the contours of her body. She wasn't surprised to find Sesshomaru already awake, half glaring at her in the the darkness. Still, she stood her ground, this was suicide, daring to barge in on Sesshomaru while he was resting, she was pushing it but she had to know that she did not come second place to that...that...Inuyasha!

"Kanima," he growled, running his hand through his long hair to push it away from his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked and demanded all at once.

She glared at the darkened figure curled against him in his bed, a figure with equally long and pale hair shimmering in the candle light. It didn't take much to think about who it was or why that person was in Sesshomaru's bed, but the thought made her rage on the inside.

"I need to talk to you," she said shortly.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed even more in annoyance. "Tell me why I shouldn't wring your little neck this instant, you have either lost your mind or have forgotten who I am."

"Neither," she said as a retort, but kept her eyes fierce and her chin raised. "I simply have to talk to you this instant!"

He let out a low breath of annoyance, "whatever you have to say can and will wait til morning, now leave Kanima!"

Kanima swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized they were all but whispering. He did not wish to wake up Inuyasha, how wonderful she thought with sarcasm. "No My Lord, either we talk now or I will not be here in the morning."

Sesshomaru growled with annoyance, damn submissive and their emotional nonsense. He was tired and content for once in his life and here was Kanima spewing some nonsense at him. She was being highly annoying and he hated to be annoyed!

"Are you threatening me Kanima?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"No," she said, "I am simply making a general statement." She said he eyes hard and locked with hers. He stared at her for a moment longer before blinking slowly and raising fully.

"What is it?"

She crossed her arms and dared to ask the question, but she needed to know! "Do you love Inuyasha?"

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't caught off guard or surprised many moments in his life but this was definitely one of them. He blinked a few time, even he had to wonder if she had just dared to ask him that question. If it was in his nature, he would have laughed at such a question! Love? Inuyasha? What sort of nonsense was going though that woman's incompetent head?

"No," he said, never one to waste words and wishing he didn't have to now. "I don't love him," he answered without a doubt in his mind. "Love is fictional and I am far too above such silly notions."

"But you love Rin." She countered, determined not to allow him to drop her so easily.

"That is different," he said flatly but not denying that he loved Rin. Which meant he did believe in the notion.

"Would you grow to love him then? Has he already worked his whoring little claws into your heart My Lord? Breathing back warmth that is lost on the rest of us!"

"Kanima," he growled angrily, "do not act like a fool! I have no time for love and I do not love this mutt and I never will! I have explained to you countless times. You will be my mate and we will have a mutual relationship that fits my plans, you may do as you wish and I will do as I please as I always do! Inuyasha is the only only who can bare my offspring with the possibility of a pure bloodline! Now I will not explain this again so do not bring it up!"

Her fur bristled at being spoken to like a child, but deep down she was ecstatic, he had said it! He had reassured her that she was still his first and only choice as a mate and that he had no intentions of having an sort of deep relationship with that mutt. She was overjoyed even if his heart could not be hers either.

"I am sorry My Lord," she pouted, " I do know how you hate foolishness and wasting your time explaining unnecessary things."

Sesshomaru did not bother to answer. He had wasted enough words on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kanima said in a low, sultry voice.

"What?" He nearly snapped.

Even Sesshomaru's surly attitude did not detour her. Her raised up the thin chemise and tossed it over her head. "Let's screw..."

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately traveled to her bare breast and she could smell the lust coming off of him in small quantities. He rose in all his naked glory and came over. She thought he would kiss her but instead he tangled his hand roughly in her hair.

"I am going to fuck you hard and rough because you have thoroughly pissed me off."

She let out a low chuckle. "that is the only way I will have it My Lord, I want it in your bed, unless..." he glared at him, "there is some reason you don't want too..."

Sesshomaru recognized her insolent challenged and tossed her onto the pillows at the foot of his bed and began to thoroughly punish her.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to keep his breathing steady, he did not want to alert them that he was awake, that would be far too embarrassing. He had told himself he didn't care, that he hated Sesshomaru as much as Sesshomaru hated him, but for some reason his words felt like burning pins and the way he had said them so heartlessly only made it feel like salt in a wound.

He pulled the cover up to his face a little closer as he tried to block out the sounds of pleasure that Sesshomaru had only hours ago given him but was now so eagerly giving to someone else.

**A/N: Done! Man, I didn't like that chapter much lol, I think you guys dislike of her is rubbing off on me! I will probably finish her story later. You guys probably don't like this chapter! My free trail of Word died so I have to work with OpenOffice so forgive me on the whole grammar thing! I know I am about to get some "I hate that bitch" reviews, I must prepare myself! Okay, the next update won't be more than two weeks it's my new policy! I'm am going to try for weekly or bi weekly updates alright? I'd say there are 11 more chapters and Inuyasha's pup is coming REAL SOON  
**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I had to address this, someone told me that the intervals are too long so it makes you guys lose interest and yes I do realize that, but I have school, it's my senior year and I'm in college classes, I have work, I need money, I have art, I need to focus on that this year, and I have other writings. If I could update for you guys every two days I would but I get tired sometimes and the days go by and I am so sorry, so if you decided to drop the story because of the wait I understand! I take it that you guys like it enough to try and deal with me, but if not no hard feelings thanks for joining me this far! I am trying though... :)

On a happier note 210+!

I can't thank you guys enough and yeah Sesshomaru is a prick and Kanima had issues but I'd say Inuyasha deserves his own fun right? Like some of you said a little dose of jealousy is what he needs! I have 2 more really messed up parts and the rest is good or loving and whatnot! I know its almost chapter 20 and I'm trying to rush, but if I skip stuff it'd just turn out dumb XC But I will pack more into the chapters so it that the story is still progressing _ It is almost over! The baby is popping out and after that it should go quickly õ_õ

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha stomped around the palace pissed off for no apparent reason, at least not one he would want to acknowledge. It had been two months since that night and since then he had avoided Sesshomaru like s disease. He had searched his family palace the day after and had found that the place was riddle with nooks and crannies hidden from view. He now officially had twenty hiding place and Sesshomaru only seemed to know of three of them, but then the arrogant asshole had not willingly sought him out in quite some time now. He avoided servants running here and there preparing for some sort of formal banquet that Sesshomaru was hosting for who knew what reason. He could see guest arriving from where he watched from the open window and every now and then he would walk past one in the hall, they were literally littered everywhere.

Everywhere he went he heard whispers, no doubt they were about him because the word pregnant, unmated, concubine, half brother, and hanyou kept arising in the snippets of conversation and on occasion he would look around and find multiple pairs of eyes on him, most were curious, some were envious, of what he couldn't imagine, and some were the same hate filled eyes glaring at him.

What was wrong with these people! As if it was his fault that his mother and father fell in love! At least they were in love, he was created from a bond of love and happiness yet all people saw was the blood in him that was invisible to the naked eye. At least he was not some unwanted mistake that resulted from one bad night!

He glanced down at his rounding stomach, at the signs of life growing inside of him, was that how he thought of it, as a mistake, an unwanted mistake that would shame what little reputation he had among these curs? He mentally reprimanded himself, no, he would love this child, he would give it the carefree childhood that he never had, because this child would be royalty in every sense of the word. No one would dare look down on the child of the oh so amazing and magnificent asshole Sesshomaru!

He turned about angrily, not realizing that someone happened to be passing by at the exact moment and he promptly collided with them. It was he who fell back on his rump, a bit confused wondering if he had run into the wall or something.

He huffed and swatted his curtain of hair out of his face, a pair of long legs greeted his returned vision. They were clad in deep blue with golden vines traveling up the thighs. He slowly rose his gaze to admire the rest of the clothing until he got midway up and noticed something that was light brown and spotted swaying back and forth, peeking it's way from behind the pair of legs every now and then.

"If you are this mesmerized with my clothes on, I'd love to see what that lovely face looks like when I take them off. Care to find out?" A voice teased him from above.

He narrowed his eyes fully prepared to lash out at what ever pervert had uttered that sentence but shock froze him. He didn't mean to, but he found himself staring at two furry pointed ears sticking out of the side of brownish orange hair, the tips pointed with slightly longer hair than the rest of the ear. Each furry ear had a funny shaped black spot at the tips as well. He leaned over a bit to get another glimpse at he elusive spotted thing peeking from behind those legs and sure it enough, it was a long, cat like tail flicking back and forth in a lazy manner.

"Hey!" He said half excited and half confused. "You're a half demon!"

The legs bent and a face came into his view. Inuyasha felt himself blushing because really how could he have not looked at his face, because his face was not one you saw everyday. Cat like orange, yellow flecked eyes crinkled with laughter stared at him, and a long, full mouth with a equal cat like appearance grinned at him.

The handsome cat man flicked a strand of hair which had escaped his jeweled ponytail, out of his face, before propping the same hand onto his knee and under his chin. "I suppose in a sense I am, but I don't think that that should ruin my opportunity right, after all I do believe you are also a hanyou," he said flicking one of Inuyasha's ears which flickered in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Don't touch me," Inuyasha growled at him, he didn't care how good looking he was, he didn't know who he was so he didn't have the right to touch him.

"Whoa, whoa there cutie, just relax. What is your name?"

"My name is none of your goddamn business that is what my name is!" Inuyasha growled at him.

The other male only laughed at his surliness, "well, well someone is grumpy I see!" He promptly began to pout, an utterly adorable look on his face, "Oh look! How boring you have an owner, he said with a pointed look at Inuyasha's stomach.

A red hue crept over Inuyasha's face and he turned up his nose, "I am _not_ owned!" He spat.

The male only smiled at him, "No? Then you are just fat?"

That really got the hot headed hanyou going! "No you shithead! I am not fat! I'm pregnant, I'm not fat at all!" That seemed to be the worst thing you could ask an emotional pregnant person.

He only laughed at Inuyasha's indignation. "So, you are mated! I don't think whomever your mate is would like it if you went around disclaiming him."

"I am not mated," Inuyasha said with annoyance! "I don't have a mate and I'm not fat, what don't you understand about that concept!"

A surprised look came over his face, "well why-"

A voice that Inuyasha dreaded found it's way into their conversation and cut the male off. "Oh _Inuyasha,_" his ,.name was said with dripping dislike and disgust by the devil with listless black hair and once again clad in that annoying shade of pink.

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at Kanima as she strolled into the hallway. She was made up more than usual, decorated for the banquet. He hated to admit it but she was a beautiful woman, her eyes were a lovely color even if they were the eyes of evil, and her skin was flawless even if it was the skin of a deceptive whore, and damn him for thinking so, but her body was an amazing shape which any man would find hard to not be mesmerized by. His face scrunched with disgust, he didn't care how pretty she was on the outside, she was ugly and a bitch on the inside and that was all that mattered.

Her red lips gave him a bland smile as she sauntered over and stopped a few feet away from them.  
"Inuyasha dearest, do try to stay out of the guest way, and try not to whore around here with your legs open," she said with a pointed glance at the position he sat in.

He blushed again and promptly closed his legs, his robe had been returned to him, smelling like flowers of course, but at least it had been given back to him.

Kanima laughed at his reaction. "Lord Sesshomaru would greatly appreciate it of you would not embarrasses him, perhaps it would be best if you crawled back to your kennel, or better yet, be a good boy and go outside." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice as if she wore speaking to a puppy.

Inuyasha wanted to rip her head off, he was sure that was what the feeling was, unadulterated hatred!

Before he could lunge at her however, her attention switched to his guest and her expression promptly took on an annoyed look that she had never given him. "Well if it isn't the little nomad prince Keeran, what a surprise to see you here, usually you're father would have to drag you here with your little claws stuck in the ground."

The male, whose name was obviously Keeran, gave her a quick, and bored glance. "Oh, Kanima, what a surprise, I see you are still hunting for a influential mate to wrap around your poisonous claws, what, you still don't have Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha could tell that he had ruffled her fur, "What the hell do you think this banquet is for!" She said with indignation, "it is so he can announce his future mate," she looked at Inuyasha with a pointed glance, "and I am the _only_ prospect for the position."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her as she strolled away. "Oh and Inuyasha sweetheart, don't let Sesshomaru catch you, I don't think he likes his baby maker running around with questionable guest."

Keeran rose and called out to her, "I'm glad you found someone after I turned you down Kanima, I was afraid your heart would be broken forever," he said with a smirk.

Kanima stiffened and turned, failing to hide the annoyance in her features. "Sesshomaru is more than half the male you'll ever be!"

He only smiled more at than, "Oh really, the same obviously can't be said about you, seeing as he has found someone else much more," he let his eyes drift over to Inuyasha, "desirable."

Kanima made a sound of anger and stormed away in a flurry of pink.

Inuyasha stared at Keeran who in turned looked at him with an interested look. "I think I like you," he said with half a grin.

Keeran ran his hand through his hair pushing away the same strands of renegade hair. "Oh goody, then perhaps you could drop that asshole Sesshomaru and become my little concubine."

Inuyasha's face promptly fell. "I am not a damn concubine! I am not some second rate whore so don't even think I'm gonna drop my pants for you or somethin' like that! Goddamn perverts!"

Inuyasha rose to his feet and brushed off his butt, "You go away now before I kill you."

Keeran instead followed, his hands in the pockets of his bottoms. "Really? How violent you are little kitten, look at you, you're so small with that cute little round stomach, how many people do you scare away with that line?"

Inuyasha groaned to himself, he was steadily losing his credibility, coming across as a round kitty more so than a ferocious tiger...look at him! Even now he was comparing himself to cats, which speaking of...

"What and who are you," Inuyasha asked with a grumpy look thrown over his shoulder.

Keeran increased his pace, which already outmatched Inuyasha's because he towered over him. He leaned over Inuyasha, who had to look up and back to see his face, his very handsome face. "My name is Keeran, I am a mixed cheetah and leopard demon, a different kind of mutt I suppose."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck, you are a cat, go away before I eat you."

Keeran steeped beside Inuyasha, who was walking rather fast, with ease. "I'm terrified," he said with a wicked grin. "I don't know about you eating me, but I could find many things for you to-"

Inuyasha blushed and huffed, cutting him off before he could get out whatever disgusting thing he was going to say. "Not interested," he said before closing his room door, which they had arrived at, in Keeran's handsome face.

* * *

"I saw him again," the tall male said looming over Sesshomaru who was sprawled out on a sate, his eyes closed and an arm thrown over his face. He looked to be fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in slow even breaths and his lips slightly parted, but Neesh knew otherwise. "Are you listening to me?" Neesh asked Sesshomaru with a poke in the forehead.

Sesshomaru stayed as he was but he did bare his teeth at Neesh. "Don't touch me, and I do not care."

Neesh continued anyways. "He grew hasn't he? He was so cute when he was little, I just had to have him then, but then I was still the little heir to the Cougar demon clan so I couldn't just scoop him up and make him my play toy." He turned around and leaned his hip, adorned by an impressive blade, against the sate edge. "But now I am all grown up! And so is he apparently, it seems he enjoys finding new partners to play cat and mouse with every mating season. He tends to go for pretty beta males, it's cute, how he thinks he is a alpha, I could show him what an Alpha truly is! If only he didn't slip that cute little body through my fingers, he is elusive that one, won't come to you, only goes after what he wants."

Sesshomaru cracked his eyes open ever so slightly and glared at Neesh, "what are you babbling about now Ne?"

Neesh leaned over, his icy blue hair which matched Sesshomaru's in length and style falling around his Sesshomaru's face. "The same person I have been speaking of for five years now, Keeran, the feisty little mixed cheetah and leopard demon."

Sesshomaru rose and swung his legs over the edge of the sate, "That little nuisance is running around my castle," he asked with annoyance.

"Hey now, don't talk about him like he is a rat!"

"He is a rat,"Sesshomaru said with malice, "why is he here, he is of no importance to me."

Neesh flopped down on the spot that Sesshomaru had just abandoned, crossing his long legs and leaning back with his arms spread. "His father is important people, and you know this Sessh, you may be holier than thou, but you can't pick and choose who is royalty in the world."

"Yes I damn well can," Sesshomaru growled as he straightened the last of his armor and threw on his fluffy MokoMoko.

"Hey it's fluffy!" Neesh grinned with a look towards the MokoMoko, knowing that Sesshomaru hated anything on his personnel to be called fluffy. He had once called him Fluffy-sama because of the MokoMoko and Sesshomaru nearly clawed his head off.

"It's furry, not fluffy," he barked in a low annoyed voice because Sesshomaru did not scream, he not once, in the entire time they were friends, no of or hear Sesshomaru raise his voice no matter how pissed he was. It as a life's goal to see Sesshomaru yell, but then again, that may be the day he died!

Neesh rose on his feet, following Sesshomaru out of the door, "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru turned about to give him a death stare, "I am going to look for someone, you are going to stop following me you annoyance."

Neesh only smiled at him, "Are you going to look for that cutie I saw earlier? I see you were working fast, he is already wobbling around here with a little stomach."

An almost unnoticeable grin came to Sesshomaru's lips and he almost began to gloat about his conquest but then he remembered who and what he was so instead he he just growled. "Neesh, I am not in the mood for your shenanigans!"

Neesh rolled his eyes, it was another life goal to cause Sesshomaru to burst with spontaneous laughter, he would probably have to take that one to his death bed. "You are never in the mood for my shenanigans and further more what old fart goes around saying shenanigans in the first place?"

Sesshomaru nearly smiled again, Neesh was the only person he would tolerate such jokes from let alone play into them...

* * *

Inuyasha was once again out and about, roaming the halls randomly. He was painting in his room, which oddly enough he enjoyed, he always thought men painting was frilly and a waste of time, but since he had nothing else to do, he had used Sesshomaru's expensive parchment paper and his even more expensive inks to paint. The flowers he drew were pretty bland but he had had a nice time doing them. Now, however, he was hungry and he could not remember where the kitchen was located...hell he wasn't even sure he was in the right part of the house. The hall had wood panels as a floor, so shiny he could see his rather round reflexion. His face was still the same and his arms too, nut his thighs looked meatier and his stomach definitely had a bulge.

He was not concerned with that at the moment, right now, he only wanted food. He rounded a corner and once again ran smack dab into someone, _oh great_ he thought,_ today must be my lucky day_. He kept his head down and mumbled an excuse me to whoever he had bumped into and decided to just back the other way lest this hall be overrun with pompous assholes.

"Oh, it's fine," he heard an extremely familiar voice say.

It made his feet stop, but he heart race..._Taiga!_

"_Inuyasha!_" The voice asked in the same incredulous tone he had just said in his head.

Inuyasha turned around with what he thought was a blank face but it was more sheepish than anything. Sure enough, still as handsome as he remembered him was the audacious red head himself, minus the crazy brother that had tried to kill him... hell at least he was minus his own crazy brother who tried to kill _him_! He opened his mouth but then he closed it, what was he supposed to say? Long time no see? Been awhile since we got naked in rolled around in a lake? So how you been since our brothers tried to kill one another? He didn't know what to say!

"Shit! Look at you! That prick already got down your pants?"

Inuyasha blushed and scowled, "what's that suppose to mean?" He asked a bit put off.

"Relax pet, it doesn't mean anything offensive...it's just...your pregnant!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he noticed that Taiga had the same smell as he did... "Wait...are you...are you pregnant too!"

It was Taiga's turn to blush, he raked his hand over his face and turned to the side so Inuyasha could not see his embarrassment. "It's not by choice I assure you! I never had plans to be a... to be a..."

"Beta?" Inuyasha asked with a empathetic look.

Taiga's face scrunched with annoyance. "My brother is a prick! He well...I'm not as strong as him...and well... he is an asshole who thinks he can take whatever he wants and... well he turned me into this!" Taiga pointed to his stomach, which was still quite flat, for emphasis. "I'm pregnant Inuyasha! Can you understand my horror? I'm a proud and strong male and I'm _pregnant_!" He said the word with such disgust that Inuyasha felt bad for him even though his situation was similar if not the same.

"What do you think I am going through," Inuyasha asked a bit annoyed.

"Well it's not exactly the same," Taiga said with his trade mark cheeky grin, "You were made to be a beta, everything about you screams to be thoroughly pleasure and you look positively adorable pregnant."

Inuyasha huffed, how many times had he been called adorable, three, five? Too many damn times to count! He didn't want to be adorable, he want to be scary and ferocious and an all around demon type...demon!

"I'm not-" Taiga leaned forward and planted one right on his forehead. The red hue began to creep back into his face. "Wha... what was that for?"

Taiga winked at him. "You know there is something about you, it draws a person in, gets them hooked on you and keeps the memory of you in their head even if they knew it could never be."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, he was not one for philosophical comments. "What?" He asked thoroughly confused.

Taiga laughed. "I missed you pet. Even though we did not know each other long I found myself infatuated with you, and when I was bereft of your presence I found myself moping about like a lost soul."

Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet and curled his toes a bit, what was he supposed to say to that... he did, on occasion, think about what it would be like if he had followed Taiga to wherever it was he was heading. It would probably a hell of a lot more fun than it as with Sesshomaru, that prick!

He opened his mouth to respond, but speak of the devil himself and he just might make an appearance. A voice, or more so a growl, sounded from behind them and a rather miffed Sesshomaru appeared in the entrance of the hall way, a tall, blue haired man trailing behind him.

Said blue haired man gave him a rather happy smile. "Ohh, this is who you were looking for hmm hmm? How cuuute! You couldn't go all day without-"

"Shut up Neesh," Sesshomaru growled with an impatient look thrown over his shoulder.

The blue haired guy, Neesh, if Inuyasha had heard right, gave a pout but was otherwise unfazed by Sesshomaru's surliness towards him. "You are such a brute," he said but winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was at a lost for words, Sesshomaru had just reacted, relatively normally and civilized to someone who was mocking him...Who the hell was that guy and how did he do it? Nether-the-less, it seemed that Taiga and he were not meant to meet and have a nice conversation.

"You!" Sesshomaru growled out rather forcefully and his hand went to his sword and Sesshomaru did not draw his sword if he was not determined to kill you!

Taiga stepped back a few paces, not really knowing why he was so angry. Sure he had almost sampled a certain sweet and obviously forbidden treat, but really was he still stuck on the past? Sesshomaru seemed to sense his thoughts because his eyes narrowed giving him the look of a rabid dog about to attack.

"Taiga!" A irritated male voices came from behind him and he had never found himself so happy to see his brother. "What the hell is this, I told you to stay away from that little-" Lucien cut off his own words and instead gave Inuyasha withering look.

Inuyasha gave him a cocky half grin in scoffed. It would have been much cooler if a certain someone did not grab his wrist and haul him back like a naughty child. He huffed and glared at Sesshomaru, fully determined to jerk away and fume but then that would be exactly what a would do, so he refrained.

"You two seem to have a death wish, you got away before but I'll be sure to end your misery this time. Sesshomaru said in that I am holier than thou tone that he seemed to be able to conjure in the blink of an eye.

Lucien glared daggers at Sesshomaru as well, stepping boldly in front of Taiga. "We are _not _here to start trouble, we are only here because it's _customary_, otherwise we would not set foot in the place!"

"Boys, boys!" A woman's voice came from behind them, and a short, full figured woman stepped between them all. It seemed the entire family came to grace Lord Sesshomaru.

Said Lord recognized the short, rather vivacious woman as the wife of the late Lord of the fire clan that he had ventured too awhile back. He had expressed mild interest in one of her sons years ago and she had pestered him to an annoying level until he finally told her that she would meet one of her sons and see if either met his fancy. Come to think of it, one of those two redheads were supposed to arrive at the castle around the time he had departed to find Inuyasha. How did it come to be that they ended up in some twisted little situation like the one he arrived upon in the forest.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing down at the short woman who came to just under his breast plate.

The woman blushed and curtsied, turning to her sons with a patronizing look. "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive my sons. They informed me of the unfortunate yet odd situation that had come to be and," she glanced over for a moment, a look of shock on her face as she noticed the white hair boy grumpily squirming to be let free of the Lord's grasp... Was that his son? He looked awfully big to be Lord Sesshomaru's son... perhaps this was the brother than? She had heard that they looked alike but the similarities were nearly uncanny. She shook her head and blushed as she turned back to Lord Sesshomaru who wore an irritated expression. "Ah well yes I did not understand the situation fully and so I brought my sons along to this joyous event to...to sort things out so that there would be no bad blood between our clans."

Sesshomaru gave the two males a withering glare and the oldest stood with an equally hateful glare while the youngest contorted his face and glared back sheepishly. He was acutely aware of Inuyasha squirming insistently behind him and he turned his head to give a look that promised pain if he didn't behave. Y es behave...like a good doggy!

Inuyasha was about to bite him, he had his mouth open his teeth ready to tear down, and was going to bite him and escape for dear life, he waned to embarrass Sesshomaru just as he was embarrassing him. Of course Sesshomaru took the moment to turn and glare at him with a look that really did border on "I am going to murder you when we get alone".

He closed his mouth and settled down, muttering about donkeys and assholes and putting the two together in some word he had obviously picked up from his little human friends.

Sesshomaru turned back to the group. "I will graciously not kill you sons as' long as he," he motioned with a nod towards Taiga, "stays far away from him," he motioned towards Inuyasha.

Seeming to decided that he no loner tolerated this situation he turned around and headed off, not caring that it was rude or pompous of him to act like such spoiled, rotten royalty. Inuyasha had no chance of breaking Sesshomaru's death grip, and he was being rudely bragged along once again, like a bad puppy.

He turned back, at least wanting to say goodbye to Taiga, because surely they would see each other again sometime later in life, but no, Sesshomaru would not even grant him the pleasure, because he gave a particular violent yank and it was all he could to to stay on his feet and fight the mortification of the entire situation.

* * *

His heart was pounding and he was furious, so furious he thought he might start spewing fire like an irate dragon in a fairytale, so furious he was red as a beet, so furious, he felt sick just thinking g about how angry he was!

Finally the pompous, arrogant, royal, rude, horrid, deceitful male released his sore wrist and turned to face him with an equally angry look. The blue haired man, Neesh, stood idly outside of Inuyasha's room, seeming to feel the animosity.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"I hate you! Do you understand? I hate you more than I hated Naraku! I hate you more than I hated being a half demon! I hate you the way flies hate frogs, the way fire hates water, the way...the way..." he could not think of anymore things to compare this raging feeling inside him, but he knew that it surely had to be hate. "I hate you so much it makes me!" he didn't care if Sesshomaru hit him, he highly doubted he would do so simply because he carried his babe. He was sorely tempted to exclaim that he hated the child too, but he highly doubted he felt a single ounce of ill will towards a little bundle of pure innocence.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his over emotional ward rebelling at him with angry words like a child who could not have his way. He was still going on about much he hated him, which he should care less about, but each time Inuyasha declared his hate for him, he got a bit more irritated. He didn't like those particular words coming out of this particular mouth and all wanted to do was shut it up.

He was not sure why he had acted so possessively but seeing those two alone in the narrow corridor, both their faces red and both looking sheepish, angered his him beyond all notions. He had felt, and he hated to admit this to himself, like a kid bereft of his favorite candy.

He wasn't really paying attention to Inuyasha's words, just glaring at him, not really sire what to do with him. Lock him in his room? He would only escape. Keep him chained to his side? He would only do something stupid to revolt. He noticed how utterly red Inuyasha's face was and the thought hit him that maybe all Inuyasha's anger might not be good for his bairn. He really could not understand why he was so mad but he figure he should calm down.

He didn't dwell on what h decided to do, after all he was Lord Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru did not dwell on things longer than needed. Ignoring Inuyasha's tirade fuller, he grabbed him and pulled him closer, locking his lips to his, successfully shutting him up.

Inuyasha was beyond shocked when the lips came crashing into his and a skillful tongue wasted no time in conquering his mouth. He wanted to resist, he was sure of it, but like any reasonably sane person, he decided to embrace the kiss because that mouth was magnificent. Oh he was still angry,, he was pissed, but this random kiss seemed to cool down his boiling temper to a slow simmer. He had to allow Sesshomaru access least he suffocated him. There was a 3 second pause but then he was right back at it. He was rudely pressed against Sesshomaru and he could feel something hard riding his lower stomach. He could help but feel a bit smug, _I bet Kanima can't get him this excited so quickly...wait what am I saying._

He broke away from Sesshomaru and and scowled at him. "What the hell was that!" He demanded breathlessly and a bit weak in the knees...

Sesshomaru growled, but then he caught himself, That was only meant to hush up Inuyasha's insistent racket, nothing more! He wish he could convince a certain part of his anatomy that there would be no action from him at this particular moment from that particular person.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and returned his normal, bored expression. "That was to shut you up."

"Shut up wouldn't have done!" Inuyasha asked in his scratchy voice, his hands not seeming to know what to do. He was definitely all nerves.

Sesshomaru gave him a sardonic look. "As if you would obey." Inuyasha once again began glaring at him and he had no time to calm down his miffed puppy all over again... he thought about that for a moment... yes... Inuyasha was _his_, that was all the reason he needed to be possessive, simple as that. He headed towards the door, his mission would have to weight til later, he had business to attend to. "I'll deal with you later," he said about to leave the room til he noticed the paper and ink lying sprawled on the floor. The little fox boy making paw prints on the paper in different colored inks. When the hell had he gotten there, or another question, how _long_ had he been there.

Neesh stuck his head around the door, wondering what the two brothers were staring at. He noticed the little fox boy hopping around on the parchment and smiled. "Aw, how cute! Look at him! Hey Sessh, isn't that your imported inks?"

Sesshomaru seemed to just realizes this too and he turned to glare angrily at Inuyasha who stood there in a defiant pose. He shook hiss head and growled _again_, before exiting the room.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo and noticed something bundling out of his wardrobe with more parchment. It was small with pale skin and black hair, big brown eyes and a little red bow in her head. "Rin," Inuyasha had finally learned her name and had noticed that she followed him like a duckling did it's mama. She even called him "Inu-mommy" which was a bit weird but he tolerated it. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, " he asked, bending down to her level.

She plopped down next to Shippo, the two had seemed to be an inseparable pair. "Those old people bore Rin, she wants to play with Inu-mommy and Shippo." With that she dismissed him and turned to making her own, human paw prints.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start from his nap at the sound of children's playful laughter. He rose on his elbows glancing around the room and finding Shippo and Rin dancing around some plant with had a really big ribbon tied to it.

"Inu-mommy look look!" Rin giggled as she ran around one of the two saplings that say in beautiful brown baskets no doubt filled with dirt.

He rose and walked over to the tree, one just sprouting flowers, or maybe fruit, and the other, a cherry blossom to his delight, just blossoming pink buds. A single full grown flower hung from a branch ready to fall prematurely so he picked it and smelled it's sweet fragrance.

"Where did these come from?" He asked rather surprised to find trees in his room. He liked plants so he didn't mind them, but who would give him such a random gift.

Rin giggled as Shippo tickled her with a leaf from the other tree. "Sesshie-sama gave them! He said to keep Inu-mommy occupied! And look look," she pointed over to the far side of the room.

Shippo hopped over and onto an easel stacked with big sheets of paper and inks spread out over a table and a little stool in front of it. "This too Inuyasha! Isn't it nice, I was surprised! Who knew that Sesshomaru could be so nice."

"yeah, who knew," Inuyasha agreed a bit skeptical. Was this Sesshomaru's way of apologizing? No way! This was Sesshomaru he was thinking of after all.

Inuyasha headed towards the door and looked back. "I'll be back," he said with a smirk, "why don't you two become my little worker bees and go bring the plants some water."

Shippo hopped down and saluted him and Rin mimicked him, and both scampered off to go fetch water.

He headed down the hell, straight into Sesshomaru's room, which was not surprisingly empty. He smirked to himself and shook his head before dropping the flower onto Sesshomaru's desk. What an odd man, what was wrong with him? Did he have multiple personalities? Or was he just crazy. He didn't know which and he couldn't fathom why he found himself putting up with it and him.

Later that day, as he lounged in a tree watching the preceding of Sesshomaru and Kanima signing some sort of agreement to be faithfully mated or what not he found that he felt oddly hollow. That was until he saw that Sesshomaru was hardly paying attention, but instead he was focused on a little pink flower he was twirling in his hand. All his prestigious guest no doubt wondered why the great and terrifying Sesshomaru was playing with a flower but he knew where that flower came from.

He stared at Sesshomaru's blank yet beautiful face. Sesshomaru turned and looked up towards the tree but he would only see the tree. Inuyasha hid behind the thick trunk stroking his stomach and the seemingly insignificant mark on his neck.

"What am I to you?" He asked out loud to anything that would listen. "What do you possibly wan with me." He peeked from behind the tree, scolding himself and cursing himself for a damn fool for daring to allow his heart to race at the sight of such a confusing man.

A/N:...Okay so I haven't gone through for mistakes because I wrote this at my community college and people were all looking and I'm super shy about my writing so I'll fix the mistakes later .Filler? I'm not sure, more of a introduction and a closing for the OC(s)? Whaddaya think? Well anyways Inuyasha's baby is finally coming! In a week! It might be a week and a few days but it will be shorter than two weeks, I promise! But I did good right? It wasn't the next day and it was actually done on Saturday but my mom's switching companies so the internet was dead . Urgh a week without the web, the horror! How do you like Keeran and Neesh?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Your responses were great :D Some of you understood that they signed an agreement to perform the mating ceremony with each other, but have not done the deed yet, so no they are not mated...yet...will they be? Hmm perhaps, but then again! This _is_ Inuyasha's love story riiight! Who knows? I'm glad you guys liked Neesh and Keeran, I love them both, they were thought up at the very beginning and I've been dying to introduce them! I am hoping they add a little element of...happy? I'm also glad that the last chapter wasn't a waste of 6,000 words :)

So this chapter is sweet, but then it goes to well... you guys are definitely not going to be happy with a few someones! This one and my next one are the two chapters where the meanest thing happens :( Well, onwards then?

**Chapter 20**

Inuyasha lay on his back, his now huge stomach blocking anything that lay below his midsection. He was round and swollen, his stomach was so big he had to slowly wobble here and there just to move around. The past eight months had been relatively calm, Sesshomaru had been relatively nice...was that the word...or more so tolerate of him of late, he would find him hovering around at random moments, looking at him then walking away. Or when he could not do something, like jump up to reach something because he was a bit too round, Sesshomaru would magically appear, get it for him, and disappear without a word or a glance. He would just stand there in all his round glory blinking, utterly confused at why he would do such a thing. Even his room, which was large but somewhat bare, had been furnished nicely, a futon so soft he thought he was lying on water was given to him, and random little knickknacks had appeared in his room to stave off his never ending boredom. To sums things up, the late months of his pregnancy had been pleasant, very pleasant indeed.

Of course every cloud has it's silver lining, or in this case a bitchy pink one who officially thought that she was someone important because today, she would officially be mated to the great Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and she would be Kanima, the mate of the great Taiyoukai of the western lands. Lady Sesshomaru or whatever title she was supposed to go by. It had been weeks on end since she had been making alterations to Castle Oblivion, or whatever Sesshomaru had choose to name the big impending tower of gloom.

Even now, he sat on a pile of pillows, some a dark rouge, some like the depths of a great body of water, some the color of fresh grass, and others deep maroon. He had, out of boredom, collected one pillow from every room in the house which had a pillow and now his collection was piled in a neat collection against a wall, so high that he could sit on top and stare out of his window. But even now he watched as things were brought into the castle, mostly all that infuriating pink color, not as light as the color of cheery blossoms, maybe a bit darker with a slightly shiny look to it. Either way, it was all pink, so annoyingly freaking pink!

He rolled his eyes and rose up to leaned slightly over the windowsill. For a second he jumped at the face that stared up at him, but then he let a amused grin come to his face. This particular face had been bothering him for the past eight months. He had become friends with this face and although hated to admit it, he highly enjoyed the company of this face.

"Keeran! What are you doing?"

Keeran, said person's the face, and body, which was currently flat on it's back, belonged to, smiled up at him and stretched. "Oh, I was just around and I thought that I might just lay outside of your window and hope that you climb out, with difficulty of course, so that you may land on my lovely body and we could finally lye together."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flicked his hair, which was trailing out of the window and down just above Keeran's face, out of the way. "You know Sesshomaru will kill you if he finds you here." He heard a shuffling outside and looked up. "Speak of the devil, I think you should probably..." He looked down and noticed that the spot was empty, not even a orange hair left behind. Inuyasha chuckled to himself, leave it to a cat to run at the sight of a dog.

Keeran roamed the castle grounds, his white and blue traditional outfit annoying him beyond words. The long Yukata hugged him a bit too tightly and the silky, sky blue sash tied in a large bow on the side made him fill frilly. He wore his hair long as usual, the orange colored strands reaching his shoulders in a lose flow. He placed his hands together and the long sleeves met each other and concealed them. He had no interest in the union of a demon he loathed and a bitch he loathed even more. He smiled to himself at the thought, Kanima and Sesshomaru were made for each other, both thought the world should bow at their feet and both had the tempers and minds of deranged dogs... but then again, that was what they were, big, growling dogs who expected the world to quake when they barked! Well he did not fear them! Kanima was only so holier than thou because she saw herself as Sesshomaru's crown jewel, how those two came to be together, he could not fathom. Kanima had went from an unknown heiress to a breaker of hearts and a wrecker of fortunes. She had once made it her mission to weasel her way into the hearts of demons like Sesshomaru and eat them dry. Why then did she want to marry Sesshomaru of all people? He seemed condescending and rude and not worth the effort of mating.

He looked about for the great demon, not wishing to run into him. It wasn't as if he were scared of him...no! He just... preferred the term "conscious of not pissing him off". He turned back so that he could once again resume his insulting thoughts which he would never dare speak and ran straight into someone!

Not too many people towered him but this...particular person...who irked him beyond all words, towered him by an entire head. He glared at the blue haired devil who was even more of a notorious philanderer than he was, and for some unfathomable reason, the male had set his sights on him. One player wishing to be at the top of the game he supposed...But! He would not give the opportunity, he did not, in any instance, bow to anyone, and he definitely did not allow _them_ to screw _him_. Oh no, he did all the screwing!

Neesh smiled wickedly as he spotted the little vixen he had been after for quite awhile now, he stood there, as gorgeous as always, with an annoyed expression upon his face. Oh this would be a fun day! It did not seem all that important, the decoration and atmosphere of the place was grand and festive, even Lords who could not stand each other, drank merrily with one another, all in praise of the mating between the amazing Taiyoukai Sesshomaru and his mate. What was her name again, he could never remember as much as the woman made sure her presence was known, and that she did...Oh yes Kanima or something? Either way he didn't they were a nice match, they were too much like each other, vain with tempers big enough to spare on other people. Sesshomaru needed someone who could balance out his bad habits not fuel them... someone like, that cutey he had walking around here, Inuyasha, those two were made for each other. Why then did his intelligent friend, who seemed to conquer all he did, seem dumb as dirt in matters of love. He sighed, oh well, he had current things to worry about, he would try to talk some sense into Sesshomaru later.

Smiling even more he sauntered up to Keeran, his little ears and his flickering tail standing straight out. He had always found that amazingly erotic. He had the way he could curl that tail, and gods did it drive him insane. It was rare to have a child with a tail and ears, but the right mating could produce both. On Keeran, it was incredibly erotic.

"Hello," he said his smile becoming a toothy lopsided grin.

Keeran gave him a irritated look and did not bother to greet him in return, to be exact, he attempted to bypass him all together but Neesh was not letting him get away so easily. He was hard enough to catch and now that he had happened by him on accident, he was not slipping through his grasp so easily.

"Whoa there! Not even an acknowledgment? You hurt my heart kitty, you really do!" He said this in his usual jovial voice, because he was not one to ever let his day get ruined. Neesh was always happy, always happy and perverted...

Keeran rolled his eyes in annoyance, stepping back away form the close proximity Neesh had put them in. He glanced up, annoyed that he had too, because it some how made him feel like some predators prey, that was how Neesh made you feel if he had sexual interest in you, like a stalked prey. "Hello Neesh," he said in a clipped voice as he looked him up and down. Thee was no doubt that the man was handsome, one of the most handsome men he had ever met, a nice balance of rugged and pretty. Not too feminine in looks but not boorish either. He would be perfect really, if he wasn't such a die hard sexual pervert, oh and if Keeran was a beta, which he was absolutely, positively not!

Neesh, with his trademark smiles, swept into a mock bow. "And to whom or what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely visit?" Neesh asked with a smile bordering on a laugh.

Keeran, already, for some reason, irritated with his presence, rolled his eyes again and sneered. "You are an idiot! Do not ask what I you are going to ask because the answer is still no!"

Neesh smiled widely, "Aw come on kitty, you won't know how amazing I am if you don't try me out!"

Keeran huffed out an irritated breath, turned, and began walking away. "You can try out yourself you ass, go see if your prick can reach your royal ass and have a good time."

Keeran was walking quickly but Neesh's strides outmatched his and so he caught up quickly. "I prefer the company of other," he raked his eyes over Keeran's tightly clad body, "more pleasurable pricks."

Keeran scolded himself for blushing, but he couldn't help it, the look and tone of Neesh's voice positively dripped with the promise of an experience that he would not forget, and a tiny speck of him wondered... no, he would not think those thoughts, he would just throw a mat over that rebellious speck and go on about his business.

He reached the window he had been looking for, still open and he hoped up and over. "Not in this lifetime," he promised before he jetted down the hall.

* * *

Inuyasha stood with his arms folded above his round stomach looking mildly bored at Sesshomaru whose eyes were glancing about the room looking for something, or more say, someone who did not belong. He had caught Keeran twice in his room, and Keeran, as agile as he is, could not run away before Sesshomaru had gotten hold of him. He fought the urge to smile at the memory of both times. Sesshomaru looked ready to rip him into little pieces and and take his furry assets as a trophy, Keeran that it. He had intervened of course, the first time with protest that blood would make him sick all over the place, in which in response, Sesshomaru had ever so nicely, tossed, literally threw, Keeran out of his large window and promised to turn him into a fur coat if he was ever caught in Inuyasha's room alone. For some reason said event led to rather vigorous sex in which Sesshomaru had thoroughly worn him out, but afterward, Keeran had returned and coaxed him into escaping into the night with him. He had to admit, he had enjoyed seeing the moonlit lake alight with little sparks from dancing firebugs. Until Keeran tried to make a move of course, he had gave him his answer in the form of his fist and Keeran's jaw, but still it was all fun!

The second time Keeran was in his window, as he always was, and he had just escaped Sesshomaru's rather angry and unnecessary whip lash thing he used so many times. He was violent like that, Inuyasha had felt that thing before, in the days when they were fighting and not screwing, but once again, the event did lead to sex. Rather vigorous again, and he was getting a bit too round for rigorous sex! It seemed that a certain temperamental demon had been smooched by the green kiss and his way of venting his jealousy involved...vigorous sex.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think about Sesshomaru's actions. He didn't know if he should be flattered or confused, because after all, he was only here to bare his kid. He didn't know if Sesshomaru would allow him to help rise his own child but he did hope to be apart of its life. He would damn well be if he had anything to say about the matter.

At the moment however, Sesshomaru stood in his room, dressed in the formal white clothes he would be wearing for _his_ mating ceremony to _Kanima_. He frowned at that, it shouldn't upset him that Sesshomaru would be officially mated to that bitch, but it did! It just didn't seem right... It wasn't as if he loved Sesshomaru or anything... he might have in a way began to feel mild affection towards him, in the moments when he was actually a humane being, but love... not he couldn't possibly be in love... Sure Sesshomaru was oddly protective of him in a cute way, and yes he made sure he was comfortable in every way, he had practically fawned over him the past few months even if the stubborn male would not admit such if his life depended on it. Sesshomaru had in fact, bent to his will, whether he knew it or not. He had ceased to be so demanding and instead had learned and worked with Inuyasha's whims and habits, and oh did it drive that bitch nuts! She still had he gnarled little claws wrapped around him, but Inuyasha had definitely wiggled his way into "her" territory!

He stood now, watching him with an interested loo, tempted to ask him why he was not finishing his preparations to forever be bound to that...woman. Sesshomaru finally decided to abandon his search for a certain mischievous cat boy .

"I know he was here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as way of greeting.

Inuyasha smiled at that and shrugged. "What are you talking about? Why are you even here Sesshomaru? Aren't you supposed to be getting mated at the moment?"

Sesshomaru ignored that comment, "Why are you not dressed Inuyasha?" He asked his usual tone.

Inuyasha flicked his long hair out of his face, they had been over this a thousand times but he still would not take no for an answer. "Sesshomaru," he began.

"It is not up for discussion Inuyasha," he said curtly, "You will attend and you will behave."

Inuyasha did not bother to become angry, he didn't have the energy today, he was feeling particularly...pregnant today... "Alright," he said without argument.

He almost smiled at the fleeting look of genuine shock that passed over Sesshomaru's face. Of course it turned immediately to suspicion. "Why are you so flexible today?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm tired, that's it, unless that isn't a good enough reason for you." If he wanted a fight, Inuyasha could give him one but he'd rather today go well...

Sesshomaru turned about preparing to exit the room. "Stay away from any unmated males," he said out of the blue just before he left.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say "I hear you, but I won't make nay promises". Sesshomaru gave him one of his trademark glares before leaving.

* * *

Kanima was having a dilemma. She had all this furniture, but she could not decided what room she wish to have on Sesshomaru's hall. She eyed several rooms but they all seemed to small or too narrow, she wanted something very close to Sesshomaru's chambers so that it would not take her more than a moment to crawl into his bed.

She eyed a particular room and her twisted little mind began to turn it's screws. _Inuyasha's_ room was just down the hall from Sesshomaru's and it was a _perfect size_, and Sesshomaru _had_ said she could have_ any_ room that she pleased. She smiled and snapped her fingers at her overly big workers, yes, _his room would be perfect_, he would just have to clear out, go live outside or something not so near them. The little fat whore had been getting his way _far_ too much recently and she would show her that now, she was the_ official head bitch_ and her rule was absolute!

She crudely threw open the doors and smiled when the little nuisance woke with a start from his precious little nap.

Inuyasha had been sleeping rather peacefully, he had decided that maybe he could just sleep through the ceremony and all would be over it by the time his rest was over, but apparently, sleep was not on his agenda for today.

He door was opened rather forcefully and he knew it was neither Shippo or Rin, because neither had the strength to open the door with that mush force. He had been startled and his heart raced a bit, what the hell was going on?

He turned about, which took a bit of effort, and then saw her, that hag, in his doorway, her lackeys behind her.

"What the hell do you want!" He demanded more than he questioned.

Kanima was looking around his room and smiling. "This room little doggy, I want your room and I shall have it. I want you and your things out of here immediately, you can go somewhere else to take up space."

"Like hell," Inuyasha said rising to his feet anger starting to set in. "You can screw off, who do you think you are?"

"I am now Lady to my Lord Sesshomaru and that means you are his second class whore who stays out of my way and does what I say, and I say that I want you out!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "You aren't mated yet, and if you don't leave, you won't be alive long enough to make it to the alter, and if you do make it, it won't be a pretty sight!"

Kanima gave him a condescending look. "You dare to threaten me?"

"Yes I do dare," Inuyasha growled.

Kanima glanced back at her men. "Take my things and sit them to the side for now, I will find you later." The three men nodded and left them alone. She stepped forward, just enough so that they were nearly touching. "I am so sick of you! You are an ugly bitch and a dirty whore and it is about time I put you in your place, now I shall once again be civilized and ask you to leave."

Inuyasha answered her question with one simply gesture, since he was such an uncivilized dog, he would behave like one. He licked his lips to thoroughly get his mouth wet and spit, right in her pretty, overly made up face. "You can kiss my pregnant ass!"

Enraged beyond words Kanima let go of her civility and connected her fist...right with Inuyasha's mouth.

* * *

Neesh was doing something to his hair, and it irritated him, because it was not doubt frilly.

"Relax will you" Neesh cooed with that amused grin he always had. "I'm not doing anything fancy, just the basics."

"What the hell are the-," he cut himself off, something was wrong, he could feel it, he could feel the animosity, the feeling and smell of anger, of two females, or more say a female and a male with a reproductive track. Oh gods, he thought, Inuyasha and Kanima had finally lost it!

He sprung up from his seat and rushed out of the room.

"Hay where are you-," Neesh got distracted by a certain scent and he smiled. Well wasn't it his lucky day. He saw across a courtyard and two windows, a certain kitty lounging lazily on a windowsill. "Oh lucky lucky me!"

Inuyasha was beyond surprised, he didn't think such a small woman could pack such a punch, but the fact that he was on his rump on the floor, a trickle of blood dripping from his lip, told him that maybe she wasn't all talk. Either way, he would have to kill her now, no doubt a about it.

Her eyes were now a reddish brown, she was obviously pissed off, hell he even thought she was growling. He smirked at her and wiped his mouth, which wasn't much help, but at least the blood wasn't dripping. "Heh, so the bitch has hidden talent beside opening her legs, who knew." He glared at her with golden eyes, "I am going to really mess up your face, so much that Sesshomaru won't stand looking at you!"

He lunged at her, he was not all that agile of course because he had a stomach big enough to block his feet from his vision, so she managed to dodge him, well partly. He knew he touched skin, but a blow aimed at her face ended up on her arm.

An angry screech sounded from her and she glanced down. "You little mutt! You ruined my Kimono! This fabric was imported, this was my ceremony outfit."

Inuyasha scowled at her, "Isn't that too bad, let's see if we can't rip it up an bit and

make it look natural!"

He scooped to pick up her long trail and yanked with all his might, there was a rip and Kanima was pulled along with her fabric. He was fully prepared to claw her in her now contorted face, but a certain tall figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in between them and caught her.

It was Sesshomaru, and he looked ready to beat them both to a bloody pulp. He gave Kanima a rough push so that she could get off of him and regain her balance and as she righted herself he spoke his a low, dangerous voice. "I've had just enough of you two! I will not tolerate that any longer!" He voice was level as always, but it had enough force in it to be as forceful as yelling. "You two will stay the hell away from each other." He gave Kanima a withering glare, "You are not a spoiled child, don't force me to regret my decision Kanima. And you," he said turning to Inuyasha with a scornful glare, "if you put my child in danger-."

Inuyasha had had enough of him and her, of them. "My child, my child, my fucking child! That is all you ever say! Well guess what Sesshomaru, it is my child! I am the one who has to carry it, I am the one who has spent ten months going through hell with my body, I am the one who will have to bear it, so guess what _my Lord_, this is my child! Your damn contribution was not that damn great!"

Of course, Kanima would not let a common whore insult her lord in such a manner. "Who do you think you are! The only reason he choose you is because you are the only link to his bloodline. What do you think your purpose will be when you are free of the child? Nothing, you will be needed for nothing, and he will throw you away, like a used rag. Gods forbid you think you have anything to do with raising it, oh what a fool you are!"

He was so sick of her, he was hot and angry and his throat was dry and his head pounded and his back hurt and all in all he was one pissed puppy who could no longer keep from biting.

He knew no one expected it, all the better because this time he was successful in clawing at the perfectly sickening face. Four deep, crimson claw marks ran across her no longer perfect face, dripping blood and she screamed.

"My face! You, you bitch! I will kill you!"

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her, and without even a second thought, forced Inuyasha away bluntly. He did not bother to restrain his strength and so he had, perhaps unconsciously, literally thrust Inuyasha away and caught off balance, he bumped roughly into the sharp edge of the nearby table. The edge rammed into his back sharply before he stumbled more and finally slammed into the hard wall and ended up in a half sitting half standing position.

He was hot, his face was no doubt red, his lip throbbed, now his back throbbed, and he felt a sickening roll in his stomach. He could not take this, he did not need this! He stood abruptly ignoring the sharp pain and ran from the from, his face downcast so that he did not have to see either of them, it was obvious who he cared for more.

Keeran could not believe this persistent male! He had once again found him and he was trailing him like a cat would trail a piece of meat...perhaps that was the wrong analogy for this situation. He glanced back at Neesh, he did not want him following him to Inuyasha's room

"What do you want?" He growled out.

Neesh smiled at him, "What? Sesshomaru ran out on me and I needed company. Can't I just hang around and enjoy your beauty?"

Keeran was about to answer, but he noticed Inuyasha leaning against the wall in the hall, poor dear, his feet must hurt from all that extra weight!

"Hey Inuyasha," he called, fully prepared to lose Neesh.

Inuyasha back hurt badly, it hurt him to walk and now he felt disgustingly sick, his stomach felt funny, sharp pains had rolled through him three times already and his breathing was harsh and he felt feverish. He knew he was angry, but this sick feeling only seemed fueled by the anger, not started by it.

He heard his name and he glanced up, his breath coming out in harsh burst and his face dripping with sweat. Even now his bangs were plastered to his forehead, he must have looked like a pitiful mess. He tried to smile but another pain hit him and he could only groan and sink against the wall

Keeran and the blue haired guy, Neesh, approached him, both smiling until they saw how not well he looked.

"Hey there," Neesh said his smile faltering for once. "You okay? You look sick."

"He is right," Keeran added moving closer. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha held his stomach and glanced up shakily, "I think I'm having my child," he said trying to sound amused but instead he sounded scared. Ayame had told him of the signs but he knew nothing else about the process.

"Oh shit!" Both males said in unison looking frantically about.

"Should I go get Sessh?"

"No!" Inuyasha said rather forcefully, "no, he is busy with more important things than me. Can you go find a red head, wolf demon maid named Ayame?"

Neesh nodded and hurried off towards the festivities where all the maids could be found serving guest.

Keeran came over and put his arm around Inuyasha's back so he could help him. "Where to?" He asked with a small smile. "I am your faithful servant!"

Inuyasha wanted laugh but he felt to miserable. It was too early to be having his child, he was supposed to have another month, but then again, he had a sure idea of what had made him so upset that he was now having this child too early. "My room," he answered.

He hobbled along next to Keeran and just as they rounded the corner, so did Shippo and Rin, both carrying bunches of flowers.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked concerned.

Keeran smiled at the small boy. "A certain puppy is on the way!"

"Really! OH boy oh boy! I know what to do, I know what to do! Good thing you asked Kagome and them to visit you soon! They said they would arrive tomorrow! They will be right on time." He was hopping around excitedly! "I will go get the water! Rin, you go get the towels!"

Rin saluted Shippo and ran off towards her general direction.

Once in the room, Keeran laid Inuyasha on his futon and he stood there for a moment, lost. "Umm, I will go and see what can do..."

Another pain hit him and he squeezed his eyes to keep from screaming, the pain was excruciating. "Don't go," he pleaded. He didn't really want to be alone. "I don't want to be alone, I need someone here..."

Keeran smiled and sat down next to Inuyasha, "Okay I'll stay with you, but your mate, who should be the one here right now faithfully beside you, will not be happy."

Inuyasha groaned and breathed in deeply to catch his breath. "He can go die! I hate him and I will never consider him my mate. He no longer has any meaning to me!'' He flinched and groaned. "Ah! Can I..hold you hand," he asked rather sheepishly. Kagome and Sango were supposed to be his birth partners but they had not yet arrived.

Keeran extended said appendage and smiled, "Sure thing kitten."

* * *

With her bundle of towels, Rin could hardly see in front of her, so he didn't notice the long pair of legs in front of her and bumped right into them. "Excuse Rin," she said cutely and peeked around her bundle. "Ohh! Sesshie-Sama!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his adoptive daughter, wondering why she had towels and where she was going. "What are you doing," he asked her in his fatherly voice.

"This is Rin's job, she gets the towels because Inu-mommy's baby is coming now and the babies will need towels!"

Sesshomaru's eye widened for a moment. "What did you say Rin? Inuyasha is having his baby...now?"

Kanima straggled from the room, a look of misery on her cut face.

Rin looked at her and frowned. "Ew!" She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Yep! Inu-mommy is having the puppy now! Shouldn't Sesshie-Sama be going too?"

Sesshomaru cursed and headed towards Inuyasha's room, Rin in tow behind him. Why now? Didn't he have quite a few days before it was time...unless... he thought back at the scenario which had just unfolded, and remembered that he had, rather brutishly, thrown Inuyasha back against the hard wall. He must have triggered some emotional distress which was making Inuyasha go into early labor.

Great he thought angry at himself at the moment. If anything went wrong, with mother or child, it would be his fault. He cursed himself for a fool and quickened his pace.

* * *

Kanima stood there, not believing what she had just heard. On her wedding day, that, that Inuyasha, was having Sesshomaru's child. She screamed inwardly, wishing to lash out at something. Damn him, she thought, damn him to hell.

A/N:Ohh yeah! Done in what! 3 days? I'm gangster And incredibly tired lol! Sooo yeah, Kanima brought out her claws, but Inuyasha got his dues! And how could Sesshomaru be so rough towards him! What a bitch :P Sadly the next chapter he makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life, and if your dying to know, no I do not mean he mates Kanima, that there has been postponed lol, poor Kanima D: But the baby literally comes next chapter! Will mommy and baby survive? Maybe, but you just have to see next chapter(Don't stone me for my meanness, cus it's mean I tell you) . I will try to have next chapter up by Monday! Only another three day wait :D I love you all! 230 reviews is amazing! I am so glad I ventured over to fan fiction to try it out! :D You guys dedication makes me feel all happy on the inside even though the original characters aren't mine!

Oh and as for all he "Your story is awesome" reviews, it wouldn't be awesome with out a awesome fan base like you lovlies! I'm of to get three hours of sleep now :D


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So finally! The baby is here! But will there be complications? Hopefully not :( I am so happy that I have reached this point! Something like the 3/4th point? :D It feels good, and I know I'm a noob in the fanfiction game but I can really say I do love it! But when I'm done with this one, I won't have a new one for a few probably, I need to dedicate some time to my original stuff!

I must say thanks to you all, brz(I can never tell if your all happy or a bit not, but I gather happy), milkchocolatehot64, dietyofdeath, Dark-Angel-Princess, kale24(we gansters must let it be known lol), xXPiercemyHeartxX, princess sin, librarycat9, Celestialuna, Shurashur09, petpeeves12, niceldysakura, shessy-chan, pumpkinpi, and I know there are more but that's all I'm going to type :P You know who you are and I wuv you too ^^ Going to shuttie now and get to it... Don't grab torches and become an angry mob after me and Sesshie-sama!

As always thanks for 250+ and over 100 favorites :D

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru reached the room, the doors closed, so he slid them open with such a force that they ricocheted back to a midway point. Five pairs of wide eyes stared at him as if he were a bit insane, and perhaps, by the look that spread across his face as he took in the crowd inside the room, he _was_ going a bit coo-coo in the head! His eyes shifted to each individual's face, his startled friend who looked guilty, because he knew that Sesshomaru was pissed at him for not informing him, the little fox who looked as if he wanted to run away when Sesshomaru's eyes fell on him, Inuyasha's attendant, the little red headed wolf girl who looked torn between her duties to him and her loyalty to Inuyasha, Keeran, who looked ready to jump from his skin... and finally, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was somehow pale and red all at once, he looked sick and pale and drained, sweating as if his internal temperature had spiked suddenly, and his face was red and looked contorted, as if he were undergoing some terrible exertion.

His mind immediately took in two things, the close proximity of Keeran and a scarcely clad Inuyasha (his legs were obviously bare because his hakama lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and his feet and ankles stuck out from under the covers), and the fact that the two had their hands locked together.

Everyone seemed to know exactly what he was noticing because the little fox scurried out of the way of his furious feet, the maid stood to get away from any confrontation that might occur, and Neesh, with his unbearably tall body, stepped in front of his furious vision.

He and Neesh were friends, this was true, Neesh was the only person he would even mutter the word friend to, but at this moment, he was a furious, blood thirsty dog, who would attack anybody in his way!

Neesh could sense this and even though he had stepped in front of Sesshomaru, he had done so quite a few feet away, he needed to calm him down before he did something unreasonable.

His intervention did not seem to be needed however, because a hoarse and raspy voice sounded in the silent room.

"_Cut it out Sesshomaru_...!"

All heads swiveled to look at the haggard little form breathing heavily on the bed. Ayame had brushed back the frizzled white locks and had secured his shorter bangs with some pins, so his face was bare and full view. He looked tired, but he also wore the look of someone who had reached their limit. He looked as if every nerve in his body was burnt out and he no longer had an ounce of anything to spare on this big bully's foolishness.

"_Stop it now_! Do not barge into my room and act like an ass! I've had _enough_ of you, you _will_ leave Keeran alone! He is in no way overstepping his boundaries, you have no rights over me remember, I am _not_ your mate nor am I your slave! I want someone by my side during this, someone who I can tolerate and can trust to actually _be there_, so don't you _dare_ storm and here and think you rule a damn thing! Right now, right here, this is my time and I can have whomever I damn well please here with me! The day you give a damn about me is the day I start to care what bothers you! This is _your_ fault! This situation is because of _you_, I am having your precious child so you better damn well stay there and be quiet! Do not even dare to utter commands to me because your words are worth shit to me right about now." He had to pause to draw in a shaky breath as another contraction rolled through him and he fought the urge to cry out in agony because that was what it was, and apparently this was not the worst of the ordeal! "He opened his weary golden eyes and glared daggers at Sesshomaru. "Now you can stay there and shut up or you can leave, personally I would love the pleasure of not having to see your face, but you will do one or the other," he said with a clipped voice, "because you will not upset me anymore!"

Inuyasha glared at him for emphasis, letting him know that right about now, he was in no mood to deal with anybody...Not even the great Daiyoukai Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru was shocked... there was no other word to explain what he was feeling. No one, no one, ever spoke to him in such a manner...no one! Yet here was his little brother, angry as a blistering dragon, giving him the talking down of his life, if he were anyone else, he would be blushing at the moment, thoroughly embarrassed and put in his place. But because he was who he was, he wrote it off and instead focused on how to react... Anger? No, that was not the way to go, after all, he was the big bad villain in this story, he knew he was the reason Inuyasha was having the birth prematurely and he had educated himself on the matter of demon birth. Demon birth, depending on the species, was not much different from human birth. Their was the breaking of the water, which judging by a towel on the floor with a questionable reddish brown substance on it, had already happened. Then their were the contractions, he could not remember if that resulting from he baby moving lover towards the pelvic or whatnot, or if it was the result of dilating. Either way, his informant had assured him that he would know when the time came, because there would be a lot of sounds of pain from the mother. He glanced at Inuyasha who was apparently still waiting for his answer and noticed how utterly like crap he looked, but then again, Inuyasha could never really look unsatisfying. Finally there was when the baby would be forced out of the womb, and that part, his informant had given him a grave look, was when the inspecting mother would let loose all kinds of hell on the father. Still, even though all the proper signs were there, and Inuyasha did not look to bad, a premature birth was still dangerous. The baby by then would be developed yes, but the sudden unexpected arrival could cause complications like infection with both mother and child...

He scowled, well he would just have to make sure everything went right (as if he had control over such things)!

Sesshomaru glanced up at Neesh who giving him a look, Sesshomaru knew he was dying to grin and _laugh_ at him, but not even Neesh was that impulsive. His looked screamed "you have just had your ass to you" and it irritated Sesshomaru. He nodded towards the door and Neesh pouted, but took the hint and got lost. Ayame would be the one giving the birth, so she was needed, Shippo, if that was his name, was Inuyasha's little ward and there was no point and kicking the little kit out as long as he was not in the way. He looked down as something brushed his leg and Rin came stumbling in with her bundle of towels, announcing that her mission was complete and she gave a cute little salute before joining Shippo on the floor, both watching Inuyasha with the innocent eyes of children. He turned his attention to Keeran, he wanted him out, he wanted him away from _his_ Inuyasha and _his_ child. The two hands joined irked him to a point of no return!

Keeran was eying him and them eying Inuyasha, a caged cat look written all over his feature, he was a snippy little thing until he was caught and then he was all innocent please of forgiveness.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine Inuyasha, your mangy cat can stay, but if he knows what's best for him, he had better not touch any other part of you but your hand."

Keeran was torn... torn between his natural urges to flee from danger and the urge to protect. It was not as if he would hurt Inuyasha, but Inuyasha obviously wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. He would stay, he would be Inuyasha's stable barrier from the stress inducing male glowering in the doorway. His tail was perched in mid air, somewhere between a threatened pose and a frightened pose. That's exactly how he felt, half way between each. Inuyasha squeezed his hand and gave him a little smile, his way of assuring him that his big, growling dog was more bark than bite.

Inuyasha felt agonized! He was so hot, his skin was ablaze, and a thin layer of oily sweat ran all over him making him feel all the more uncomfortable. He watched Sesshomaru with an angry glare, he just wished that he would go away. He was surveying him as he was a prisoner in a dungeon. Another rolling pain spread through him, and _that_ part of him throbbed as if it was being forced wider and wider. He felt tired and restless, as if he had the urge to spring up and run for miles, but then again, this pain made him just want to lay there and melt into oblivion...

He hated Sesshomaru!

This was all his fault, everything bad that had ever happened to him, was Sesshomaru's fault. He was always scrawny and his muscled never seemed to want to enlarge themselves, and that was Sesshomaru's fault! He was a second son and therefore he was forced into this birthing situation and that was Sesshomaru's fault! He had long, often unruly hair that drove him insane and that was Sesshomaru's fault! He had fell in love with two human girls with _major_ issues and problems and that was Sesshomaru's fault! He was only a half demon and that was Sesshomaru's fault. Everything was Sesshomaru's got damn fault!

He closed his eyes as a violent wave of pain hit him and he let out a noise between a growl and a cry, he wasn't sure which one, he was just sure that it sounded highly agonized.

He could feel all the eyes drift to him, apprehensive, worried looks over this face or another.

"Master are you alright?" Ayame asked in her sweet voice, her big eyes wide with the want to comfort him.

He tried a shaky smile but it failed him. "Can you take this stupid cover off Ayame? I'm so damn hot!" He let his head fall back and he shook it on the pillow, he was dizzy and now thirsty, he just wished his body would make up it's mind. "How long does this take," he whined raking his free hand through his wet hair, soaked with dripping perspiration.

Ayame dipped a fresh cloth in some cool water at his feet and Rin eagerly waved her hand about, asking if she could do the honors.

As Rin dutifully dabbed at Inuyasha's heated face, Ayame ducked her head under the tent that Inuyasha's knees were making with the cover.

"Well we can't take away the cover Lord Inuyasha because, well you know... your parts would be..." she stammered over some incomprehensible words and trailed back into things that could be understood, "... and well everything looks like it's good down here Lord Inuyasha, although, it might not be til the next morn when the baby come."

Inuyasha raised his head again with a dejected stare at Ayame. "Another day! Why! Why does it take so long!"

"Well, "Ayame said blushing in embarrassment, "well it was unexpected so your body was not already... and well it has to stretch so that... and it's early so that... it'll be a little while and..." She looked ready to cry so Inuyasha patted her hand and cooed to her that it was alright and that it wasn't her fault. He sent her out to get him tea, and Shippo and Rin went along as her fateful helpers.

As soon as they were out of sight Sesshomaru, out of the blue, crouched and stared into the tent made by Inuyasha's legs as well. Inuyasha suddenly felt shy and open and degraded. "What are you doing! Get away from there!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as if to say "I've been down there plenty of times and you never complained then", before standing up and leaned back silently against the wall in the same manner he had been doing.

He had his back turned to Inuyasha, but his sharp ears picked up what Sesshomaru had mumbled under his breath. He breathed heavily and threw one of his many pillows at the back of Sesshomaru's head, who turned around irritatedly and flicked his hair back into place.

"It doesn't fucking matter if it goes back to it's normal size! You will never get in it again so it's none of your goddamn business."

Keeran looked between the two, wondering what in the world Inuyasha was yelling about... What would go back to normal size? And what wouldn't Sesshomaru get to use again...

A stomping sound, sounded outside of the door until finally a flurry of angry pink stood in the doorway. The mildly short woman had four angry lines across her angry face and her hair was frazzled and stood up on angry ends.

Keeran turned to look at her and had to blink quite a few times before he realized that she was the supposed to be mate, roughed up and not at all the epitome of a blushing bride. "Wow Kanima," he said, "don't you look... angry..."

She gave him a look that promised death and he turned back around with little snickers escaping him until the glowering eyes of Sesshomaru shut him up.

Kanima breathed heavily, she looked like an angry demoness, attacked and jilted on her special day... oh wait... that is exactly what she was!

"If you know what is best for you, you second rate piece of ass I would shut up before I claw off your prick and you can show yourself the technique you are oh so famous for!"

Keeran blushed and bared his teeth. Oh she was lucky that her big, scary dog was around or he would have went pissed kitty cat all over her ass!

Her gaze cut from him to the panting figure laying in the bed and she advanced forward. Sesshomaru was blocking her path in the blink of an eye and she glared at him. The next thing everyone in the room heard, was a palm smacking flesh, that is Kanima's palm smacking Sesshomaru's cheek.

Keeran's eyes opened so wide you'd think it was impossible and Inuyasha's very body seemed to stop all of it's turmoil just to witness this amazing event. Surely, surely, she was ready to die, because no one, _no one, slapped_ Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face was turned to the side, his hair blocking any expression on his face.

"Y_ou bastard! Damn dog!_ I have waited years, _years_ for this damn day and it is all ruined,_ ruined_! You ignore your duties to me for him! No more Sesshomaru! I will not come second to him again! You will mate me today or you will not mate me at all and you can damn well mate your second rate bitch! If he is so damn important to you, then mate your half bred _brother_ and let me go before I am forced to suffer another day of this union between you and your damn brother!"

The room was silent... neither Keeran nor Inuyasha seemed to even want to breath for fear of disturbing the crackling atmosphere.

Sesshomaru slowly turned back to Kanima, his face... void as usual... not anger... no red eyes... just his _normal _face.

"Are you done?" He asked in his bored tone.

Kanima did something that no one, not even she would ever expect herself to do. Her eyes widened and then closed before she opened them, wet streams of tears dripping down her cheeks. "You are... an ass," she said with one of those hiccups that seemed to accompany a woman's cry, and before turning on her heels to flee the room.

Sesshomaru, who was even caught off guard, found himself going after her. She had scarcely made it past the room before he had caught her by the trail of her kimono.

"Kanima," he said with an irritated growl, the only tone he seemed to have.

"What! What do you possibly want you horrid man! You ruined my life the day I set eyes on you!"

Sesshomaru released her and stared her in the eye. "Is that how you see it?" He asked quietly.

Kanima's eyes widened for a mere moment before she closed then and turned away. "It's because...It's because I..."

Sesshomaru huffed as if he was dealing with a situation he did not want to. "Do not do this Kanima."

Kanima turned back to him, her face scrunched with misery. "It's because I want to be with you and only you and you promised me that you would be with me!"

"What makes you think that anything has changed?" He asked.

"Because! Because of him, because you lo-."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Do not utter those words Kanima!"

"Do you love him!" She nearly screamed at him! "Do you care for him? What is he to you!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward so that they were only inches apart. "No damn you! How many times must I make this clear to you? I love no one and I don't have the time for such a silly notion! I thought we would not do _this_ Kanima!"

Kanima knew by _this_, he was referring to an emotional relation with tears and accusations. "I am not doing anything," she hissed. "I am merely fighting for myself, I am making sure that my position is not being threatened! I survived before you and I can damn well survive without you, but I don't! I want to survive _with_ you! You do not have to love me, I don't want the useless bonds of love Sesshomaru, but I will not hang around here degraded! It is me or him Sesshomaru, there is nothing else to it."

Sesshomaru growled and ran his hand through his hair. "What more can I possibly do to make my decision any clearer?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Mate me! Right here and right now!"

"It cannot be an official mating unless in is done at the alter in front of the royalties of each land Kanima, and you know this!"

"Then give me something Sesshomaru! Anything!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in irritation, "And what exactly do you want Kanima?"

She glared past him and down the hall before meeting his eyes again and lifting her head defiantly. "I want him gone. As soon as your bairn is born, I want him away from here! I will wait for us to mate, but he cannot stay."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before he turned back towards the room. "I never intended for him to stay in the first place," he said as way of an answer.

* * *

The night had passed, and nothing eventful had taken place. The sun went down as usual, day animals scurried home to sleep as usual, night animals scurried out to sing there songs or to hunt for food, and the agonized, pregnant mommy, had finally been given a break from the pain and fallen to sleep along with all but one of his guest.

Sesshomaru had watched Inuyasha throughout his slumber all night, he had watched that precious, tired face sleep with a uncomfortable expression written all over it. Inuyasha's eyes had dark circles beneath them as if he had not slept fir days, the birthing must really be taking its toll.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep before the sun had even set, and he seemed to have slept peacefully all night, but suddenly, as if he was woken from a nightmare, his eyes opened and he stared around the room, a confused look on his face.

He was propped on his elbows and Sesshomaru wondered if he was in a sleepy daze or if something was wrong. Even more sudden, he uttered a cry of, "Shit!", before his face contorted in pain.

Ayame bustled into the room like a commando would in battle, a concerned expression on her face, her very body language screaming that she was ready to tend to her master. What a dedicated girl!

"What's the matter Lord Inuyasha?"

"It hurts," he moaned in a tired voice, "I can feel it! It's coming now, it's coming right now!"

Keeran, who Sesshomaru allowed to sleep beside Inuyasha on the floor, sprung up, his ears and tail straight up. "What's coming!"

Sesshomaru ignored him... _this is it,_ he thought, _my child is about to be born_.

Inuyasha cried out again and his claws dug into the pillows they had stacked around and under him for comfort. He writhed a bit before whimpering uncontrollably. Keeran rose on his knees and stroked Inuyasha's head, which made Sesshomaru want to rip his throat out. He was pretty sure he growled, a reaction he did not mean to do but it came out anyways.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and cut him a murderous look but then he seem to decide it was a bother to him to bother with him.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh," he groaned in pained. "I can feel it! It's like trying to get a boulder through a doorway!"

Ayame was already beneath the covers, and she gasped. "Ohh he is right! My Lord Sesshomaru, I can see the head just a little bit."

Sesshomaru removed himself from the wall, fully intent on seeing every moment of the birth.

Inuyasha huffed and moaned and squirmed. "Ahhh! Get it out, I want it out of me now! It hurts!"

Ayame's red head popped up from under the covers. "Okay my little workers, this is it, I need towels and fresh water! It's time for the newest addition to the Inu family to arrive, and they want to meet us now!"

Rin and Shippo scrambled towards the other end of the room to get both.

Inuyasha was now sweating again, he was positively soaked and red from exertion and he had not even began to attempt to push the baby out yet! Keeran wanted to make him feel better so he sought out his hand...which was not the best plan of action because Inuyasha was no weak male and he found his poor little appendage being squeezed for dear life. He flinched but forced a smile, he was all for Inuyasha, but he also wanted this damn thing to come on out.

Inuyasha let out a stream of fouls words and his teeth bared as he ground them together and squeezed Keeran's hand.

"Alright my Lord Inuyasha," Ayame said in a proud voice, " we are going to make this go as quick as possible!"

Inuyasha didn't really seem to be paying attention, he lay back on the pillows, propped up and breathing for dear life.

"Master, you will have to push, from your stomach with all your might!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared confused at her. "Push...?" He asked shakily.

"Yes!" Rin answered for her. "Inu-mommy has to push out the baby because the baby can't do it by itself."

Inuyasha smiled weakly at Rin. "Thank you Rin sweetheart but this baby seems to have a will of it's own, I think it is coming out whether I..." he let out a groan, "push or not!"

Ayame gasped again and squealed in excitement. "I can see it, I can see it! The head, the head! Lord Inuyasha push push!"

Inuyasha did not want to push, he did not want to do anything but be rid of his agony! He hardly had the strength to breath and now, Ayame, and Shippo, and Rin, were cheering for him to push!

He looked up at Keeran for some unfathomable reason and wondered if he wanted him to push too! Keeran's face looked strained for some reason but he was forcing a smile and nodding.

Inuyasha groaned and decided that if it would do something to end the pain, then he would...push! He put everything he had into trying to push with his stomach and he could feel it coming, feel it slipping through, stretching the canal to accommodate its girth.

"FUCK!" He squeezed one hand and dug the other into the mattress. "Oh Gods this hurts!" He yelled.

He heard a lot of voices as his head spun, something about a head and shoulders, and something about more pushing! He didn't want to push more but his body seemed to do of its own accord and he forced another great, and terribly painful push which was followed by the unbearably, ungodly pain and then... a wail... the wail of a newborn infant.

Sweat poured into his eyes so he closed them, he was far too exhausted to open them, but he could hear it, his child, his child which had just caused him the most unholy pain, was now in this world, alive an healthy.

He was so tired, he could feel himself drifting away into a soft darkness...

* * *

Keeran had never witnessed a birth, but now, watching the wailing, bloody figure come up from under the cover, he realized that he was not quite ready to witness one either. Is eyes widened as the bloody baby wailed and flailed it's little hands, a long, pink cord like thing connected to it's stomach. He felt dizzy, the room seemed to spin, and before he knew what was happening he had fainted!

* * *

Sesshomaru was mesmerized. He had just witnessed the process of his child being born and an unimaginable feeling was welling inside of him. He felt proud! Proud of Inuyasha for surviving the ordeal, because that is the only word that could describe it, an ordeal! He watched as the mother of his child slumped back into the pillows and closed his weary eyes, yes, he deserved to rest.

His eyes wandered to the child Ayame held in her hands. She had clipped it free of it's mother and was now wiping it clean. A shock of silver lie atop his head, and slowly as it became clean, it's smooth, pale white skin showed through. Finally clean, Ayame stood, and walked to him, he was too entranced to spare her a glance as she deposited his first born child into his arms with a great smile. A boy... it was a boy, he held in his arms, his first son! He was so beautiful, and loud, and utterly perfect that his heart thumped uncontrollably. This was truly his son! Like him he bore the mark of a crescent, but his mark lay under his left eye in the far corner, and two swirls and three dots lay under his left, even his demon mark was beautiful. Sesshomaru felt something moving beneath the towel, and he peeled it back gently and freed a... tail. A tail. Where had that come from! Neither he nor Inuyasha bore a tail but then the realization hit him, his MokoMoko had once been his tail, but it had been severed in a war years ago and instead acted with him without actually being apart of him. He gingerly fingered that silver tail and the wails quieted down as his son seemed to drift into a sleep fueled by the exhaustion of coming into this world. As those golden eyes closed, that soft tail wrapped around his finger. Already his muscle reacted to the outside world, what a strong demon he would grow to be!

Rin and Shippo both ran up to him, the latter hoping around excitedly, the former tugging at his pants leg, both begging to see. He lowered himself to their level and both peeked over his arm to get a glimpse at the amazing bundle of life sleeping for the first time in this world.

* * *

Inuyasha's gasped suddenly, his eyes feeling to heavy to open. He gasp because he could feel the same feeling again, what was going on... could it be... another one!

Ayame rushed over to her Lord and peeked under the covers, seeming to wonder the same thing. An excited squeal escaped her again as she popped back up, her eyes gleaming with excitement as well. "Another one My Lords! Lord Inuyasha is having twins!"

Inuyasha groaned, he was tired, so tired he could hardly stop from falling asleep. "No..." he croaked, "I can not... not again... I can't." His voice was weak and distant and it was evident that he had no strength left.

Sesshomaru rose and placed his newborn in the crib which had been brought into the room for the baby's arrival. He gave him one more glance before promptly rushing to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, listen to me, you had better find a way to do it or I will-"

The little fox, Shippo, hopped onto the bed and scrambled over to glare at Sesshomaru. "Don't threaten Inuyasha you bully! He is really tired, he is trying, his body wasn't expecting two babies! You can't be angry with Inuyasha! You have to give him strength so that he can do it, you have to cheer him on!"

"Shippo is right Sesshie-sama! Don't be meant to Inu-mommy or Rin will hate you!"

Before he could respond, the door opened, and there in the doorway stood Inuyasha's band of misfit friends, it seemed they had made the debut after all.

"Inuyasha!" The shorter female said in her annoyingly high voice.

That seemed to be just the does of medicine said tired hanyou needed because his eyes opened widely. "Kagome!" He asked in a shocked, hoarse voice as he struggled to his elbows. "And Miroku, and Sango! What-"

Sango gave him a big smile as she rushed forward into the room. "Inuyasha! Look at you! Looks like we made it just in time!"

Miroku and Kagome bounded forward as well, hug smiles spread across their faces.

"Oh well would you look at this," Miroku said with a cheeky grin, "I never thought I would see you in this position."

Kagome clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh Inuyasha just look at you! You're having a baby!"

Inuyasha could not help but smile! Here he was, having another child and all off the most precious people to him were with him in his time of need. He almost felt like crying, but that urge was overrun by the need to cry out in pain, so he did.

Ayame did not know who these people were but she gave them a friendly smile all the more. "Welcome! Lord Inuyasha is having his second twin! The bairn wants to come now but Lord Inuyasha doesn't have the strength to push. If he can't get it out..." She trailed off and her face turned grave.

Sango gasped, she and Miroku had two children of their own and she could not fathom what would have happened if she had not pushed them out. Miroku frowned as well, he had seen what happened to a mother drained of her strength during childbirth.

"Oh no!" Kagome said for them all. "Inuyasha, you better pop this baby out!"

Inuyasha groaned in response. "I'm tired!"

"I'm sure you are and as soon as you give this birth you can sleep!"

"But I'm so tired," he whined.

Kagome came over to glare at him, "If you don't start pushing I will be forced to talk to you nonstop in the lovey-lovey voice I use on Kouga!"

Inuyasha made a disgusted noise and groaned. "Alright, alright," he said in pain, "But I only got one left in me!"

"Well make it count," everyone said in surprise unison, even Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha cursed them all and with the last of his draining strength, he pushed with all he had in him.

* * *

Another son, Sesshomaru thought with amazement as he stared at his perfectly healthy second son. Indeed he and his brother were twins, but his hair was closer to the lighter shade of Inuyasha's hair than it was to his own, and two little furry ears twitched atop the sleepy head. A pair of ears and a tail he thought amused as he looked form one to the other slumbering in the crib. He had wondered if perhaps he had misjudged his blood and wondered if the second born was a hanyou, but then when he brushed aside the mop of hair an open star, sat right above his right eyebrow, three dots making a swirl within, and two swirls looped through the end of the star. His mark was just as lovely as the first. A moon and a star.

He glanced back at Inuyasha, who had lost consciousness the moment the second child had slipped through with an angry wail at whoever had bereft him of his warm womb. Inuyasha, like his two offspring, lay sleeping peacefully in deep slumber, now cleaned and put into fresh clothes, he looked like a fallen angel enchanted by a spell.

He would be fine, the old demon woman who had finally arrived, the one who had educated him on the matter of birth, a very old friend of his mother's, had assured him. She was a shriveled old thing with long white locks and a humped back, but she was wise. She had assured everyone that mother and bairn were well and healthy, but Inuyasha would most likely sleep days on end to restore his depleted strength. He had not held on a minute longer, so he did not get to see the two beautiful creatures which had sprung from his body. Sesshomaru touched each cheek, so soft he feared his touch even too rough for such innocence.

He was in love. He could feel the overwhelming urge to protect the two against any threat, he could feel the urge to have them nuzzling against him, he could fell the urge to have those big golden eyes look at him with admiration, and curse him, he could feel the urge to... to have them all near him at all times, mother and child.

He cursed himself for a fool, he did not, could not let these two faces of innocence change his mind. He had his beautiful offspring and now he had to do what he had to do.

He rose, turning his features into a wall of blankness. He turned and traveled to the group surrounding the sleeping Inuyasha. As they looked up he said the words that actually burned his throat to say, but he said them anyways, he said them in a cold and heartless voice, refusing to let the words or their meaning detour him.

"Inuyasha may stay another few days to recover his strength, but then he leaves. He will leave my castle and he will not return unless I ever give him permission. He is no longer needed nor desired in my presence or my household. He has done his part and he may return to wherever it is he dwells and live his life as he pleases. You may let him know that his services were most pleasurable."

A/N: Aw! Sesshomaru you sorry excuse for a-oh you crappy sonofa-what the hell—oh! *Throws a rock at Sesshomaru and hides * I know! I know! How could he! He is kicking Inuyasha out, but the poor dear has not even had the chance to meet his babies and he is kicking him out! The nerve of that cruel ass...

I'm sorry . * cries * I didn't want to do it but... well Sesshomaru's reign over Inuyasha is over at least D: unfortunately he is not the main protagonist! You have met the real bad guy before and he is about to make his presence known and unfortunately, Inu-baby will be his leverage! So his misery isn't over yet! But I promise! Sesshomaru will get a big kick in the face! He will get his and he will realize what a dumb fool he has been . And Inu gets his happy ending! It's just well you know a ending so...Please don't spit fire at me, I'm just a poor author O.O

Update...must I...oh alright . I'll try for monday! I would say Friday but I need a short break from all this writing! I know it's a huge cliffy but my hands, they bleed! Not really... but I still need a small break :P


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ALRIGHT!Inuyasha is no longer getting fucked over alright? It's revenge time :3 Mwuhahahaha...Kanima... idk... I'll do something just to make you guys happy :) Oh I know don't glare, I lied I said Monday (a long ass time ago), but I had writer's block darnit and I got really sick and college papers!**

**Chapter 22 **

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Ayame, and Keeran all stared at Sesshomaru, something between shock and horror, had they really just heard that? There was no way that Sesshomaru could possibly mean the words he had just uttered. Surely he would not send the mother of his children away! Inuyasha had only just had his twins and already he was planning his departure.

Kagome stood, a furious expression on her human face. She felt like advancing on the asshole and slapping him but she thought twice about that one, she was angry, not ready to die, so she stood there like an angry mother with her fist to her hips.

"Are you out of your mind!" She said in a low voice so that she would not frighten the newly born now slumbering away peacefully in their royal crib. " Inuyasha just gave birth! He needs more than a few days rest! He is exhausted, he has just given you two beautiful babes and you should be grateful that all went well! Mothers and children die in childbirth all the time, especially premature birth and all you can think about in your sadistic head is making him leave! You are a bastard! I bet hell would spit you back out just because of your disgustingly sourness!"

Sango stepped forward, gently placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder, a silent warning that maybe a tirade against the Daiyoukai was not the best course of action, but Kagome could no longer hold it in.

"Why must you be so cruel to Inuyasha? You sought him out, you are the one who ruined his life, not the other way around! How backwards can you be! You have obviously treated him like royalty yet you go and do such a cruel thing, what is wrong with you! Twisted does not begin to describe you! And what of the babies, who will raise them! God forbid they become heartless monsters like you! They need their mother's milk for god's sake! Taking them away from Inuyasha would crush him!" She stamped her foot for emphasis, "you can not do that to him!"

Sesshomaru found himself angry beyond words, who was this miko standing here, dictating to him, the great Lord Sesshomaru! What made him even madder? The fact that half of it was true, but still, this human bitch had no right to dictate to him.

He growled loudly, his eyes narrowing to deadly slits. The miko's friends came to her side and stared him down, ready to try to protect their friend. He rolled his golden eyes and breathed deeply to calm his nerves, he was a Demon Lord, the highest of the high, he would not let a human girl run under his skin.

"Fine," he said in a clipped tone, "since you are so worried about his well being, I will do him a favor. I won't take them from him, I won't even let him see them, he cannot miss what he never had." He turned to gently scooped up... well he would have to name them, wouldn't he?

As he trailed towards the door, he gave the humans, and Inuyasha a disdainful look. "Inuyasha now leaves tomorrow morning, as soon as daylight shows. I will even graciously provide you all with transportation out of my castle, as I said, you may relay to Inuyasha that his services were most pleasurable." With that he exited the room, and with him he took the two bundles of life along with him.

* * *

Birds chirped loudly outside of the home, the open window letting in their beautiful songs as well as a gentle breeze. A white haired beauty slept peacefully for what seemed like ages, his slumber had been going on for days on end. Finally the warmth of the day penetrated his foggy mind and he let the comforting rays pull him into wakefulness.

Golden eyes stared up and through the window, locking onto the gentle swaying of the green leafs waving on the tree outside. The mind they stared out for, was confused and blank, not sure of it's surroundings or anything else.

Inuyasha stayed like that for a long stretch of time, nested beneath the covers, beside the window, staring out at the gently moving scenery. Finally he blinked, his eyes moving to his other side, taking in the small, rather empty room. The room was bare besides a small chest, a little table besides him, and the futon he lay on.

He moved his head to the side, his long locks fanning out over the plain pillows. It was evident that this was not his room in the castle... Had Sesshomaru caved into Kanima's will and given her his precious room... His thoughts paused..._Sesshomaru._.. once again he had forgotten what that evil creature had done. His eyes closed and he tried to block the thoughts from his head, perhaps, if he did not remember it, if he blocked the notion from his head, it would not be true? But then the cold, lonely reality set in on him... it was true, it was all true... Sesshomaru had killed him. Yes, he was alive, but Sesshomaru had killed him in the inside. That bastard had threw him away, used him and threw him away! He had not even had the chance to lay eyes on his bairn, he had not gotten to hold them, or kiss them, or feel their newborn skin, he had in no way gotten to meet his babes before that...that evil shit stole them away!

Tears stung his eyes as his emotions began to win over him again. This is what it had been like for days and days now, he had not left this spot since his friends had told him what had transpired while he was dead to the world. At first he was so angry that the soreness of his body, or his depleted strength did not seem like an obstacle, he would rise, and go, by foot if he had to, back to the Castle and demand that his pups b given to him. They were his! Not Sesshomaru's, Sesshomaru had no right to them, all he did was provide unwanted bodily fluid. But gradually, as the hours ticked by, depression began to sink in and his mood spiraled into a dark slump. He was alone and used and unwanted, his children would never meet him, so he would never matter in their lives. One day, in the late future, they would no doubt cross and only look upon him as some unimportant person in the world. They would love and adore Sesshomaru and maybe see that bitch as their mother! That is what ate at him just as much as Sesshomaru did, the fact that that pink beast would raise his children.

He clawed at the wooden floor, his nails raking deep into the flooring as the tears streamed down his face. He was so damn angry! He hated himself right now. He was so damn weak and useless! If only he was stronger, if only he could do more, he would not be in this situation right now, he would be with his babes, and he would be happy! He growled and turned over, angrily punching the floor as he sobbed into the pillows.

The door silently slid open, and soft footsteps sounded on the floor. He stilled his cries, he hated to be this vulnerable in front of his friends, he was their rock, the one they depended on, he could not be seen as broken.

Kagome lead the tall man into the room, it was the forth time this blue haired male had come in the last month or so, he did not live close to the village at all, so this male had had to travel far to come to the village and return to his home. Yet still he visited Inuyasha so often, sitting with him as he slept the day away or speaking to him softly if he was awake. She smiled at him synthetically, he seemed to have a soft spot for Inuyasha, he even seemed to like Inuyasha much more than a friend. She gave him a cup of steaming tea as a peace offering to Inuyasha, with that she softly slid the door close and left the two alone.

Keeran walked softly over to Inuyasha, who was turned over, face buried into a soft pillow. Keeran could see the shaking of his body which he was sure Inuyasha was trying to hide. Quietly, he sat on the floor, and sat down the cup of tea. He watched the shaking form for a moment before gently stroking the soft white hair.

"Inuyasha," Keeran said in a soft voice. He frowned slightly when a sniffle escaped the dejected hanyou and he turned his head away. What could he do to make him feel better after what that beast did to him? He felt weak for not being able to help his friend... his precious little friend who did not deserve such pain.

With a new drive and determination to heal Inuyasha's hurt, he tried again. "Inuyasha, please don't cry, won't you just look at me for a moment?" He gently tugged at one of Inuyasha's ears. "Come on, this is not like you, what happened to the spunky loud mouth? I know that... I know that you must be distraught over everything that has happened, but this is not like you, to just sit there and take this? You can not let Sesshomaru win can you? But more that that, those are your bairn Inuyasha, you deserve to raise them!"

Inuyasha had gone quiet, his body had stilled and Keeran wondered if he had fallen asleep on him. Gently he brought his hand under the side of Inuyasha's face to grasp at his chin and turn his face gently towards him. Inuyasha had his eyes diverted but not closed, they were shimmering with suppressed tears and hollow as if he had seen the worst thing of his life. Keeran tilted his head up so that he had his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Come on, you are not going to lay here for the rest of your life are you? You cannot let him win can you? Don't just lay here and rot, I will do whatever it takes to help you out. I am your friend... that is what friends do."

Inuyasha's eyes shifted towards him for a moment but then they drifted away again. At least he had gotten a reaction, perhaps just a bit more coaxing, and he could have Inuyasha up and about.

"I will help you Inuyasha, and so will your other friends, we won't let Sesshomaru get away with what he has done... I happen to know that Sesshomaru will be leaving for a very important meeting of Nobles in the North and he will be gone for at least a few days. He is leaving Neesh in charge of the babes...Inuyasha, do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Inuyasha recognized Keeran's voice, but he was in no mood to deal with anyone. He just wanted to lay here and cry, he wanted to be all alone in his miserable existence and hate that bastard with all his worth. Keeran was persistent however and would not be detoured. He was honored that he cared enough for him to come such a long way even though they had only been in acquaintance for a small amount of time. His words and voice were soothing but Inuyasha just couldn't bring himself to face anyone right now in his weak state. Why couldn't they just let him wallow in his sorrow. Keeran forced his face towards him and he had no strength to resist him. He stared at him for a moment, but tried to resist his gaze, but again, Keeran would not allow this.

His words bounced around in his head, what meaning did they have to him right now. He felt empty and bereft off the greatest gift in the world, he did not want to hear about that bastard in the least. He tried to listen to what Keeran was saying and caught onto snippets of words, something about Sesshomaru being gone for a few days, what of it?

Keeran's eyes took on a mischievous light as they stared into his own. "Inuyasha, do you understand?" He asked him again. "Sesshomaru will be gone and your babies will be at his home with only one guard to keep them from you. Who is too say that a little robbing of what is yours in the first place is bad, I only consider it as just taking back what is yours."

His eyes widened and he glanced up at Keeran, wondering if he understood the implications of his words and wondering if Keeran had lost his mind, because what he was suggesting was crazy and suicidal. He had to be crazy, because he was asking Inuyasha if he wanted to break into Sesshomaru's castle and steal his babies. Somewhere deep inside of him, he seemed to draw some strength and raise to his forearms.

Keeran seemed to smile at his piqued interest, continuing with enthusiasm. "I know you think I am crazy Inuyasha, but I have been thinking of this none stop for you. I have gone though entire plans and I finally think have determined a reasonable one! Inuyasha, we are going to get your babies back!"

Inuyasha's mouth opened then closed, then opened again. His mouth and throat were dry and he could not figure out how to voice what he was feeling. Keeran graciously handed him the cup of steaming tea, and the warm liquid slid down his throat, giving him the moisture he needed.

"Keeran," he began, still not sure what to say, "what...how...how can we...how...Sesshomaru will... and you will..."

Keeran smiled broadly and patted his head. "So something caught your attention at least, but you don't have to worry about any of the details. Just know that I will help you get your babies back... You can thank me later."

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened a bit and began to shimmer and Keeran could almost see the tears coming.

"Oh no, please don't cry! I can not take a fair damsels tears!"

Inuyasha blinked golden eyes and turned away as laughter bubbled through him for the first time in weeks. He grabbed a pillow and lightly smacked Keeran over the head. "Bastard," he said tiredly, " I am no ones damsel in distress."

Keeran smiled down at him and tugged at his furry ear again, earning him a pout and a muffled groan from Inuyasha. He was glad to see some life back in him... he was glad that he was the one who had brought it back.

* * *

They all sat around the crackling fire heating the pot of delicious smelling stew. Inuyasha was cozily propped on a futon annoyingly being fussed over by Kagome and Sango. He had agreed to venture outside of his bed to come out and at least give the appearance of being better. He would not truly be better until there was something to ease his pain, but at the least he wanted to let his friends know that he was feeling slightly better. It was all thanks to Keeran and his hopefully genius plan.

He declined another cup of tea, anymore tea and he would go crazy. He was still tired and his body did not seem to know what it was supposed to do. He would have energy one moment and then spiral into fatigue the next. Sango had said something about too many hormones inside of him. Apparently since he was not producing milk, everything had built up and overridden his system.

His group of friends, everyone who truly cared about him, gathered about him with serious attitudes. They were determined to help Inuyasha in whatever way possible. If Keeran's plan worked, they even had a safe place for Inuyasha to hide away with his babes and raise them, a place that even Sesshomaru could not go, but if his plan worked then he would at last be happy again. Inuyasha would raise his children, and they would paint the scene so that it seemed they were kidnapped by bandits. Sesshomaru could spend the rest of his days miserable, searching for his babes who would be safe and secure with their loving mother. Inuyasha would start over and make a new life for himself and his children in their new world.

He looked up as Keeran cleared his throat. "So is the plan clear? I know my part, but everything else depends on if you guys do your part. Inuyasha, Shippo, and I will travel to the palace, since Inuyasha is still a bit off his feet, we will use Kirara to travel with. I will distract the guard and Inuyasha will leave alone to the safe point, after I make sure that Neesh is taken care of and unable to track or follow us, I will follow as well. I will make sure Inuyasha and the babies are safe before I even leave the premises."

Inuyasha frowned, "you won't do anything dangerous will you? And what if Sesshomaru comes back, and he gets to you... He will kill you!"

A blush spread over Keeran's face and he glanced down at the floor. "Well you see, I was hoping to come with you, that is until you got back on your feet or got tired of me... I wouldn't leave you all alone in a strange place... I don't want to leave you alone either..."

Inuyasha blushed and fidgeted with his hand before turning away. Keeran wanted to come with him, he would leave his life here behind just like that?

Sango nudged Miroku with a knowing smile and Miroku smiled back before clearing his throats. "Well, now that Inuyasha has a knight in shining armor, let's discussed the details some more."

Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Miroku, his cheeks flaming all the more.

The day was windy, just like the last four had been. The trip to Castle Oblivion by Kirara was long and tiring and both Inuyasha and Kirara needed rest constantly. Inuyasha hated feeling so weak and tired, he figured it was the birth as well as his emotions wearing him down. Then, there was his Tetsusaiga which Sesshomaru had deigned to keep when he had tossed him out. He would have to track that down as well, there was no way he was leaving his precious sword behind.

His heart pounded constantly as the day drifted into darkness and the scenery became more and more familiar. They were almost there, almost to Sesshomaru's home, the place where his babes were. Would the plan work, or would he fail and be crushed all over again? No... he would not fail, he would not let Sesshomaru have his life, it was time he took it back into his own hands. He would succeed or die trying. He saw no other options. His breath skipped when he saw the fog roll in,and the massive tops of the castle came into view. Almost... he was almost there, just a day or so away. He would have his babies back, he thought as he clasped on tighter around Keeran's waist, he would have them back no matter what he had to do.

* * *

"_How could you Sesshie-sama! Rin loved Inu-mommy! How could you send him away, and Shippo too! How could you be so mean and horrid."_

_Sesshomaru frowned, he did not want Rin to be so upset, she had cried her little eyes out all week, and now she had taken to yelling at him. He was not mad or offended, he only wished to calm her down. He did not want her to be angry with him._

"_Rin," he said softly trying to sound as none threatening as possible, "darling you don't understand. When you are older and you become my precious little princess, you will understand."_

_Rin stamped her little feet, anger clear on her face. "Rin does not want to understand! What is there to understand, Rin loved them and you sent them away! Rin thought Sesshie-sama loved them too, you are a bad person! You send away the one you love! You will send Rin away too and she will be all alone! Rin does not like that pink monster! Rin hates you, she hates you, she hates you, she hates you!"_

_With that she ran away, a fresh spray of tears falling from her eyes._

Sesshomaru frowned at the memory, it hurt his heart to hear such words come from Rin. He massaged his temple and groaned, he would have to deal with it when he returned from the long and annoying meeting. Already his castle was out of his view and already he missed Takuya and Akinori, his two precious offspring. He regretted not being able to be near them but this event he could not skip and Neesh would guard them with his life!

Hopefully when he returned, he would be able to convince Rin that the choice had to be made. Hopefully by the time he returned, he would have convinced _himself_ that the choice he made was not the biggest fuck up of his life.

**A/N: Look I am sorry about the epic delay, but know that I am not quitting! I caught a nasty cold for about a week and a half and then the writer's block came, and I still have it that is why this chapter is a short piece of crap -_- it is just to hold you til I can get the feel for this agaun but I will keep updating as fast as I can! I also have papers due so time has been stretched! But I PROMISE to finish by the years end! I will try to have an update for you guys by next week and Inuyasha get's reunited with the tykes, so yay for that. Thank you to whomever called whats-her-face a pink monster.**

**Takuya means (eminent one) and Akinori means(shining rule). Takuya is the one born first and Akinori is the second born.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I get more criticism on my A/N's than my chapters so I will stop making them long-_-''**

**Chapter 23**

The view of the castle form above was all the more impending than it was down below, it's build was massive and radiated a creepy aura, as if saying if one came near, it would eat you up and never spit you back out. Inuyasha stared down at his former home, his eyes alight with hope, somewhere, somewhere deep inside of that castle, his babies were there, there waiting for their mother to reclaim them!

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Keeran brought his hand back to cover Inuyasha's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha smiled and nodded and Keeran began to direct Kirara down to the castle grounds. It was no surprise that there were no guards or any such thing about the castle. In his father's time, the castle was always guarded, but then, again his father had more to protect and was nowhere near as cocky and stubborn as Sesshomaru.

With grace, Kirara landed silently on the ground and not a sound was heard but the whistling of wind and the scratching sound of rustling leaves. Inuyasha realized that he had been holding his breath for whatever reason and breathed easier. They had made it to the castle and now they would begin their journey inside. Keeran had informed him that Neesh would be there, but he had a plan to get rid of him, whatever it may be. Inuyasha liked Neesh and didn't want him hurt and Keeran's plan, but Keeran promised to take of him in a gentle manner. He tucked a strand of hair which whipped in the wind back into place and he turned apprehensive eyes onto Keeran.

"It's okay Inuyasha, we will be okay and we will have your babies back before you know it!"

"Yeah!" Shippo said excitedly from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kirara hopped upon Inuyasha's shoulder and agreed by making her little noise and hopping about in the same manner as Shippo.

Keeran smiled down at him and winked. And besides, you have the best rescue team around, we all have some kind of animal so we are smooth and sneaky!"

Inuyasha laughed and smiled back in return. "You're an idiot do you know that?"

"I am an idiot who is going to get you your babies back," Keeran said with a triumphant mock salute. "Now, enough joking around, from here we have to split up, but don't be nervous. Take those two with you, Neesh has to think I am here alone."

"But won't he smell us on you?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Don't worry about the details okay? I have everything under control."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes and nibbled on his lips before casting the intense orbs back up. "You better come back safe or...or..."

Keeran patted him on the head much to Inuyasha's annoyance and laughed. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Keeran trailed down the halls. Winding his way to the big office where he knew Neesh would be. The halls were empty and quiet, just what he would expect from a Lord such as Sesshomaru, annoyingly depressing and cruel Sesshomaru. Like the graceful and agile cat in which he could become, he easily and silently made his way to the place where he knew he would find his target.

Turning a corner, he came to the entrance of the spacious room where he knew he would find Neesh and not to his surprise, the lazy bastard was spread out on a settee made of a fine red color with shimmering gold colored pillows propped under his head. His eyes were closed but Neesh was a demon who could befriend Sesshomaru, there had to be some measure to his power, so Keeran highly doubted that his presence would go unnoticed for long.

Immediately blue orbs were staring at him with an intensity which made him want to jump… he hoped Inuyasha was making leeway because he did not want to fully go through with his plan, but for Inuyasha, he would sacrifice his pride. With determination, he kept his own flecked eyes on Neesh's and for a moment there was nothing but stony silence, but then a familiar all too disturbing grin came about Neesh's upside down mouth and Keeran had to suppress a shudder.

"What are you doing here kitten?" Neesh asked with a lazy air as he crossed his arms over his chest and propped his leg. "I do not believe Sesshomaru allows strays to roam his castle, and better question, how did you get inside in the first place?"

Keeran remained where he was which was half peeking around the entrance way and shrugged. "Do you know how many open windows this place has? And Sesshomaru isn't here, but I knew you would be…"

A fine eyebrow was quirked at Keeran as Neesh easily sat up in one graceful move and continued to look at him with that annoying grin of his. Keeran mentally smoothed out his ruffled fur and quirked his eyebrows back in return to Neesh's gesture.

"Why would you risk sneaking into Sesshomaru's castle just to find me?" Neesh asked his voice lined with suspicion. "The last time I remembered, you eagerly avoided me like a disease"

Wanting this transaction to go by faster, he stepped fully into the room; his bottoms clinging to his shapely legs in a fashion not custom, even his top clung to his chest but hung loosely onto to his midriff. The sleeves, which were just as white as the rest of the outfit, were slit just above his biceps and hung barely attached to the rest by a little blue ribbon. Keeran smiled seductively as he sauntered further into the room, stopping a few feet away from Neesh. He knew the outfit complimented him greatly. He had seen such a style when visiting a place where sex was sold in exchanged for currency, and decided to have such a low rate outfit made for him. It positively gave him all the attention he wanted when wearing it, women blushed, and men stared hungrily, he knew the effect would not be lost on Neesh.

To his pleasure, Neesh's eyes went wide for a mere second before they narrowed dangerously and an all too familiar gleam came into his eyes. Neesh hated being stared at like a piece of meat, he saw himself as a alpha, never a beta… but today, today he would have to pretend. He stood there, his head slightly cocked, a seductive look on his face, and his hands hiding his treat behind his back.

He tried to act coyly as he averted his eyes. "I came because, I suddenly had this urge, to be devious of course, and for some reason those gorgeous eyes of yours were the only things caught in my head."

Neesh leaned forward, his long legs spread open, his long arms coming to rest on his bent knees. He pushed back his long, stray strands of aqua hair over his shoulder and smiled. "Why oh why does such a simple story not seem so believable to me?"

Keeran smiled and stepped just a little bit closer. "Well I will admit that before I acted highly disgusted of you, but I just can't deny you from myself anymore."

Neesh's eyes narrowed even more. "Still, I am inclined not to believe you."

Keeran pouted and and flicked his spotted tail forward so that it biffed Neesh under his finely sculpted chin, then he trailed it over his wide lips and up to the tip of his nose. "I can understand that, but really, I can show better than I can tell you." His tail finally trailed to gently whisper over his ear before he dropped it and stepped closer. "I have risked my safety to come and see you, and look, I bare presents." He brought forward his hands and revealed that two pieces of fruit he had been hiding.

Neesh's eyes roamed over the fruit and his eyebrows rose in an appraising manner. "Is that perhaps what I think it is?"

Keeran nodded and finally took the last courageous step to stand within reaching distance of Neesh. Neesh rose to his feet and Keeran had to hide his nervous swallow. He was beyond the word tall, and Keeran himself was a relatively tall demon. Neesh towered him, so much so that he would have to swoop when their lips had to undoubtedly touch in this transaction... which was all for Inuyasha he had to remind himself.

Keeran stared up at eyes whose colors where opposite of his own and blinked innocently. He parted his lips and twirled the two little purple fruits in the palm of his head, the more brightly colored one picked especially for Neesh. The fruit were special, an aphrodisiac which was highly potent. Neesh's however, was spiked with a little something special, which would leave him incapacitated for quite a bit afterward.

Like a big cat, Neesh grabbed hold of his wrist with incredible speed, Keeran hardly saw his move. He gulped, he would have to play his cards right least he and Inuyasha be in more trouble than they bargained for. Neesh smiled, a toothy grin which looked almost feral and his gleamed, telling Keeran exactly what he was getting himself into. "Keeran, I don't know what has come over you, nor will I question why... all I know is a different part of my body other than my head is driving my thoughts. You have no idea the things I plan to do to you, so don't think you can toy with me."

Keeran's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and the thought of having to go through with whatever sadistic things were running through Neesh's head. He forced his mouth to smile and stepped even closer, as close as he could get to Neesh. Again he flicked his tail and ran it along the edge of Neesh's jaw. "I'm offended that you still see the need for words when I am right here offering something I have never offered before."

He gave a mock pout which formed into a surprised gape as he was grabbed around the waist and pushed up tightly against Neesh's body, just before his lips were roughly pressed against another set. A muffled squeak escaped him and his hands came up to fist in the silkiness of Neesh's kimono out of shock. Red crept into his cheek as something far too big to possibly be _that _ pressed against his stomach. He gasped into Neesh's mouth and pulled his head away.

"Excited?" Neesh's asked with the cockiest grin Keeran had ever seen.

Keeran's eyes widened as he silently prayed in his head... _Please hurry Inuyasha_, he thought frantically, _before I get the shock of my life._

* * *

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara all traveled the halls at a fast pace, searching room after room looking for the two little bundles of life. Room after room was left open as the three rummaged through the halls. After the third hallway Inuyasha had begun to become highly frustrated. How long would he have to search? He was sure that his babies were in this section of the castle, he could smell them and his instincts urged him to find them!

His eyes gleamed with a raging determination as he quickened his pace. He would find them if it was the last thing he did in this lifetime!

* * *

Kanima stared down at the two little critters blowing little disgusting spit bubbles in unison. Her rich chocolate eyes stared down at them with a mixture of jealously and contempt; oh how they were the mirror image of their mother. She had no hate towards the two new additions to the Inu blood line, however, she did not like the fact that the two nearly occupied all of Sesshomaru's time. Not only that, he had hardly touched her in the many days since that mutt had been booted. He would not even discuss a new mating date with her. Her red lips turned down as she continued to look down at the two who looked up at her with eyes the color of pure gold. She was starting to understand even if Sesshomaru was not. She had always knew it deep down, but refused to acknowledge such a thing. After all, she was Kanima, a she wolf who had left the safety of her pack to roam alone and in that process had become strong, and fierce, and known by plenty. Why then should she bow to such a... such a inferior creature? She smiled bitterly to herself, he may have been her lesser to society, but he had proven that his bite was stronger than hers... At least when it came to matters involving Lord Sesshomaru's heart.

She sighed as she leaned over to stare closer at Inuyasha's offspring. No matter how much she proved her worth to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and all that he had given to Sesshomaru would reign supreme. Nothing she could do would stop what was meant to be, and even she was not cruel enough to stand in the way of such a perfect match. It was not an act of niceness in which she would get Sesshomaru to realize where his heart belonged, it was more for her own peace of mind. She could not fall anymore in love with the hardhearted lord, but she refused to stay were she would not be loved in return. It was evident that sooner or later Sesshomaru would realize what it was that he wanted, she would simply help him realize it. The sooner he was out of her reach, the sooner her heart could let go of what could not be.

She sighed against and turned about, for the first time in months her clothing contained not a speck of pink, just a simple dark blue kimono which caused her to blend in with the shadows. Quietly she slid the door closed behind her and began to travel back down the halls, catching the sounds of closing doors. Irritated, she began to turn a corner to see who had disobeyed Sesshomaru's orders, and as she stood at the end of the hall, she found herself staring directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his heart racing as dark brown eyes stared into his own. His mouth twisted angrily as that woman emitted the scent of his offspring.

"Where are they?" He angrily yelled out, the only thing running through his mind was the need to see and feel his children in his arms.

Kanima simple stood there, her arms hanging idly by her side as she simple stared at him. Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist together. If she didn't answer him soon, he was going to have to rip her to pieces.

Kanima could not help but to stare... To think that this boy had somehow made his way all the way back to the castle... just for his offspring, was incredible. She had to admire his sheer determination, to think he had crossed an entire body of land... what kind of person was Inuyasha truly? For some unfathomable reason, she was not as shocked as she should be to see him here, like a criminal in the night when the lord was away. She truly had to admire such strength and will from such an interesting creature.

She smirked at the angry look in his eyes. So he still harbored ill will towards her? She did not blame him, she hated him with equal fervor. She looked on coolly at him, eventually they would have to settle such a thing, vent their anger... She would not be departing that soon, but she would bet that Inuyasha would be back in this castle sooner or later. If he was looking to take his babes, then he was insane. There was no way she could let him do such a thing, for fear of Sesshomaru's wrath and for the safety of the two. Besides, he had to know that Sesshomaru would hunt him down like a predator would its prey.

Finally she blinked and shifted her body, her arms coming to cross over her ample chest. "I do not know how you came to be here Inuyasha, but if you wish to get to you babes, you will have to get past me first..."

Inuyasha narrowed his angry eyes and cracked his fingers, loosening then up for the fight to come. "It would be my pleasure," he said before he was rushing towards her, his claws ready to strike.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kanima demanded, he eyes leaking into a reddish brown color. He stopped, his eyes angrily narrowed at her. Kanima whistled, and a pink mass of hair came rushing to her, in its mouth was his Tetsusaiga. His eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about his blade. The dog dropped it, and Kanima kicked it to hm.

Inuyasha stared down at it and bent to pick it up, when at last he stood, feeling stronger with his blade, he glanced at Kanima, confused at why she would return this. When he looked however, his eyes widened. Swirling marked about her ears glew and pulsed angrily, she stood in the widow, deep reddish brown eyes staring at him with malice. "Come Inuyasha," she growled out, because that was the only way to describe the sound. "We will fight outside, the winner will be the one to keep the babes in their possession."

Inuyasha placed both Shippo and Kirara down upon the floor. "Stay out of the way," he warned quietly before he too disappeared down to the ground shrouded by the deep night.

**A/N: Sorry it's short.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**This should end around chapter 30, but not longer than 35, I would be transgressing more but so much typing takes awhile.

**Chapter 24**

Inuyasha stood his ground, determined to not cower at the sight of razor sharp teeth and cavernous jaws which could crush bones in an instant. He had yet to draw his sword; he had waited and watched, watched as the petite woman had become a mammoth, hulking fiend of fur, claws, and teeth. Like the trees whipping wildly as the wind blew, his insides thrashed; he was composed on the outside, but trembling in the inside. He had not thought of the fact that Kanima was a full bred demon; it was only natural that a beast like Sesshomaru could find some creature that could turn into just as wicked a creature as he. Unlike Sesshomaru, Kanima did not turn into a beauty of silver elegant pelt, no, while the form was not unattractive, the pure blackness of it made it a massive form of fury.

He stood his ground as the black wolf which was nearly the height of the trees, thrashed her tail and growled, shaking the ground slightly and causing a gust of breath like rushing wind. Wet drool dripped from between the deadly teeth no doubt the length of a finger. Like a predator reddish eyes gleamed at him as those jaws were snapped and another growl bubbled up from deep in her throat. Kanima shook herself and that lengthy tail flicked once again. "Do you see Inuyasha? Do you see what I can obtain but you cannot? This is what Sesshomaru needs yet this is something you cannot become because you are a mutt. You are weak and you are unfit to stand beside Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha stayed as is, a serious determination in his eyes. He tightened his grip but made no attempt to move. He did not plan on fighting Kanima as long as it was not crucial. Yes, it would have been his ultimate bliss to watch the blood slowly ooze from her dying body, but not this night. This night he had things that he must do, and a thunderous distraction such as this would not do… Surely even now the castle occupants had to wonder what the growling was. He would not ruin all of Keeran's plans by causing such a loud disturbance. This whole mission was based on speed and precision and this meeting helped in no way. "Do you understand Kanima?" He asked clear but calm. "I do not want Sesshomaru, I do not want what comes with Sesshomaru, and I do not want any of it. Nothing walks his path but pain and misery, he may revel in it but I am not my brother! I have not been able to direct my life before now, but no more! He will not be the decider of my life nor my children's as long as I live! I would rather kill myself before I'd ever become a dog to Sesshomaru's every will!" Inuyasha motioned with an outspread of his arms at the castle around them. "If you want this, then it is yours, what do I care! You two twisted lovers can have each other; I never wished to be a part of this in the first place… So why do this Kanima, all I want is my babies and then you can be free of anything that has to do with me forever!"

Inuyasha had matured over this last year, he was no longer the brat seeking attention or attempting to prove his worth. He knew who he was and what he wanted, and while everything he had now had come from misfortune, he was happy to have it. He hated that his virginity had gone to a bastard that did not love him and never would, but he had received two beautiful little creatures out of that horrid night and for that he was joyful. He had had false allusions that perhaps his brother's hate for him did not run as deeply as he had thought… He had even hoped that Sesshomaru did not truly hate him and just maybe… He shook away the thought, because it would never be. He had given up on such unrealistic hopes and had accepted that his brother had no heart. But now, now he would rid himself of his past and start a new future, one that was happy and one that was shaped by him and no one else.

He stared into the angry gleam of Kanima's eyes hoping that she too had the maturity to settle this.

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kanima laughed, not at Inuyasha's words, but at the pure irony of the entire thing… What a twisted little love triangle they were. The dashing Lord wants, but will not admit to wanting the dirty mutt, the beautiful princess loves the Lord, but the Lord's heart lies elsewhere, and the mutt wants nothing to do with either of them. The entire situation was so utterly irritating to her that it made her angry to hear Inuyasha's words. "You do not want him? Is it because he is cruel? You are a fool Inuyasha, you and your brother both. Blindness must run in the family because both of you go about your lives as if covered by a veil. Tell me Inuyasha," she said, her long claws raking the ground. "Tell me, do you think Sesshomaru is capable of love?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the question, but one for a moment before his expression took on one of caution and he shook his head to say no.

"In that opinion you are wrong. He loves the little spitballs which _you_ have given to him, he adores them more than he adores anything he has in his possession, he has obsessed over them, he has cuddled them as if he was a doting mother, he is utterly and completely in love with them." She bent her head so that they were face to face. "And do you know what else he loves _Inuyasha_?" She cackled and bared her teeth at him. "He loves you, you idiot. He does not know it, but anyone and everyone can see it, can sense it, he positively reeks of it! Like a sad little puppy he has slumped around, rather he knows it or not, and has moaned about how much of a nuisance you were, but really he simply needed to speak of you. All he ever speaks about is you or your babes! And do you know why you could tolerate living with Sesshomaru? Or why you so badly want your babes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was stunned, shocked by what Kanima was saying, or more to say, what she was growling at him. His golden eyes were as wide as saucers, and his lips were parted, waited for words to pass them.

"Fine, since you are not very smart, I will answer for you. It is because you too love him. Wait! Before you dare to protest, listen to what I say... What person, what person who is not some sadistic lover of pain, would tolerate such abuse and still manage to smile at their abuser? What has Sesshomaru done to you Inuyasha? He has taken away your pretty little maiden head, or what ever it is you second born have as proof of purity. He impregnated you, he treated you like a common whore, and to throw salt in the wound, he threw you away as soon as he had his full of you. Those babes of your are the symbols of all the pain that Sesshomaru has inflicted on you, but here you, risking your life to get them... have you ever questioned the driving force behind why it is you so dearly want your babies?" She growled at him once again and she bent down, lying down on her stomach before him. "It is because they are the one thing that you can take away from your union with him. He claims not to love you and he cast you away, so as a way of payment, you want to take away what he does love..."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and confused. None of that could possible be true! He knew he hated Sesshomaru and he knew he loved the two which he had brought into this world, even if he had not gotten the chance to even hold them. And Sesshomaru loving him... Was she insane? He could not possibly love him, what kind of sick bastard would do such things to someone to they loved?

"You are out of your mind Kanima..." He whispered not fully sure of how to respond to all of her accusations.

He felt something like a rush of wind and glanced back up only to no longer see the big creature in his vision. Instead Kanima had returned to her human like form, her kimono covering just the right places and ripped everywhere else. She stared at him with maple eyes and flicked her now free hair from her face. She was quite beautiful even if she was an evil bitch incarnated. She narrowed her eyes and turned her perfect back to him. "Go Inuyasha and rescue you bairn. I could care less about what you do here any longer, but I do so suggest that you hurry. I have no idea why you think anywhere you run, you will be able to escape Sesshomaru's wrath."

Inuyasha lowered his sword and re-sheathed it, not sure if he should really trust her or not. "Is this a trap Kanima? I have no time for your games!"

Kanima was silent for a mere moment before a slender, bear arm came up and pointed in the direction of a bend in the castle's structure. "Go that way Inuyasha and you shall find what you are looking for."

"But why-"

"Do not ask stupid questions Inuyasha, yes I could eat you now, but for entertainment purposes, I will be happy to see how far you actually get before Sesshomaru himself kills you and mangles you in a horribly bloody way."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I guess we will have to settle this next time then..."

Kanima scoffed which gave him no answer, but he was already on his way to collect what he had come for.

* * *

Keeran had his hands spread out over an expanse of broad chest, his only and last obstacle between himself and that ridiculous appendage that Neesh had been endowed with. Surely such a thing should not belong to such a person as Neesh, he seemed to know full well what he walked around with and was very proud of it. Proud men always ended up being the sloppiest in bed.

A blush had spread over his entire body and he tingled in places from Neesh's lips, tongue, and _teeth_... Ah Gods the teeth, the mere thought made him shudder in memory, not entirely in horror but more so in shock. The things one could apparently do with teeth!

Neesh's attention was, thankfully, occupied by something else for a moment as they both felt a slight tremor through the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Neesh said, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Keeran rolled his eyes, leave it to Inuyasha to make a racket... What was he doing out there? He had to do something to occupy Neesh's full attention once more. He curled his tail forward and began to stroke his furry asset up and down Neesh's fully ready length. "I'm sure some giant bugs are fighting or something like that, why are you worried about out there when you have me right here?"

Neesh's blue eyes were again hazing over and Keeran knew he had him hooked once again. Neesh's eyes shifted from the window to Keeran and lingered on the latter. "I really do think I should—ahh, you little devil."

The passion fruit was fully taking effect on Neesh and Keeran purred seductively. "Don't make me beg, I... I... I um want you to..." A fresh blush was spreading over his naked form and he suddenly felt very naked and very open.

"You want me to what?" Neesh asked with a seductive chuckle of his own. "Tell me what you want kitty and I will be more that obliged to do it for you."

Keeran gently licked his lips and glanced down between then once again. He closed his eyes against the dizzying feeling rushing through his head. Why did Inuyasha have to be so damn irresistibly adorable? The things his heart did for love!

He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for what horror was about to befall him.

"I want you to put it in," he lied and that seemed to be all the encouragement Neesh needed.

* * *

Inuyasha had opened every door in the corridor, and the only one left in the wing in which Kanima pointed to was the very last door. Her scent was everywhere, so that track had failed. He had spent quite a few minutes searching the rooms because some rooms had doors which lead to inner room. With a raging heart, whether from being nervous or excited, Inuyasha threw open the doors and to his dismay only found empty darkness. His heart dropped and his anger boiled, expecting some sort of nefarious trap any moment. None came however yet still dread filled him... he would never find them at this rate.

"Inu-mommy!"

Inuyasha hear the forceful, high pitched call before he felt the little body run into him and wrap itself around his leg.

"Inu-mommy, Inu-mommy, Inu-mommy," Rin's muffled voice called over and over again as she squeezed her little arms around his leg.

Inuyasha, surprised at this, bent down and began to stroke her black head. "Rin, it's okay, don't cry... What's the matter?"

"You left Rin, that is the matter! Why did Inu-mommy leave Rin?" The little child wailed.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her that technically he had played no part in his departure, but he felt honored and a bit teary eyed that Rin had missed him to such a degree. He hugged her back as she cried. "It's okay Rin, you can come with us now!"

Shippo and Kirara was not far behind him, and when Shippo spotted his long time friend, his face immediately broke into a he smile and leaped over to his friend.

"Rin! You're here!" Shippo eagerly hopped about, a wide smile stuck on his face.

Rin giggled and wiped away her tears, putting on a brave face for Shippo "Shippo! Rin missed you, Inu-mommy said I could go back with you!"

Shippo happily bounced around and both made a little dance of happiness. Inuyasha could not help the smile creeping onto his face, however as happy as he was to see Rin, he was on the track for something else.

"Rin sweetheart, can you tell me where the babies are?"

Rin stopped her dancing and stared up at Inuyasha with wide brown eyes. "Takuya and Akinori?" She asked bringing her small little thumb to her mouth to nibble at it. "They are in the back room, but no one but Kanima and Lord Neesh is supposed to go back there."

Inuyasha smiled widely and picked Rin up to twirl her around in ecstasy. "Rin I love you! And new rule, the babies are now coming with us!"

He promptly sat Rin down and began to hurry far to the back of the room where he could just see the cracks of the door being lighted by a warm glow. With a wild heart, he slowly began to open the door. Takuya and Akinori was it?

* * *

"_Sesshomaru?"_

_Golden eyes opened and stared at him sleepily as a hand cuddle him even closer to the content body protecting him from more than the cold night air._

"_What is it Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha blushed prettily and glanced down at his round stomach, his hand gently running over its girth. "What will we name them?"_

_Sesshomaru slipped his free hand up to lay his crooked arm beneath his arm, his long hair trailing forward in the process, which he promptly flicked away. "Name? Why worry about such a thing now, go to sleep Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha reached forward to pull back the lock of hair Sesshomaru had just flicked away. "No... I want to know now."_

_Sesshomaru captured his hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes even now closing in fatigue as he mumbled. "What do you want to name them then you little nuisance?"_

_Inuyasha twirled the silver lock over his slender finger. "I was thinking Takuya... or maybe Akinori?"_

"_Eminent one and Shining Rule huh? And what if it is a girl?"_

"_Akemi or Maiko!"_

_Sesshomaru scoffed. "You have thought about this before then?"_

"_Maybe," Inuyasha said coyly._

_Sesshomaru smirked sleepily and hugged him even closer. "I will think on it, for now, just go to sleep."_

_Inuyasha nuzzled his head beneath Sesshomaru's chin, enjoying one of those peaceful nights._

* * *

Inuyasha was trying very hard, and failing quite easily at keeping his tears at bay. Beneath him, staring up with wide, beautiful eyes, were his two precious babies. Four curious eyes sparkled in the light and took him in was something they had never seen before. Two furry little ears twitched on the smaller one who was wrapped in the whitest little kimono he had ever laid eyes on. Such a tiny creation had to be custom made to fit the bairn of Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's glimmering eyes shifting to the second child in the crib, which was reaching out to him, a tail silver tail flicking up as well. He was wrapped in a majestic blue, the color of a the deep depths of a lake in the moonlight. Inuyasha's heart thumped with a sound close to a thousand beating wings of birds taking off into flight. He hesitated to touch the delicate, fragile little creatures, but in the end his need won out and he gently, ever so softly, laid the tips of his fingers against their soft cheeks.

Feeling them was ten times more wonderful than simple seeing them. They felt impossible soft and smooth, signs of healthy life. Both glanced at his outstretched hands and the one with the tail curled about his wrist and giggled. The other, with such innocence, waved his arms about, clutching at the air... Already they had such control over their little limbs, how strong they would grow to be.

He scooped both up into his arms, making sure that they were snugly wrapped in the fur pelt they lay on. Both immediately began to snuggle into his chest. Inuyasha was overjoyed that they could since that he was their mother, but he realized they were more after something else. He glanced down at his rather swollen chest, his nipples, and the area around them, had been swollen and leaking something for days now. It was only now did he put two and two together and realized that he must have been lactating... milk. He was never too sure about the process of feeling his young when he was pregnant, seeing as he did not have breast. He had noticed that the area had become soft and swollen but just saw it as gaining weight like he did in the rest of his midsections. His two little ones continued to nuzzle against his chests, little upset noises escaping them... They were obviously hungry!

Not completely sure what to do, never before being a mother, and not having one now to inform him of such things, he slowly began to slide his robe off of his shoulders so that his pectorals came into contact with the warm air. Instantly, like little leeches, both mouths latched on to an individual nipple and their was deep suckling of content. Inuyasha jumped a bit at first because the sensation was odd and and he felt himself blushing as if he was doing something unacceptable in public.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, a lady is coming!" Shippo's voice broke his thoughts, and he turned about only to come into contact with the woman who was obviously caring for his bairn.

The dark hair female with a ample bosom gasp and her dark eyes turned as wide as saucers. Not needing the commotion, Inuyasha had to quickly, but gently, hand one babe off to Shippo while he drew the untransformed Tetsusaiga. He did not plan on hurting her, he simply did not need her making a racket.

"Please do not make a sound" he said gently. "These are my bairn and I will be taking them. I would not like to hurt anyone in this process but please understand that I will not hesitate to do so."

The scared woman nodded silently, stepping away from the door, her scared eyes continued to stare at the dull blade pointed at her. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and noticed at he was sitting on the ground, not quite strong enough to hold both himself and the baby up. He smiled and re-sheathed Tetsusaiga, before he bent down and scooped him up.

"Rin," he called looking about him.

Rin came scrambling in, Kirara in her cute little clutches.

"Which is Akinori and which is Takuya?" He said with affectionate looks down at the babes who had once again latched onto his chest and were suckling to their heart's content, obviously recognizing their true mother's milk.

"Oh Akinori has the one with the tail, the bigger one, and Akinori has the ears. Takuya was born first but is smaller," Rin giggled with affection. "Takuya cries a lot and Akinori is always hungry! But they didn't like the sitter's milk. Sesshomaru was very worried!"

Inuyasha could not help but smirk at the news. He could not wait until Sesshomaru returned to an empty home devoid of all the things he loved. Like Inuyasha, he would suffer at the hands of his brother, and for once Inuyasha would be the one who was happy.

* * *

Keeran had finally been able to leave Neesh's side, his added ingredient in the passion fruit finally taking effect on the demon. He had fallen into a deep slumber which would at least give them two days. The demon would wake up confused and pissed at being duped, but who cared? He had paid his dues and as he neared Inuyasha, a limp to his walk, he was proud that his personal sacrifice had paid off. Inuyasha sat a top Kirara, waiting for in with two little bundles nestled into the crook of his arms. He waved happily to Inuyasha even if their was a ache in his ass that made him want to numb himself in a freezing river.

Upon arrival, Inuyasha beamed happily at him and his heart thumped wildly. He was so beautiful, and the glow he now had with his little precious babes in his hand made him all the more gorgeous. Inuyasha was ecstatic, speaking quickly about how happy he was and how excited he was about them accomplishing the mission. He also thanked him about a thousands times over and Keeran was aware of how young Inuyasha was in years, but how mature he seemed to be. He smiled back proudly and made his way onto Kirara as well.

He smiled down at Inuyasha who scooted back so that he was firmly sitting back against Keeran and they took off into the sky.

"Kirara take us West, we will stop a a safe point for a few days before we move onto Inuyasha and his babes' new home. After you are safe and secure Inuyasha, I will return Kirara and then we will make sure you have a good life yeah?"

Inuyasha looked down at the babes sleeping peacefully, protected by a blanket from the wind. Then his eyes traveled to Rin who was in front of him, and then up to Shippo on his shoulder. This was now his family, and Sesshomaru be damned, he would take care of them and protect them for the rest of his life!

"Yes," he said. "But will you leave once..."

Keeran smiled at him and shook his orange head. "I don't think I could leave you at this point, something about you Inuyasha... Trust me, you will love this new place and I will make sure you are well taken care of."

Inuyasha sat back and closed his eyes. "Thank you Keeran," he mumbled tiredly.

There was content silence high in the sky until Keeran realized something he had not before. "Inuyasha, who is that girl?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned his eyes towards the ground. "That is Sesshomaru's daughter. I stole her too..."

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kanima stared at the speck in the sky and shook her dark head. She stared at the pink fluff ball at her feet and nodded towards the sky. "Follow them Megami, make sure you leave your scent."

The fox made a sound of acknowledgment and she hopped into the air in fast pursuit of the little departing gang. A pink blur in the air.

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving from me to all of you! Enjoy the gifts which ever being you worship gave to you :) Enjoy yourselves and eat yes! I am even now writing chapter 25, it will be up within the next day or so!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** So I don't want a long Author's Note so let me make this quick. First, I am honored that you guys like my Sub characters as well, but as many of you want to know, no Keeran is not a second child...as of yet, hehe, so no pregnant times for him. Second, thank you all so much for your incredibly sweet reviews! I am seriously sad that I have to break the happiness!

**Chapter 25**

Hikari sat atop the throne, slightly bent forward, his hair, the color of the sky on a perfectly clear day, trailed over his shoulder in silky ripples, curling slightly at the edges. Gold beads shinning in the candle light streamed gently over the crown of his head, trailing back and down while glittering like a trail of tiny fairies. His eyes, just as light as his hair, were cast up, a devilish glint deep in their depths. Thick lashes curled up in a slightly feminine manner, and wide, pink lips were spread in a thin, hungry grin. He wore a deep blue kimono with golden dragons sewn scale by scale up to the very edge of the wide sleeves. About his neck were thin golden bangles and like the beads upon his head, they caught the light with perfect precision. He looked like a king in every way, title in which he had yet to be granted.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, how much longer must I wait?" He asked in a bored drawl as he held out his hand to the black raven flying in through the window. With grace the bird landed its blue beak opening in a squawk to greet its master.

Hikari gently stroked under the bird's head and turned it so that its bleak blue eyes met his own; he stared for an expanse of time, shut his eyes, and then cackled loudly.

His grandfather with his bushy brows, slumped back, wrinkled skin, and gray hair, stared up at him with faint interest in whatever the bird had brought back with it. "What is it Hikari, what has it shown you?"

"The most amusing of things has happened, Grandfather! It seems to your prediction, Sesshomaru did indeed go after this half-breed brother of his, and you would not believe what came from their union."

Grandmother's head rose and she too stared at her grandson. "What is this you speak of Hikari? Sesshomaru did not heed our warning?"

Hikari's dangerous teeth glinted when he flashed a carnivorous smile. "Indeed he did not grandmother; it seems this half-breed has produced heirs for Lord Sesshomaru, two males to be exact."

"Foolish demon!" He grandfather said with a bang of his cane upon the expensive floor.

Hikari cackled again and brought his hand to his shoulder so that the bird could make the transition with a small hop. He rose from the golden throne like seat and smiled broadly. "Foolish indeed grandmother, he has now given us the perfect excuse to punish him for his disobedient actions."

Grandfather nodded over his aged hands placed atop the cane. "Indeed he has Hikari. Go forth now and see to it that Sesshomaru knows that his disobedience will not go unpunished!"

Hikari flicked a gorgeous strand of hair behind his back before bowing to his grandfather. "And do tell me Grandfather, may I kill all who stand in my way?"

It was Grandmother who answered, her sharp eyes dulled from passing time narrowed to slits. "Yes Hikari, kill all those who are in your way."

* * *

It turned out the ruling demons were all idiots. The meeting of Demons had been sorely and prematurely ended and nothing had gotten done. All those old fools managed to do was argue none stop, making him want to slit each one of their throats. The only thing good about this was that he was able to return days earlier than originally intended. Already he could see his castle through the window and he simply wished to go to his babes and feel their perfect skin against his own.

He had sent word of his early arrival to his friend Neesh, who now as he saw, stood outside seeming to wait for him, alongside Kanima and the nursery maid. Immediately he sensed that something was amiss and was out of the carriage in fast alarm.

Neesh looked as if someone had taken a bolder to his head. His eyes were red and his entire face looked as if it was trying to fight off the pull of some sleeping spell. Kanima stood idly by him, her expression hard to read, and the little nursery maid who was to be the one to feed his bairn looked positively scared for her life. His heart thumped wildly and there was a sinking feeling in his chest. Something bad had happened and he was terrified to know what.

When finally he reached them, his demanded them to tell everything. The maid nearly fainted where she stood at the look Sesshomaru had given her and Neesh, ever the hero, stepped in front of his war path.

"What goes on here!" He demanded.

Neesh looked back at the maid and then at Kanima before he square his shoulders and fixed Sesshomaru with a serious look, something Neesh never did. "It's about your bairn..."

"What! What is wrong with them?" Sesshomaru was now panicking, something _he_ never did. He was internally frightened and there was an acute since of panic inside of him.

"It seems that their mother was not all too keen on letting you call all the shots. He along with that devious little cat," Neesh added with a ferocious scowl at having woken up and realized he had been played for a fool. "He and Keeran seemed to have taken this place by storm, long story short, they were kidnapped."

Sesshomaru saw red! He heard the angry growl rip from his throat and he was on Neesh faster that he could imagine, taking hold of him by his clothing, his claws ripping into them. "How did you let this happen, Neesh? Two little weaklings were too much for you to handle!"

Neesh was calm, he had known Sesshomaru for a long time and there had been at least two occasions where he was sure Sesshomaru would want to kill him. He would not test Sesshomaru because was perfect in the art of transforming as well as in blade skills, but h was not so outmatched that he would cower either.

"_Look_ at me Sesshomaru! Does it look like I am in any condition to do anything? That little conniving... he got me okay, he slipped something into the passion fruit-"

"Passion fruit! You let him seduce him didn't you?" Sesshomaru accused angrily.

"Meanwhile,"Neesh said rolling his blue eyes. "Your princess over there says she confronted Inuyasha but she does not look all too roughed up..."

Sesshomaru turned to her, his eyes gleaming with hell's fury. "_Kanima! Explain!_" His words were angry and clipped, his inner emotions threatening to erupt inside of him. Fear, anger, distress, sadness, all these things were crashing like waves inside of him and he did not know which to address first, so he took the easiest route... anger.

Kanima angrily cut her eyes at him. She had changed into a fresh Kimono so there were no visible signs of her not so enthusiastic struggle. It was a struggle, a struggle for her to say all those things to Inuyasha of all people. It was like picking a fruit too sweet for words yet getting stung horribly by insects in the process. Like having a beautiful voice yet being deaf. Sesshomaru had no idea what she had actually done for him, so he had no real reason to be cross with her. This is why she stood there silently, glowering at him with her arms crossed. She did not flinch when he was a breath away from her in a blink of an eye, and she made no reaction when he wretched both her wrist into his hands and harshly squeezed.

"Kanima, I am speaking to you!" Sesshomaru growled out with menace.

"And I am listening Sesshomaru! As I told Neesh, I attempted to stop him, but by then he already had your babes in his possession. I would not risk hurting them!"

"You could not handle a simple half breed mutt? He could not possible so recovered that he could put up an adequate fight!"

"As I said Lord Sesshomaru, I did not have the opportunity to fight him! He so foolishly had your bairn directly in his possession and any attack on him would have undoubtedly hurt them."

Sesshomaru released her wrist and made a noise akin to a noise of grief and terror. "I am going to kill him! I will slit his throat and drink his blood for days to come! His hair will be used as thread to make the finest Kimono so that I may-"

Kanima silenced him by placing a small hand over his angry mouth. "Please do stop Sesshomaru." She was quite surprised that she had basically told the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru to shut the hell up. "Before you continue, I would think that you would be well enough to know that Inuyasha _is producing_ milk. You know the liquid in which your bairn needs to survive there first years. You've tried several wenches Sesshomaru, and the babies would not drink from any..."

Sesshomaru drew his brows together and bared his teeth when Kanima's hand moved away. "That little fuck just won't leave my life will he!"

"I suppose it is meant to be," Kanima said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru spared her an angry glare before he stomped away. He sniffed the air but surely he would find no lingering scent this long after Inuyasha's departure. He wanted something bleeding and dieing in his claws right now, particularly a certain half breed or perhaps his little kitty friend.

He angrily dug his claws into the trunk of a nearby tree and the bark first splintered them began to dissolve away. He stayed there for a while, breathing in deeply and trying to collect his thoughts, that was until a shadow crossed over him. He glanced back and noticed Kanima looming with a rather amused expression upon her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

She smiled a rather vicious look to her face. "I am sad that you think I am so incompetent as to let him leave without finding a way for you to trail him."

Sesshomaru straightened himself and cocked a eyebrow at her. "What do you speak of?"

* * *

Inuyasha was reluctant to leave all of the slumbering children resting in the warm room of the little lodge but he knew that they would be fine, after all he and Keeran were only a few feet away. It had been days, he thought with an elated smile, since they had departed from the castle and reached their safe spot. Days of happiness, days of bonding with his babes, days of no Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha hummed as he made his way out of the lodge, the rays of the sun just barely reaching the forest floor in thin rays, however, there were so many breaks in the thick foliage, which the combined rays made for a beautiful and bright show of lights. The forest was knows as The Forest of Light, and it was protected by a strong power, a power so strong that none whose heart was full of ill will could enter. That meant this was a place that no matter how much power Sesshomaru could muster up, he would not be able to enter. The thought made Inuyasha all the more joyous and he smiled broadly as he came upon Keeran who was just arriving, a spear of fish hanging off the rod he held behind his back like a fishermen would his catch. Inuyasha laughed happily as Keeran twirled around before sitting the pole over the little make shift rack so they could dry. Out of pure happiness he leaped on Keeran, his arms thrown about the others neck, his mouth raining kisses on the others cheek.

Keeran laughed the sound carrying in the empty, peaceful forest. "Jeez Inuyasha, If you were that hungry I would have found a boar or something!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha said playfully. "You know that is not why I am happy!"

"Are you thanking me again? How many times do I have to tell you it is my ultimate pleasure to make you happy? And no thanks are needed!"

"I know," Inuyasha said moving away with a sheepish grin. "But I... I really appreciated it... you have no idea." He looked up and met Keeran's eyes to show that his shone with sincerity.

Keeran blushed and sheepishly scratched his nose. "Aww jeez, don't make me turn red like this."

Inuyasha chuckled and bit at his bottom lip as if wanting to say something. He looked towards the ground and then the trees and then back to Keeran. "The children are sleep." He sounded like a doting wife welcoming home her husband, and the thought made him blush.

Keeran was not picking up on his nervous behavior. "Yeah, that is good, it's hard to get anything done with at least one of them wanting your attention at all times."

"Yeah but now I am completely free," he said while blinking in faux innocent.

Keeran laughed. "Well good for you! Maybe you can help me cook then!"

Inuyasha slid a stray strand of hair over his shoulder and began to twirl it over his finger. "I was thinking of something else…."

"What like chop wood or-" Before he could finish his words, Keeran found a soft and supple pair of lips covering his, stopping any other words from leaving his mouth.

His heart seemed to skip a beat, or maybe it was a thousand because he felt as if his very world stopped. His eyes had widened because surly this was not Inuyasha... attached... to his mouth! He blinked when Inuyasha moved his mouth away, a spray of pink lighting each cheek.

"Inu... Inuyasha," he whispered quietly, not all too sure what to say. "You just..."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Keeran's boldly. "Y... Yes," he said in a near whisper of his own. "I wanted to thank you again..."

Keeran frowned, so it was only because Inuyasha wanted to thank him again.

"But… but it is not just because you helped me Keeran! Because you are one of the most amazing friends I have ever had... the things yo have done for me, the things you have dealt with because... because you are friends with a simple half breed-"

Keeran's brow came down immediately and he clamped his hand over Inuyasha mouth. "Don't! I don't ever want to hear that you think you are any lesser than any other demon because you are half human. You are stronger than any demon I know Inuyasha, strength does not only come from the body, it comes from the heart as well!"

Inuyasha eyes were bright and Keeran was sure he was going to cry. He smiled gently and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Aw come on puppy, don't cry."

"I wasn't," Inuyasha said taking Keeran's face in his hands, "and don't kiss me there," he mumbled. "Kiss me here." Once again he gently attached his mouth to Keeran's.

Keeran attempted to draw his head away, but Inuyasha would not let him do so.

"Inuyasha," he mumbled against his lips. "Inuyasha, what are you..."

"I want to thank you," Inuyasha spoke back, a coy smile pulling at his lips. "In my own special way... that is... if you will have me."

"You don't have to do this," Keeran began albeit halfheartedly. His heart was crashing against his ribs, something that should have been painful but felt wonderful. Here was Inuyasha, someone he wanted dearly, offering himself to him. "Your body is special, you don't have to use it as payment or as anything else."

"I know," Inuyasha said taking his hand, attempting to lead him behind the lodge. "But this... I want this... I want you... in that way."

"Inuyasha..."

"Just shut up and show me what all that big talk was about," Inuyasha smiled before gently dropping his robe off of his shoulders.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood just outside of a barrier, a damnable barrier which was keeping him from his precious babies. The pink pile of fluff stood at his feet, alternating between licking itself and looking up at Sesshomaru. Normally such a thing would annoy him, but if it was not for the trail that it had left behind by it, he would not be this close to Inuyasha. He could smell his little brother, that is how close they were, however the annoying excuse for a barrier blocked his pursuit. Normally no barrier could stop him, he would simply break them, but this one, this one was made of some formidable magic that not even he could penetrate. Even now as he once again tried to touch it, it ripple and burned his skin. He growled, anger coursing through him. He knew not how Inuyasha and Keeran could pass but not him.

Annoyed he turned about towards his three companions, those companions being Neesh, Kanima, and the elusive Jaken. Jaken turned about constantly as if giant beast would emerge from the still trees and eat him.

"My... my Lord, if I may, perhaps there is a secret passage?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, they had traveled around the entire vicinity which was protected by the barrier and the forest was a vast one! It had took days and days, three to be exact and he was starting to get very annoyed and very angry. He needed to get inside least he go crazy.

"There has to be some way in," Kanima chimed in, glancing at her long nails in boredom. "I mean if the mutt can get in, we can too."

Sesshomaru spared her a single glance before he once again set his mind to the barrier. He needed to know what was going on. Was his bairn safe? There was no smell of blood so everything seemed to be in order. But Inuyasha was crazy if he thought he would let his new born reside in such a dangerous place. He looked up at the the wide canopy. This place actually resonated a peaceful aura like none he had felt before. Sure it was some ancient magic protecting the inside from any possible evil. Was that why he could not enter? Because he had evil intent in his heart?

He stared at the pink fluff beneath him and then at Kanima. "Kanima, tell your animal to enter the forest."

Kanima looked at him but said nothing; she simple spoke something to the pink ball of fluff who in turn acknowledged her with a sound. The little fox effortlessly enter the forest, sat there for a moment, and then came back out, the barrier doing nothing to stop it.

"Jaken, now you try."

Jaken's wide eyes became wider but he grudgingly did as told. As soon as he reached the barrier there was a shock which turned the poor toad like demon into instant crisp. Finally Sesshomaru looked towards Neesh and nodded his head towards the forest. Neesh shrugged before he casually walked into and passed the barrier with ease. Sesshomaru frowned. "Neesh, what are you thinking of right now?"

Neesh blinked and frowned in concentration. "That I am hungry and am aching all over the place so I want to sleep."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. "What were you thinking of Jaken?"

Jaken gawked before a wide smile spread over his face. "My Lord cares for my thoughts! I was thinking of how when we find Inuyasha I will smack him around for my Lord."

Sesshomaru turned away from Jaken... so that was the key; one must not be of ill will or intent to enter the peaceful forest. He drew his Tenseiga, the sword pulsing as its master called to it. Sesshomaru pointed the blade at the barrier and immediately at rift appeared for him. When he crossed the threshold, it was like gravity weighted down on him. He ground his teeth and stood there, attempting to clear his mind, only thinking of the safety of his babes. Immediately the force upon him lifted, but it was not completely because he could not completely dissipate his anger. The feeling of being in the forest was rather painful, but by his nose, he could tell that Inuyasha was so near. He clenched Tenseiga and calmed himself, if he wanted to find Inuyasha quickly, he would have to repress his malicious nature.

* * *

Inuyasha was sated and comfortable, his restful sleep only made more fitful by the warm body he was entangled with and he peaceful aura about them. Everything was perfect and utterly calm, not a thing in the world breaking his happiness. That was until he smelled a smell that made his stomach churn. His brother's scent to fill his senses and he was at first confused, surely Sesshomaru with all his evil ways could not enter this forest? He had to be having a nightmare, his worried subconscious playing tricks on him. This false sense of security was rapidly leaving him however when his Tetsusaiga began to pulse at his side. Immediately his eyes opened, his senses alert and his ears drawn up. Keeran was still peacefully asleep beside him, the fur pelt covering his nude body. He saw the gleam of the blade beside his face but he refused to be frightened by it.

With speed and precision he rolled away, grabbing Tetsusaiga as he did, his eyes gleaming with repressed anger. His Tetsusaiga had transformed, and he stood protectively over Keeran as he stared down Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was sweating as if he was under extreme pressure and his arm shook as he bared his teeth at Inuyasha. It was evident that however he had gotten into the forest was still not a complete fix; the forest was even now attempting to punish him for entering. There was movement behind him and he shifted his eyes, just as he noticed Keeran awaking to the position of being restrained by a strong arm against his sensitive neck.

"What the hell?" Keeran cursed as his eyes shifted up to look into the face of a glowering Neesh who looked to be barely putting up any effort.

Both of them were nude but that was the least of their problems. Hey had these two strong demons already on their trail, somehow they had found them!

Inuyasha would help Keeran soon but at the moment, he had a rather weakened brother staring him down with deathly red eyes. "How," was the only word he uttered as he stared back.

"You can thank Kanima for that. But how is not important Inuyasha... what is important is that I am going to-" He winced as if a searing pain was running through him.

Inuyasha smirked. "What is the matter Sesshomaru? Does it hurt? This forest is meant to keep beast like you away, you won't survive long!"

"It won't take me long!" Sesshomaru bit back, his brows drawn together in utter irritation. He was indeed feeling the strain of the forest, it was like holding up a mountain. He branded Tenseiga and held it out towards Inuyasha. He had a strong feeling that if he drew his Bakusaiga, it would be his end in such a spiritual forest. Yet, he did not need the Bakusaiga, no he did not even need a sword to handle Inuyasha, he simply brandished the Tenseiga to keep the crashing wait from becoming his undoing. Even now the blade glew with the resistance it was resonating trying to protect its master.

Inuyasha looked as pissed as he had ever been, he looked angrier than Sesshomaru's own look of death. Despite him brandishing the Tetsusaiga, the forest seemed to be no harm to him. Inuyasha was most likely more than ready to release a wind scar or two and he would have no care for those around him.

"How did you get here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I followed a trail; Kanima was oh so dear enough to leave me crumbs to trail."

Inuyasha turned his head to look murderously in Kanima's direction, but she did not meet his gaze. Sesshomaru did not bother to interpret the act however; he decided to take the split second of hesitation to his advantage. In a blink of an eye, he had his whip out and sent it whipping towards Inuyasha. It grabbed hold of his wrist and stung, and Inuyasha instinctively dropped his Tetsusaiga to clench at the whip. Instantly Sesshomaru pulled, sending Inuyasha flying into his waiting embrace. He captured Inuyasha firmly against him, his way of pinning him much like Neesh's, his strong forearm pinning against his delicate neck. Inuyasha was not down and out however. Angrily he bit down on Sesshomaru's arm, drawing blood and causing serious pain. Sesshomaru's reflexes caused him to release and Inuyasha went diving for his blade again, just barely grabbing the hilt before Sesshomaru was plunging him into the dirt. With a furious sweep of his hand, he sent Tetsusaiga up in an arch and knew he drew blood as it splattered on his face.

Sesshomaru growled, jumping back, clutching at his bleeding collar. The blade had not only cut him, but went inside causing him a wound that actually bled. Sesshomaru eyes began to bleed red but the force of the forest made him think twice. He calmed himself before he stood straight and cracked his knuckles. "You are going to pay for that Inuyasha." He announced just before he came at him with unbelievable speed.

Oo000oO

Shippo and Rin both heard the commotion, and apparently so did Akinori and Takuya. Both were now wailing, furious that their nap had been rudely interrupted by such racket. Both Rin and Shippo rubbed at their sleepy eyes, their dazed looks directed towards each other, then towards the babes, and then towards outside. Both rose and ran to window, just in time to see the vicious Lord Sesshomaru attacking poor Inuyasha, his trickery getting the best of Inuyasha, just before he delivered a painful punch to Inuyasha's gut, no doubt with enough force to render him unconscious. To everyone's, including Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha did not go down so easily. His sword slashed forward, running across the expanse of Sesshomaru's cheek, blood splashing out in seemingly slow motion. The gash cut from the corner of his mouth to just around his cheek, a mark which would not be disappearing anytime soon. Inuyasha did lay on the ground immobile which, which made Sesshomaru the final victor.

Huffing in exertion, Sesshomaru roughly grabbed Inuyasha by his abundant hair, making sure he was fully out for the count. He heaved a sigh and was highly tempted to rip his throat out, the impulse earning him a sudden forceful push by the forest aura. Neesh held a squirming, furious Keeran at bay, and Sesshomaru shot him a warning look, which made him instantly quiet himself.

He humbled himself and nudged Inuyasha onto his back so that he would not have lungs full of dirt every time he breathed. With that task over with, even if it did take him far too long in his esteemed opinion, he headed to the lodge where no doubt his children waited. Even now his sharp ears could pick up their wails.

As they watched him approach, Shippo and Rin ran towards their stations, as instructed by Keeran and Inuyasha to do. Rin headed towards the crib, climbing up onto the stool to be ready to scoop one of the babies up. Shippo stood ready with his fox magic, ready to create a diversion so the two could run with the babies to a safe haven outside the forest.

Sesshomaru entered the dwelling, not prepaid to be bombarded with a puff of smoke. It startled him indeed but not enough to actually deter him. Angrily he swatted away the foul smelling concoction and grabbed Shippo by his bushy tail with the other.

"You little rat; I should turn you into a rug for that!" Worried for Shippo, Rin left her dutiful post and came to forcefully pound at Sesshomaru's although the little hits only felt like swats from a piece of paper. Sesshomaru glanced down and his eyes widened in recognition. He held onto Shippo with one hand and bent to cup Rin's round cheek with the other. "Rin!" Sesshomaru said her name as enthusiastically as he could muster. "What were you thinking, going with that idiot? You could have been hurt!"

Rin abandoned her efforts, instead going to snuggle against Sesshomaru while still doing her version of yelling. "Why does Sesshie-Sama have to be so horrid? Why does he have to ruin our big, happy family?"

Sesshomaru frowned, was that how Rin saw their little gathering, as a family? "Rin…I…," but he was truly at a loss for words.

"Rin hates Sesshomaru," she continued to whine into his chest, making him feel all the more horrid.

* * *

Inuyasha was awake before he had arrived at the castle, the dreary ugly thing seeming to taunt him of his coming impending doom. He hated the place now when he used to love it as a young child. Back then he could run around and chase his little red ball, his furry ears twitching in happiness. If some mean demon would ever push him down in the dirt, he would just run to his mother and she would cuddle him. Now however, those days long gone and in the past, he could not be so joyous in this place. He had more than expected to be thrown into the dirty dungeon, even being chained like a undisciplined puppy had not surprised him. He found that at the moment he had no energy to fight any of it. He was sorely disappointed that Keeran was not locked in the same place as he was, but he was sure Neesh would keep Sesshomaru from decapitating him. At the moment however, only the cold chains and damp darkness were his company.

_Oo000oO_

Sesshomaru gently sat the still wailing babies into the crib, the days of travel doing nothing but upset them more than they already seemed to be. He was frustrated indeed. No matter how much he tried to calm them, they still cried nonstop. He was not annoyed at the noise in the least, no, the sound meant they were still healthy and strong; he was most annoyed at the fact that he could not calm them down.

"Why do they keep wailing?" He asked as he slumped into a pile of pillows, his hair fanning out around him like a halo. Kanima stood in the doorway, her interest since the very beginning seeming to be centered on her damned nails. "And why do you keep looking at your damned hands!"

Kanima looked up then, her chocolate eyes seeming amused all of a sudden. "I cannot completely answer your first question, but I suppose I can infer that they want their mother."

That comment earned her a death glare from Sesshomaru, but she carried on. "Face it Sesshomaru, they have not suckled in days, what do you think is wrong with them? I surely hope you do not think you can simply tell them that they are not allowed to drink from Inuyasha and hope that they will obey."

Sesshomaru groaned and turned to bury his head in the pillows as if that would serve all of his problems. "Then what do you propose I do Kanima? Was it not your mating wish that I dispense of him? How then can I properly nurture my bairn and get rid of that nuisance?"

"You cannot," she said coming to kneel beside him. "Believe it or not Sesshomaru; you cannot get your way at all times in life."

A scoff came from the slumped form which she chose to ignore.

"The babes need the milk, and they need a mother, a mother that I have come to realize I cannot be Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sat up then, so slow that his hair trialed like silver snakes over the pile of pillows. "What are you saying Kanima?"

"I am saying Sesshomaru," she said, trailing one long strand back behind his ear. "That perhaps you need Inuyasha more than you think and more than you care to admit… more than me."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly, giving him a confused look. "What-"

"Shh," she said with a rather sad smile, "and let me finish. I have come to see that I do not like sharing your attention Sesshomaru, not with babes or anyone else. But I have also come to see that your love and admiration cannot solely be mine… if ever. Your babes will occupy your heart more and more, and someone else already has a permanent place in your heart, rather you know it or not." She trailed her finger over his oddly soft cheek. "You love that mutt rather you care to admit or not."

"Do not utter such nonsense Kanima," he said turning his head away refusing to meet her eyes even though he probably was not aware of this fact himself. "You have been strange lately…"

"No Sesshomaru, it is you who has been strange… Have you not realized any of this? I sometimes find you in the room which Inuyasha occupied, your eyes utterly blank with deep thought as you stare at that empty canvas. You go and… and _sit_ in a tree for god's sake! Only one person I have met does such a thing… and I have heard you, the way you coo at your babes, the way you whisper to them that they look just like their mother." Kanima turned his head so that he would look her in the face. "You are lovesick Sesshomaru, and I am not the cause… how can I possibly stay when you will never love me?"

"Then you want to leave?" he asked stonily.

Kanima closed her eyes and shook her head, never a woman of tears the faint sting in her eyes surprised her. "I don't want to leave, but I cannot stay. You have no idea of what it is like for a woman to love a man who loves another, do you? Foolish man, it is worst than a dagger to the heart. And see Sesshomaru, you do no not deny me."

"That is because I have no need to do so..."

Kanima sighed and shook her head. "Then why not utter the words, tell me you hate him, that you love me, and that I own a place in your heart."

Sesshomaru huffed and stood, moving away to stand at the window, the wails of the babes still in his ear. "Kanima, I thought this was clear, we have no need for such, irrelevant things..."

Kanima closed her eyes again, her mind made up now. Sesshomaru was indeed a delusional fool, one that she cared for dearly, therefore she would gladly step down to insure both their happiness. She crossed over to him, her hands coming from behind him to press against his chest. "Sesshomaru, don't be a proud fool your entire life. They are hungry to answer your previous question, and like it or not, Inuyasha is their source of food. He has to feed them and I do not think that you would have your bairn in the dungeon.

_Oo000oO_

Inuyasha had fallen asleep against the cold stone, his body shivered due to the damp and cold air. The side of the creaking door alerted him of someone's arrival. He was hardly aware of being hauled up, unchained, and pulled off to another location. He was far, far too tired to fight. He could not be sure who it was, if it was Sesshomaru, or perhaps someone else. He was only aware of going from dark and dreary to dark and... comfortable. He opened his eyes, sure that he could not hide away from behind his lids forever. He had said nothing for a long, long time, so when his eyes took in the scowling face of his elder brother, he still kept his silence.

His mouth was drawn down and his eyes were narrowed, a much more displeasing look on his face than normal. He stared at him for the longest moment while Inuyasha returned the glare, neither spoke at first, but not to his surprise, Sesshomaru spoke first. "You irk me brat." He said with annoyance etching his voice, "but I don't know why I can't get rid of you." He huffed angrily, before running his claws through his rather disheveled hair.

It was not until then did Inuyasha pick up the faint sound of sniffling babies. Instantly, he was alert his body full of life, his senses high and focused. "What is it? What is the matter with Takuya and Akinori!"

Sesshomaru rolled golden eyes, how dare Inuyasha act as if he knew his bairn... he supposed that was not fair, it was he who birth them, it was only natural for him to have a strong maternal bond. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and watched as the two crying children were delivered into their mother's hand. Immediately, like pups searching for a nipple to suckle, the babies quieted and began to nuzzle into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha began to snuggle the babes and they cooed as if they had not spent hours wailing at the top of their lungs. Without modesty, Inuyasha dropped open his Robe and let it fall off of his shoulders. Sesshomaru watched, mesmerized as the babies cozily latched onto each nipple and began to feed from their mother. Their eyes closed in content and Inuyasha himself took on a look of an adorable mother. He seemed to realize that Sesshomaru stood staring at him, because he glanced up and glared hate filled daggers. Sesshomaru turned to leave, his heart and head in utter turmoil at the site he had just seen.

* * *

Kanima roamed the dark halls, her mind filled with questions and deep thoughts. Sesshomaru had locked himself in his study, warning no one to bother him. Neesh was currently in charge of guarding Keeran, may the Gods help him. Neesh was beyond lecherous and a prisoner to him, especially one that he fancied and now had a rather small vendetta against, would certainly now be a play toy. She stopped at a window, the moon high in the sky. She could not help but wonder exactly what Inuyasha was doing, and she decided that perhaps she would pay him a final visit.

The trip down the halls were eerily silent, more so than usual. All the castle staff was back, if no one roamed the halls, at least Ayame could be seem doting on Inuyasha. Kanima came upon the room, the darkness of the halls was like the night with no moon, why was there no candles? Her eyes could adjust, and she could see just as well in the dark as she could in the light. That was part of the reason she noticed the crumpled form of the maid on the ground. Instantly she was on guard, not sure of what had happened.

She hurried to Ayame's side, the tray of food scattered about the floor. A draft blew in from the window, and she glanced up as if she would fine some one there. No one occupied it however, and she gently turned over Ayame. "Ayame, what happened?" She asked the young girl who looked as if she had been attacked. The girl released a faint noise from her mouth as if she had to struggle to speak, but her wide eyes and the shadow approaching in their reflections alerted her first. She was not fast enough however, and the cold slash of steel met her back just before she too crumbled to the ground. She could feel the massive flow of warm blood flowing from the horrendous wound and just as her surroundings faded, she heard the distinct cry of a raven.

* * *

Inuyasha was startled by the piercing sound of his baby's wails. He sprung up in his bedding, only to be met by the sight of his precious babes in the arms of some disturbing stranger. The blue haired man had a look of pure evil about him, as if he was the type to kill for pleasure. He made to get up, to lunge and to kill, but the blade hovering just over his precious offspring's necks, made him stay where he was.

"Good boy Inuyasha, you are not as dumb as I have heard... Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hikari," he gave him a dip of his head. "I will be the death of you." He sat Takuya back into the crib, his wails still piercing the air. "Now Inuyasha, come to me, and if you try anything, your babe will die. You do not want that do you? No, I would not think so, and I don't want that either, so to save a sticky mess, you will behave yes?"

Inuyasha was confused, who was this man, what did he want, how had he so effortlessly escaped his senses. Effortlessly, he sat Akinori down as well, his sword still pointed at their throats. "Now come."

Inuyasha did as told, he came to the male, his Tetsusaiga not around because Sesshomaru had once again taken it away. With lighting speed, so quick that it was perhaps just as fast as Sesshomaru, he found himself in a death grip, a thin forearm crushing his windpipe. The blade was now to his throat, and the pressure at his neck made his eyes water.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, I will not strangle you... no, like that bitch outside I will torture you, cut you piece by piece like a fine piece of meat." As if to get his point across, Inuyasha found the sharp steel of his blade digging into his thigh. He held in a scream as a burning pain ripped through him, and blood began to leak into a pool on the ground. "How much fun I will have slowly killing you." He was not aware of anything else, only the harsh cackling of his kidnapper as he found himself sailing through the air with this mystery demon. His blood trailing through the sky like leaves blown from a tree.

_Oo000oO_

Pain did not begin to describe what he had been through. His skin was marred with scars, the hot blade running through the delicate cells of his skin nick by nick, gash by gash. He was sure his ribs had to be broken, one eye was swollen shut, his mouth dripping blood. His torso bore a burn to his chest, his back whipped raw and bleeding. Inuyasha could never imagine such painful misery, yet there he was, bound and stretched til he balanced on the tip of his toes. He wished for death, anything to stop the horrible pain. It had only been a moment of paused torture, but that moment was more than enough for him to know that he would surely die. He did not know what Hikari was mixing, but it was foul, bubbling and black. The dagger which he coated the mix in gleamed with promising agony, and finally, finally when he slashed it across his neck, spilling more blood and burning him with an unholy agony, he knew. He knew that surely, death would be his companion soon enough.

A/N: Holy crap! Done with that! Sorry for the delay of course, and damn, poor Inu, not a moment of happiness! I say about five more chapters before the end? Death... hmm... time will tell yeah? I know I am shitty, but I can at least say... how can I destroy a love like the one which both participant denies it -couchcoughhinthint-


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: For some of my rude anonymous reviewers, Hikari and the grandparents were at the very beginning so no they are not random, this was all foreshadowed. If you don't like it, there is no need to read it, thank you. I have been very busy with college but I am trying my hardest to finish okay, so no need to bite my head off.

Chapter 26

Keeran crept through the halls as instructed, his "guard" right behind him as they made their way around a corner leading to the room where Neesh had indicated Inuyasha could be found. He had smooth talked his way into letting Neesh escort him to make sure that Sesshomaru had done nothing to him. He of course would not be let out of Neesh's sight, Neesh had made that very clear, but at least he could be sure Inuyasha was okay. He had been admittedly scared when he was locked in a room with Neesh, Sesshomaru decided that giving him to Neesh with no escape was punishment enough. Neesh immediately stared at him with those intensely blue eyes, looking rather pissed. Why wouldn't he be, after Keeran outright drugged him and gave him the slip. His poor rump still remembered the rather rough ordeal. Luckily Neesh did not lounge at him and rape him senseless, well he was never worried about that, Neesh was a very gentle person and he thought it might take a lot more to anger him. That stare alone had made him want to scurry back to his mama. Finally the silence had been far too much for him and e had asked how he would punish him, but Neesh had only given him this eerily creepy smile that made him wonder what he had in store for later. Keeran had then begged him to let him make sure that Inuyasha was alright before he punished him.

Here they were now, creeping through the halls. Well Keeran was creeping out of nervousness, Neesh simply roamed in his normally regal way. The room where they could find Inuyasha was slightly opened and the wailing of babies could be heard from within. Neesh looked to Keeran and Keeran back to him as both wondered why Inuyasha was doing nothing to calm them down, perhaps he was sleeping? They entered the room with slight alarm as both sensed that something was amidst. There was an odd smell about, like a mix of sulfur and death and neither enjoyed the smell. Neesh drew his weapon and ushered Keeran behind him, much to his dislike at being treated as if he could not protect himself. Needless to say he felt flattered that Neesh would protect him from danger or what not. They entered the dark chambers slowly, the candle light flickering from the breeze of the wide open window. Both instantly smelled the blood and ran to the bawling babes. The babes were both fine but obviously frightened and disturbed by something. Keeran attempted to calm them down while Neesh leaned to the ground and sniffed the blood which pooled over the floor.

"This blood is fresh," Neesh said gravelly and glanced around hoping to spot Inuyasha but not counting on it.

Keeran had settled the pups down and he now held them in his arms. "I smell Inuyasha's scent but it is only lingering, like he was here but then left."

"Or was forced to leave," Neesh said with a pointed look to the the window whose glass was shattered and them back to the blood. "I think that there was a struggle here, that might explain why the babies were so unnerved."

"Not...a...struggle," a haggard voice came from the door and both turned on guard, ready to take down any assailant who decided to linger.

"Kanima?" Keeran asked in a shocked voice as he saw the woman struggling to remain standing, his kimono spotted with large, dark spots of blood which was even now slowly streaming down her body to drip to the stone floor. Neesh sheathed his sword and went to support her while Keeran followed with the babes. "What in the world happened to you," he said his voice concerned and still in awe. Kanima was no weakling by a long shot, whoever had done this to her was strong indeed.

Neesh gently sat her down on the floor, noting that she was steadily loosing blood by the minute. "What happened," he repeated, his deep voice laced with malice at whomever had found their way into the castle. Whatever was going on, Inuyasha was in the midst of it and hopefully he was okay.

"Fucking... demon...he smelled like...death and ravens," she hissed as a wave of pain hit her, "bastard, I...did not even... smell him... it's like he had no presence...like a shadow..." She was tired and weak, her body could not regenerate fast enough and she was almost positive she would die. "He moved like... like something unreal..kicked my ass faster than I can...say my own name." She coughed violently and blood spewed forth from her mouth.

Neesh frowned, the action adding a serious air to his normally amused features. "Okay Kanima, don't try to talk anymore, just focus all of your energy on trying to pay attention all the more. "Keeran listen very carefully okay, no matter what make sure the babes are okay, I will be right back with Sesshomaru. I don't know if there was more than one but stay right here. Do you understand?"

Keeran frowned and nodded. "Yes but what about Inuyasha?"

Neesh scowl deepened for a moment. "Let's just hope he does not look like Kanima does wherever he is."

_Oo000oO_

Sesshomaru was snoozing lightly at his desk, the days exerts tiring him out immensely. It did not help that it had started to lightly rain, the sound of the world being blanketed in a midst of water slowly lulling him into a slumbering state. A nap did not bother the great Taiyoukai, it was not as if the papers scattered over the wooden surface held any vast importance. He felt that he deserved to rest his tired eyes after the nerve wrecking journey Inuyasha had sent him on. Inuyasha...that

problematic mutt... Why was it that he constantly found himself back in his presence... Why was it that he never left his mind fir the briefest of moments? Even now, he was supposed to be resting, but his mind could not go blank because of his thoughts of Inuyasha. His heart thumped in a rhythmical manner, but seemed to skip a beat when those damnable eyes came to his mind's eye, their serious depths full of pain... pain caused by him.

He raised his head, long silvery hair trailing over his face veiling his expression. Since when did he, the Great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, have feelings of the heart? Apparently since his damn little brother came into his life.

He sighed with resignation as his doors were thrown open. He of course picked up Neesh's scent and was about to tiredly ask what was so important, but of course his nose also picked up on a very peculiar smell of blood. He whipped his hair from his face, eyes searching Neesh's entire composure.

"What?" He asked frantically, that expression would not be on Neesh's face if something was not direly wrong.

Neesh did not answer him at first, just stood there for a moment. "There is a very bad problem." The message in his eyes told Sesshomaru that the result would not doubt be bad before he even tried to fins a solution.

"Neesh..."

Neesh averted his gaze, his intuition telling him that something very bad was about to happen. "I don't have the answers Sesshomaru," he said softly, "I can only lead you to the clues." With that he turned his back and began back to his original destination.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes... all the blood. Keeran was giving him a weary look but the demon was the last thing on his mind, he even tolerated him holding his pups. His eyes roved over Kanima who looked so still and lifeless. He kept a healer around for various reason and the old demon now cradled Kanima's head in her lap, her hands glowing with some old healing magic.

"Is she..." He did not want to finish the words, anger coursing through him like some viral disease.

"She lives." The woman answered, the only thing she could offer at the moment.

Sesshomaru turned to the room behind them and then turned back to survey the scene... something was missing.. or more to say someone was missing. "Where is Inuyasha?" He asked to anyone who could give him the answer. When none came he grinned his teeth together before marching into the room, only to be met by the puddle of fresh blood, leading a trail to the window before disappearing. The sound of rustling came from behind and he turned, his expression grim. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Neesh said with a rather guarded look, "I was hoping you could tell me?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "What?" He closed the distance between them, his shorter stature making it hard for his glare to be that much of a menace. "Are you asking if I had something to do with it?"

"I don't know Sesshomaru, you have complained about Inuyasha for a long time, and just before our arrival here, you promised to punish him... I don't know what to think right now."

"It is none of your business Neesh."

"Yes, you are right, I am not close to Inuyasha, but I care for him because Keeran cares for him." He shook his head, "What exactly will you do Sesshomaru? It is not as if you love him enough to care if he is dead or alive."

Sesshomaru growled, "You know nothing!"

"I know that you are not the heartless bastard you claim to be."

Sesshomaru turned away. "I have had enough of this. You will stay here and guard my family, I will go find the mother of my children."

Neesh stared at him with serious eyes."Be careful Sesshomaru, I have a feeling that you are about to be truly tested. Whoever has done this, has done it as message to you."

* * *

Shippo had finally gotten up to the high window of the room he had been locked into. It had taken a lot of furniture and a bit of high jumping, but he had gotten to it and now he was free. He glanced down at the ground bellow him , the height making him gulp. Oh well, there was a bush below, hopefully he would land in it. Either way, he had to rescue Inuyasha!

He braced himself and catapulted over the edge. Turns out the bush was not so soft, turns out the bush had not been his destination, a certain Demon Lord was. There was a string of foul curses and then he found himself dangling from his tail.

"Fox boy!" He heard someone growl before he was turned around to face angry gold eyes.

Shippo covered his eyes. "Put me down Sesshomaru and let Inuyasha go!" He was indeed dropped, which surprised him as he watched Sesshomaru maneuver around him. He frowned and leaped onto Sesshomaru's leg. "I said let him go," he bit down angrily which earned him a hiss and a violent shaking .

Shippo was tossed off and he landed the ground before rolling into a tree. He was a bit dizzy for a moment before he noticed a floating black feather falling down towards him. He glanced up into the sky just as a large grow took flight into the sky, leaving behind another feather.

He caught the one which was falling and held it up, distracted at the impossibly large size of it. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he hopped around and glared at Sesshomaru who he found staring out at the large crow drifting away in the air.

Shippo glanced at the feather and then at the bird. "Sesshomaru?" He may have been young, but he could tell by the Demon Lord's expression that something bad had happened. "Sesshomaru where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo, then back at the sky. His nose was sharp and it was distinct but he could tell, the smell of that bird, the smell in the room, both smelled like death. His eyes narrowed

* * *

The night was deep with darkness and no stars shone in the sky. Sesshomaru crept with silent ease around the cave which the bird had flown into. The fox was perched precariously atop his shoulder and he too stared into the gaping mouth of the cave "I smell Inuyasha," Shippo said with a frown, "and blood."

The only recognition that Sesshomaru had heard him was the slowing blinking of his eyes and the more distinct frown on his lips. Shippo stared on ahead as he waited and wondered what Sesshomaru was planning,

Sesshomaru stared into the gaping mouth, the overwhelming smell of blood radiating from it. His feet had yet to propel him forward, not too sure that he wished to know what was going on... He had a fear that he was not about to walk into something normal. This place radiated eerie feel, the type of feel a graveyard would let off. Sesshomaru was not honestly sure what he thought he would find when he had left his castle. He was far more shaken than he let on... what was all this and why was it happening to him. Was that truly fair to say when it was Inuyasha who was missing, Inuyasha's blood spilled on the floor. What if something very bad had happened and Inuyasha was in the midst of it because of him.

He growled silently to himself. He had enemies but none who knew of Inuyasha and none who would leave his pups alive... None of them could come into his home without a scent or some other tell-tell sign of their presence either. His fist balled at his side, preparing himself to enter the cave...

* * *

The world felt hot, but then again it felt cold, or perhaps it was just that he was lying upon the cold stone floor, the liquid that fuel his life dripping from him. It was funny how so many things had happened to him over the course of perhaps a year and yet here he was after surviving it all, dying in a cave all alone, his murderer someone he had never met before. Was this an assassin of Sesshomaru's? No, not Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru hated him with a passion and would kill him himself, by his own hands. Was it an enemy of Sesshomaru's? No, that made no sense at all, who would know of him? This mind was fuzzy and fogged, his train of thoughts being lost to focus on the burn of his neck.

There was his murderer, there perched on a rock, staring down at him with a rather curious expression on his face. His face, although blurry to Inuyasha's fading sight, was eerily familiar. His pale blue hair was not that of the Dog Demon clan, yet, he definitely bore the mark. It was odd forever, a crescent cut through the middle, one side blue,t he other red. His eyes were not golden either, they were black, an oily black, as black as the night if not blacker. His scent, was not that of a dog, it was that of death, death and ravens.

His eyes shifted to the ground were a message was written in his blood on the ground. His sight was getting worse, so could not decipher the message nor the words coming from his captives mouth. There was only the flapping of wings and the figure of a bird before his body lost all consciousness.

Hikari's hand came out and the black raven perched himself on the outstretched appendage, its dark eyes glinting with intelligence. "Did you lead Sesshomaru here?"

The raven emitted a high pitched caw and flapped its wings, a feather dropping to the ground. "Ahh, you are my smart boy, leaving him a feather trail. What would I do without you hmm? If it was not for you my little friend my scent would have been all over the castle." Hikari kissed the bird a top its head and the bird cawed in response, a codded message that they had better leave now.

Hikari looked at the dying half demon and smirked. "Enjoy your slow death Inuyasha, if you happen to wake before you die, give Sesshomaru my thanks for allowing me to kill you. If he had only listened to our warnings in the first place, you could have lived, but alas you stand in the way of our future plans." Hikari stood and brushed off his dark robes. "After all, Sesshomaru is blindly in love

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the final room of the cave just as a shadowy figure disappear in the midst of feathers. He cursed aloud at his earlier hesitation which had caused him to lose the assailant. His pride told him to rand go after him, but the cry from Shippo on his shoulder brought him back to the current situation.

"Inuyasha!" The cry was heartfelt and as soon as Sesshomaru laid eyes on the bloody figure, he could understand why. At that very moment he feared he might die for his heart felt as if it was going to stop and burst all at once. Even his breathing seemed to suspend for that length of time. That much blood, who would live with that much blood lost, demon or human. He was frozen in place, the thought of Inuyasha dead was... was not something he thought he could bear... Was that what love was, an overwhelming sadness, grief, the lost of one's mind at the lost of what was theirs and theirs alone.

He was seeing red, his demon threatening to overpower his senses and release itself in a fit of unyielding rage. He had to close his eyes and he stumbled a bit to fight it back.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha he is breathing! We have to stop all the blood." The little fox's sensible voice called to him and he snapped to attention. He was alive! Gods, he was alive.

Sesshomaru was there in a instant, kneeling not caring that his robes were drenched in blood. There was a small sliver of gold shining though Inuyasha's long lashes, his eyes were open but they were clouded and he would no doubt lose consciousness again.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Even he was surprised at the concern dripping from his voice.

Inuyasha drew in a shaky breath and coughed, blood splattering from his mouth. It was not until now did he see the gash on his neck, the wound dripping dark, dark blood. His hand reached out and touched the blood, the liquid was hot, too hot for blood. "What is this..." He asked quietly to himself.

Inuyasha coughed, trying to speak.

"No Inuyasha just stay still... Sesshomaru will help you... right Sesshomaru?" His large eyes were shimmering with suppressed tears and Sesshomaru could not look into them fr long, guilt flooding over him, something he did not feel often. Could he save him... this close to no doubt death, even closing the wounds would not do much.

"Sh... Shippo... do me a... favor...grow up...strong okay...? M... make sure that... Takuya and...Akinori... have fun even though... they are royalty...and tell them that... their mother...loves them very much..." Inuyasha's ragged breaths told how dire his situation was and Shippo found himself crying.

"Ah Inuyasha... don't... don't say that, you will tell them yourself..."

Inuyasha's stained lips smiled as he weakly reached out to pat Shippo's head. His eyes shifted to his brother and they closed for a moment before he forced himself to open them all the way. "Sesshomaru... you can kill me... but you will not... turn my children into... beast like you... I hate you, remember that... but... you are their father... you will raise them right...or I will... hunt you from my grave..." There was another wheezing cough before his eyes closed and Sesshomaru realized he'd lost consciousness. Well he was still strong enough to threaten him... perhaps there was still time.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on the shoulders of the crying Shippo and spoke to him as gently as he could. "Shippo... we are going to save Inuyasha." He waited for the boy to wipe his eyes and looked up into Sesshomaru's. "I need you to help me okay, I need you to do me a very big favor."

* * *

Sesshomaru stroked over Inuyasha's feverish head. He had closed the ones, the taste of the blood told him that there was poison rushing through his blood. He knew by the dizzying effect that it was having even on him that the poison was deadly and potent. He had left the wound on his neck slightly open, allowing the poison to continuously circulate through Inuyasha's body would do no good, at least like this the poison could slowly leak out a bit.

He glanced up when the sound of footsteps echoed thought the cave. The figures of Inuyasha's friends came into view and Sesshomaru sighed in relief, finally he could leave and go about his plan. Inuyasha's friends had brought along the old medicine woman who they aloud to come though first.

He did have the time to stay and answered tot heir distraught looks and questions. He glanced at the woman who was unfolding cloth holding medicinal herbs. "I have to go now, this is the least I could do for now just in case... well if the worst happens at least he has his friends around."

"That was oddly kind of you Sesshomaru," the human girl said to him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then at his feverish lover... yes his lover, because he loved him, he was the mother of his pups and he was the one who he would mate... Yes, he would mate him because he would not let him die.

"Not kindness," Sesshomaru said, "love."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Bokusenou, the wise old tree, an ancient friend of his father doing the same.

"Bokusenou... I have come to-"

"I know why you have come," the wise old tree spoke. "There is a way to save him, but shall be tested Sesshomaru, tested like you have never been tested before. You may even face your own death..."

A/N: Yeah collage apps and school equals not time for writing but I'm back. For those who still care, well thanks for waiting, for those who don't, well can't keep them all ^^ I can't write perfection but I try my hardest so fill in the blanks if you want. Can't give every detail. Anyways I'll try to update again soon.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hmm, glad to know you guys still love me :) Seriously over 400 reviews, thanks so much, you guys are the best, it has been fun, it's almost over though! Including this one I say four more chapters, so after this you only have to wait for three more updates! That is my plan give or take a chapter :) Someone asked when Hikari appeared, he was in the same chapter as the grandparents first entrance.

**Chapter 27**

Sesshomaru stared at Bokusenou, his eyes not wavering at his words. "I am willing to risk anything to save him."

The old tree-demon breathed in deeply, his leaves shaking with the rattling force. "If this is true Sesshomaru, then I shall point you down the path to the healing ingredient that is strong enough to bring back the dead."

"He is not dead yet," Sesshomaru said his fist clenching at his side, his teeth grinding together. "I will save him no matter what."

Bokusenou drooping eyes stared intently at Sesshomaru. "I can see that something inside of you has changed Sesshomaru, you have found the feelings once locked away deep inside your angry heart. Inuyasha has melted the cold ice that no one could. Now you want to save his life, but perhaps the ice was not cracked fast enough..."

Sesshomaru turned anguished eyes on Bokusenou. "Do not say this Bokusenou, he has not yet left this world and I need your guidance to save him."

One of Bokusenou's long tree limbs pointed out behind Sesshomaru and the Taiyoukai turned to stare into a deep, dark path that was revealed to him. "This leads to a special place Lord Sesshomaru, only the strong can reach its end and even they do not come out unscathed. You will be faced with a creature who can bring about your demise Sesshomaru. Do not think brute force will beat it, it cannot die for it is the darkness within all and has a never ending energy source. Be prepared Sesshomaru, you will have to sacrifice something in order to reach the healing salve."

Sesshomaru stared out at the swirling dark path not quite understanding what Bokusenou meant by sacrifice but he would worry about that when he reached his destination. "And if I retrieve this salve, Inuyasha will live?"

Bokusenou ancient leaves once again whistled with an invisible wind. "I can only promise you that the salve heals Sesshomaru, the final ingredient needed to spare Inuyasha's life can only be found within you."

Sesshomaru asked no more questions, he did not have the luxury of time. He withdrew his sword and rushed into the swirling darkness, the portal closing behind him.

"Be prepared," Bokusenou said even after he had left, " be prepared to face your own darkness."

* * *

Hikari landed effortlessly, like a feather upon the floor, his raven landed gracefully on his shoulder. He gingerly stroked the bird under its head with a finger as he walked into his grandparents home. The old couple had treated him well when his parents were murdered, they raised him well, part of the reason why he did not kill the old fools. Of course they were very good council and amusing company so for now he would let them think that they manipulated him.

Both the old demons sat on thrones, bent over canes, their old eyes heavy with their wrinkled skin. When he arrived in the throne room, they looked up at him, their golden eyes alight with amusement.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood Hikari, does that mean the dead is done?" His grandfather asked.

Hikari wondered just then how two such old crones came to survive so long, they must have been formidable demons in their day. After all, they were the parents on the great Dog Demon of the West. He would have bet they instilled fear in their young days yet here they were, old and incapacitated. He hoped that by the time he died that he would not be so useless. But then again, he had died once... he was only here to this day because of the death bird perched on his shoulder. Why had the raven chose him, he would never know, but it gave him its powers and he repaid it ten fold with his malevolent disposition.

"The deed in indeed done grandfather," Sesshomaru will find himself mate-less. I did however, let his pups live, if he already has young ones to raise, then I will have no need to fatten my body with the likes of those slobbering balls of flesh."

Hikari sat himself on a stool beside his grandparents and all three looked quietly out at the setting sun.

"I supposed all we have to do is sit and wait, soon Sesshomaru's grace period will be up and with no mate he will have to take Hikari, honor his promise."

Hikari smiled proudly and once again began to pet the bird."And then soon we will rule and bring forth a new age for our kind."

* * *

The place was bleak and dead, Sesshomaru's nose picked up on nothing but death and decay around him, yet there was nothing around that could emit the smell. The place around him was barren and gray. It seemed that ash made up the ground and the trees were dead and lifeless.

The only life form around were the lurking figures of still crows perched on the dead branch. Most stayed eerily still while a few let loose a serious of echoing caws. A lone crow swooped down over head yet he realized that it was instead a raven. He narrowed his eyes at the bird whose eyes were black as pits and reflected all that it saw. He suddenly had a strong hate for ravens and crows alike.

He continued down the lone path, the dry path leading him to a gaping cave. More crows were perched all over the rocks and he once again narrowed his gaze. The cave ended the path as if it ended the world, he could not then place where the birds came from. They seemed to avoid the mouth of the cave so surely not there...

He decided to ignore the beady eyes trained on him and instead attempted to head into the cave. There was a stinging rip at his arm and he instantly brandished his sword. A quick glance to his arm showed that there was a small nick... missing flesh. He eyes the birds who all seemed just a bit closer than before and his eyes shifted to the raven who now perched itself in front of Sesshomaru's way. The bird held in its beak, Sesshomaru's skin and it swallowed it like a worm plucked from the ground.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the flesh eating creature and raised his sword, fully prepared to cut the thing down. A flurry off wings sounded all around him, and his eyes drew away instantly as he turned toward the collection of crows... no... no longer crows, just one, one giant beast of bird.

He dodged just in time as he caught sight of a flash of black. The raven again perched itself in front of him and cocked his head, its beaded black eyes suddenly turning the crimson shade of red. It let out a screeching cry and the hulking demon bird emitted the same cry. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as it took flight and soared before his eyes. Again the raven let loose a cry and the demon bird came at him with lightning speed

– – – –

No matter how many times he cut down the mass of black feathers, it seemed to come back just as strong. When his black cut down the beast, it would bleed black and long crows would drop from its body yet the size of it did not decrease. He was getting annoyed, Inuyasha did not have times for these blasted birds. Again the lone raven cried and it attacked him, the coincidence suddenly registering in his head. The raven must have been the mastermind.

Not wasting time, he decided that he would test his theory. He dodged the swoop of the demon bird again and went for the raven. The bird was of course smart ans took flight, its speed far past a normal birds. Of course Sesshomaru was on a path to save his lover and no mass of feathers would stop him. While the bird may have been smart enough to doge his blade, it did not think to dodge his whip.

The crackling whip went straight through the bird which instantly dissipated and the the demon bird came to the ground. Sesshomaru wondered if he could slay it now, but when it did not attack, he held down his weapon. The demon bird stared at him, its large black eye reflecting his own self. He arched a brow when its head dipped and its wings spread out. He at first hesitated but then understood the birds messaged. It was giving him a ride. Well... he had obviously passed the first test with nary a scratch. He took to the birds back and it was up into the air instantly, a sharp cry echoing as it flew into the darkness of the cave.

He was instantly glad he had not attempted to slay the bird. Inside the cave, a green light lit the place, it was a beautiful light, ghostly almost and it revealed the outlay of the cave. Sesshomaru noticed instantly that the cave held many inner cave and was utterly huge, he also noticed that it had no floor, only a river of beautiful liquid. He knew instantly that that liquid could melt flesh, the bones bubbling in its clear depth were a clear sign of that. The haze it radiated as a like a sweet drug and if he was any lesser demon, he might have succumb to its lazy pull. The bird caws and swooped low into one inner cave and up into another. Everywhere the liquid streamed, the only way over it was flight. He could have flown on his own but he noticed the swimming figures beneath the water, ugly creatures and beautiful creatures, both swam in the liquid and he could only imagine what it took to destroy those things. They eyed him from below but their attention was easily lost, the bird an obvious sign that he was allowed to enter.

Again the bird swooped and the green light was left behind them. Now a bright blue light radiated in this new cave whose walls seemed to shimmer with an unearthly glow. The bird landed in the sarkling blue water obviously flowing with some kind of ancient magic. He slid easily from the bird and when his feet touched the water, a great ripple ran though it. Other than the sparkling water,the cave had been pitch dark, but soon, bright white lights started to light the cave. One by one the glows came into sight and Sesshomaru was mesmerized by the hand sized flowers coming into view. The flowers seemed to pulse with a life force and Sesshomaru knew that these must have been the healing ingredient Bokusenou was telling him about! He would take one and he would bring it back to Bokusenou.

He made his way through the water, it ripple each time he took a step and a new flower appeared with the patterns of the ripples. When finally he reached a flower, he reached his had toward it, but it receded into a barrier of leaves which looked almost like crystals. He huffed irritated, of course it would not be that easy.

It was with this realization that he noticed that the water was pulsing without his movement and all the flowers seemed to be receding into their leaves. Thankfully their glows remained and he glanced down into the shimmering water. He could see nothing but he could sense something, and so could the bird it seemed. It flapped to him to him and again bowed for him to get on. He did not question why the bird was so urged but he was thankful when the bird took flight for just as it did, a great clawed hand came forth from the seemingly shallow water. His golden eyes widened at the sheer mass of the thing and he felt a cold dread run up his spine. Not much instilled fear in the great Taiyoukai, but this certainly did for he was staring at himself... A huge, black, demonic version of himself.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped in his feverish state of unconsciousness and Kagome once again pressed the wet cloth to his face. He was so very cold and pale yet his body was reacting as if to a fever. She honestly feared the very worst and it brought tears to her eyes. Kouga had left his clan to come be with her and Inuyasha even the two had only bickered in their line of friendship. He slipped his arms about her and she lay her head against his shoulder. Sango and Miroku adopted somewhat of the same position as they all waited sullenly, hoping that Sesshomaru would hurry back with something that could perhaps change the inevitable.

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed heavenly on the back of the bird who seemed to want to be rid of the monster as much as Sesshomaru did. The thing had no weakness! Already his body bled from the attacks which seemed impossible to avoid, Not only that, the beautiful water had turned black and bubbling and something told him that to fall into it would be to fall into his death.

He stared into the monsters dark eyes and it began to let out laughter, the deep sound shaking the very caves. "You shall not defeat me shadow, for I am you and you are me, to defeat me would be to slay yourself."

"We are not the same monster,"Sesshomaru spat at it, brandishing his sword despite the heaviness of his arm. "You wreak of death and are not but a figment of this world. I do not meet such requirements."

Again it laughed and Sesshomaru frowned. "This is were you are wrong shadow of mine, we are the same. This place is a piece of your heart, I am what has been taken from within you. Without you I would not exist I am your darkness, I am your hate, I am Inuyasha's death."

This bristled Sesshomaru's fur to know in and he could feel hi inner demon began to seep out. He did not fight it, he let it come. If this was Inuyasha's death than he would slay it and bring life back to his lover. His growls not too shook the cave as the bird flew from beneath him and his large paws touched the acid water. It burned, but if he had to scar his skin then he would do so, he would finish this quickly and discard himself of his inner beast.

"If you are Inuyasha's death," he said with a growl of his great demon jaws, "then I shall but all the light from the love I have for him onto destroying you and banishing you from my heart."

With that he lunged for the beast for suddenly, as if his eyes had been freed from a dark cloud, he saw its weakness. There, where its heart should be, there was naught but a shimmering light. He would aim for it and he would crush it. He knew he was risking his body but getting so close, but he would win.

His gaping jaws opened just as a clawed hand came rushing past his face. He felt the pain, the pain of his right eye being slashed through by the claws of his dark self yet still he pressed on. For Inuyasha he would lose all his limbs! His jaws clamped and he felt something crush between his jaws. A blinding light suddenly lit the cave and simply felt himself falling into darkness.

– – – –

He was alive... did that count for something. His eye...or what was left of it throbbed and his legs felt as of they were on fire. Still, he ignored the pain as he realized he was back in a humanoid form, his long hair silkily flowing though once again shimmering blue water. He rose painfully to a sitting position and he realized the the flowers again shimmered and showed. The demon bird cawed from its perched and swooped beside him, its dark eyes trained on something up ahead.

Sesshomaru too looked in that direction and saw that the beast was now his size, still black and still his identical self. He glared at it as it held out a hand and pointed behind him. He glanced and saw that several flowers were falling from their perch on the wall. He turned back in arched the brow over his single working eye.

"You have done well shadow, you know longer have an impenetrable path to your true heart. You have passed your own test. In the process you have sacrificed a great part of you."

Sesshomaru noticed that instead of two black eyes the creature had one black and one gold. Again its hand came out and a gourd came out of thin air. "Take this shadow and take the flowers, fill this with the sacred healing water and boil the flower in your blood. Mix the two and give this to the dying one. I warn you shadow, this will not cure him, only you have the final ingredient. It id deep within your heart, within your soul and you must find it before it is too late."

Sesshomaru stood on tired legs and accepted the gourd. He then turned the shimmer flowers and began his journey to saving his love...

* * *

All eyes glanced up as the figure came into the cave. Miroku and Kouga stood instantly ready to protect everyone within the cave but all realized soon that it was indeed Sesshomaru. When the demon came into view, a serious of gasp ran around the cave at his sate of being. Never before had anyone seen the demon in such a sight. He looked battered and completely worn out. In his hand he held a gourd and a hulking bird stood behind him.

"What on earth is that!" Kagome gasped at the demon like bird and then turned to Sesshomaru, "And your eye..."

Sesshomaru paid her no mind for Inuyasha suddenly let out a shuttering moan and his body began to shake from a racking cough. Blood was splattering from his mouth with each ragged breath and Sesshomaru knew he had held on for as long as he could.

He pushed past them all and they followed, a sad air taking over the cave as they all knew what was happening. Inuyasha was dying. Kagome and Sango both burrowed their faces in their lover's arms and poor little Shippo sat behind the coughing hanyou crying his eyes out.

Sesshomaru knelt on his painful legs but nothing, not even his bleeding eyes, was more painful than the ache in his heart at the sight. He immediately uncorked the gourd and poured the liquid down Inuyasha's throat. It was all he could do to hold him up so as much as the liquid could go into his body as possible. Sesshomaru's mind was panicking, both Bokusenou and the creature in the cave had told he held the final ingredient but what was it.

He could tell by how heavy Inuyasha had become that he was leaving this world but why! Had he just done all of that for nothing! No, he could not give him up, he would not give him up! His head bowed and came to rest on Inuyasha's slowing heart he felt the wrenching pain in his heart. His gut twisted and his heart pounded as his ears heard the very last thump of Inuyasha's heart and he let out an anguished growl to the heavens. Why, why, why ,why! If it was not for him and his evil ways Inuyasha would...

Just then, Sesshomaru did something he had not done in centuries. He placed his head to Inuyasha's and he let tears flow from his eyes. Even the eye that could no longer see leaked these drops of agony.

The cave fell silent and Sesshomaru felt like dying at the very moment. All too suddenly a bright light drew everyone's attention to Inuyasha's body and Sesshomaru stared mesmerized at the glow... the same white glow of the flowers...

he did not understand, what had he given to cause this... what was the... One hand came up t touch the trickling wetness at his cheek and he understood. The last ingredient was some deep symbol of his love.

He watched as the glow spread from Inuyasha to himself and like branches out to all of his friends. He did not know what they were feeling, but his body felt light and at peace. He watched as light pulsed from all of them into Inuyasha's body and as the light around Inuyasha began to pulse like that off a heart beat.

As quickly as it had come, the light went away and they all waited to see what would happen. Like a miracle wind, a breath erupted from Inuyasha's lungs and golden eyes peered dazed out over them all. Inuyasha's eyes slid slowly to his and he blinked before his eyes closed again. Sesshomaru placed an ear to his heart and sure enough it was beating, it was still a weak heartbeat but it was beating...

He glanced to Inuyasha's friend and then to the little fox who was fighting more tears. "S...Sesshomaru, will he be alright."

Sesshomaru lovingly stoked Inuyasha's damp forehead and his emotion filled eye narrows in some emotion he could not yet place, perhaps extreme joy, relief, and happiness. "Yes Shippo," he said calling Shippo by his name for the first time. "He is going to be alright, he is not leaving our lives just yet."

A/N: Aww, I made myself sad.. I know, it was probably lame and cliché D: I'm sorry! It's 3 am right now so please forgive my typos, I knew if I did not do this in one sitting, it would never get donei in a reasonable time limit.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**: Really, I can't express how much I appreciate all the support through this story :3 Someone thought it was short, I guess compared to some of the longer chapter ones, it is but hey, I can only do such much my first time around :) I am not too sure how long it will be before I write another fanfic, I want to focus on my original work first. Anyways, thanks so much to you all, enjoy the love for the rest of the story 3

**Chapter 28**

Three months, that was how long Sesshomaru had spent everyday sitting by Inuyasha's side as he seemed to be trapped in never ending sleep. He was alive but had it all been too much for his body? Sesshomaru stared down at the peaceful face and Inuyasha's pale skin. His hand unconsciously trailed to his lame eye, it had taken some getting use to, having vision in only one eye, it was a task to deal with being a man who never had much of anything hinder him in life, even missing an arm for a good portion of time.

He glanced up as a breeze blew through the room and then the door was opened and the pups maid came bustling in. It was a wonder how the little red head did so much, she tended to both Inuyasha and Kanima, who had been slowly recovering and keeping her distance from him even though she still resided in his castle. The pups were now technically, in human years, one, and they could crawl for all they were worth. Both giggled happily at the sight of their sleeping mother. Even though Inuyasha had yet to regain consciousness, his body was still doing its natural job. The pups would not suckle from anyone else, which distressed him greatly, but it seemed even in such a state, Inuyasha was adding some piece of order in his life.

Ayame placed the twins down upon their squirming request and smiled as they made their way upon the futon which their mother was resting upon. It seemed like such a long time since Inuyasha had come back only to not wake since. It was almost sad to see the Lord Sesshomaru sit beside his slumbering body everyday with such a forlorn look. Takuya and Akinori were already so devious at such a young age, Ayame only hoped that soon Inuyasha would be able to be a part of their lives. She bowed and left the room, leaving the family to have time to themselves.

– – – – – –

Sesshomaru's eyes were alight with love as he watched the two little adventurers give up their quest to find the place to suckle from their mother. He watched with adoration as the two turned their attention upon the other. Akinori, the little silver haired tyke, born second and with some complication, was already slightly bigger than his technically older brother. His ears were never still, always twitching about as he was learning that he could move them at will. A smile crept to his mouth as Takuya tried licking his brother's face and the temperamental Akinori got hold of his flicking tail in his growing teeth. There was a cry from the older brother as Akinori tugged at his tail, ears swishing happily. Sesshomaru chuckled at the pleading look he was thrown and he rose to his feet, coming over to his two pride and joys. He bent to scoop them up and nuzzled his face between the two. Akinori abandoned his tug of war game and nuzzled him back. Tears were still in Takuya's eyes and Sesshomaru kissed them away until tears turned into giggles.

He smiled sadly at the two in his arms and kissed them both on their demon birth marks. It was so remarkable how they looked so much liked Inuyasha. He smiled again when they got hold of his hair as usual and for some reason took to biting it. He glanced back at Inuyasha not having any hopes of him waking up today of all days. He sighed and nuzzled the two again. "Come along you two, we will go for a walk, then you can feed from your mother."

* * *

Why did it seem like he had been shroud in this cozy darkness for such a long time. It was always so hard to find his way to any light in this comfortable but void place. So again he fought because that is what he was, a fighter and no place could keep him down for long, no matter how comfortable it was.

So again, he struggled to be free of the dark place and he fault sifting through the ribbons of darkness, the faint sounds of laughter drawing him closer to the light. It was a hard journey as I was every time he tried to fight the drowsy pool, but today felt like the day. Or, did time pass as days wherever he was? E kept on however, this time determined to reach this laughter he heard so much. After what felt like swimming through a void, he finally reached something, nothing physical which he could grab onto and open like the door to the light, but something just felt like it gave way. As if he was under the pool of some sort of drug, his eyes drifted open with much difficulty. Finally the gold beneath the long closed lids littered though and hazily took in their surroundings.

His mind was blank, but then again it had been such a long time since he was out of the void, what was he to think? Blankly his surroundings settled into his mind and he realized that this place and the last he had seen were not the same... The last place he had seen... was it not dark and damp... reeking of death? His death of all things. Yet here was this quite and clean place so vibrant and... where on earth was he?

The pieces of his world were still floating in that void he had only just left behind therefore he knew not what to think, laying there seemed to be the best option. A rustling caught his ear, the sounds of that laughter again. Why that did laughter draw his attention so much, it was such a soft and young laughter, more like giggles it seemed.

Gold eyes glanced up as the door slid open and revealed a tall figure with two little children trailing along side of him, their small bodies crawling over the floor with what was most likely a fast speed to their minds. His eyes crinkled with joy all of a sudden as it all came flooding back into his mind. Those little pups were his... they were his babies. His eyes trailed up the tall figure who had stopped even though the two little bundles had continued their way to him. Instinctively his arms seemed to reach out but he felt almost too weak to attempt to lift the small ones into his arms. Still, his pale hand stroked the tops of their heads and he marveled at how soft the silky hair atop their head was. He may not have had the strength to bring them into his arms, but the two seemed to know exactly where to go. He was too weak to rise or to do much else other then stare in awe at the two who nestled themselves against his form and bumped his chest with their heads. The mother in him knew what they wanted and he shakily brought his hands to slid his clothing aside. Happily the two latched onto each of his nipples and suckled. For some reason he felt moisture stinging at his eyes and he closed them a he stroked the two's heads. He felt an overwhelming sense of joy... He was alive or perhaps it was all a truly horrid nightmare? The way he felt said otherwise, it was not as if he felt pained, he just had this overall drained feeling as if the life was slowly returning back to him and taking its sweet time.

A shadow loomed over him and he swallowed hard before he seemed to gather the courage to look at up at the person with blank eyes, After all, he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart was thumping a mile a minute, his breath seeming momentarily suspended. When he had reentered the room, Takuya and Akinori in lead, he had not expected to come back to... out of all days...

When those eyes looked into his, he felt like he was being stabbed. They looked so utterly blank, as if even though his life was still there, his soul was not. But then the glistening tear drop trailing down that pale cheek told him that indeed he remembered it all. He resisted the urge to go and hug him for that might shock him far more than anything else.

After all Lord Sesshomaru did not hug... the old Sesshomaru did not hug. The new Sesshomaru had learned a valuable lesson of life and was planning to make amends with it even if it took him the rest of his life. His lame eye would be a memento of that.

"Inuyasha.." He did not know what to say... what was there to say? I'm sorry did not begin to cover it, forgive me was asking too much... He settled on, "how are you feeling?"

Inuyasha blinked and his head turned away. That stung but Sesshomaru would soldier on and try again. "Are you in pain, can you move?"

"How..."

The word was so quietly whispered that Sesshomaru would have not heard if it was not for his sharp ears. "How what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head turned back around and his ice were cold as ice and hard as steel. "How am I alive!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glanced away from the fiercely molten gold eyes. "That... this, none of this should have happened in the first place. I will destroy whoever was responsible for any of this."

"And I am supposed to be in your debt," Inuyasha said bitterly, his hands clenching at his side.

_Well he seems to have full reign over his body and emotions, at least that is good_, Sesshomaru thought as his eyes wandered to those clenching hands. Inuyasha's voice was soft, either he did not want to frighten the twins or he did not have the strength, either the way the way the words were spoken were just as forceful as yelling.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly, he supposed he deserved anything Inuyasha threw at him, after all all of this, or more to say none of this would have happened if he had never forced Inuyasha into his life. If only his damnable brain could have figured out this foreign notion of love a long time ago. He could not regret one thing, his two beautiful offspring. If he had realized his feelings from square one however, he could have coaxed Inuyasha into loving him back like a normal relationship.

"You owe me nothing Inuyasha, if anything it is I who owe you. This entire trip you and I have taken, you have dealt with my cold and dry shell yet it took me almost losing you to realize that my disposition towards life need no longer be the same with you in it." He was not a man who expressed his feelings to anyone. The feelings he had towards Inuyasha were so new that even he was still coming to terms with them, he was not definitely naive enough to think Inuyasha would be any different. He deserved every ounce of that hate coming from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this should have come from me a long time ago." He was attempting to mask the desperate frustration in his voice, but he wanted Inuyasha to hear his feelings. "You are the bearer of my children, the one I should have taken as my mate from the beginning, I had no right to treat you as a concubine, you were worth far more than that. I knew it from the start, that the fast beating my heart produced whenever I saw you was not a mere coincidence." How could he say this, Inuyasha probably thought he was a fool. "You are the only one I have needed in my life and I have been a fool to have put you through such an ordeal. I know you hate me, but know this, from here on this castle is yours as well as mine, I will never force you to part from our offspring and I will never force you to do anything you do not wish to do."

He turned his eyes back to Inuyasha, his face concealing his emotion but his voice revealing them openly. "I can only hope that you forgive me one day..."

Their was utter silence before faint chuckling was heard from Inuyasha. The laughter was dry and mirthless and the cold look in his eyes told Sesshomaru that forgiveness had not even crossed his mind. "I have put up with you since my birth Sesshomaru... far too long have I been the receiver of your demonic ways and you expect forgiveness." His mouth was now an angry snarl. "I would kill you if I could oh brother of mine, you should have let me die, that way I would never have to see or think of you again. We would have perhaps met up in hell but I bet even hell would spit you back out. You can go burn and bleed to death for all I care. You will never get forgiveness from me. My only hope is that you are not spewing bull shit about your 'new ways'. That way, our _only _offspring will not be cruel monsters."

That was all he seemed to have to say for he turned away again and did not seem to plan on turning back. The only sound in the room was the soft suckling of the babes. The two had drifted into a nap but their mouths still suckled. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before bowing curtly. Fair enough, he had expected the words to be harsher than that. He needed time, Sesshomaru understood that but it did not lessen the sting. He had not missed the emphasis of the word only, Inuyasha's way of telling him that love making would never transpire between them again.

"Your friends were very worried, you were unconscious for quit a long while and I promised to inform them, I will have my staff do so immediately. The little fox is around here somewhere and Rin is eager to see you as well."

Sesshomaru made his way out of the room, repeating the phrase time in his head. Inuyasha needed time and he would give him all the time he needed, but he would win his heart back eventually, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

Hikari lounged in the warm waters of his bath, the water turned green from his bath salts and the room was filled with the scent of lilies from the floating water flowers. He ducked his head down and his light blue hair trailed through the water like a stain. Only his matching eyes, flecked with gold, remained above the waters and his hands came up to cup a flower. His mouth could be seen beneath the clear water and it was smirking. He drew himself up and the flower floated effortlessly in the water caught in his cupped hands.

"I suppose it is time to claim my prize. I have done my deeds and given him plenty of time to grieve. My lovely Lord should be so worked up from months of being alone that he will pounce on my advances and my throne shall be secured. No more killing useless tribes to rule tiny Kingdoms, the fun always dies down after awhile."

His eyes clouded over with black and when it receded and smiled at the now dead flower, its once green leaves and vibrant white petals now black and crumbling. He blew at the flower scattered away and he laughed menacingly into the silence around him. The raven perched on the edge of the bath cawed and Hikari plucked a grape and fed it to him. "Yes yes, I know, wait a little while longer, I shall give him two more full moons and then he is mine."

* * *

The sun was so very warm and the day was so beautiful that Inuyasha decided to take Takuya and Akinori out for a picnic. He munched on delicacies while the pups munched on him. When they had all had their full, Inuyasha laid them down upon a soft pelt and marveled at how lovely they were. It was a wondered that they stayed still seeing as they had boundless energy. They mostly laid there, their tiny hands grasping at the tiny petals falling from the Sakura Blossoms. Occasionally there were squeals and giggles and incoherent grunts by one which inspired the other and then they were a chorus of odd noises. Inuyasha nuzzled them both and they giggled with joy. He was overwhelmed with joy that they were finally staring to warm to him.

I had taken him quite awhile to find the strength to move and walk about, at first it was short trips around the room, then around the house and finally he was recovered enough that Sesshomaru was not worrying over him like a hawk. He had not spoken with him in awhile, only when it was necessary did he speak with the Lord. He had very mixed emotions as it was and right now Sesshomaru was the cause of them all. He did not want to think about them or what ever they were to each other, right now he only wanted to enjoy his pups. Pups, he smiled down at them and tickled Takuya's tail while gentle rubbing Akinori's ears. They loved it. He would have a hell of a time keeping up when they had four legs instead of two, something that made him a bit sad, but he was in their lives and that was all that mattered.

Akinori found his way to his hands and knees and crawled his way into Inuyasha's lap where he lounged their lazily glancing up at his mother with big eyes and talking nonsense. Inuyasha rubbed their noses together and the child laughed in happiness, flailing his arms at the falling petals.

"Yes, can you say flower?" Inuyasha chuckled when he blew little spit bubbles. "I guess we still have awhile before you are coherent." He snuggled the babe into his arms and kissed each cheek. "Do me a favor little guy, love and take care of your brother no matter what okay? You two will always have each other and me as well. Believe it or not, you have your father too, even if he is an ass and should burn in a very bad place. But eventually we will have to return to where we came from and then it will be you two. So love each other okay." Takuya wailed at being ignored and Inuyasha scooped him up as well. The smaller twin licked at his brother's ears and Inuyasha simply basked in the joy of the moment, not aware that Sesshomaru was perched high above them in the castle, watching but also listening, his own heart full of deep emotions at the scene.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been informed of a guest, but who could it be. He would not have been informed of any of Inuyasha's human friends and he had made it clear to all that he would not be conducting any business for quite awhile. Who then would defy his orders and come? His guest was waiting in the Dining area and he threw open the doors, shocked at the person who greeted him

"Hello My Lord Sesshomaru, do you remember me? I am Hikari, the mate you were promised if you did not secure a proper mate. We have not been informed of any Rituals so I can only conclude that I am now to have a title?"

Sesshomaru was speechless for a moment, out of all the things he would have forgotten, the threat to his title should not have been one of them, yet Inuyasha had consumed him mind so much that his decrepit old grandparents were not but a itch at the back of his mind.

"You. I had forgotten all about you and those old fools." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and disinterested, for he had indeed found a mate and if they did not accept him then he would kill them and be done. He had a family now and while his grandparents had the power to strip him of his title, he had the power to strip him of their lives.

The male pouted. "That won't do Sesshomaru, if you remembered-"

Both their attention was drawn when again the doors opened.

– – – – – –

Inuysha had put the twins down for a nap and he had tea in his possession now. The two had drained him and now he wanted to rest and relax. He wore a fine kimono today, his robe was after all difficult for feeding the twins. He decided that he would have his tea in the dining area and so he made his way there.

He took a deep sip of his tea right as he entered the room, so the cup obscured his vision and the smell masked all others. When the cup dropped to the floor however, he was not sure which face held the most priceless expression. His attempted murder's shock and anger, his own shock and fear, or Sesshomaru shock at the expressions.

– – – – – –

Kanima sighed as she fixed her hair. She had told Sesshomaru that today was the day and that she would finally be returning home. It was hopeless to still hang to the man but she could at least consider him a friend and past lover. She was not one to accept defeat but she was also not blind enough to try and break what would not crumble.

Even now she was making her way to the dining room to say her last goodbye. She would also speak to Inuyasha before she left for the bitter hate had eased between them and she found him mildly... pleasant to her surprise. They had took the time to actually talk the last few months and while it was full of tension, things had gradually eased. She could never forgive him for taking her love but then again that was not his fault.

The door to the Dining room was already open and as she steeped in, all eyes turned to hers, but her's, wide as saucer stared at that man.

Sesshomaru was obviously concerned only with what was upsetting Inuyasha. "What the hell is going on here!"

Inuyasha seemed frozen but Kanima was far from it. Even now her eyes were bleeding an angry red and she was flexing her claws. "That is him! That is the bastard that tried to kill us! Come back to finish the job, well you have some nerve! I will end you before you can do any more damage!"

**A/N:** I Guess FYI the pups are one now, its been a year since Sesshomaru cast him away after their birth and now all of this O_O I sort of had writer's block so IDK how I feel towards this chapter. I guess your feedback will tell me if its okay or not :) Two more my lovelies, two more chapters! I guess Hikari should have saw the deed done huh X3?I always need a nap after these things!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Glad to be almost done, sorry its been awhile, I put myself at a stand still with this story and did not know how to continue from where I left off.

**Chapter 29**

To say the air was thick enough to suffocate would have been an understatement. Hate radiated into the atmosphere like smoke from a pipe and everything seemed to be on pins and needles. Inuyasha seemed to be glued in place, his mind seeming to go blank. He was never one to fear another... but the things that guy had done to him in that cave ran through his mind and made him shake.

If Kanima thought the honor would be hers, she was wrong and very much mistaken. There was malice within Sesshomaru's eyes which told of the true demon inside of him simmering with rage. His orbs had become a new shade of color as if the normal gold and angry red alloyed together and created something dark and dangerous. He positioned himself between Inuyasha and Hikari, protecting his considered mate from any and all harm.

Oddly enough despite all his current malice towards his half-brother, he felt immensely safe behind him as a barrier. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn in a matter of seconds and there was the promise of death in the air.

Hikari's eyes had widened upon realizing that the two who were supposed to be dead, lived. His heart beat erratically, that simply could not be. The woman he was sure he had disposed of for her wound should have been fatal. As far as that half demon, that poison had no cure... he should have perished in fiery agony. His expression stilled, he could fix this, he could play this out, somehow, someway. He refused to give up all his hard work now of all times.

"Surely the two of you are mistaken." His face took on a pleasantly bored expression. "I have never glanced upon either of you in my lifetime... beyond that point, what on earth would I gain from attacking you? Sesshomaru and I have only met once, I am no enemy to him." He was hoping to appeal to Sesshomaru's sensible side.

"Don't give us that bull shit! Do you take us as fools, as if we will apologize for the misunderstandings and sit and have tea? You don't think we would not recognize our attempted murderer? You have some gall showing up here! I recognize that smell, that wretched smell of death on you!"

Hikari narrowed his blue eyes, "surely you are mistaken woman, I have never met you a day in my lifetime." This was true, as far as his "lifetime" went, they had never crossed paths.

Inuyasha was regaining himself, regaining his composure and his sensibility... well a bit of it. He was mumbling something about protecting his pups and even more incoherent was something about a raven.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, angry that he did not know what was going on. He would not question it further however, if this demon was causing Inuyasha distress, then he would die by his blades. "You, it was you! You had the nerve to hurt what was mine and return yourself to my presence!"

Hikari's own anger had flared to new levels, this entire situation had backfired. How did this come to be, what did he possibly screw up in his plans? No matter, he was determined to have Sesshomaru as a mate, but the demon was more like a consultation prize. "Tch. I was hoping that this would be simple from the beginning. All you had to do Lord Sesshomaru, was except me as your mate, but that was too difficult for you it seems. You had to fall in love with this dirty mutt and make offspring from it of all things. I even fixed that mistake for you, I killed him, or so I thought, and I would have let you keep your pups to ease your temporary pain. It seems that was not good enough either." Blue eyes were now bleeding to black as caws rang throughout the room and ebony feathers began to rain from the sky.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as the smell he had come to brand in his memory, assailed his nostrils and ripped through the air. The same smell from the cave. Angry eyes caught sight of the source as it swopped down, beady red eyes glowing with malice.

He could hear Inuyasha's shuddering breath as his eyes focused on the bird's, his pupils becoming dark and void as if in a trance. Sesshomaru caught him as his knees gave way. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what is the matter?"

Theer was a woman's cry of pain as Sesshomaru turned in time to see Kanima thrown through the doors from an unknown force. He held Inuyasha closer as the scenery melded into a dark wasteland, bones and carcasses scattered, a lone bird circling above.

"Do not bother with that nuisance Sesshomaru, he is trapped in my magic, it is a wonderful thing ,the power of dark magic." A cackle rang through the air as Hikari held out his hand for the raven to land. "He is in an unconscious state, one that can only be broken by my death which will never happen. I will give you one last chance Sesshomaru, be mine and I will dispose of him nicely, he won't feel a thing. If you do not, a will kill you, and dispose of him properly as you watch with your dying breath!"

Sesshomaru's blood ran hot as he laid Inuyasha down upon the dirt, his body loosing heat by the minute. "Coward, I belong to no one, and no one has the right to do anything to what is mine. I will kill you, you will regret the day you ever hurt what I love."

Hikari's laugh rang throughout the barren scene. "Love! Truly Sesshomaru, did you just utter the word love? You are a demon, you do not love! You are the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, the last powerful dog demon in existence! Love was what got our clan killed, your father killed! Love is what killed me!" His face was no longer amused, only dark and angry, his hate flashing in his eyes. "Love is what I strive to make obsolete!"

"I do not care for your sob story fool, you will rue the day you ever called forth my vengeance!"

It was only an instant before man was now beast and snarling jaws were gaping into the stoic face of the one he would soon kill. Hikari however, was laughing, as if the notion of dying was the last thing on his mind.

His bird cawed and the smell of death instantly radiated from Hikari. In some odd display of flashing light, demon and bird became one, the body of the bird appearing as if it was a tattoo, the head jutting from his chest, pulsing as if it were his heart beat. The demon sprouted tattered black wings and soon there was no longer a human form, only that of a giant bird with deadly talons and a razor sharp beak.

"Do not think you can so easily kill me Sesshomaru, for I am already dead! How else did you not smell me the night I attempted to kill that nuisance. It is a wonderful thing, having the power of death by your side, I will show you what I am capable of, why you would have been lucky to have me at your side! Now you will have to die, and all for that waste of life you are so valiantly protecting!"

Wings rose and feathers were sent flying with speeds unable to be caught by eye, making them like daggers slicing through the air reeking of corpses. He dodged, his great body taking care to steer the fight away from who he was protecting with his life. He would keep himself between Inuyasha and Hikari no matter what, refusing to budge from his role as a shield. He was sure he dodged all of the flying feathers, most of them lodged into the ground, the cracks around them proving just how deadly they were. The rips to his flank proved otherwise. He howled with pain as he felt the searing rips through his skin. Impossible, how had they come to be behind him?

Hikari's voice mingled with that of another as he laughter rung out yet again. "You look surprised Sesshomaru! I should let you in on a little secret, the feathers have a mind of their own!"

Sesshomaru had received greater wounds then that, so the little scrapes did nothing to detour him. It was he who decided to attack first this time, and he was now ripping at wings with a poisonous mouth. The wings seemed as hard as bones and his poisonous saliva melted holes through them but within the blink of an eye, they were healed. He growled in anger, this was definitely going to be harder then he imagined.

"What are you," he growled out as again he attacked, this time Hikari evaded and took flight.

"Let's just say I am the living dead." The raven at his chest cawed and its red eyes flashed brightly. Hikari's new body glew the same color and and as if drawn by a some magnetic force, the bones of the dead around them began to lift from their eternal resting places. Sesshomaru glared at the proceeding, not knowing what to expect. He was neither surprised nor did he expect what Hikari would do next. Like a puppet and its puppeteer, the new bird made of bones and Hikari cackled at him. "Do you like my twin Sesshomaru? Isn't he just a perfect match!"

Sesshomaru had a feeling that Hikari had crossed the line from insane to deranged in some former part of his life and he, himself, had somehow become entwined in his sadistic web.

Sesshomaru did not have time for his foolery. Who knew what he had done to Inuyasha. He looked back to be sure he was safe.

"Do not worry about your half-breed Sesshomaru, I will save him for later. When you are about to die, I will torture him thoroughly and you can die in all the more agony."

Sesshomaru lunged but the skeletal bird blocked Hikari like a shield and took his poisonous bite. The bones melted. Sesshomaru did not miss the fact, he would dispose of that one first and then figure out how to kill that bastard. While he focused on the bird of bones, Hikari took all the opportunities he could to attack Sesshomaru as well. He seemed to be limited to his razor sharp claws, the piercing feathers, and a cry which resonated like a destructive sonic boom. Ever observant, he also noticed that the bigger bird protected the head of the raven meld with its chest. He realized this when he once again got a grasp of Hikari's wings and the raven's eyes flashed red. The moment the chunk of flesh was removed, it healed. It was truly vexing.

Putting two and two together, Sesshomaru disposed of the bones and again attacked Hikari. He made the demon think he was going for his neck and when the wings came up to protect, his claws came up to strike at the raven's head. Hikari was fast but not fast enough to stop Sesshomaru's claws from raking out one of the eyes. Like a rippling wave, the scenery shook and for a moment they were back at Castle Oblivion before the dead scene came back. Movement and faint noises behind him made him glance back. Inuyasha stirred, his hand to his head as if he was fighting a headache. He glanced about obviously confused and his eyes widened at the sight of the two beast.

Hikari noticed as well and like a hawk swooping down to grab its prey, he took to the air with claws ready. There was no chance in hell Sesshomaru would let him reach Inuyasha. The claws bit into his shoulder as he threw himself between the lightning fast Hikari and dazed Inuyasha. He held in his howl of pain as he was crashed into a mountain of bones. His tail wrapped about Inuyasha instinctively and bought him to the place between Sesshomaru's paws and body. He would protect him from all harm.

– – – – – –

Inuyasha had regained the majority of his senses, including his mind which had been thrown into calamity when he had witnessed the sight of his tormenter. Upon his finding himself again in the place where he had been viciously, brutally tormented, shock had paved way to anger as he vowed to get his revenge. Of course anger was once again turned back into shock as he witnessed the two towering creatures. He had no time to protest when Sesshomaru's tail grabbed him, he was only eternally grateful not to be crushed by the mountain of falling bones. He was not fully recovered yet so it would have taken far too much effort to dodge every bone. He glanced up as he was covered completely by fur. His hands instinctively curled into the soft white fur as the sounds of the sliding pile of bones shook the place. He hoped Sesshomaru was alright. He would not mind if he was bruised badly but he did not want him dead that was for sure.

Things were unbearably silent for an instant and only the sound of his breath could be heard. Finally Sesshomaru's tail twitched around him and he was being lifted from the ground and onto an equally furry back. When Sesshomaru's large head turned around to analyze him, he found his cheeks becoming hot. He was not exactly use to the damsel in distress role but he did not hate Sesshomaru's protection. After all, he was safer up here then he would be on the ground where bones, or the wrong step, could crush him.

Sesshomaru shook himself to dislodge any bones, careful not to throw off Inuyasha. His shoulder throbbed and blood oozed from it in a constant leak. He had suffered quite a few bruises around his ribs as well from the crushing mountain of bones. He would heal however, the wounds were meager. Inuyasha was not hurt, that was the only thing that mattered. Hikari was seething with anger, his body once again glowing as the bones rose from the ground and compacted into a shield around the raven's head. It was obvious that it was the key to killing him.

"I have found your weakness fool," he growled out, his acid like saliva dripping to the ground. "The bird is the source of all of your powers."

Hikari glared at him and took to the sky. "You may have discovered a small crack in my armor but it shall not happen again!"

Inuyasha's hands tugging at his fur made his mind pay him attention. "What is it Inuyasha."

"The bird... I remember it from when he... I just remember that when I looked into its eyes, I was suddenly brought to this place. I think it will be useless with out its eyes."

"Or without its head," Sesshomaru growled as he was forced to take to the air as well. Inuyasha was momentarily alarmed, seeming to forget that flight was one of his abilities.

"He has not completely covered it because it has to see I think, if you can take it out then should be able to get out of his illusion."

Sesshomaru was expertly dodging the constant barrage of feathers and claws as Inuyasha gripped his fur to stay secured. "My claws are too large to attack that opening, if I melt it away, he restores it with more bones within a matter of seconds. That attack of yours should be miniscule enough to reach the opening I make."

"What do you mean by miniscule," Inuyasha growled out in his normal temperamental manner.

Sesshomaru did not have time to chastise his temper, because Hikari was playing a new trump card. "What are you two plotting over there, or are you whispering your sweet goodbyes? How heartbreaking," he mocked. "If only mine still beat, then perhaps I might feel sorry for you!" His wings drew back, black as the night, they seemed to glow with with an ominous light. Sesshomaru did not know what to expect but when the dark slashes came at him, he was ready to dodge.

Both he and Inuyasha turned in time to see the black slashes of energy destroy, or more to say, erase, anything they hit. He was quick to move out of the way when they seemed to turn and head for him again.

"I think he can control them," Inuyasha said as he ducked in time to dodge one himself.

"You don't say," Sesshomaru growled out rather surly toned.

"Do you like my claws of death?" Hikari laughed in amusement as Sesshomaru continued to dodge the none stop moving energy. "What ever it touches turns to dust and it does not disappear until it hits its intended mark!"

Sesshomaru may not have noticed while attempting to stay out of death's way, but Inuyasha saw the next attack. He was attempting to unleash a second wave of those things! He noticed however, that as the demon retracted its wings, the raven's head was extracted just beyond the point of protection.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he leaped from Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru seemed to think he was knocked off, but he had to move away to avoid the waves of energy again. The big bird may have payed him no mind, but the one red eye of the raven landed on him. He did not think, only slashed at it and as his claws drew blood, he caught sight of a wave of energy coming straight for his head. He closed his eyes, hoping it would be quick, but he was violently slammed into just as something sliced through his billowing hair, cutting off a large portion. There was a sharp cry as the energy slammed into Sesshomaru's tail, or what was once his tail but now was nothing.

The scenery again rippled like water pelted by rain and everything went black before Sesshomaru was crashing onto his castle's floor and Inuyasha was crashing into him. His demon form had been reverted and he panted heavenly on the ground as his shoulder and leg bled.

"Are you insane Inuyasha," he growled out angrily, "what were you thinking!"

"I was trying to get us out of there," Inuyasha returned with equal venom, "it worked didn't it!' His hand came up to feel for his hair which now stopped in a clean sweep at his shoulders. "My hair!"

Sesshomaru was forcing them to a sitting position, his anger still at full bloom. "Your hair can grow back, your head cannot!"

Inuyasha was prime and ready for a retort, but an angry roar from behind them shut him up. He was instantly shoved behind his oh so gallant knight in shinning armor.

"You, you fools! Look at what you have done!" Hikari was not back to a normal form as well, both eyes black and bleeding however. He held the dead bird in his hands as if it would be his savior. Sesshomaru brandished his sword but it did not seem to be needed. Like a dying flower, Hikari was seeming to turn an ashy gray. "No... this cannot be the end, surely I deserve more than this.." His body seemed to be dripping away, turned to ash piece by piece and falling to the ground. In an instant the bird combusted into a pile of ash and with a distraught cry, so did Hikari.

Inuyasha blinked at the pile of ashes. "What in the hell was that?"

"I do not know," Sesshomaru answered, "but I know who will have answers for me."

– – – – – –

Inuyasha was deposited gently on the ground as they neared a foreboding castle. "Grandparents? What do you mean Grandparents? Since when do we have grandparents?"

Sesshomaru sighed and cracked his neck, wincing at the slight pain in his shoulder. He had took no time to recuperate, not wanting to give the old fools any chance of escape. "Not your grandparents Inuyasha, they are mine. They come from my mother's side, therefore they have no relation to you."

Inuyasha grumbled, "still, I thought we were the last Inu-youkai in existence."

"We will be soon," he growled as he threw open the doors.

It took no time to find the throne room. Sesshomaru was not at all surprised to find the two old fools slouched in the one chair at the end of the long, dark path. He made Inuyasha wait at the doors, this matter was one for him alone. When at last he did reach the two, he was greeted with a rather disappointing situation.

"I have questions for you old woman," he clipped out at his grandmother since she now sat beside her husband, the only one of the two still drawing breath. "It seems that old fool has passed his time."

There was a glimmer of humor in her dying eyes. "Ah yes, I always said he would go before me, it seems I have not but a few more moments myself, but when I meet him again, I shall laugh in his face at my won wager."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Tell me, what was the reasons for your actions old woman."

The was a shuttering breath as she smiled. "Ah, you of all people should know Lord Sesshomaru, that greed and power leads one down the wrong path at times. It was in our best interest for the clan, to see our strong kind resurrected. But alas, we failed in our attempts, and perhaps they were the wrong attempts to begin with."

Sesshomaru sniffed in disdain and shook his head."Foolish old woman, no one shall weep on your death for your little killer is dead."

The old demon shook her head. "Ah Hikari...yes, he died a long time ago. This is to say, his true self was lost a long, long time ago. I have accepted my fate Sesshomaru, but dare an old woman ask you a favor."

Sesshomaru turned his back to the woman. "I have no reason to grant you anything. He narrowed his eyes at a certain hanyou approaching, one he specifically told to stay put. "Why do you never listen."

"Because I was interested," Inuyasha glared back at him, "and as far as listening goes, you should hear her out."

"She is the cause of all your recent torment."

"But she is dying and while she may have gone about it the wrong way, her intentions were good."

"You are too softhearted," Sesshomaru growled at him, "and your logic makes no since to me!"

"And you are too hardhearted, I suppose we complete one another. What is it granny, what did you want to ask."

The old woman smiled again. "Ah perhaps, we were too quick to judge you boy. My request is simple, I wish to see my great grandchildren."

Sesshomaru was quick to protest but one look of Inuyasha pleading face and he was undone.

* * *

The old demon shakily held out her wrinkled hands for the babes to grasp and each giggled and cooed in wonder of the feeling of old flesh. The old demon seemed to tear up with happiness, something she had probably not done in a long while.

"Ah, I see bright futures ahead. I have done far too much wrong for my soul to rest in a good place, yet I am eternally at peace now. You may bury me with my husband when I soon take my final breath.

– – – – – –

The task was done and all seemed at momentary peace. Kanima had railed at him for missing the "action" as she called it, which he had found profoundly amusing. He now sat wincing as Inuyasha bound his shoulder which would heal in due time due to his demon abilities.

"Why am I doing this," Inuyasha whined once again as he added more bandage. "Don't you have someone else to do this?"

"I wanted you," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly. He caught Inuyasha's hand as he attempted to tie more bandages. "I think shorter hair looks good on you. You have not glared at me with unadulterated hate. You have not shied away from my touches, you allowed me to carry you to and from my grandparent's home with no protest. Do these things mean I am forgiven?"

Inuyasha blushed. He had not thought about any of that, his anger had not overwhelmed his want for Sesshomaru's safety. He had not forgiven him, if ever he could, but Sesshomaru was right, he did not feel the need to stab him profusely through the heart.

"No," he said stiffly, "you are not forgiven, nor do I know when you will be, but if ever you are, it will take a long, long time for you to make it up."

"Ah," Sesshomaru said, his eyes not wavering from Inuyasha's. "Does that mean I have an eternity to win your trust with my lovemaking."

Inuyasha had been preparing a poultice for his leg and he slapped the stinging, healing salve on the wound with a vengeance. Sesshomaru winced and cursed. "You may go make love with yourself My dark king of nights, for now you are not but an ass with no heart."

Sesshomaru actually chuckled and Inuyasha could not help the smile at the sound he had rarely heard. "As long as I will one day have you under me again Inuyasha. And I will."

He growled as he rose and began to head from the room. "Watch it my Lord Ass, you are pushing it."

**A/N**: Ehhh, I am done with high school, for forever! Maybe that means another fanfic...maybe no x3. Anywho, I was not feeling this chapter much so sorry if it is utterly shitty. I just strive to entertain you guys and no I cannot be perfect with every aspect of writing or give the perfect scenarios but I do try my best! By the way Hikari's power came from the supernatural bird, I know, corny! And Sesshi-sama's tail will be fine -_-''.

Anywho, one more chapter to go, it is the ending! What do you guys think it will be? Happy, sad, typical? Hell if I know either :) Love you all! I cannot believe I actually finished something!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Oh, it has been fun :) I hope this was a cute as I thought it would be! Here is to you guy 3 I really didn't feel like going all Japanese so I use mommy and daddy .. Don't think I forgot about Inuyasha's other two, technically adopted children, and of course those little OC couples! Dedicated to you all.

**Chapter 30**

Sesshomaru watched from his window as the two ran from their pursuing mother. They laughed as their small feet scurried furiously, keeping them just out of reach of Inuyasha's hands. He too was laughing as he watch the two little trouble makers hide behind a tree trunk as if he would not find them.

"Where did those two disappear to, I wonder?" Inuyasha made a grand gesture of looking about as if finding them was the hardest task to his existence. Giggles were heard behind the tree and Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "Oh, they could not be behind a tree could they, surely they know that the first place I look is behind trees."

Laughs erupted and two almost identical heads peered from around the rough bark. "No fair mommy-," Akinori began as he always did.

"You peeked, you peeked!" Takuya finished for him.

Inuyasha knelt and he held out his arm, both little bodies came running into his embraced and hugged him back. He pecked Akinori's taller head and his ears twitched adorably. "I did no such thing, I think you two are just really bad at hiding." They both barraged him with protest as he hauled them up. He eased their wounded pride with kisses to the cheek. "Alright, alright, I take it back, you are the best hiders ever."

"We are the best, the best!" Takuya's tail flicked in a happy manner. He had developed the habit of chanting everything he said twice. "Mommy is the best finder too!"

Sesshomaru had found his way down into the gardens and now stood against a tree, watching the scene unfold. It was now his favorite pastime to sit and watch the loves of his life. "Are you three having fun?" He asked as the two squired from Inuyasha's arms and ran to him. "You two are heavy, maybe you need a diet."

They both giggled. "No, daddy needs to be stronger," Akinori decided as he patted Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he hefted them high in the air. "Oh, I guess I shall have to use you two to toughen my muscles."

Inuyasha stood by smiling. Things between them had been, pleasant to say the least. They were still not intimate because really Inuyasha did not know exactly when the point of forgiveness would come. He did not know if he held a grudge exactly because damn his heart, Sesshomaru certainly made his pulse race, but he'd be damn if he let him off the hook too soon. The bastard had made him miserable and almost gotten him killed. A sane person would have gotten far far away. He smiled, he was just insane enough to stay.

"I will take these two off of your hands," Sesshomaru said breaking his train of thought. "You may go and have a bath all to yourself."

The thought of a bath all to himself was a gift indeed. No splashing, no bath games, no fighting little ones, no soap in the eye, and no lukewarm water because the little ones found the steaming baths too hot. Inuyasha did not have to be told twice. "Alright," he said folding his arms into his robe. "Do not let them out of your sight, you know what kind of mayhem they get into." Inuyasha was even now remembering when he left them alone for two minutes and they had some how gotten into a plant pot... literally inside. He was even more distressed when their little heads wouldn't fit through the hole. He had yet to figure out how they had accomplished such a feat.

The two waved goodbye to their mother and Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha was far out of earshot to speak. "Okay my little minions, listen up. I have a job for you two."

"Job, job, job!" Takuya chanted excitedly.

"Do we get reward?" Akinori asked, his big eyes shining with anticipation.

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. "You two are too smart for your age."

"Always, always stay ahead of the enemy," Takuya said happily even if did not fully understand the meaning. "Daddy will give us a reward?"

Sesshomaru smiled. These two would be hell when they were older. "Yes, yes, you shall earn a reward if you guys are successful."

He sat them down on the ground and crouched so he could be almost eye level with them. "We are about to join mommy for bath time."

Both of them stared at him with stunningly gold orbs. "Daddy too?" Akinori asked in an innocent manner that only a small child could conjure.

Sesshomaru smiled slyly. "Yes, daddy too, if you two complete your mission.

Akinori and Takuya cocked their heads and stared at each other before they turned towards their father, their eyes full of mischief and anticipation.

– – – – – –

Inuyasha had been in the bath for quite some time now and all though the water had lost its almost scalding heat, it was still relaxing his muscles. It was tough keeping up with two little guys with boundless energy, especially when neither wanted to go in the same direction. Takuya although technically the older of the two of about five minutes, was smaller in frame and shorter. He supposed he would catch up soon enough but the more dominating Akinori loved to push the point of his slight height difference. It reminded him of Sesshomaru and himself. The thought made him chuckle to himself, those two would truly raise hell with they reached adolescence. Who knew what kind of trouble they would bring if they got as big as Sesshomaru in his alter form.

His personal musings were cut short however by the sound of running little feet and giggles. He was not disappointed, he was actually surprised that they stayed away this long. He turned so he could face the doors, he rose halfway so that the water concealed his lower half but his torso was free to intercept his little ones. Sure enough Taku and Aki came running in, pulling off their clothes in the process.

"Have you two decided to join me for bath time?" He smiled when both sat upon the heated stone trying to dislodged themselves from their clothes.

"Family bath time mommy," Akinori said with a little grunt as finally he was free of all clothing. Takuya's head seemed to be stuck so he helped his brother as well.

"Family bath time?" Inuyasha asked mildly confused, but a third figure appearing in the door answered his question. "Sesshomaru!" He blushed and slid back into the water as if Sesshomaru had not seen every last inch of him before. Well it had been quite a while, a very long while in fact and it would remain so. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "These two demanded I bathe with them, we thought you would be done by now, but it seems we can all enjoy bathing _together_."

The way Sesshomaru practically cooed the word together made Inuyasha shiver slightly. He smiled tightly, finding anyway to diffuse the situation. "You guys, I am sure daddy is very busy and-"

"Ah but it is alright Inuyasha, I am done with all my work for the night. I don't mind bathing the boys, but they did want their mother to bathe with them."

Inuyasha had always had bath time with them, he was use to it now and he enjoyed it greatly. Sesshomaru had saw to it that a smaller pool of water was added into the grand room. The bath, fed by a local hot spring, was too deep for the two, so they had required the addition.

"I will bathe Taku mommy!" Akinori offered valiantly as he jumped into the water.

"And I will wash Aki, we will be big boys and bathe by ourselves!" He smiled innocently and turned adorable eyes on Inuyasha. "Daddy will wash mommy and it will be fun!"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned ten times redder. "No, no, no, no, no. Mommy has already washed so why don't you three just-" he was receiving the sad eyes, the ones that said they would cry and guilt trip him if he did not comply. "Okay, okay, no tears, I will stay..."

"And daddy will bathe you." Sesshomaru statated.

Inuyasha looked up to glare daggers at Sesshomaru, but seeing as he was stark naked, he lost the urge and replaced it with the urge to cover his eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled and Inuyasha felt the water shift as he he wadded his way to stand behind him.

Sure that his important parts were covered by the water, Inuyasha opened his eyes. There was no one there, but the feeling of claws lightly sliding up his spine made him shiver in a traitorous manner. He whipped about, ready to reprimand Sesshomaru, but the sight greeting him made him pause. Sesshomaru loomed effortlessly over him, his sculpted chest gently streaming with the fragrant water.

"Why cover your eyes Inuyasha?" He hair was soaked already, trailing down like a shinning silk waterfall, only to float effortless atop the water like strings of silver. "You have seen me in my entirety, and I you, although it has been far too long in my opinion."

Inuyasha composed himself as much as he could. It had been a very, very long while since... well he was punishing Sesshomaru after all, it was only to be expected. Of course feeling his heated skin slightly pressed against his own, smelling the scent that was pure Sesshomaru, and seeing his body in all its glory, it was certainly bring back memories.

"Sesshomaru," he warned quietly. His breadth hitched traitorously when a slender hand came towards him and he braced himself for the shiver he would no doubt receive if Sesshomaru touched him in a more then friendly manner.

He sighed, in relief, not disappointment, he told himself, when Sesshomaru's hand reached past his hair and for the soap behind them. His eyes widened, surely Sesshomaru was not actually planning on bathing him.

"Do not think you are-"

Sesshomaru's slow smile made heat pool in his core. "Ah but I am Inuyasha, our pups are determined that I bathe you,and who am I to disappoint?"

A glance towards the smaller pool did reveal that the two had their arms folded, their heads resting on their arms as they leaned over the edge, watching them with expecting eyes. To them bath time was innocent, Inuyasha knew better, he also knew Sesshomaru was enjoying this far too much.

He had to exhale with a warm sigh when the soapy cloth trailed over his neck in an agonizingly slow manner. Sesshomaru's thumb pressed through the towel and ran over his pulse line. "Sesshomaru," he almost pleaded for he could already feel his body choosing to remember the very good times over any and all bad times. When the cloth touched his stiff peaks of his nipples, his hips involuntarily came forward and his member was met with Sesshomaru's own. Any retorts he planned to grill Sesshomaru with in privacy left his mind completely.

"Ah plead all you will _mommy_ but you should know I always do my job _thoroughly_ from start to finish."

Thorough was not the word that explained Sesshomaru's bathing process. He should have pushed him away firmly, accepted the twins tears for not catering to their whims... but he could do neither. He was so very flustered by Sesshomaru "bathing" process that he did not realize when the twins had found their own way out. The only thing he did remember was his knees shaking and his body tingling when Sesshomaru finally released him from the cage that was his well toned arms and he scrambled from the bath room to keep his sanity. All he could do was curse his shaky resolve when he heard Sesshomaru chuckling after him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a chair within his room as he brushed out his hair and prepared for dinner. He had four pairs of little helping hands assisting him with the brushing. He had to wince every once in a while when a small pair of hands brushed too hard on a tangle. He was use to the twins stumbling upon Rin and Shippo in one of their endless games, and even more use to being cornered by all four of them in his room. None of them ever stayed still for too long. He was just glad that they had developed the habit of all taking a nap at the same time. Shippo was definitely hitting a growth spurt and had even convinced Sesshomaru to teach him combat skills. Rin too was growing and he could tell she would be lovely and have to beat the suitors off. Fortunately the twins had just gotten the hang of complete sentences, that and Sesshomaru's enemies had gotten the point after the first kidnap attempt. Idiot demon boars had honestly thought they could walk onto the castle grounds and take his twins. He let Tetsusaiga give emth a change of plans.

"Inu-mommy's hair so pretty," Rin chimed in as she brushed out one final knot. Shippo took it upon himself to tie it with a bow making it one long ponytail.

He patted her ebony head. "Yours is too Rin."

"Ours too mommy?" Takuya asked, ever the one for compliments.

"Yours too," he said smiling and placing a little bow on a lock of hair so he could play with it. He stood and everyone lined up in front of him, eagerly waiting for him to lead the way to the dinning room. "All right my little helpers, let's move out." There was a chorus of "yays" before he was shuffled out with a crowd of little feet.

– – – – – –

Dinner conversation always consisted of something new. Sesshomaru sat at the far end of the table and did that thing where he managed to read his important documents and aim perfectly for the food without looking. Rin was currently entertaining everyone on his end with her skillful acting which involved two snow peas.

"Look do you see you guys, I am a demon too, and I have the best fangs!" Rin's current "fangs" were green and one was shorter then the other.

Takuya and Akinori were in a fit of giggles. "Oh no, oh no," Takuya feigned, "Rin is a scary monster."

"Oh yeah?" Shippo asked valiantly, "Well I will protect you all with my mighty sword." His "mighty sword" was currently a carrot that would not be consumed anytime soon. The twins loved it.

While Rin and Shippo had their great vegetable war, Aki turned to Sesshomaru. "What kind of monster is daddy?"

Inuyasha hardly thought Sesshomaru would join into their game, it simply wasn't in is nature. Yet he had surprised him a lot the past few years. When Sesshomaru lowered his work, he expected some sort of boring answer from him, he did not expect the little triangular ink beard upon his chin or the fake moles. He would not have laughed so hard if he was prepared for such foolery but seeing as he was both amused and shocked, he nearly slipped from his seat. He attempted to stifle the laughter by covering his mouth with his hand and turning away.

The children too were giddy with giggles. Sesshomaru nodded towards the door since Inuyasha was turned away and they all go the point. Rin and Shippo laughed for they too were promised a reward if they helped Sesshomaru to be successful in his plan.

When Inuyasha finally collected himself, he turned back, his face red, a smile still pulling at his lips. Sesshomaru did not know which of them made a more comical expression as all four little ones decided to yawn at once. He shook his head, he would have to teach them how to be more convincing.

Inuyasha blinked at them all, "I am guessing it is bed time?"

"Bedtime, bedtime!" Takuya and Akinori chanted at once as they, Shippo, and Rin proceeded to usher him out so he could tuck them all in.

The task of getting everyone settled always took a bit of time. He use to put down the twins first but since they would always get up and follow him about until he too went to bed, he put them to sleep last. Finally he had everyone done, no one had to potty, no one was thirsty, Taku had his favorite toy and Aki had the light from the moon so that the room would not be too dark. Now he settled upon the futon with a sigh and anticipated some good sleep. He did get some for about an hour before the feeling of little hands shaking him woke him up. Gold eyes peeked through his long lashes as he rose to his elbow.

"What is it now you two?"

They looked at each other then back at him, their eyes big and pleading. They wanted to sleep with him. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling back the stray strands. "Alright, what scared you two?"

A voice in the dark answered for him and he jumped before he realized that it was only Sesshomaru. "It seems there is a bit of a storm outside. They came crying to me and asked that I sleep with them."

Inuyasha scooped them up and kissed them. "Ah you two are so silly, come on, I will protect you from the scary lightning." He let them crawl under the pelts and then turned to Sesshomaru. "I can take them from here."

Akinori's little white head sprung from beneath the covers. "No mommy, you and daddy both have to sleep with us."

Inuyasha's mouth worked for the right words to turn him down because there was absolutely no way that they were sleeping together. "Uh... well Aki, daddy can't sleep with me because we are um... sometimes two big people uh..."

"Mommy hates daddy," Sesshomaru offered as if such words did not have a big impact on the two. He turned to glare at him, was he crazy? Of course the tell-tell sound of sobs were being emitted and he did not even want to look into their adorably cute faces. "He is kidding, don't cry, he just made a silly joke, of course we can all... sleep together..."

Sobs were now smiles, fickle little deviants that they were, and the futon was caving in under the weight of Sesshomaru who would get it in the morning. The moment Sesshomaru's firm chest melded against his scarcely clad back, he knew they would have to do some rearranging.

"Don't you two want to get in the middle of me and daddy?" The soft snoring told him that he and _daddy_ would have to stay as is. "I will get you for this Sesshomaru," he said softly.

"What," Sesshomaru's quizzical face appeared over his. "I am no more immune to their charms than you are Inuyasha."

"You are such a lecherous cur," he said with another glare.

"I think not Inuyasha, but I would be glad to fulfill the role as long as you are involved."

Inuyasha turned a bright pink and sniffed as if saying he could not imagine what Sesshomaru was going on about.

"You are blushing a lot more these days little brother." He felt a hand lazily trialing up his thigh and bared his teeth at Sesshomaru. "You are less feisty as well... I wonder why that is." Sesshomaru smirked as the smell from Inuyasha shifted from annoyance to slight arousal as he traced delicate, lazy circles around his inner thigh.

He could guess why Inuyasha was far more likely to bark instead of bite. It was Mating season again and his body was naturally filling with hormones. He knew how to control them better than before, but he was still a slave to his body. This was only his second mating season and already he had two pups and a mate if he would just forgive him and accept the natural attraction between them. It reminded Sesshomaru of how young Inuyasha was, he was after all, almost a teen when Inuyasha first came into the world. He felt rather proud for snagging him so soon, even if he was a completely idiotic, tyrannical asshole in the start. Never mind the fact that they were brothers, he had always had an urge to have Inuyasha. When they were younger, he would snub Inuyasha to please his mother, but he did crave to play with him so that he might grow up and adore him and only him.

The nudging at his chest brought him back to the present. He had not realized that he had slipped this far over Inuyasha, he was practically pinning him... not that he was complaining. "How long will you punish me Inuyasha?"

"Forever," he grumbled as he turned his head away and blew away a long lock of hair. "Now if would be lovely if you would get off."

Sesshomaru smiled at his choice of wording and Inuyasha groaned. "I do believe that that was a request Inuyasha, if I am being given an option, then I think I enjoy my position."

"Sesshomaru..." His name came out long and defeated, but it also rode on an underlying moan. His hand had after all found its way further up the creamy thigh Sesshomaru had been dying to tease for quite a long while. He was in fact, very close to a vastly appealing treasure.

He figured, it was now or never, he would have to warm his way deeper into Inuyasha's heart some way, and what better time than when his body needed him to sooth its restless aches.

His free hand deftly stroked his jaw, remembering the exactly curve of it. He tipped Inuyasha's head towards him, and hovered his mouth just over Inuyasha's. "If I kiss you, will I earn your scorn."

"Yes." Inuyasha was boldly staring back, their eyes locked. Sesshomaru searched their depths, saw that their was no adamant resolve, and place a simple kiss to the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha scowled.

"Ah, your wrath is so hellish." He chuckled and this time his mouth found Inuyasha's forehead, still his only punishment was the scowl. His lips kissed the corner of his eye, a glare but nothing that told Sesshomaru to go away. So finally, he placed a kiss upon Inuyasha's lips and was nipped in the process. "Naughty."

"Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled but did not turn away, he was in fact, resigned to the direction of tonight. He was feeling a bit... heated, but tonight would be on his own terms. He did tentatively seek out Sesshomaru's mouth within the short distance that separated them. He was in no hurry to get anywhere because tonight Sesshomaru would please him and nothing else... after all, what better way to punish him then to taunt him with what he could not have.

Sesshomaru's mouth worked over his own, his lips massaging his own and causing his mouth to ache for more. He did not open for him until he was ready, and when he did he took his sweet time, gently parting his lips, snaking out his tongue meekly but drawing it away if Sesshomaru tried to meet it with his own.

Sesshomaru, slyly, distracted Inuyasha by playing his little kissing games, while his hand snaked over and poked the closest twin. Their was a stifled giggle and the sound of shuffling as the twins held up their end of his little bargain.

Inuyasha's mouth parted from Sesshomaru's and his darkened pupils stared at the two retreating backs. "Wha... I thought you two were asleep, where do you think you are-"

"Shhh mommy," Aki said with the notion of his finger to his mouth. "Keep playing with daddy."

"Back to our room mommy, we will go straight there, we promise, we promise!" Takuya chipped in and offered.

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the door and they giggled their way out. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. 'What was that about?" He asked peering into Sesshomaru's face with pure skepticism. "They left in a hurry don't you think."

Sesshomaru shrugged and smirked. "Children are often the most perceptive Inuyasha." He took the tip of his ear in his mouth and nipped gently. The shiver that ran through his body gave him resolve to tease him more. It was a wonder how sensitive Inuyasha's appendages were. His tongue stroked along the soft, responsive inside of his furry little ears and Inuyasha rewarded him with a satisfied little cry of pleasure. He gave the same ear another nip and a bit of a tug and Inuyasha's claws scoured his back through his clothing.

He hissed and growled playfully at his feisty lover. "Shall I tie up your hands, or will you behave."

The snort Inuyasha gave him said fat chance to either. "You get no preferences tonight." He hand came up to trace Sesshomaru's jaw, "now tease me anymore and I will kick you out of my bed."

Sesshomaru chuckled, far more inclined to doing so in the recent times. "What ever you want _My lord_."

Those words coming from Sesshomaru's mouth sounded entirely devious. Much like the things he were doing with his wicked mouth. Inuyasha arched as nips, some hard, soft soft, rained down his abdomen. His hands tangled in long perfect strands and he gave a tug of indignation when Sesshomaru returned in the wrong direction and abused his nipples. He was already on fire, burning so hot that he felt he might melt away under the skillfully sinful touch of his tamed demon. He tried to hold back his moans, not wanting Sesshomaru to know just how much he enjoyed his touch. The thought of all the concubines he practiced on to get so skillful made him jealous. He could remember as far back as he childhood days, all the little whores sneaking from Sesshomaru's bedchambers by the time the morning sun rose. It did not matter now, he had him all to himself and he most likely held a power over him that none other had.

Sesshomaru was making his way back down now, his tongue trailing a line of fire in its wake. Sesshomaru shifted down so he could properly please him. Inuyasha peered through lust glazed eyes and moaned at their positioning. Even that lit him up. One pale, soft thigh came up and he crooked his leg slightly to run his foot along Sesshomaru's back. He was rewarded bountifully when Sesshomaru took as much skin into his mouth as he could and sucked rhythmically Inuyasha gasped and squirmed, shivering again when Sesshomaru gently blew across the wet, red, and excitable area. Inuyasha was by no means object to this particular play and he nudged Sesshomaru's head to express such a thing. He did it again, closer to a certain aching area and he nearly broke with shakes. Sesshomaru gave no quarter to his other thigh which was aching for the same ministrations, by process' end, his leg, which had almost wrapped around Sesshomaru, was shaking with a vengeance.

Sesshomaru wanted to play more, but he would have no more of that. He was already too close to the edge. Satisfied with torturing him, Sesshomaru finally gave him what he wanted. He gasped, attempting to stay floored to this world while his body ached for him to splinter into another. Sesshomaru's mouth, as pleasingly devious and divine as ever, came over his manhood in an agonizingly slow manner. His world teetered on a blinding edge, white hot sparks bursting in his vision as one too many laps of that slick tongue sent him spiraling into ecstasy.

He shook and shuddered, moaned and gasped as his body reveled in the pleasure it had not experienced in a long while. His hands gripped silky hair, his lips chanted a singular name, his hips stilled failed to return to the ground. When finally all was sane again, his body fell back to the futon, humming with delight at the wave that had just crashed over him. Sesshomaru's fingers, slick with his need, circled his puckered entrance and pressed lightly, applying devilish pressure. Oh how he wish it could be, but he could not give in. His foot slid off of Sesshomaru's back and he pushed some distance between them by planting his foot against his chest.

"No," he said simply, his eyes stubborn.

Sesshomaru groaned. "Inuyasha, do not do this to me now." By the feel of what was ridding against his bottom, hard, hot, and heavy, Inuyasha was guessing that Sesshomaru's needs were just as great as his had been. Yet, his punishment would go on. He shook his head and Sesshomaru growled in utter frustration. "Are you at least going to return the favor."

Inuyasha smile was cheeky as his husky voice traveled to Sesshomaru's ears. "Not at all, you can go favor yourself."

That earned his bottom a stinging smack before Sesshomaru rose in utter annoyance. "Little selfish minx!" The lust rolling off of him was just as heavy as the irritation.

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly and grinned.

"Watch it my little minx," he said repeating what Inuyasha had teasingly told him before, "you are pushing it."

* * *

Neesh bit into the fruit once again before he turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "I think I want to mate him."

His words had been a complete change of subject and Sesshomaru glanced up curiously. "You would want to spend the rest of your life with that annoying tease? I am surprised he has been faithful to only you."

Neesh chuckled and glanced out of the window and into the gardens where Keeran and Inuyasha were each tossing a laughing twin into the air, catching them, and spinning them about. "He has had no choice in the matter. I did tell you that I kidnapped him, didn't I? I chained him in my dungeon, with lovely accommodations of course, and set out to show him exactly how much I wanted him to myself."

"That is what you have been doing all this time, no wonder neither of you have been around to bother me."

"You are too cruel," Neesh said bored and continued his story, "now, before I was rudely interrupted, I did eventually accomplish my goal. It took awhile, he is stubborn that one, refused to admit that I set him on fire, so I seduced him. I gladly gloried in the rewards when I was finally granted access to the locked treasure."

"You are a terribly dirty boy Neesh."

"Very," Neesh answered proudly. "Now, I have gotten past that strong stubborn wall of his and he gladly succumbs to my...persuasions. He thought he was an Alpha, cold you imagine?"

"You don't say," Sesshomaru answered with little interest.

"Hmph," Neesh said as way of answer. "Here I am pouring out my heart and you are not even interested. I will continue anyways. The entire situation brings me back to the urge to claim him permanently. Do you think I have gone insane, wishing to settle down?"

"He is not a second son, he could give you no heirs, you know this?"

Neesh shrugged. "I know, but not even that detours my mind. Besides, as far as I can gather by the way you look at Inuyasha, I will have a lot of little ones calling me uncle."

"An army of them."

"Then you have been forgiven?"

Sesshomaru scoffed and glanced out of the window. "I have not. Have I told you how he lures me into pleasing him and then leaves me high and dry."

Neesh found this undoubtedly funny. "Surely you jest! Why don't you just remind him who is the head dog, so to speak."

"I cannot," Sesshomaru said with an almost pout. "Things are going good, they are delicate, but they are going good. I will do nothing that will cause me to backtrack."

"Ah that is too bad for you."

They were both staring out of the window now. A breeze had caused leaves to rain down on them and Keeran was gallantly removing them from Inuyasha... everywhere. Inuyasha's cheeks were a red hue and Sesshomaru was instantly annoyed. "Playtime is over."

– – – – – –

Inuyasha blushed at what Keeran had said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean." he said while ridding Inuyasha of yet another leaf, "that while an Alpha may seem in charge, it is really the Beta that rules."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Are you trying to come up with some excuse that leaves your manly pride in place while still allowing Neesh to hump you."

Keeran blushed something fierce. "He does not hump me! We have a mutual agreement that gives us both pleasure. He does not own me, besides I told you, I am a Alpha!"

"Uh huh, tell that to Neesh."

Keeran huffed. "You are one to talk puppy," he smiled devilishly, "or shall I remind you of our onetime forest-" He was cut off by a whack to his bottom.

Neesh stared down at him with pure adoration and he blushed and huffed, his ears twitching happily and his tail swishing in the same manner as soon as he realized who it was.

Sesshomaru had bristled when he had walked up on their conversation. They had never talked about it, but he knew that Keeran had had the opportunities to have Inuyasha and he had,... once. The thought of anyone else touching Inuyasha made him seethe, the thought that Keeran had him made him murderous.

"Why are you dredging up he past that will never happen again," Neesh asked with a smile but his tone bordered on possessive and determined to make a point of it. "Or do I have to tie you up...again?"

Inuyasha chuckled but abruptly stopped at the look Sesshomaru who was giving him a looked that spoke equal promises. "I... I think it is time for the twins' nap," he offered as way of escape.

"No stay Inuyasha," Neesh said in his normal, happy manner, "for I have something to ask Keeran and you two shall be witness to his answer."

Keeran's appendages froze and his orange eyes widened in curiosity and perhaps shock because he possibly knew what was coming.

"Keeran," Neesh started, his smile lopsided and beaming. "I fear that this odd obsession I have always had for you has become something far more serious. It is impossible to ignore the silly beating of my heart you cause, and the thought of waking to you every morning makes me impossibly happy. So Keeran, I am asking you here and now, to become my mate."

Everyone froze, waited, and wondered. Keeran's eyes had grown ten times wider as he stared into Neesh's face. His head turned Inuyasha's way and Inuyasha could not help smiling broadly and nodding his head in excitement. He obviously thought he should go for it. The twins, who had crawled into his arms, were nodding too, most likely because they liked mimicking their mother and had no real notion of what was going on.

Keeran turned back to Neesh and seemed to remember how to speak. "But I... I can't give you any babes and I... I am a bit of a whore and..."

Neesh laughed and tucked his hand under Keeran's chin. "I care not about little ones, and you are not a whore, you may be insatiable but I can handle that aspect of our lives. You love me don't you."

"No such thing," there was no real feelings behind it which said it was an obvious lie.

"And I love you, so much so that if you ever touch another person I will lock you in the dungeons again and punish you in my own way... after I maim and kill your lover that is." That was a dominating male for you, quick to answer with violence.

"I will be no one's whimpering bitch," Keeran said with gusto, a promise he intended to keep.

"I would not want you so if you were." He smiled a smiled that reached his eyes and spoke a thousand words. "So, will you be mine forever?"

Keeran shrugged and fought the smile pulling at his lips. "I suppose it is time I settled on one handsome prick to satisfy all my needs and keep me pampered."

Neesh's only answer was a very happy, and very heated kiss.

– – – – – –

The ceremony had been a beautiful thing, it had been the first Inuyasha had seen and it made him ache a little inside. It was something he had never been able to experience. His melancholy did not last long however because he was far too happy for his good friend and even more so when the twins unwittingly dashed in to fling Sakura petals all over the couple far too soon, as in the middle of the biting process. Those two were pure trouble but they had the entire audience laughing. He had to coax them back with promises of treats.

Keeran played the part of tamed wildcat very well. He was not too doll up, for he was not effeminate by a long shot. He had obliged his hair, brushed out so it gleamed like a setting sun, do be adorned with pretty flowers. They were deep and icy blues, much like his ceremonial robes with clashed with hair and eyes but made a lovely match. Kneeling side by side like that, Inuyasha could see that yes gone was the fiery temper Keeran showed towards Neesh, and what replaced it was obvious love and pride. His eyes wee still wild, for Keeran was devious by nature, but then again Keeran would not be himself if he was not so devious.

The ceremony after was full of well wishers and running children. He was reluctant but he let the twins disappear into the midst of little hands grabbing for food that they could reach. He searched for Rin and Shippo, they had been tall enough to fill their plate and the twins had migrated to them in search of shared rewards. He smiled, what a silly family he had, but, it was all his own.

Their castle would be the place to stay for the next two days and so he had given up his room to bunk with none other that Sesshomaru. He was not disappointed by the notions, he just hoped all went well since after all the little ones were put to bed. And there was so many of them, it was time for the sake to come out. As it were, Neesh and Sesshomaru had took a sip for everything they deemed toast worthy and now his buzzed demon lord lounged heavy on his lap. Everyone had their little circles, they had formed their own little private party and Keeran was no better off than his new mate. Of course he too had a few cups but he was only feeling a little tingling of not very calm enough to tolerate Sesshomaru's drunken banter.

"You know," Keeran said petting his new mate's hair, "there is something I have been wanting to tell you, but I didn't because I didn't want it to change anything..." He words were slightly slurred and apprehensive.

"What is it?" Neesh's hand was snaked around his back and he had been gently massaging his ears.

"I am not a first child... my brother...the one that is older than me... lives really far away so you could not know him but... I am a second son..."

The revelation gave their little group pause and Neesh seemed to stumble out of his stupor. "Are you telling me that you are able too..."

"That is, I am not ready for brats nor will I have them any times soon because I will feel even less manly if I am fat with a little thing inside of me. For another thing, I don't think our species are compatible." He was giving Neesh a stern stare because Neesh's face had lit up like the sky when the sun graced it again. He was on his feet in a blur and pulled Keeran with him.

"Where are you two off to?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight hiccup that made Inuyasha smile uncontrollably.

"To fully consummate our marriage... and see if our species are compatible." Neesh was loud enough for everyone in the room to raise their glass and cheer which made Keeran blush tenfold.

Inuyasha smiled happily at the two which he had given his room to for their special night, he had of course, removed all of his bedding to be replaced with ones that could be changed. He would not be sleeping on the bedding they made all kinds of love on. "Don't break my room."

"No promises," Neesh said with a wink before hoisting Keeran into his arms.

"Hey, put me down you," Keeran protested with little real effort.

"Why? Get use to it because you won't be able to walk in the morning.

– – – – – –

After all was settled with the guest, it was time for an unbalanced Sesshomaru, and a supporting Inuyasha, to retire to their shared chambers for the night.

He thought Sesshomaru had immediately fallen into a fitful sleep until as soon as he was out of his ceremonial robes, he was pulled down, quite nude, onto Sesshomaru. Inuyasha huffed in feigned annoyance but the truth was he was not up for fighting the feelings tonight. It had too be said that ceremonies made one think about what they had, if the smell of lust radiating through the castle was any indication.

Sesshomaru didn't do anything besides wrap his arm about Inuyasha and throw the covers over them both.

"What are you doing you infuriating man, I need to put clothes on."

"You do not, I think you are perfection right now." Inuyasha's thwarted sigh made him smile. "Might I ask you a question Inuyasha?"

"You have never been stopped before," Inuyasha said resting his chin on his stacked fist.

"Will that ever be us in the place of Keeran and Neesh?"

Inuyasha stared down in wonder at him, he actually sounded vulnerable to the answer. He again sighed and dislodged himself from Sesshomaru's grasps. He moved to his side and Sesshomaru rose with him. "I don't know," he said tucking a stray strand behind Sesshomaru's ear. "But, seeing as your touch still makes me melt, I am afraid to say yes, probably so. We might just be chained for life."

"Ah, the prison does not sound all that bad. Does that mean my sentence is almost up?"

"It means," Inuyasha said leaning forward and planting a kiss of Sesshomaru's mouth. "That in the near future you may be forgiven and released for good behavior."

Sesshomaru growled, topping them over and set out to remind Inuyasha just how good his behavior could get.

**THE END...?**

**A/N: Huehue, maybe if you continue one more time you might find that this author lied about one more chapter and delivers a very (citrus like) happy ending...**


	31. A Gift

A/N: And for now I must say ado to you! It has been amazingly fun :) Thank you all so much, I could have never dreamed over 400 reviews, 200 favorites, and the hit count was a joy to look at! So many are you are such sweethearts, thanks for making this experience a fun one!

**A Gift for You**

Inuyasha was all nerves, he was in fact so nervous that the girls doting on him had to scold him yet again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice grated on his ears at such a close range and he winced. "If you move one more time I will hit you."

Ayame laughed at the human girl she had grown to like and sighed. "Oh Inuyasha, I have waited for this day for so long! I cannot believe I have such an amazing honor as this."

Inuyasha reached out to pat her hand. "Ayame, you know you are my life's savior, without you my hair would be falling out, speaking of, don't you think you have brushed it enough?"

She blushed. "Ah, I am sorry! It is just, it is finally your mating day, to Lord Sesshomaru at that! You must look your absolute best!"

Inuyasha sighed, he supposed he had relinquished all complaining rights when the girls barged in with a determined look on their face. He had refused make up. He was a boy dammit, even if he could produce children and was mating another male. He had not been able to convince them to not smother his lips with a sticky colored substance that made them shine and look pinker. He had refused the blush because he needed nothing to make him pinker.

The mere thought that he would soon be binding himself to Sesshomaru after so long was nerve wracking and blush inducing all on its own. He had not seen his mate to be all day, like himself, Sesshomaru had been courted off by his male friends.

The door slid open and a lot of little legs came running into the spacious room. Inuyasha glanced up to Kagome's annoyance and smiled in relief. "Taiga thank the Gods. Rescue me."

Taiga laughed and closed the door behind him. He had in fact, reunited with the him by accident, but they had become inseparable friends. Sesshomaru and Lucien took some getting use to it, but when the two had had one too many cups of Sake one night, they found that they had a lot in common. They might even be called friends.

The little heads peered around his shoulders and Taiga laughed again. "I do believe since I was stuck with child duty, that my help has run out."

Keeran, who had been no use at all, sat in the corner eating grapes in his lazy manner. "Hey little feets, come over here to uncle."

Sango laughed as she entwined a final flower in Inuyasha's hair. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Sango's little girls, a bit older than the twins, ran to him first. Takuya and Akinori eagerly hopped from Taiga's back and followed suit, followed by Taiga's son. Now uncle Keeran was dealing with ten grabby hands, but the laughter said he was use to it and loved getting piled on by little bodies.

Taiga came to rest by Inuyasha's feet. "Ah, you are almost done, pretty as always."

Rin was finally done with the sash which was now a perfect bow and smiled happily. "Inu-mommy is the prettiest."

Inuyasha grunted and his cheeks were again a hue of red and everyone laughed.

The door again slid open and Shippo pounced in on all fours. "Inuyasha, are you done yet? I think Sesshomaru will come and hunt you down you don't come out soon!

Sango laughed. "He is almost done, tell Sesshomaru that threats are not needed."

The girls rose and stepped back to admire their work. Inuyasha truly was a pretty males, especially with his golden eyes peering apprehensively at them all. They smiled and pointed him to the body length mirror.

He rose and looked, quite pleased with what he saw. The girl's had done what they promised and turned him into a mate worth panting over. He never took the time to realize it, but his shape was oddly on the feminine side, not that it did anything but accent his looks. His hair was shimmering, not just from the tiny glass beads trailing through it, but simply because the strands had been pampered to the fullest. He actually liked the lip color as well, not that it would last long.

His favorite part of his attire was the blue ceremonial robes that were so light that it was almost white. The robes hung seductively off his slender shoulders and dipped to reveal the patterned under cloth of white and pale gray. His brows, against his will, were made to appear darker and his lashes as well. He had to admit overall, he enjoyed looking at himself.

"Jeez, he is going to ravish me."

Keeran whooped from the corner, and the children, ever incorrigible, did the same. He laughed at this joyous moment shared with some of his closest friends. It was finally time to depart and everyone parted with encouraging words.

Only Keeran lingered, the twins as well because no matter how much he tried to convince them to stay with the other children, they were determined to stay with him. Inuyasha glanced curiously at him and he smiled back.

"Did I tell you what I did to Neesh a few weeks back?"

Inuyasha turned up his nose. "I do not want to know Keeran, I really don't."

"Oh but you do," Keeran said with a broad smile, "It will make your mate a very... pleased man tonight."

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't, but he stayed and listened and by the end he was very, very red.

* * *

Sesshomaru was about to rake his hands through his hair in impatience but a nudge from Neesh stopped him. His hair had been swept back and pinned in some fancy style, laced with frilly flowers. Flowers were traditional so he did not complain, but he drew the line at the annoying hands messing with his hair far too much. He did not care how fancy he looked, he just wanted to make Inuyasha his forever. If he would ever come out.

Finally there was a hushed murmuring and Sesshomaru glanced back even though he was not supposed to. His eyes locked on the beauty that was to be his mate and he could not look away. Inuyasha met his eyes and smiled meekly, a look that fit his features all too well. It took every fiber in his being to stay in his place and not say screw the ceremony, toss Inuyasha into his arms, and mark him his preferred way.

Inuyasha finally knelled next to him, his robes pooling around him, almost the same pure white as his own but it had a blue tint that highlighted his very shiny hair. Aki and Taku plopped themselves in his lap and beamed at their father who gave them a wink.

"You are the a bane to my sanity, do you know that Inuyasha. If you were not meant to be mine I would have to find this maker of fate and change his mind."

Inuyasha smile was lovely as always and he tilted his head. "If that is your way of saying you love me, then I will take it, but save your sweet words for the right moment silly."

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers at the demon who was an official for mating ceremonies and the demon cleared his throat to get the crowd to hush. He spoke something about honor and that now they would be one instead of two. He asked Sesshomaru did he concede to the match and the impatient man gave him his approval before he could finish the official words. Inuyasha waited for him to finish and gave his yes as well. When the time finally came for them to mark each other, Inuyasha smiled timidly and tossed his mass of hair to the side, exposing the left side of creamy neck.

Sesshomaru reciprocated the act but exposed the right side of his neck. When they were allowed to bite, Inuyasha winced slightly at the burn. The mark he had previously been given had been torn when he had been kidnapped, which broke the flimsy claim Sesshomaru had on him. He did not even remember the mark until now. Sesshomaru's teeth sunk in deep and he could feel the mark forming like magic because it was a slight heat which accompanied it. When his teeth bit into Sesshomaru's flesh, he had to gasp in wonder. It was as if he was suddenly one with him. He could feel his heart beat, he could feel his every emotion, nervousness tiding way to unbound joy. He could feel a love that was almost crippling.

He didn't mean to, had told himself that he would not because it was a silly thing to do, but tears sprung to his eyes.

Sesshomaru groaned and his thumb gently wiped away the drops. "Do not do that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry, I can just feel you, all of you and you really do love me."

Sesshomaru pulled him forward, careful of the twins, and conquered his mouth, setting out to show him just how much he loved him. Akinori was glancing up at his parents and shrugged, giving his little brother a lick to the cheek. Takuya's tail wagged happily and his cheeks turned pink as he handed his brother a flower from his hair.

Inuyasha drew away from his mate or else the ceremony would never get done. Each of them grabbed a twin and placed them in front of them. The round little official sprinkled something over them and deemed them the official heirs of the now mated pair.

There was a cheer from the crowd as white petals rained over them and Sesshomaru again took him into his embraced and kissed him senseless.

– – – – – –

It was customary that the mated couple leave early so that they could fully consummate their mating, but they had so many guess that it had taken quite awhile to thank them all. It was not until now, seated on the opposite side of one of the many blazing fires did Inuyasha noticed the heat pooling in Sesshomaru's eyes as he stared at him intensely. That look promised so many things.

He had just returned from a special little preparation because curse him, he had been infinitely interested in what Keeran had told him to do. He now glanced back at Sesshomaru and nibbled his lower lip, a clear enough answer to the question in his mates eyes.

Gracefully Sesshomaru rose to his feet and stalked around his friends to stand in front of him and held out his hand. Inuyasha slid his hand into his mate's and was effortlessly pulled to his feet.

Keeran snickered and Inuyasha kicked him. "See you in the morning Inuyasha."

"Do not count on it," Sesshomaru said as an answer.

* * *

Sesshomaru thought they were going to their room but Inuyasha had made other plans. He had lead Sesshomaru to the dungeon, with much difficulty because the man would not keep his hands to himself. By the time they reached his destination, Inuyasha's robes had been scattered in a trail of cloth and his lips were swollen from inflamed kisses. Sesshomaru's wardrobe was no better, for Inuyasha had actually ripped into them.

Sesshomaru seemed to just notice their surroundings and arched a fine brow at Inuyasha. Their was a pallet for them piled with fur and pillows for their comfort but he wondered why here of all places. He did not really care, he had just wanted Inuyasha naked and beneath him for they had not made love in a very long time. Inuyasha had made him wait to have him and he had waited far too long. Not long enough it seemed.

Inuyasha stopped him from ripping off the second layer of those dammed ceremonial robes. He was huffing and his skin was hot to the touch but till he pushed Sesshomaru away and against the wall.

Sesshomaru stayed, wondering what game Inuyasha wished to play. His naughty mate felt for the chains that would bound his arms and he allowed himself to be bound. His hands were now pinned to the wall and while he could easily break the chains, he was far more interested in where this was leading.

Inuyasha stepped away from him, pulled his hair from the pins and rid himself of all excess flowers and beads. His hair trailed silkily down his back and Sesshomaru ached to touch it. Inuyasha licked his lips in a slow manner which made his loins tingle with excitement. The little tease was rid himself of his clothes... very slowly. His pupils dilated with lust when his lovely chest was exposed, he growled when he took his sweet time with the sash and he groaned in pleasure agony when he turned around to completely drop the robe, revealing his perfect globe.

His fingers trailed from his mouth to to his navel where he lightly stroked himself back and forward. Inuyasha seemed to like the feel of his own hands and Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted with the waves of lust radiating from Inuyasha. He was panting, he just realized and he seriously thought to break the chains but Inuyasha shook his head, a promise that he would miss out if he lost his patience.

He calmed himself and was rewarded doubly. Inuyasha came to sit in his lap, naughtily circling his hips around a very strained area of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes burned holes in him and he ached for his touch but still Inuyasha soldiered on. His mouth nipped his mate's ear, his tongue trailed along his pulse line and he could feel all that Sesshomaru felt. He could sense what pleased him the most and when something made Sesshomaru feel good, it made him feel the same.

He didn't know who was more worked up by the time Inuyasha had licked him everywhere above the waist, all he knew was that he was dripping his excitement and it was trailing down his thighs. Sesshomaru could smell him, he knew he could because he felt the almost animal like urge coursing through his mate. His hand found the aching part of his mate and his claws ripped away the rest of the cloth in his way. Determined to have Sesshomaru on the edge as much as he, he dipped his head and boldly licked the entire length of him.

The shudder he received fueled his boldness and he swirled his tongue around the leaking tip, tasting the odd flavor for the first time. He did not dislike it. His mouth tentatively engulfed the tip of Sesshomaru and he felt the tension his his mate's muscles. He glanced up, wondering if Sesshomaru disliked it, but the look of pure want and need in his eyes. Inuyasha knew his games were over the moment he heard the chains break, but he did not care.

He gasped as his mouth was nearly consumed in the searing kiss and Sesshomaru's hands wasted no time finding his member to tease it mercilessly. Sesshomaru had to do no teasing for he could tell Inuyasha was ready the moment his hand met the impossible slick wetness creeping down Inuyasha's thighs. He did not know why, but that was his breaking factor.

His fingers were pressing in and his mouth was abusing Inuyasha's perked nipples with a vengeance. His mouth was giving payback to Inuyasha's body and his mate squirmed with his own need. The sounds he was eliciting gave him added fury and soon his head was pressing into a warmth he had been bereft of for far too long. He was gentle for Inuyasha had not been entered in a long time. The moment that ring of muscle gave way, they both gasped and Inuyasha shattered immediately. The moment his mate was constricting violently around him, he lost all semblance of control and shattered himself. Inuyasha was still riding his own wave and he placed and mouth to the mating mark, still fresh, and showed him exactly what kind of added benefit mating had.

Inuyasha shook and shuttered and came undone again, screaming at the pleasure which was now so intense he though he might loss his mind. Sesshomaru could feel everything his mate could and he closed his eyes to brace himself for his own wave of intense ecstasy.

Both now panted heavily and Sesshomaru rolled them over so that Inuyasha could rest against his racing chest. All was silent for a while before Sesshomaru's hand gently messaged through Inuyasha's hair. "I love you, you teasing minx, never doubt that."

Inuyasha sat up, their bodies still joined and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "And I love you, no matter how psychotic you might be."

Sesshomaru smiled up lovingly at him and thrust slightly, loving the gasped that escaped Inuyasha's lips and the twitching around him.

"Horny bastard!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "that I am... perhaps we might try your other-"

Inuyasha bit him on the shoulder and he winced. "No, the twins are enough for the moment! Perhaps when Shippo and Rin are old enough to take care of themselves and the twins do not need constant attention, I will think about it."

Sesshomaru began a slow paced thrusting, his immediate urge now gone. "Fine, I will wait, but not too long Inuyasha. This time when you are pregnant I will pamper you like you deserve."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed his mate, eagerly rolling his hips back to meet the slow pace Sesshomaru had set and finally in the happiest place in his life. He was positive that there was nothing but joy left in the future.

**FIN~**

A/N: Huehue, this has been fun and I am sad its done, but don't worry, I wont stay gone for long :D I drew you guys something yummy (but crappy) which you can find on Deviantart under my name BlazianFangurl.


End file.
